Awake
by Love of Hate
Summary: 18 months on from the War Harry Potter was involved in a serious accident involved his car and a van which landed Harry in st mungo's hospital in a coma. 6 months later Harry has still not recovered from this and some of his friend are ready to give up hope. Little does his friends know certain someone with blonde hair a grey eyes has been watching him closely but who?
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy this first part of the first chapter. Please message or leave a comment let me know what you think of this first part.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter in anyway.**

 **Want to just to give big thankyou to my beta too for all her hard work.**

 **Summary: 18 months on from the war Harry Potter was involved in a serious accident involving a car and a van which landed Harry in St mungo's hospital in a coma. 6 months later Harry has still not recovered from this and there has been no sign of recovery happening any time soon. Some of his friend are ready to give up hope. Little do his friend know a certain someone has been watching Harry, a certain blonde with grey eyes touches who is the first person there when Harry open his eyes?**

 **Awake**

Hermione came in through the front door, put her bag on the chair and sat down on the sofa to take her shoes off. Ron appeared at the door way that led into the kitchen. He looked at the expression on her face and asked curiously  
"Where have you been, why are you home so late?"  
She looked at Ron's face not believing what she was hearing. She answered,  
"What do you mean where have I been? Did you forget where he is, have you forgotten he exists? He is laying in that hospital bed, he has been laying there for months you never go to see him anymore! Your best friend, Harry Potter is laying in a hospital bed in a coma from the horrible accident and you can ask me where I've been for the last 2 hours the question is where have you been all day because it wasn't at his bed side?"

Ron looked at the floor before looking back at his girlfriend's face.  
"I know where he is Mione, I just haven't gone to the hospital for a while because I know there has been no sign of him getting better or worse. I know it's been 6 months and I've been at the shop with George after training as lee not keeping up with running the one branch George is having to keep checking up."

Hermione asked tenderly,  
"Ron you are keeping up with all the studying you need to with training to be an aruor?"  
Ron answered nervously,  
"Yeah kind of."  
Hermione had not been happy with him taking part time job at the joke shop while he had exams coming up but he promised her he concentrate to have only scrapped through with the bare min marks to get a pass.  
Hermione answered,  
"Ron you need to really concentrate to progress further and to pass being an Auror the exams are just going to get harder."  
Ron back away a little and said,  
"George needs my help without Fred being there. Charlie is helping to and bill when he can. Even Percy came to have look round he didn't buy anything though. I am trying to concentrate it not as much fun without Harry to study with. I miss him not being their when we are out training."

Hermione answered getting emotional,  
"I miss him. I miss him coming to see me, I miss you too flying and hanging about together doing nothing I miss seeing him when Ginny is around. I don't know if we're doing the right thing anymore."

Ron asked,  
"What do you mean the right thing?"  
She bit her lip before answering him,  
"Are we doing the right thing keeping him under these charms? It's been 6 months and no sign of recovery, he is not even breathing by himself. What are we going to do, we're the only family he's got and we should speak to Ginny about what we're going to happen if he doesn't wakeup. It's not fair to keep him like this if there's no chance of recovery."  
Ron looked at Hermione in shock and answered,  
"There is a chance of recovery Hermione. We have to be patient! We can't pull the plug on the chosen one, we'll be the most hated people in magical world! It's not our choice anyway and the only reason I've not gone to see him is because I'm getting on with my life. I'm working and paying off the money for your engagement ring, I want marry you, start a family with you!

Hermione's brown eyes soften at this, she stood up and hugged Ron without thinking she said into his ear,  
"I'm just worried Harry wouldn't be happy with what we are doing."

Ron answered.  
"I know Harry has done so much for us in the past."  
Hermione broke away from Ron for a moment and said  
"Please come with me tomorrow."  
Ron looked at Hermione making sure she was totally serous.  
"I'll fire call George make sure he be okay by himself to cover the shop for tomorrow we can go after you finish work. if you still unsure we will have a talk with Ginny and the rest of the family."

.

 **Please leave a comment let me know if you think I should carry on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way, this is not profitable it's just for fun**

 **Please leave a review**

 **Want to say huge thank you to my beta**

 **Warning: In later chapters there will be Male/Male. If you do not like, please do not read. You have been warned!**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **Chapter 2**

Hermione and Ron walked into the reception area at the hospital and approached the reception desk. The woman behind the desk had long silky dark hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing light green robes that were slightly different from the normal lime green robes the healers wore. She looked from Ron to Hermione with a tired look on her face.

Hermione said,  
"Hello we're here to see Harry Potter."  
In a bored voice she asked,  
"Are you a family member?"  
Ron answered before Hermione could,  
"This is Harry Potter we are talking about, the one who defeated Voldemort at Hogwarts nearly 2 years ago. All of his family died when he was small and we happen to be the closest thing he has to family."

The witch looked shocked for a moment. More awake than before she stammered,  
"Oh you mean Harry Potter".  
Hermione answered stopping an argument,  
"Yes, has he moved rooms or is it still the same room?"  
She looked at Hermione and asked  
"You're Hermione Granger and you're Ron Weasley? You were mentioned in that story written about how Harry defeated Voldemort."

Hermione sighed and asked,  
"Is he still on Fifth floor room 522?"

She nodded and seemed to have forgotten how to speak. As they walked toward the elevator Ron muttered,  
"This is why I hate coming here, all the stares and whispers."  
Hermione looked at him and said quietly,  
"Well you did make quite a scene at the reception area, just ignore them."

They got to the room two minutes later, Harry lay in the bed eyes closed and looking pale. His chest was rising and falling like he was breathing, but from the shimmering glow around him they knew that was from the charms on him keeping him breathing.

The medi-witch came in and said,  
"I've been waiting to speak to you about Harry's situation. He's still in an induced coma. We have tried to take the charms off him a few times but he wasn't breathing by himself. the charm will end if he started breathing by himself. We're going to try something new, inject a new potion into him."

"They do that with different drugs in a lot of muggle hospitals, it may help Harry" Hermione said.

The medi witch nodded and said  
"We will have to speak to Miss Wesley as well."

After she left Hermione sat down in a chair near the bed and looked at Ron,  
"When we see the rest of the family Saturday I'd like to speak to the whole family about Harry because we are the only family he has."

Hermione kept herself busy all week trying not to think too much about the conversation she was planning to have with the rest of the Weasleys that Saturday night.

Saturday evening slowly came around, at 5:30pm Ron and Hermione flooed to the burrow. Hermione did not agree with side along apparition after what happened to Ron when they were on the run from Voldemort. Ron never wanted to apply for his license after what had happened. He had physically recovered with no long term damage except a scar on his shoulder but did not want to experience that ever again as long as he lived.

They were greeted warmly by Mrs Weasley who said to them  
"Sit down dear, dinner will be ready shortly."

Hermione and Ron took the seat on the large table in the kitchen that was now longer and bigger than before. Bill, Fleur and there 2 year old daughter Victoire who was sitting on her mother's lap. On the opposite side of the table sat George and his wife Angelina who was heavily pregnant. They were talking about Bill and Fleur's new edition to the family Dominique Weasley.  
Bill answered proudly,  
"Can't believe at 4 weeks old she is sleeping through the night till 8 in the morning. So different, Vicky use to wake up at least two times a night."  
"Where is she?"  
Hermione asked.  
Fleur answered  
"I just fed her before you arrived, she upstairs in the pram to sleep while we ate. I'm so surprised in the difference between them."  
Angelina touched her stomach and said  
"I hope she sleeps through the night."

At this Victoire jumping up and down on her mother's lap wanting to get off, Fleur put her down and she ran off outside. Ron said  
"She can't get far the gates are shut and so dad's garage."  
Angelina asked  
"So are you and Ron thinking about children yet Hermione."

Hermione didn't feel very maternal or in any hurry to get pregnant. Her and Ron had only just got engaged and were working toward paying for a wedding and she wouldn't mind carrying on her career for at least couple more years before thinking about having a baby.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer when Ron beat her to it.  
"Me and Mione are planning to get married before we have any children and save some money so we can visit her parents in Australia again. They believe she is there long lost daughter they gave up for adoption at birth who wants to reconnect with them."

This quietened them down now not knowing what to say when they heard this. A cracking sound outside brought everyone's attention turned to the door. They heard Victoire shout  
"Grandad!"

Mr. Weasley appeared in the doorway with his first born granddaughter in his arms. He put her feet on the floor and she ran back to her dad. Mrs. Weasley came over to Mr Weasley and she kissed him on the lips and smiled warmly at him before saying,  
"Hello dear, dinner will be ready in 10 minutes or so."

Mr Weasley sat down with the rest of the family asking everyone how they were  
"Percy wouldn't not be able to make it his wife still in hospital with bad morning sickness." He told everyone.  
Mrs. Weasley smiled weakly and said,  
"Well as long as they are okay we will visit them shortly."

Hermione looked at fire, they were waiting for Ginny. She was normally 5 or 10 minutes late for Dinner but not normally this late and since Harry had been in the hospital she'd been on time more regally. Mrs. Weasley had asked her to come back to live at the burrow when they found out Harry was in a coma but she refused sayings she wanted everything to be the same for when he came round and she wouldn't leave his house.

Ron asked,  
"When's Charlie due home again, been ages since I heard off him? He normally wrote once a month, he wrote to congratulate me and Hermione but so far nothing."  
George answered,  
"I think he's busy with someone. I'm sure he'll write to you when he can be bothered to get out of bed. I could do with his help at the shops too."

Mr. Weasley gave George a look telling him to shut up. Mrs. Weasley said  
"I'm sure he's just busy at work, I'm sure he will introduce us to her if he found someone. I think he's due back middle of December. Plus you have Bill and Ron helping at the shop George."

Mrs. Weasley brought the chicken over to the table with the potatoes and vegetables.

Ginny appeared in the fireplace. She looked like she'd rushed to get ready and a little flustered. She said,  
"Sorry I'm late, I visited a friend from school after quidditch practice and lost track of time."

Molly smiled warmly toward her only daughter and answered  
"No you're not late honey, Dinner is just ready, you're right on time. Sit down and everyone eat up."

Draco walked into the public restroom and put the lid down on the toilet and sat down. He flicked his wand a few times and his facial features altered slightly. His face became more round and his nose not as narrow. His eyes were still the same grey colour as normal and the blonde hair. His Malfoy features still noticeable if you looked closely.

He walked into 's without being recognised. He slipped in room 522. Harry was in a room by himself, thankfully. Draco looked at the notes on his table. He thought to himself if I was really lawyer for Harry like he told the healers he was Harry lawyer. Why do they leave things like this hanging around. He looked back at Harry and smoothed down his hair which was still slicking up, smiling to himself.

In Draco and Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts Harry had found Draco crying in the boys bathroom after hours. Harry had befriended him and told him all about what the order were doing, how they could help him. They slowly started to become friends then then a relationship. Harry had found him crying again the toilet and when Harry asked why and Draco couldn't answer. Harry guessed straight away that he given cursed necklace to Katie Bell. One of the death eater's had given it to him in the Hogwarts visit to Hogsmeade who had bewitched rosemerta to give nit to Katie bell. The death eater has threatened Draco with his mother life if it wasn't given to Dumbledore. Harry was furious and told Draco it was over. Draco had tried to stop Harry who pushed him away he whipped out his wand and cast at Draco before he thought what he was doing. They ended up in a duel and Draco wasn't sure what spell Harry used on him but it cut him to shreds and left him with scars.

Draco looked back up at Harry and to his horror his eye were open and looking at him. He gasped and backed away from the he bed. Harry muttered,  
"D-D-Draco?"

Draco swallowed and rushed out of the room.

Dinner was finished at the Weasley household and everyone helped clean up. Mr Weasley got butterbeer out for everyone. Hermione decided now was the time to speak.  
"Ron and I went to see Harry earlier and they are trying a new potion on him."  
Everyone held their breath until Mrs Weasley said  
"Yes that's great news, hopefully can go and see him soon."

Hermione looked around the table and asked  
"How many of you have been to see him in last 2 weeks?"

Everyone looked down at the table or there butterbeer. Hermione looked at Ginny who didn't meet her gaze. Hermione sighed and said  
"They want to speak to Ginny about a certain potion they can give him but… if- if it doesn't work I think we should speak about what's best for Harry."

There gasps around the table and Ginny stood up eye wide  
"What do you mean?"  
Hermione looked straight in Ginny's direction  
"I want what's best for Harry. He been in hospital for 6 months with little change, I want to know we are doing the right thing."

Ginny looked furious  
"I was almost in the accident would you give up on me too?"  
Ron said  
"That not what Hermione is saying, she doesn't want give up on anyone. Just thinking about facts, is there any treatment that can help him?"  
"She doesn't know what best for him she not a healer!"  
Ginny shouted.  
Hermione narrowed her eyes and said  
"I know the facts and he not had any change in 6 months. That can mean brain damaged you know! And you haven't gone to see him in over a week or you would know about the potion they want to give him and you would have given your permission by now."  
"I just been busy with work I am planning to see him tomorrow for you information Granger!"  
Ginny argued back.  
They was a sound from the fireplace and then a woman with dark hair and grey eyes appeared. She was wearing lime green robes. She must be from St. Mungo's, she stood up and looked around at all the people staring at her. She cleared her throat and said,  
"I'm Healer Goodman and I've been sent to give you the news, Harry Potter is awake and starting to breathe by himself.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Hope you have enjoyed, please leave a review**

 **If you have any question please do ask**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please leave a review**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter**

 **Warning: male/male – if you do not like do not read**

 **I do not own Harry potter in anyway this ii just for fun**

 **Chapter 3**

Ginny was in shock at this news. There was a roar of cheers from around the room. There was another flash of green flames at the fire place and she disappeared as soon as she had appeared. This was first time she realised she was standing. She looked around the room at her brothers and then to her parents that were all smiling happily like she just got married to Harry and announced they were having their first child and was happiest day of their life. Hermione's words were going around in her head. She had mentioned brain damage, what is best interests for Harry? Did she know? Did she know where she had gone earlier and who she met up with wasn't just a good friend but her childhood sweetheart of 2 years before Harry came along, Dean Thomas but how could she?

She approached the fireplace trying to stay calm. Hermione joined at her side as they stepped into the fire place with floo powder and shout of St. Mungo's Hospital.

There was a spinning sensation and then they were landing on the floor at the hospital. Ginny was the first to her feet. She looked around not sure where to go as she normally didn't use the floo network. There was another crash from behind her as Ron came flying out the fireplace and quickly got to his feet.  
He said,  
"Dad told everyone to let us go first and see Harry, they don't want everyone turning up."

Hermione nodded and answered,  
"Yes, of course. He only just woke up, this way."

Hermione lead the way through a side door and into the main reception of the hospital. Ginny heart beat so hard, she thought it would burst out of her chest at any moment. They made their way toward the stairs.

The first into Harry's room scared the Healer that was making him comfortable.  
Hermione shouted,  
"Harry, you're awake."

She flung her arms around him as fast as she could. When she moved so Ginny could see him she was lost for word. His Hair was messed up as normal, the just fucked look as he always had called it.

Ron hugged Harry with a massive smile on his face. Ginny stood in the doorway shocked. Her bright brown eye wide with worry.  
She whispered,  
"You're awake."

Harry looked confusingly at Ginny as if seeing her in a different light. Ginny took a step toward him not sure what to do. She pulled up a chair and looked at him trying to keep emotion off his face. She felt happy he was awake and this meant on the road to recovery.  
Harry said,  
"Ginny?"  
Ginny took hold of his hand and said,  
"I'm right here."

She stood up and held him close to her and kissed his lips. She said into his ear,  
"I'm so sorry about the argument we have when you went driving off and got hit by that big van. I didn't mean it, I love you."

Harry closed his eye for a moment processing what Ginny had to say and asked confused,  
"Ginny, I don't what you on about."  
Ginny answered,  
"We were arguing before you drove off and this happened."

"I don't remember anything!"

Ginny look around at Hermione and Ron who were both looking confused and concerned.

Hermione stepped forward and said,  
"Harry you and Ginny were talking about things and it turned into an argument."

Ron walked around other side of the bed and asked,  
"Harry, mate what do you remember?"

Harry took a drink of water and said,  
"I remember Sirius getting killed and going back to Hogwarts. I remember fighting with Malfoy, I remember kissing Ginny in the room of requirement, I remember not going back to Hogwarts and then ending it with Ginny so that she'd be protected and then having to get away from Bill and Fleur's wedding.  
Ginny asked,  
"You don't remember the war?"  
Harry shook his head.  
Ron said,  
"I'm going to find a healer."

Ron and Hermione sat in the healer office holding onto each other's hands. The healer walked into the room.  
He smiled and said,  
"Sorry about the wait, we're sorting out something in the next ward."

Ginny was first to speak,  
"What's going on with my Harry. He doesn't remember anything! He doesn't remember fighting Voldemort or our relationship!"  
The healer sat down behind the desk and answered,  
"We do not believe his brain is damaged in anyway. He's awake and breathing by himself, his eyes are open and he is responsive and drinking. I believe in the next few months his memory will come back with time and patience.

Hermione asked,  
"So we just wait see what he will remember?"

The Healer nodded in response and said,  
"The outcome will be unsure for time to come but usually in these types' of situations the memory comes back. We will be working with you 100% of the way."

Ginny stood up and said,  
"I'm going to sit with Harry for a while before heading home. Could you please let the family know they can visit him starting tomorrow?"

Draco appeared down the side street of one of the nightclubs in London. He knew these alleys so well, he had been doing this for year just in case anybody he knew turned up. He checked to see if it was clear before stepping out. He went inside the club and had to fight his way to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and saw the charms had now worn off, he was back to him normal self. He made his way out the bathroom and toward the bar area.

With a drink in his hand Draco stood near the bar in his regular place when he came to this nightclub. He'd been coming to this nightclub since he was 17 years old when he didn't know what else to do. He was young, horny and gay. He needed some experience out of the limelight before he decided to come out to his parents and the rest of the wizarding world. That was the excuse he had used and he was still using it 2 and half years later.

A lad approached him asking his name,  
"Hello stranger, I've not seen you here before what's your name?"  
Draco turned toward where he heard the voice. He had brown hair and brown eyes and was a little shorter than Draco. He had a slim figure but was slightly more muscular than him. At least his eyes showed he wasn't high on drugs like the last lad that had approached him  
"My name's Draco. I use to come here but last time I did a guy would not leave me alone and I left and went home."

The guy answered,  
"I'm sorry to hear that, if I'd have seen him doing that I would of made sure he left you alone and walked you home myself."  
"Thank you but I am capable of looking after myself. What is your name anyway?"  
Draco asked.

The man smiled and said  
"The name's Michael. Are you here alone?"  
Draco answered,  
"Yeah, my friends don't come here."  
Michael responded,  
"I get it, you're not out."

After speaking for an hour and half, a dance together and 3 drinks later Draco had found out this muggle was named Michael but everyone called him Mike, he was 27 and was looking for friends and possibly more. He came out when he was 25 to his mother and sister and lives in London. He broke up from his last boyfriend 2 months ago and one before that was a stalker and beat him up and put him in hospital. Draco found he knew enough about this guy, when Michael leaned towards him and asked  
"Shall we get to know each other a bit better?"  
Draco agreed and let him take his hand and lead him into the bathroom.

 **Start of scene if do not like them do not read:  
** They walked into the toilet and started kissing madly. Draco saw him get lube out of his pocket and Draco asked  
"Do you carry lube and condom wherever you go?"  
Michael responded,  
"Yeah, in case I meet anyone as sexy as you." 

**End of the scene**

Draco thought about what the wizarding world would make or him if they knew how much of a slag the heir to Malfoy Manor was.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please leave a review**

 **If there is anything you would like to know please do ask.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews so far.**

 **If there is anything you do not understand please contact me. So sorry it took so long to write. I have been doing other thing I wished I had time sooner but did not. I didn't realise how long it would take.**

 **My grandad's cancer took a turn for the worse and he passed away on the 17th august and my family and I had been grieving and sorting out his belongings and funeral.  
I have decided to dedicate this story to him as he was a Harry Potter fan. He would be there for me and support my dreams no matter what.**

 **Warning: May contain sexual content and male/male in later chapters**

 **Please review and let me know.**

 **Chapter 4**

The next day Ginny woke up bright and early. She lay in bed for a minute thinking about everything that happened yesterday. She spent her morning with her quidditch team going over new techniques they needed to practice, then she went for a drink in the Hog's Head where she'd met up with Neville, Luna and Dean for an hour where they spoke about what they have been doing for the past year.

Luna had to go, she was reporting for the magazine the quibbler (she had decided to carry on owning and reporting for the magazine after her father died without help or a team).

Neville had decided to get back to his studies, (After the war he had been part of the clean-up team along with everyone else and Professor Sprout had mentioned she was considering retirement and had told Neville if he got the right results and had the right attitude to be a professor at Hogwarts) which left her and Dean alone talking about their past and their years at Hogwarts and how much they missed their years there.

Dean asked,  
"Would you like to come back to mine?"  
Ginny looked at the time and answered,  
"Well, I do have a few hours before going to see my family for dinner."

They walked outside the pub where Ginny took Dean's hand and the disappeared and reappeared in living room of Dean's flat. They sat down on Dean's sofa with drinks laughing and joking. After a few drinks, Dean told her how sorry he was for all the fights, how stupid they had been and she said that she was sorry too. Dean had leant near Ginny and said to her,  
"I forgot how beautiful and special you are, Harry is so lucky."

He kissed her lips gently and put his arms around her waist.  
He softly said to her,  
"I forgot how amazing your body and hair smells."  
Ginny broke away from Dean coming to her senses. She exclaimed,  
"Dean, I can't do this, I'm engaged to Harry. I'm sorry I kissed you back I just miss his touch like crazy!"

She then turned back to him and a sudden urge came over her. She kissed him roughly on the lips putting her hands around his neck and climbing on top of him. Dean kissed Ginny neck which made her moan, she missed the touch of a man for so long. She had been so lonely and depressed lately and had felt like going and sleeping with first man she saw in a pub but she had always stopped herself. But now she couldn't hold back any longer. Dean picked her up her legs, that she locked around his waist and carried her into his bedroom closing the door behind them.

Ginny had slept with Dean Thomas and she didn't know why, or why she hadn't stopped herself. Maybe she just missed Harry touch so much that she couldn't help it anymore, she felt like such a slut. She decides to have a hot shower and puts on that short tight fitting dress Harry had always like and go and see him make him remember why they were in a relationship. She make him remember one way or another.

She knew that she needed to put things right, they'd gone far enough and needed to tell Dean she didn't want him no matter how hard it was.

 _Dear Dean,  
I'm so sorry about what happened when I was at your flat yesterday. I know I said I can't do this I'm engaged to Harry then I kissed you. I completely blame myself for what happened between us, I have just felt very lonely and depressed with Harry being in hospital. I hope you will understand that nothing like this can happened again.  
I am pleased to tell you that Harry is awake and seems to be on the road to recovery with no signs of physical injury except for a few scars and no signs of brain damage. I am so sorry and you must feel used right about now for what has happened but please believe me that is not the case. I am so grateful that you were there for me in a dark and lonely time for me and not some random stranger.  
I don't want this to harm our friendship in any way and hope you can forgive me and forget what happened. You are a dear friend to me and Harry and I am very sorry. I would hate to lose you as my friend.  
Ginny x_

She knew she had done a terrible thing. She had led Dean on and cheated on Harry. She had to try and put things right, she just hoped Dean understood everything. She sighed and with a cracking sound she disapparated and appeared just outside her workplace.

She walked into the changing rooms at the stadium and was hugged by her friend Lola. She quietly said,  
"Hey Lola."  
She asked,  
"How are you? You ran off quickly yesterday I was worried you were upset when Gabby kept on talking about the war, Harry and stuff especially with Harry in hospital and you lost a brother in the battle of Hogwarts."  
Ginny smiled and asked,  
"No it's fine Lol. I had something on my mind, but I have great news. Harry is awake and they said he has every chance of recovery, he just needs me at home with him for time being I think. I need to go speak to our manager and make sure she is okay with me taking some time off."

Lola got her and nodded in agreement. Ginny walked over to the manager's door and knocked the door waiting for an answer. She heard the voice of her manager say "enter." She took a deep breath and opened the door and it closes straight after her.

888

Draco woke up in bed his head sore and it wasn't the only part of his body that felt sore. He lay in bed with his eyes closed trying to stop feeling sick.

He heard a knock at the door in the distance, it must be the front door Draco decided. There was a cracking sound in his room that made him open his eyes at the sound. It was a sound he heard from a baby but still made him open his eyes. A high pitched voice came from the creature on the floor.  
"Young Master Malfoy, Miss Pansy Parkinson it waiting at the door. Mistress Malfoy has told Sparky to wake you and bring to your attention of your guest."

Draco swung his legs out of bed still feeling the sick. Sparky bowed his head and handed him the hangover potion. He looked up at Draco with bright brown eyes awaiting more orders.  
Draco ordered,  
"Go downstairs, I will be down shortly."  
With another bow and cracking sound like a car backfiring the elf disappear the way it had appeared. The potion was just starting to work its magic. He heard a pinging sound and realised it was his mobile phone, he saw the ringer ID was Mike. He decided he had more important things to think about then being a booty call at the moment.

He grabbed his robe and left the room making sure he closed the door after just in case anyone wandered upstairs,his phone was ringing again.

In the entrance hall was a very flustered witch. Her hair that was normal sleek, shiny and straight hair was bushy and her normally amazing outfits, she was currently wearing just a t-shirt, skinny jeans, jacket and converses. Draco could tell from the distance he was standing, she was not in a good mood.

He walked toward Pansy in just his robe with hair falling loosely around his face and his grey eyes still very sleepy. He knew he must look a mess and not sure how much of Pansy's stroppiness he could take without coffee. He still took a deep breath getting ready to ask what the pleasant surprise was at this time of the morning but Pansy wasn't here to listen, she had jumped straight to the issue at hand.  
She questioned,  
"Exactly where you last night Draco Malfoy? You said last night you were going to come for a drink with Blaise, Astoria and I!"

Draco had completely forgotten that he was meant to meet them at 8pm for a few drinks and he had dropped by to see Harry on the way like he did a few times a week. A few times he turned up to be turned around after seeing Ginger hair which must of belong to one of the weasel or bushy brown hair or long silver blinded hair, he remember reading about their engagement in paper and seeing her at the battle of Hogwarts. He shuddered thinking about the battle, it always made him shake but Pansy was far from finished,  
"Do you have any idea how long we waited? Almost 2 hours we were stupidly thinking you got caught up and would join us as soon as you could. Astoria and I even came to the manor to see if you were ill or something had happened. Your mother informed us you'd gone out a few hour pervious and you'd told her not to wait up and call back today."  
Draco sighed and said,  
"I am so sorry Pans, I totally got caught up in their stuff. I was out and I saw Theo and his cousin Alex, we were talking, had 1 drink and lost track time but I promise to make it up to you."  
Pansy asked him  
"Are you feeling ill?"  
He nodded and she smiled and answered,  
"Good, you deserve it after leaving us there all night! You can make it up to us by turning up to mine for Coffee at 2:30pm. I will fire call you at 2pm, if you're not there I will find you no matter what!"  
Draco smiled and said,  
"I promise to make it up to you and I will be there."

She hugged him and shouted as she left  
"See you at 2, don't forget."

Draco closed the door and sighed before making his way toward the breakfast room knowing he would get integrated by his mother next.

He sat at the small round wooden table sitting in the chair opposite his mother who was sipping English tea with the newspaper. As he sat down she said,  
"Good morning sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

"The headache almost gone thanks to that hangover potion" he answered.

The same house elf appeared to take his order he mumbled  
"Tea and toast."  
He mother looked disapprovingly at Draco and said  
"Give him beans, egg, toast and tea."  
Draco sighed and muttered he wasn't hungry which got ignored by his mother. The house elf reappeared with a cup of tea then disappeared again.

Narcissa spoke over the paper and asked,  
"Did you know Harry Potter was awake?"  
Draco answered keep his face straight  
"No I did not hear about it, when was this?"  
She answered,  
"Last night it was confirmed. Now maybe they can find out what was going on when he had that terrible accident."  
Draco sighed and looked at his mother's face who had appeared at the top of the paper and said  
"Mother, We both know that it was no accident, he was on the path to self-destruction. You saw it in the paper, being arrested for being high on different drugs muggle and wizarding ones. He was out of control, I'm surprised that Weasley girl stayed with him. If that one didn't put him in hospital the next one would of."  
Narcissa answered,  
"Well Dray we don't know that do we? He may have been having trouble, we all suffered a great deal. Remember how ill you were after the war with your eating, you couldn't sleep without nightmares."  
Draco answered,  
"Yeah, the answer is go to therapy the same as I did."

Narcissa looked at him, not sure what to say to him but didn't want to argue with him either. She put the newspaper down and asked Draco,  
"Where were you last night? Just out with a friend?"  
He lied,  
"Yes mother, Theo, his cousin and his cousin's friend."  
She told him.  
"You will have to introduce me to them one day."  
Draco sighed and said plainly,  
"Yes but today I'm busy."  
Narcissa raised her brow with and answered,  
"I heard, Pansy wasn't happy last night. You stood her up and when I told her you told me not to wait up her face was priceless."  
Draco opened his mouth and shut it really quickly before remembering how to speak and said,  
"Mother that was a lie!"  
She smiled and answered,  
"I know but I think it was worth it to see her face."

Draco shook his head before smirking while she laughed.  
"She wants me to go on a date with Astoria Greengrass"  
"Well, I'm sure she's a lovely girl, her sister Daphne was in your year at school. If I remember correctly she was a quiet, plain girl but her younger sister was a quite pretty and sweet girl. Her mother and father are nice people and keep out of the pureblood social life since Voldemort was destroyed."  
He answered  
"I have to turn up this time, I have cancelled twice."  
She looked at him a moment and said,  
"Go today and see her, speak to her and if she doesn't interest you then tell her and be truthful. I'm sure she'll understand and rather be told the truth than to be messed about."

Draco nodded and agreed it was for the best, but wished his mother wouldn't ask so many question. Why was she all of a sudden wanting to talk about Harry Potter, she hated his guts and always had. She went to school at the same time as Lily and James Potter and never liked either of them. She was a geek and he was a bully toward anyone that showed weakness. She had no idea why her cousin agreed to everything he ordered.

3 plates arrived at the round table and she stood from the table and said,  
"I'll go and get your father, Eat up you have a busy day with Pansy and Astoria."

He ate half of his breakfast as fast as he could and vanished the other half on his plate and walked up stairs. He needed a shower and his mother was right, he did have a long day ahead of him. Nothing was ever straight forward with Pansy involved.

 **Hope you have enjoyed this chapter**

 **Please leave a review**

 **Any questions I am happy to answer**

 **I will try and update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reviews on recent chapters**

 **Hope you are enjoying this story please remember to leave reviews**

 **I do not own harry potter in anyway or form.**

 **Will be male/male content in later chapters.**

 **Chapter 5**

Harry was sat up in bed reading through all his get-well letters and cards, some from people he never met that claimed they were his biggest fan and they would kill anyone who looked like a death eater in his name. He thought to himself, 'they allow someone like that a wand?' He really should tell someone to make sure they were not left on their own.

He sighed wanting to go home. All the healers kept telling him he needed to stay longer for observations and to try and remember as much as he can. All he wanted was to go home and have a chill out night, go out for dinner with Ginny and to hear about everything as he still couldn't remember their relationship. He wanted to spend a catch-up night with his two best friends, ride his broom and feel the wind in his face once more, watch a quidditch match and spend a night with the Weasley family all at the same time.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had come to visit him the morning after he woke up. He missed them in the small time had been awake and he didn't want to seem disrespectful toward them by telling them he didn't remember his relationship or love as a boyfriend to their only daughter. He knew she was light of their lives and perfect in both her parents' eyes. They were both very proud of her strength through the war and how she carried on after the death of Fred (which he didn't remember) and passed her exams. How she started a relationship and was doing her dream job, flying as a professional chaser.

Mrs. Weasley had said how well he looked and how long they had been on edge waiting for him to wake up. Mr. Weasley asked him how he was feeling and the healers were right about keeping him under observation while his memory started to come back. Mrs. Weasley updated him on recent events in the family: Bill and Fleur's new baby Dominique and what their oldest Victorie had been up to, Charlie would be home soon, Percy and his wife just found out they were expecting a baby, George and Angelina are just about to become parents, she was in her last month of pregnancy and Hermione and Ron were now engaged.

All this news at once made Harry's head spin, the Healer came around at that time and told them they had to leave and let Harry rest.

888

Draco knew it was a setup before he left the manor. Pansy turned up way before 2pm. She made him changed his shirt so it matched his eyes and made sure he was wearing the right aftershave. Pansy had decided they were going to go into Diagon Alley. Draco noticed some of the whispers and looks he was getting but kept calm and didn't pay attention remembering to keep emotion off his face. His mother and father had told him from a young age and made sure he could do this under any circumstances by age 11 when he went away to Hogwarts for the first time. He remembered scowling and showing emotion in front of Potter, why in merlin's name did Harry Potter have this kind of effect on him?

They were joined by Daphne and Astoria Greengrass.  
Draco asked,  
"Where is Blaise?"  
Pansy answered,  
"His mother fire called him today."

It went from bad to worse Pansy tried to start a conversation four times trying find something common between Draco and Astoria before claiming she had forgotten something from the shop and ran off to fetch it followed by Daphne. Draco could tell at that moment he and Astoria had nothing in common and probably the last witch on this earth he could marry. They had nothing to draw each other together than her pure blood line and pretty face.

888

Harry had been reading a book that had been left near his bed. He wasn't usually a big fan of reading and had a feeling that it had been left by Hermione one of the times she had come to visit him. He was trying to take his mind off what had happened with Ginny earlier. She turned up in a short, black, revealing dress and black high heels with her silky red locks in curls with all her makeup done. She claimed he always liked her in this dress and she thought he would enjoy seeing it after so long. Her disappointment showed on her face when he admitted he didn't remember and she became very quiet and sulky before muttering that she had to go within the next 20 minutes because she had an appointment.  
Harry had almost choked just after Ginny had kissed him from the amount of perfume she had been wearing. What was she thinking? That if she couldn't bring back his memory she would choke him to death instead!

Hermione head appeared at the door (He been moved to the private room so the press could not sneak in, only certain medi witches and healers were allowed in). Her hair was bushier as ever in the parts that had escaped from the bun that was tied at the back of her head, most likely from being a work all day. Harry remembered something about training in law enforcement department at the Ministry of Magic.

She smiled and said,  
"Hey Harry, mind if I come in?"  
Harry saw her and couldn't help but smile back and answered,  
"Not at all"  
She took the seat by Harry bed and asked Harry,  
"How are you feeling?"  
Harry looked at her and answered,  
"Confused and frustrated."  
She looked at Harry with soft brown eyes and bit her lip (A habit she had if harry knew her). She said,  
"I know it must be confusing, not being able to remember what happened over the last year or so but the medi witch we spoke to believes that your memory will come back in no time. Just have to wait a while but you have no sign of any brain damage."  
Harry answered,  
"It's not just remembering things. Ginny came to see me a few hours ago and she was acting weird. She came in with her hair and makeup all done and with a short flattering dress and heels on. She said it was my favourite dress of hers but she got angry and upset when I said I don't remember. I think she thought it may help bring my memory back"

Hermione frowned and agreed,  
"Well, yes that does seem quite strange and not like the Ginny we know and love. Maybe she missed you so much and wanted to make you happy."  
Harry said,  
"Well it made me even more confused. Anyway, how's your job going in the law department?"  
Hermione's face lit up and she exclaimed,  
"Oh Harry you remembered?"  
He nodded and said,  
"I thought about you and Ron earlier and it came to me. What this about him proposing to you?"

She blushed at this news and said,  
"About two weeks ago."  
Harry admitted,  
"Mr and Mrs Weasley stopped by for 20 minutes."  
Hermione looked at the floor and back at him before answering and said,  
"I went a little over the top at the last Weasley dinner night. I talked to them about your situation, if you showed no sign of recovery what we would do and most of the Weasleys went mental"

Harry looked at Hermione feeling a little uncomfortable the way she was acting. He wasn't sure where she was going with this so decided to stay quiet. She took a deep breath and explained,  
"Harry please don't think badly of me. After the accident, you had we were all in shock and not sure what to think. We all sorted ourselves out and had to go back to work. We came to see you as often as we could and in the end Ron seemed to start making excuses. He had to stay over at the shop and I ended up coming on my own more and more times. It was 6 months before I realised it and medi witches told us you had made no recovery. I spoke to the Weasleys about next step, were you going to wake up and if you were brain damaged what would you want to do. It wasn't fair for us to do something you wouldn't like. The Weasleys jumped on me at once. I know they love you and are loyal to you but I was scared we were doing the wrong things just to keep us happy. Then you woke up suddenly and nobody seems to understand why, your great except for little memory loss."  
Harry understood now. He looked at her waiting for her to look up from the floor. When she didn't he sat up a little straighter and grabbed her hand, at this she looked up. There were mixed emotions on her face.  
Harry answered,  
"I understand, and you don't need to explain. I feel a little hurt but I would think the same in your shoes if you or Ron was hurt. I'm not sure I would know what decision I would have made."  
Hermione managed a weak smile. Harry rubbed his head in frustration and Hermione said,  
"Maybe writing down what you remember will help piece things back together."  
Harry thought about this for a moment, it couldn't make it any more confusing he thought to himself.  
Hermione said,  
"I'm going to have to go order mine and Ron's take out as he is still having trouble with how to use a telephone and remembering what to order. I'm sorry, I promise I will see you tomorrow."  
She kisses him on the cheek and left him with his brain working overtime still.

The next day Harry woke from another night of restless sleeps. His mind was full of things to do with Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Voldemort and Draco. He only just realised how uncomfortable these hospital beds were and he couldn't wait to go home and get good night's sleep. Hopefully get back to normal one day if normal still existed.

After breakfast, a healer came to check on him. He was a young wizard not long out of out of Hogwarts. He was tall about 6 foot with Hazel eyes and mousy brown hair which was cut quite short. His lime green robes were slightly too big on him and made he look slightly clumsy. He smiled seeing Harry had finished his breakfast.  
He said,  
"You seemed to get more colour back now that you have eaten. How are you feeling today?"  
Harry nodded his head and said,  
"Feeling great. Wish I could go home."  
He grinned at this and stepped closer to the bed  
"Well, I should not really be saying this as it's not my place but they are going to speak to Miss Weasley about you going home by next week."  
This made Harry's heart leap for joy at this news.  
Harry asked,  
"What you name?"  
He answered,  
"Andrew Creevy, I was in Gryffindor too. A few years younger than you at least. You knew my cousins Dennis and Colin."  
Harry knew who he meant straight away being able to remember Dumbledore's Army. I was wondering if I could ask for an autograph after work, I'm not allowed to on duty."  
Harry sighed. He always hated being asked about autographs but Andrew had given him great news.  
He looked at him and said,  
"If you bring me some parchment and you send a letter for me without questioning and without telling anyone I will give you a picture with you and an autograph."

Andrew nodded and walked off grinning to himself. He hated using his celebrity status for anything and would rather be normal but he needed to find out what had happened in the past, how he ended up there and he had recognised that smell. There was only one person that could fill in the blank spaces and it wouldn't be anyone likely to visit him again.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry about the wait and this Chapter being so short but I think it's information that is needed to explain the story. I've not been writing the last few weeks while I have been at work.**

 **Please remember this is male/male story in later chapters**

 **I do not own Harry Potter in anyway or form**

 **In later chapters there may be sexual content if you do not like then do not read!**

 **Chapter 6**

Draco woke up later than usual, not sure why. After helping his mother deal with organising her party of year as she called it, Draco was in his room writing a letter to Blaise about what Pansy trying to set up dates between him and Astoria. How bad the meeting actually was, he had nothing in common with the witch. She had pretty face and a great pureblood reputation, but nothing else.

He looked up from his detailed letter to Blaise when he heard a tapping at the window. There was an owl tapping at his window and it was one he did not recognise, why would any of his friend or family send him a strange owl?

As soon as he removed the letter and gave the creature a gallon and 2 Knuts for his journey and a drink of water it flew off which meant the owl wasn't waiting for a response. He noticed that there was no address to the letter or name. Draco found this very strange. He had never had a letter like this before so had no idea who in merlin's name who it could be from.  
He ripped the letter open quickly and began reading to himself.

 _Dear well I know who you are,  
I'm sure you are aware that I am awake from my coma state. I know you are probably not wanting to hear from me under any circumstances but I need to ask you some questions. I know you came to visit me when I was in my coma like state. As awaking I saw a figure similar to yours if I remember correctly and your scent.  
I know we've both been through things no one should have to witness in a lifetime when we were only 16 and 17 years of age. I'm sure it made me a little bit more reckless and stopped me from being a child. I had to grow up a little more quickly and at age 14 the darkest wizard the world has ever known came back from the dead and your father was still serving him faithfully, but I do not wish to talk about that because it is a common known fact that cannot be changed and I know he paid for his crimes.  
I know that it's no excuse for the way I've acted towards you in the past. I wish to speak to you about something, I know I have been quite unfair to you in the past. I would like a chance to speak to you about things please consider my request x_

Draco stared at the letter for a moment his heart beating fast like he just ran 10 miles. There was no signature at the end that meant Harry had seen him or some other witch or wizard and was making fun of him, he though he didn't have those stupid round glasses on he wouldn't of seen him. His messed up hair the same as always even if he was lying on it still looked as bad! What in merlin's name could he have to ask after what happened last time they were in a room together?  
Draco sat on his bed now that the house elf had made it and disapparated.

The last few meetings between Harry and Draco had been bad, but worst one was back in their 6th year, the day they broke up and broke Draco's heart. Draco had headed off his father and mother wishing him good health but he needed to do as the dark lord ordered him. They knew he was sweet and a kind hearted person who maybe finding it difficult with completing the task.

His mother was being held captive and Lucius would be released once he made progress, but making progress on fixing the cabinet had taken more time then he thought it would. By Christmas holiday the dark lord had asked for an update and when he was unable to give good news he was furious with them. His mother begged the dark lord to give them a little more time and they would complete his task if he did. This earned her a slap across the face and he dragged his long sharp nails across her cheek and down her jaw, he grabbed a handful of her hair and said,  
"I do hope your not pregnant Lady Malfoy"  
before throwing her to to the floor with force, he then turned his wand on her and without saying any words he had her screaming in pain rolling around on the floor. Draco knew what curse it was no word were needed. Draco flung himself onto the floor in tears,  
"I-I promise m-my lord I- I will fix it!"  
He turned his attention from Narcissa to Draco. He stepped towards Draco and said,  
"See that you do Draco because if it is not finished soon you and your mother will be begging for death!"  
Voldemort slowly moved his long bony finger along Draco's features on his face and slowly traced his lips, then his jaw line, "You are a pretty boy, are you still a virgin, still so pure and innocent, is that why you feel so bad about taking that old man life? Do I need to help you?"he said loud enough for Draco to hear.  
Draco muttered  
"Yes I'm a virgin but I will kill him and fix the cabinet."  
Draco was not lying, he didn't sleep with Harry for the first time until Easter time and the thought of giving it to that monster made him want to scream and vomit.

Narcissa whimpered, which made him stop, he grabbed Draco around his neck so he couldn't breath and said,  
"You will fix it before the school year is out, if you need help Severus will be more than happy to help you. If you don't succeed I will make sure I find a decent punishment for you before I kill you! Unless I find a better use for you."  
His hands left Draco throat and Draco's hands grabbed onto the table to stop himself from falling on the floor. With a flick of his wand the table went flying across the floor and smashed into the body of Narcissa Malfoy. Draco was on the floor now, crying and trying to breathe. He could not fail, he had get his father released and protect them both. It was left up to him and he couldn't let that monster touch him again.  
Voldemort turned toward the doorway and ordered,  
"Bellatrix, help these two pathetic excuses for magic people and clean this place up"

She stood in the doorway with her head bowed the whole time, there was no way she would've interfered or said anything against her precious dark lord. It was clear to see she only had eyes for one man and that was not her husband, they didn't even sleep in the same bed these days. I think he was just as scared as her as he was of the dark lord but he too would never think of crossing the dark lord to help his wife's family while being tutored.

After the Christmas holiday Draco had kept away from Harry for a short time, he loved Harry more than anything else in the world and would do anything not to hurt him but he knew he was now on borrowed time. It wasn't long until he had to kill the headmaster and hurt Harry a lot more than any curse ever could. Around Easter time Harry asked Draco if he was bored of him and wanted to break up, he wanted to tell Harry the truth but how could he. He wasn't like Harry, he wasn't brave, he was barely making it through each day without breaking down. He told Harry he was a little stressed, that his mother wasn't coping well at home without his father. This had led to a passionate night of lovemaking on the astronomy tower.  
When he got upset Harry just put it down to he was being a little bit dramatic about things. Draco regularly kept in touch with his mother writing about the progress he was making that led to a letter from his father saying he was out of prison, the dark lord had shown mercy because he progressed well.

That morning Draco saw Katie bell in the great hall with Harry. He remember the list of curses he had wrote down from a few books he found the Malfoy library. His chest felt tight the moment he saw them. What did she remember? What was his boyfriend going to do and would he believe him trying to kill her? She was not meant to touch or even look at the damn thing, she was to deliver it to Dumbledore and leave while it slowly killed him as he wouldn't be able to tell it was cursed till he touched it.

Draco had tried to calm his breathing down but it was no good, he turned and walked as fast as he could out of the great hall and up the grand stairs quickly as he was thinking where he could go? He first thought about heading down to the dungeons when he realised there would still be slytherins in there, he had not seen Blaise Zabini at breakfast so he must still be in the dungeons and he was the last person he could deal with.  
He kept trying to breathe normally and stop tears from falling. He burst into the bathroom not being able to hold back the tears any longer. He cried holding onto the sink for support. Myrtle appeared as normal telling him everyone was ok and that she was there for him. He guessed she thought she was helping him after her terrible experience at Hogwarts. He told her how much it hurt him to do what he had to but if not he would kill him and his family. Katie Bell was now awake and explaining to Harry what evil things he had done and he could not cope anymore. Killing someone was just not right!

Harry burst in the room demanding an explanation as to why he ran off, to why he was acting like this and why he was crying in the girl's toilet? Draco tried to explain to Harry the whole thing, he was going die and his family got no choice but try kill she just got in way he wished he could been honest he loved him. Draco only got half way before Harry started getting angry and shouted that he couldn't trust Draco and the whole relationship was fake and he wasted his time. That he was just like his father and he had been willing to rip the wizarding world apart just help him and this is how he repaid him. Draco got out his wand, he wanted to shut Harry up and make him listen but Harry was faster and cast the first spell. Harry caught him and cut him to shreds, if Snape had turned up a few seconds later to save him sending Harry away he would be dead. Draco knew that was the end of their relationship, no way of sorting it out, not now.

Draco remember it well, how he let death eaters in with his heart beating so hard he couldn't think, how Snape had stepped forward and done the deed for him even with his crazy aunt shouting it was his job. How the light left Dumbledore eyes haunted Draco's dreams for well over a year and even ending up having to have therapy before he could start living a normal life again after the war.

The only time he saw Harry again was when he was brought to Malfoy manor by the snatchers. Draco's heart has fell into his stomach when the trio was brought to the manor, they were the only ones that could save everyone from him. Draco had lied because it was the only thing he seemed to be any good at and the thought of Voldemort killing him broke his heart. Harry had saved his life because he owed Draco after he lied to try save him.

How could he ever face Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world ever again?

Draco laid on his bed with his eyes closed, it was way past lunch time with all the thoughts going through his head. He had seen all the newspaper articles of his reckless behaviour of him buying a death trap also known as a sport car not to mention that horrid bike that belong to Sirius black he recalled his mother mentioning he was Harry's godfather as well as her cousin. He had seen him in diagon alley staggering along like he was drunk or high which he was properly a bit of both. He followed him from a distance, worried what he was up to in that state. He followed him into a muggle crowded London street. He saw harry car and Harry was making his way toward it. Draco ran forward and stood in front of the door in the driver's side and said to Harry,  
"Potter you can't possibly think of driving this, you can't even see straight and you smell of alcohol and drugs!"  
"MOVE!"  
Draco didn't move which caused Harry to push him out of the way. Draco landed on the ground which gave Harry enough time to get in the car. Before the car could move Draco apparated into the car, he knew this was risky, the car could move at any moment and he would end up splinched.

Draco tried to reason with him which was no good, Harry drove off at top speed with Draco. Draco opened his eyes, breathing a heave, he had not thought about that in a long time. He knew what happened to Harry the night he had his accident, how was he to face him again when the last couple of times they had met had ended in disaster!

 **Hope You enjoyed this chapter**

 **Please leave a review**

 **Maybe next chapter Draco will be able to be brave enough to see Harry with a little bit f help from someone. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been so long have been really busy with work.**

 **I will correct when I can**

 **If you do not understand anything please just say I will do my best to explain to you**

 **Please leave reviews**

 **This will contain strong language if you do not like then do not read**

 **In later chapters there will in male/male relationships**

 **I do not own Harry potter in anyway**

 **Chapter 7**

Draco hard the knock of the man door of Malfoy manor. He stood up waiting for his house elf to appear after 5 minutes he still did not appear to tell him who the guest was. Where that useless creature? Dodging his work again I don't why we have house elves anymore with all the news laws being brought in. It would be cheaper to just doing everything by magic only take a little bit longer. The door knocked again. Draco sigh and walked out he room down the stairs to the entrance hall. He opened the door with question hoping no reporters had found a new way through the Malfoy's security this was main reason they kept an elf house to look after the rooms, to cook and to answer the door to unimportant people who the Malfoy's could not be bothered to deal with.

To his surpise it was Astpria Greengrass. This was something Draco was not expecting he hoped he not disrespected her in any way she come all this effort he upset her this much but she did not look too upset. Just a little windswept with the windy day thanks to the English weather (Apparition only worked up to Malfoy gates. The rest of the way had to be walked).

Draco put his normal mask on his face and greeted his guest,  
"Miss Greengrass, What bring you to Malfoy manor and such a good day?"  
She laughed and before she could opened her mouth to decline he led her inside and had taken her cloak and they were magically hanging themselves up. As they passed the mirror in the hall the mirror said,  
"Cute Couple!"  
This caused Astoria to Blush bright red and Draco to snort before hissing,  
"Shut up before I throw you out with the rubbish."

Draco led Astoria up the staircase and into his private sitting room which were for friends and family only.  
Once she sat in the sofa opposite his he asked her again,  
"What bring you to Malfoy manor?"  
He then saw the tray containing drinks and knew the house elf had not opened the door because his mother was interfering in his love life just like pansy! Why did no one understand he would find love in his own time not when he was pushed into it?  
Astoria took the drink offered and said quietly,  
"I believe you dropped this out your pocket, I showed it Pany who said was yours I should bring it back personally as I was the one who found it. It was his but knew not been wearing it the day of the meeting, Pansy must of picked it up when she was here to dress him way she wanted.

He took the bracket off her gratefully still it wasn't her fault bit this would have to go in his letter to Blaise as Pansy was slowly getting worse! It had the letters D L MALFOY engraved in Latin with a small Malfoy crest each side of the writing.  
Draco said politely,  
"Thank you for being so good in bringing it back to me I don't know what id of done if not got it back".  
Draco thought to himself just another piece of worthless jewels with his family name on. Like that name wasn't muck and he do anything to change it.  
Astoria answered,  
"Its pleasure to come and give it back to you. I got to see the wonderful Malfoy manor heard so much about from Pansy and Blaise and others. The others are probably only retelling rumours they have told. I think it got beautiful grounds and rooms"  
Draco looked at floor and moment before answering,  
"Last time most the wizards who saw this hell hole to was dark and gloomy, full of death and horror and terror. The amount of pain, misery and death that happened in this place. There was certain room I still do not like to go near myself still now. I like to stick to my own private room unless my mother or father need me."  
Astoria smile had vanished from her face with the mental of the war and the misery and terror that Voldemort had caused for those short months he lived at Malfoy Manor.  
She spoke quietly,  
"Yes, It was an horrible time bit we all did what he had to do to survive or we wouldn't be sitting here today and we have no family if wasn't dead. You still have chance to redeem your name and put what your father did in history. There many way you can help out I' a trainee healer and I help out at St. Mungos. There are many places still recovering from thing that happened maybe you can help out somewhere with a skill your good helping g others. I know it big step but may help you feel better. I can tell by way you speaking about thing that happened you never agreed with what happened."  
Draco didn't speak for a moment taking all this in. He finally decided to change the subject,  
"Did you say Trainee healer, that impressive what are you planning to specialize in?"  
She said,  
"I've been working on the third floor for last few months. I've spoken to some of the patience in long term ward there. So of their story of how ended there was quite interesting so I'm considering potion and plant poisoning right now."  
Draco sat you little straighter in his chair. He knew that was the floor Harry was on bit in a private room.  
Astoria said,  
"IT been a pleasure spending time with you Mr Malfoy. I'm so sorry about my sister and Pansy with the way they were acting trying to force us together I have told her to stop."  
Draco nodded and smirked,  
"I know how you feel, but why don't we give them something to speak about Miss Greengrss. I'll take you out in muggle London was dinner as friend bit we telling them what we like, just to see their faces."  
She looked strongly at Draco was a moment before her face breaking into a small and nodded,  
"That could be fun to see their faces."  
Draco led her to the door and asked,  
"So tonight? Are you working?"  
Astoria said,  
"Tonight I can't but tomorrow I finish work at 6pm. would you like to pick me up?"  
Draco couldn't believe she suggested it. It gave him just the excuse he needed to vast St. Mungo and give potter a piece of his mind after sending the letter.  
"That great see you then."

Draco returned to his room after she had left deciding what he was going to say to potter before meting Astoria for some dinner. There was a apart f him hat wanted to tell Harry how much of a prick harry had been that car how he could kill pair of them, to lock him up and refuse to unlock him after way he had acted. And a part him that just wanted to see Harry again and touch him and the other part that wanted.

Hermione was enjoying having a day off work all to herself. She could lay on sofa for as long as she wanted and watch TV or listen to music or read her book. She heard someone bang her door loudly. Sher was shocked my noise knowing Harry was sin hospital and Ron was at work but why on earth would any bang the door like that. When she reached the door and opened it was was shocked to see a flustered Ginny. Her usually silky red hair was windswept and her cheeks were bright red from the windy weather.

Hermione let her inside. She was surprised to the sudden visit from Ginny she usually let them know before she was cooing round. Ginny was the first to spoke,  
"I stopped at the shop first, Ron said it was your day off."  
That explained how Ginny would know she was not at work today bit not why she was here. Hermione was quite sure what top say because asking why she was there was rude thing to say. She always been close to Ginny and she ha been like a sister to her. ;getting her share her room in summer and winter breaks and helping her find her way in wizarding world when boys were being impossible to deal with. She choose to ask,  
"Ginny, I saw Harry the other day and he said you came dressed up to see him in the hospital. Why did you go dress in short black dress and heels to a hospital?"  
Ginny looked down at her coffee for a moment before looking up at Hermione and answered,  
"Well, Harry always said it was his favourite outfit of mine and he found it very sexy. I thought maybe it would jog his memory of our third date."  
Hermoien sighed and told Ginny,  
"Yes bit Gin it doesn't work that way with memory loss."  
Ginny argued back,  
"How would you know?"  
Hermione told her,  
"My parents have no memory of me I can't just show them photos and make them remember it going take lot to make them remember."  
Ginny retorted,  
"By your own hand if you remember,"  
Hermione didn't have an answer for this. She did find it hurtful still the same. Ginny muttered,  
"I'm sorry Hermione that was out of line. I'm so sorry."  
Hermione said,  
"No it's true bit at the time I couldn't fight and protect them. It all I could think at the time. I wanted to fight and rid this world of Voldemort once and for all!"  
She rubbed her arm where the word mud blood was carved into her arm few years ago.  
Ginny said softly,  
"I know you did what you had to do. Harry and Ron probably wouldn't be here today if to want for you giving up your family. Maybe you can one day connect with hem again."  
Hermione smiled and said,  
"Yeah, I've located them. I'm hoping visit them when I have time. Just need find a reason to reconnect. I can't go steaming ahead tell them I vanished there memory because of a dark wizard I need be delicate. Harry's memory will come back to him in time just remember why he fell in love with you. He fell in love with Brave, loving, caring, kind girl who loved playing quidditch and would stand up for what she believed in no matter the outcome. He didn't care what you looked like he loved the person inside and you're still that person."  
Ginny smiled and nodded. She tried to vanish that Memory of Dean from her mind again. She wanted to tell Hermione what she did how bad she felt bit she couldn't bring herself to do it. She asked,  
"I was wondering could I borrow potion book from you. I been feeling ill lately think need some extra energy."  
Hermione sked,  
"You sure don't want me to buy you some be quicker."  
Ginny stammered,  
"N-no it's okay. I did enjoy potion when Snape didn't teach it. I don't mind make it as it quite simple not like I'm making a love potion or anything."

Hermione gave her the book and said left in a hurry afterwards. Hermione wasn't sure what to make of their conversation. She love Ginny as a sister was hoping she wasn't lying to her but decided to keep close eye on Ginny over next few weeks and to not to worry Ron just yet.

Draco decided to use a glamor charm to return to the hospital he had to sneak into St. Mungo's unrecognised or they would never let him talk to Harry. He decided to wear muggle clothes a plain light colour shirt and black trousers.  
He cast the glamor charm on him. His chin and nose where not as pointed, His build looked bigger than his actual slim one. His eye were still grey and his hair blonde. He thought he look suitable to talk to Harry tell him exactly what thought after way he put him in danger before meeting Astoria for something to drink.

Draco closed the door behind him when entering Harry room at the hospital. He sighed with relief he managed to get in and not get caught.

"Are you a medi-wizard?"  
A voice made Draco heart stop. He decided coming was bad idea then. Who was he kidding the time that had passed hadn't made things better wasn't enough time in the universe to make things right!

Draco said slowly,  
"No I'm not."  
Harry looked confused and asked,  
"Come here then, what do you want?"  
Draco took a breath and said,  
"I believe you sent a letter to someone to see you, I'm here on his behalf."  
"Malfoy?"  
"I said on his Behalf Potter!"  
"Malfoy I can smell your body shower and spray. What have you done to yourself?"

Draco wanted to scream with frustration right now. Why was he not following the script? He sighed loudly and took a deep breath before removing his charm.  
"Fine Potter, What did you want to ask me?"  
Potter looked into Draco face and said plainly,  
"I don't remember what happened?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"My accident I don't remember what happened.  
"What that got to do with me Potter?"  
"You were there weren't you Malfoy?"  
"Why would I be anywhere near you? And you just said you don't remember!"  
"I know my accident was in my car and I remember you saying something to me then some blurry bit then nothing."  
"I just said to you that you were a mess shouldn't drive."

Draco could barely believe this was happening. Harry really didn't remember it! He looked at the floor and moment before looking what at Harry. He thought help but think how sexy he still look even in a hospital bed where those stupid round glasses. His hair was messed you as ever in the just fucked look he always carried and his beautiful emerald coloured eyes with that smirk on his face. Draco felt like exploding at Harry telling him he was a self-centred alcoholic drug taking prick! Then he would have to admit he secretly been watching him for months. That was something Draco didn't want to explain to his ex how he been watching him.

Harry asked,  
"Is that all that was said?"  
Draco glared at Harry a moment before answering,  
"You probably can't remember you were that drunk at the time. I saw you walk thought diagon alley though the pub and into muggle London, I was in the pub at the time. I followed you and got in the passenger seat to talk sense into you. You told me to sod off and get out when I didn't you drove off with me in the car as fast as you could. I told you to stop you didn't I point my wand at you and you grabbed it and broke it. You then lost control I check you were breathing then heard people and realised if people found us together I would be blamed and too many question would be asked even with people not knowing our past. I found your wand in your jacket and disapprarated."  
After Draco finished saying that he sounded worse by the seconds. Harry was still had a slightly smirk on his face.  
He said,  
"Oh hoe Syltherin of you Malfoy."  
Draco felt close to strangling him. It had took all his courage to come and see Harry And this was the way Harry was threating him while he tried to explain what could be one of the most terrifying and life threating ordeals of both of their lives after the war.  
Draco spat out angrily,  
"Sod off Potter. You're the one who been throwing your life away with drink and drugs. I see pictures of you. Sort yourself out Potter!"  
Harry then shocked Draco,  
"Take a good look in mirror Malfoy I might enjoy partying but at least not starving myself. Have you seen how skinny you are? You look ill."  
"Fuck you Potter! This is nothing to do with me and how I look. It to do with your behaviour. You could killed me and you both from me trying to help you."

Harry looked serous for a moment and asked,  
"Did you do that because you still care?"  
Draco opened his mouth unable to speak for a moment. His face bright pink now,  
"You might be the chosen one Potter bit I'm a Malfoy! You have no effect on me and I'm not about to fall at your feet."  
Harry smirked again Draco blood had reaching boiling point ad wanted to punch the prick.

"Fine, I'm not doing this"

He turned to walk out of the room when he felt someone grab his hand. He turned what to see harry having had of his hand sending tingling sensation up his arm making his heart pound out of his chest. What in merlin name is happening to me Draco thought, He felt like he was 16 again. How is he still having this effect on me after so long?

Harry smirk had gone he said quietly this time,  
"Please don't go. I'm sorry."  
Draco asked still unsure,  
"DO you seriously not remember anything."  
Harry sighed and admitted,  
"I remember my 6th year at Hogwarts and our relationship I remember us arguing which I take was the break up. I don't remember defeating Voldemort or getting over what happened or the accident only slight part I need someone to fill in the gaps."

Draco could not help but look into Hopeful green eyes for a moment until the door opened and healer came in which made harry let go of Draco in shock. The Healer stopped dead and told him,  
"Mr Malfoy, You can't be in here only certain people have access. Please Leave. Mr Potter are you Okay?"  
Draco saw Harry nod as he ran from the room.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **Sorry it took so long to write been so busy with work**

 **Hope you all have a merry Christmas and happy new year!**

 **Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry it been so long I have been really busy with working full time now I have finished college.**

 **I have been ill with a virus**

 **I do not own harry potter in anyway or form**

 **Male/male in later chapters if you do not like don't start reading you have been warning**

 **I am so sorry it so short but been busy thought you would like an update**

 **next part I think will take long time to explain**

 **Please leave a review and hope you enjoy**

 **Chapter 8**

Draco learnt on the sink in the male toilet trying to calm his breathing down, what on earth was he thinking. He felt dizzy and sick. Did Harry really not remember and how on earth was Harry doing this to him where had that electric shock come from?

He looked in mirror he looked a mess it as wrong to think he could do this. He needed to get out this place go home and sleep. He forgot his other reason for being there for a split second what about Astoria he could always send a message to say he felt ill but she would surely see him leaving or come to manor to see him and see what was actually wrong with him.

He took a few deep breaths sorted out his hair. He looked in mirror one more time think what on earth was Harry on about he was same weight he been when they first started dating give or take a few pounds.

Draco came out of the male's toilets 15 minutes later looking slightly better and he did before when he run straight into Astoria. She seemed shocked to see him bit still managed to put her a smile on her face,  
"Oh Draco, I didn't except to see u."  
He stammered for a moment before managing to say,  
"I wanted to surprise you and show up early."  
She hugged him quickly and said quietly,  
"I finished in half an hour meet up in reception area."  
She walked off quietly and Draco made his way to the Main reception waiting to hear all the whispers that followed him these days.

Ginny had moved a cauldon and ingredients into a bedroom at the top of the house. She decided keep the door locked for good measure while she was in there. She was looking at difference between lust and love potion. It was dark pink instead of pale pink she decided that she was just out of practice it had been over two years since made any potions and would try again. She had always been quite good at potions in her years at Hogwarts she been part of slug horns club for being quite talented.

She didn't want to do this but she was running out of options. She wasn't planning to give up n Harry but had been one without love for over 6 months and now that harry was on the mend he didn't remember them falling on love. Harry and Ginny had been on a rocky paths before that with his drinking, smoking and drug taking. She just wanted her Harry back and until his memory returned this would help. Maybe one perfect night together would make him remember everything she promised herself it would be one time thing.

She read the potion correctly this time a realised to forgotten something last time and was going smoothly when a large owl starting hooting outside the window she looked up and didn't recognise it at all. Ron or Hermione would of sent pig, if was mum or dad they would sent erroll along with their new owl they brought just a week ago. This owl was snowy and did remind her of Hedwig which made her smile remembering before the war. How simple life was before no 100 gravestones, no blood covering the castle, Fred and George were joking about making everyone day brighter even if mum would never admit it.

Ginny walked over to the window and let the owl in who came flying in and landed on the table holding its leg up for Ginny to take the letter.

She took the letter all said on the was: _Miss Weasley_

She tore envelope and the owl flew out not awaiting a response.

 _Dear Miss Weasley,_

 _I am writing to inform you that Mr H Potter is improving by the day and with your consent would like to place him in his family care, as both his mother and father have passed away this would normally pass to his nearest relative which would be Mr V Durley and Mrs P Dursley but they sent a letter back regarding they had no interest in having him to live back at 4 Privet Drive._

 _We asked Mr Potter about alterative care his responded was that you lived with him at 12 Grimald place in London with him. Mr Potter care at St. Mungo's hospital will be coming to an end shortly and the team were hoping that you would be able to provide Mr Potter with assistant or recommend someone that will._

 _Your sincerely_

 _Healer M Leathers_

 _(Head of healers at department for magical injuries)_

 _Ginny could hardly contain her joy Harry was on her mend did that mean he was starting to remember thing she could wait fir him to come home to her and she look after him properly._

Harry was in hospital dressed and waiting for his visitors. He not seen Ron or Ginny much in the last week. He knew he really hurt Ginny by saying he didn't remember there dates much. Some things had started to come back but it wasn't of his and Ginny dates. His dreams were mainly about Draco Malfoy and he had been writing them down like Hermione had suggested it didn't help him feel any better. Since that nigh he seen Draco, two nights ago things were all over the place. What did Draco mean was he telling the truth or just wanted him feel sorry for him? He grabbed Draco arm to stop him leaving a strange sensation took over his body from the moment he touched Draco to the moment he let go as the medi witch had walked in why couldn't she of given there 10 minutes?

Ginny came running through his door thankfully this time more dressed in jeans and t-shirt. The medi witch followed her inside the room, he looked at her and saw which one it was. He started to pray as fast as he could she didn't mention Draco that was explaining he didn't want to do.

Ginny flung her arms around harry he was happy to see her. When she let go of Harry she had biggest smile on her face and said excitedly,  
"Why didn't you tell me they was letting you out?"  
Harry looked at her for a moment not sure what she was talking about. He decided to reply honestly with,  
"This is news to me Gin."  
Ginny looked from Harry to medi witch before turning on the medi witch,  
"You said Harry was coming home."  
Medi witch sat down in the empty chair and conjured another for Ginny who didn't look like she was in the mood to sit down did anyway. With a flick of her wand Harry's notes appeared in the medi witches hand. She spoke after a moment,  
"The letter stated that if Harry didn't tell over net few days that he can cope out of hospital he was able to stay at home but someone would have to be able to look after him for a week or 2 as a precaution."

Ginny didn't even look at Harry she insisted,  
"Yeah that fine, I'll be there to look after him we can go to grimald place and if I ever need to go out I can call some from the burrow there plenty of people to ask."  
The medi witch turned to Harry and asked,  
"The choice is your Mr Potter do you feel ready to go home if these tests go well?"  
Harry nodded he was bored these same four walls. A smile appeared her face said,  
"That great, I can put paper work these can sure you are capable tomorrow and in next few days you can go but Ginny you will need to sign a magical contact to prove you are going to take care of Mr Potter but you will one more person to sign I'll leave you to talk about it."

She left the room. Ginny turned to Harry and said,  
"I can't wait, I will find someone who will sign too. I'll ask ron and Hermione but if they too busy with work I'm sure mum will or fleur but I'm sure George will let Ron have time off when you need him I mean I'm not working anymore told them need time off they were fine with it. I be there most the time."  
She finally stopped for breathe and harry said,  
"Hang on, We can't except people who are busy with work have to see how it goes tomorrow. You should have given up your career for me."  
Ginny said,  
"I'm not giving up just a couple weeks break. I love you and wouldn't have it any other way, I better go find out of George will be able to give ron time off if so mum will look after you while I go out. I'll be back tomorrow need get things sorted."  
she gave harry and quick kiss and hug before rushing off. Harry didn't know what to feel about way Ginny didn't even ask what he thought about it. she just carried on like not spoken.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please leave review**

 **Sorry about the long delay.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it been so long since I posted thing have been really crazy here with work and last 3 weeks I've had a chest infection.**

 **I know it been long and thought you deserved the next chapter.**

 **Warning: sexual scene at the end if you do not like do not read. In later chapters there will be gay sex scene and a gay relationship. Harry/ Draco slash you have been warned!**

 **Anything you do not understand please let me know I will do my best to explain.**

 **Please leave a review and hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 9**

Harry was more than happy to be going home today he been enough of hospitals to last him a life time even if he been not awake for most of it.

Ginny arrived right on time with her hair tied back in a loose messy bun and wearing skinny jeans and pale thin strapped top she looked very pretty and summery. That was first time Harry realised what month it was outside. It must been end of April he been stuck inside so long he forgotten.

Ginny saw him standing there ran over and hugged him with such force almost knocking him back onto the bed. Followed by a kiss and Ginny sat on chair next to him waiting for the healer to call them through when Harry remembered the healer asked for two people to sign before harry could go home. He asked,  
"Hang on, they going ask for two signatures?"  
Ginny and nodded and replied,  
"Ron just trying to find a place to park his car you know what muggle London is like."  
This news shocked harry last time harry heard Ron was struggling to keep focused on driving lessons.  
harry asked,  
"When did he pass?"  
Ginny replied,  
"Two months ago but Hermione hardly ever lets him drove anywhere."  
Harry couldn't blame Hermione for this. Trusting Ron behind anything that not controlled by magic was a worrying thought.

Ron appeared in the door way and hugged harry when he approached harry said,  
"Congratulations mate on passing your driving test."  
"Thanks mate"

That moment a witch appeared and called,  
"Mr Potter?"  
Harry stood up and strode into the room with Ginny and Ron close behind and harry was indicated to sit down but he let Ginny sit down instead as there was only one seat on that side of the desk.

The witched smiled and said,  
"I see you did well were your physical and mental exams to say your fit enough to go home. Here you potions your take it once a day and painless one can take up to twice a day and if things get worse you must come back who will be mainly making sure your cared for?"  
Harry argued back,  
"I'm not a child I am capable for looking after myself"  
Ginny acted like he not spoken and said,  
"I'll be the one living with harry we been dating for two years."  
"Okay, Well miss Weasley just get you to sign here and then you can have these potion and I take you're the other person signing?"  
Ron answered,  
"erm…. yeah"  
Ron never changed harry thought to himself smiling.

As they arrived back at Grimald Place Harry was shocked with the crowd that met him. Hermione was waiting for them along with Mr Weasley, Mrs weasley, George, A heavily pregnant Angelina, Luna, Neville, Dean, Bill, Fleur and there 2 children.

Harry couldn't remember last time he seen so many people in Grimarld place. Kreacher appeared and place a tray with 14 drinks on the table.

Mrs Weasley pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug and said,  
"Oh Harry it's so nice to see you finally out of that place. We all been so worried about you in the last 6 months."  
Harry hugged the woman who had been like a mother to him since age 12. As soon as they broke apart Hermione came running from across the room as fast as she could it was like a blur. She threw herself into Harry empty arms.  
she said to harry,  
"I've missed you so much, we all have!"  
harry said back  
"I've missed you too."

Soon enough everyone there hugged harry in turn.

Mrs Weasley said,  
"Percy said he sorry he couldn't make his wife been feeling really ill lately she in early stages of pregnancy and he felt bad to leave her on her own."

Harry saw George roll his eyes at his statement Harry knew just as well as everyone but Mrs Weasley that Percy couldn't be bothered to come he always thought the worst of Harry even if he has eventually admitted he been wrong by turning his back on the family but that didn't make his opinion on Harry any better.

Harry grinned and put him arm around Ginny who just came up and stood next to him he said,  
"It's okay I'm sure I will see him soon and can catch up."

Mr Weasley asked,  
"Shall we go into the kitchen I'm sure that meal you prepared is getting cold Molly."  
Bill agreed,  
"Yeah, let go and eat I'm starving."  
he picked up his eldest daughter Victorie and followed his mother down the stairs to the kitchen.

Draco was in the grounds of the manor hiding just out of view of the manor house smoking. It was a habit he had picked up not long after the war. It helped with stress level when he was studying laws trying to find anything that would get him out of going to Azkaban. Harry had come to the rescue at his trail explaining how his mother had lied to the dark lord to save him from death and when they had been captured at the manor Draco had refused to answer the questions. Harry had made it sound better than it had been but Draco was too scared to say was Harry because he would have to of admitted Voldemort had won. His father been furious with him afterwards and told Draco it was up to him to tell the dark lord why potter had escaped and he should take the punishment which he had done, Voldemort had done unspeakable things to him. An owl landed right next to his hiding spot.

He took the letter off the owl and watched the owl fly off and he ripped the envelop off the letter inside he recognised the writing straight away.

 _Draco,  
I'm going home today st mungos were really impressed with my recovery since I woke up which is still unexplainable. I really would like to meet up with you at some point we still have things to talk about and what happened the other day at the hospital. We can meet in muggle London when you are free. _

_H x_

Draco read through the letter a few times wondering what on earth he was meant to say next time he saw Harry. That electrical charge between them when he had touched him was a feeling he hadn't felt in so many years how could it come back from just on touch? Every time Draco smelt harry scent it made Draco heart beat faster.

Draco heard his mother shout,  
"Draco you have a visitor."  
Draco sighed and began to stand up slowly. Years ago he would have never heard his mother shout or raise her voice but now with only one elf house wasn't time for house elf to find him.

Draco dropped his cigarette and stood on it. It was a habit he wasn't willing to share with his family just yet same as with his sexuality. 

Ginny made every leave early explaining that Harry was tired ad needed plenty of rest. She told Harry to go up and get ready for bed while she got his potion ready. She pulled the painless potion put the right amount in the flask and added quarter the amount of lust potion that is prescribed to take along with few teaspoon of love potion and few of Ginny's hair. She knew harry still loved her dearly and he just needed a push in the right direction Ginny convinced herself.

She went upstairs to Harry who was now getting into bed in his boxers and she gave him the potion which he drank without questions. He told her,  
"That tasted a bit different."  
Ginny answered,  
"Yes because you're not drugged up all the time now. It going to taste a bit different. You wait here I have a surprised for you."

Ginny ran into the bathroom and took off her clothes for that day and looking into the mirror at herself. In her push up black lacy bra and matching panties and stocking which Harry and always liked.

She untied her hair and let in fall in waves and applied more lipstick before leaving the bathroom. She walked back into the bed room and stood in the door way waiting for harry to look over. When he did his mouth fell open at the sight of her.  
She told him,  
"Loose the boxers potter!"  
He did as he was told by her and he walked slowly over to her lover. She began to kiss him on the lips then something flipped inside Harry which made him take control of the situation.

He began to kiss Ginny back harder and began kissing her neck and bit her neck roughly making her grasped and he unclipped her bra releasing her breasts. He began to slide down her body with his lips never leaving her body planting kisses on every part of her body that could be seen and he could reach.

He began to kiss her breasts as she moaned loudly. Harry began to remove her panties. She looked in her lovely brown eyes filled with lust for him. He began to lick her making her moan his name loudly. She then took his cock into her mouth and began to lick then suck making him moan and close his eye. Before he came he pushed her onto the bed and began to slide her cock inside of her.

They landed in a puddle breathing very loudly with massive smiles on their faces. They cuddled up and began to solely small asleep together.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Hope you enjoyed it**

 **Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's taken so long to wrote I have been very busy.**

 **Thank you for the reviews**

 **Happy to hear what you think and if there anything you don't understand please just ask.**

 **Male/male content in later chapters**

 **Chapter 10**

Hermione knocked the door of 12 grimald Place. After a few second Ginny opened the door her hair was tied back in pony tail with no makeup on. Her clothes were an old tracksuit that Hermione remember from many years ago. She wondered if she should go maybe Harry had been really ill all night. Ginny welcomed her inside none the less.

They were sitting in the living room and kreacher appeared with two cups of tea and sugar and milk. Hermione accepted and thank him which earned her mutters of mudblood which Hermione ignored and Ginny told him to be quiet and leave them.

After he left and closed the door behind him Ginny looked at Hermione and said,  
"Your up early today. I not long got up and Harry still in bed that painless potion he had the last few nights as really knocks him out."  
Hermione answered,  
"I just thought I'd drop in and see how you both doing and how you are coping."  
Ginny told her,  
"I'm fine. Harry trying his best and keeps on improving. Will Ron be able to look after Harry for a few hours in a couple of days while I go out?"  
Hermione answered,  
"Yeah he will. I want you to come out with me tomorrow."  
Ginny answered quickly,  
"Sorry I can't leave Harry on his own."  
Hermione said,  
"No I'm not taking that for an excuse Ron already said he will when I asked him last night. I've organised a few drinks with a few of our old friend's girls only. You been in here for days looking after Harry it's been just over week now you need some time to yourself."

Ginny knew been just over a week and it had most sexual week of her entire life. She never known Harry anything like this in the bedroom before the lust potion. She knew she have to stop giving in him eventually but few days of amazing sex never hurt anyone. She didn't really want to leave Harry with anyone else she wasn't sure if she trusted Ron to sort out Harry medience he might not do it right.  
Ginny said,  
"I would like to go with you but I like make sure Harry medication is being taken the right time and the right dosage."  
Hermione said to Ginny,  
"Well get his potions ready and correct dosage. We won't be out late just a catch up with the girls it be fun and ill floo with Ron to yours. About 7pm."

Ginny wanted to try and decline the invitation again but Hermione seemed to not be getting this go. She wanted to scream in Hermione face asking why she wanted her gone did she think Ginny wasn't capable of looking after Harry properly.  
Hermione smiled and said,  
"see you then please tell Harry I stopped by and I will see him soon. I got a present for kreacher too."  
She pulled a parcel out of her bag and handed it to Ginny.  
Ginny smiled and said,  
"I'll give him later but don't think he will appreciate it every time he sees you he calls you a mudblood even when Harry and I have forbidden him to use that word. He also tells me and Harry he hates serving us and were a pair of nasty brats."  
Hermione stood up and said,  
"Oh Gin, you know he doesn't mean it. I should get going see you tomorrow."

Ginny let Hermione out of the house. She had to make the potions while Harry was sleeping or he want to know what she was up to. She had a few ingredients she needed to collect for brewing the next pot of love potion. She heard a footstep on the stairs and knew Harry must be waking up and she should get with breakfast and tell him about Hermione visit.

Next evening Ginny was standing in front of the full length mirror which kept throwing advice at her to add more eyeliner and magic her dress a little shorter. It was more annoying than anything else she thought.

Harry walked into their bedroom as she was putting her earing in. he told her,  
"wow you look amazing tonight. I want to rip that dress off you right now and take you to bed."  
She turned around and smiled at him. She was wearing an ice blue dress to just above her knee with black killer heels and black clutch bag. Harry had brought her the bag and heels Harry thought himself wasn't sure where that had come from and couldn't remember when. He was happy to see her go out have a good time since he had come home he not had more than 2 minutes alone but their sex had been amazing he wasn't sure why but like an animal took over him he the bedroom he put it down to no sex for 6 months.

Hermione left on a hurry Ginny along leaving Ron in charge. Ginny grabbed a drink and greeted the girls unsure what to worrying about Harry and Ron and kept saying she was going home early which Hermione was ignoring and telling her just relax have a good time.  
Luna asked,  
"What it like having Harry at home Gin. I haven't had chance to come round with working."  
Ginny smiled and answered,  
"It's good. He doing well"  
Luna asked,  
"Is he like an animal in the bedroom after 6 months."  
Hannah Cried  
"Luna!"

Ginny turned to Hannah Abbott and asked,  
"How about you is Neville like an airmail?"

This made Hannah turn bright red and the other girls scream with laughter. Katie and Luna were busy giggling when Ginny led Hermione to the bar. Ginny ordered butter beers for her and Hermione which declined.

A blonde with grey eye turned around who was standing at the bar with a tall brunette standing next to him. His eyes were red from either drink or lack as sleep Hermione was unsure. The drawl of his voice was recognisable without seeing him. It was a voice Hermione always dreaded to hear through her years at Hogwarts.  
Ginny led her to the side and said,  
"Nice outfit Granger."  
Draco was referring to her purple figure hugging dress with 3-inch silver heels that match her neckless.  
Hermione turned to meet someone she once saw as her worst enemy.  
she responded,  
"Thank you, Malfoy. "  
Malfoy answered,  
"I should really thank you for your help that way in the court room at the ministry. You stood up for me and without that information I believe I would have been thrown in Azkaban to rot for the rest of my days."  
Hermione told Draco,  
"We don't use that place anymore it cruel and we should never have made the dementors share their home. We damaged there breeding and living place something we can never change. We change the whole system."  
Draco nodded taking an another drink before answering,  
"Well thank you Granger I am thankful, same as I'm sure your thankful that I hit you with that curse in 4th year. You know what they say pain is beauty." 

Ginny heard enough of this and could watch by and see Hermione be bullied this this person again after what she done for him.  
"You ungrateful piece of trash. After what Harry and Hermione have done for you. If was me id of left you to burn! You should not be allowed in normal public."

Ginny led Hermione away.

Astoria looked at Draco with concern on her face and said,  
"Draco, what was that?"  
Draco looked at Astoria he forgotten about her being there for a moment. He looked at her he knew she deserved the truth,  
"Astoria I shouldn't have done that but least I let her know I was thankful for her help. There something need to tell you I don't want you being led on. You are a very attractive witch and one day you going to make someone a very beautiful wife but that can't be me. I'm gay just the wizarding world doesn't know."  
Astoria nodded processing the information slowly.  
"So it's not me."  
Draco hugged her and said,  
"No it's not your very beautiful just like granger in her own way. Please don't get upset."  
She put her arm around him knowing this is only kind relationship she ever have with Draco Malfoy.

Ginny took Hermione arm and lead her off.  
"Hermione what going on?"  
Hermione avoided eye contact and said,  
"Nothing wrong just feel a little sick."  
Ginny caught eye contact with Hermione. Ginny knew Hermione better than anyone they basically grew up like sister and she was hurt at the fact Hermione would want to keep something from her. Ginny took Hermione into the bathroom and said,  
"Now you can't run off if you're sick or maybe you can tell me the truth and we can leave."  
Hermione muttered,  
"It's not that easy Ginny."  
Ginny brown eyes met Hermione's told her,  
"Hermione I've known you since I was 11 years old. I shared my room with you. I taught you so many things spent so many hours talking you should trust me. The sister I never had."

Hermione gave Ginny a smile. She sighed and answered,  
"I've not told the boys because I don't know what Ron will do yet. I think I maybe pregnant with his baby."

 **Thank you for watching**

 **Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys**

 **Thank for reviews**

 **Am very happy to hear what you think please don't be too harsh**

 **I will update when I have chance**

 **Hope you enjoy and please review**

 **In later chapters will be male/male**

 **Mentions of past possible eating disorder**

 **If you do not like then do not read you have been warned**

Chapter 11

Harry woke with an unfamiliar pain to his stomach. He felt this before but it had always passing so he decided to ignore it, he closed his eye again and put his head back on his pillow when he heard the familiar tapping at the window, a sound he was so use to by now. An owl was waiting to let in at the window. To any muggle looking in look at the house (the spells had been taken off the house to it appeared to the local muggles) it would seem strange. This thought crossed Harry mind just made him get out of the best quickly and let the owl inside straight away.

He heard Ginny curse again she been on a very strange and slightly upset mood last week or so. Harry thought himself maybe it's the stress of looking after Harry, Keeping the house going and paying bills. Harry had offered to help out they had enough money to live off to try and calm her down but she hadn't listened to a word of what he said. He was starting to get slightly annoyed with how she kept dismissing everything he was saying like he was a child. He didn't expect to be treated like that and he needed to talk to her about it hopefully today.

The owl flew back out of window Harry had left open. He ripped the letter open he definitely seen that writing before and only person he could think would send an owl that wouldn't stay and anyone else would fire call.

 _Potter  
I received your letter you left with your healer hope you know I had my mother demanding to read the letter thinking I was seriously ill or something as a healer delivered it in person. I know you been living at Grimald Place. I have no intention of coming to see you there my thoughts on that house are very close to your thoughts on Malfoy Manor.  
I do believe we spoke about everything at the hospital but come to think about it you do still owe me a wand and I have not told anyone about put little visit and kept my mouth shut about what happened that day I think I deserve my wand back.  
If you agree to give me my wand back, I will meet you today about 2pm in a café not far from Grimald Place known as SHELLYS if I'm correct. If you bring my wand I will answer any unanswered question come alone or the deals off.  
D.M_

Harry read through twice to make sure he read it correctly. Draco had agreed to meet him at the muggle café only streets away. This was good in a way as Harry was able to do less powerful magic but travel using magic was not something he was up to just yet. The healers said in time at his last hospital visit. He just needed to get Ginny to let him out the house as she had been very protective of wear he went only allowing him to go certain places saying he wasn't ready for long visits or to go certain places.

He knew he had Draco old wand in his old Hogwarts trunk. After the war Harry had collected his old trunk from the Dursley's they said it was cluttering up their cupboard under the stairs just like he use to and he was to remove it straight away. This was as soon as they realised Harry was still actually alive. Dudley had told him to stay in touch which he was planning to he had given him his new address he had moved out very soon after this realising what kind of people his mother and father actually are and the way they let Dudley treat harry was very childish and should been stopped straight away. Dudley had realised this and had little to do with his mother and father. He had a letter while he was in a coma to inform him that he and his girlfriend were excepting a baby of their own which Harry had sent a letter back congratulating them he would visit shortly.

He put all his old books, robes and everything else from Hogwarts and before the war in there and locked it not wanting to remember anything from that night. Going thought that trunk was going to bring back painful memories.

Ginny had just finished brewing a love potion and split a little on the floor. She cursed loudly before clearing it away with a flick of her wand when she heard a noise down stair she left what was Sirius mother's old room and went to see what was going on maybe Harry had hurt himself.

When she arrived in the kitchen she saw it was Hermione. The Crack she heard as Hermione appearing in the kitchen now. Ginny was shocked to see her and she was still slightly angry about the news of Hermione pregnancy. Ginny knew Hermione near future plan had never involved a baby with Ron. At least not very close plans anyway. She confirmed with a healer few days ago she was indeed pregnant and Hermione had made Ginny promise not to tell Harry and Ron she would break the news herself.

Ginny hugged Hermione non the less. She wasn't happy but Hermione had been there for Ginny when she needed her. Ginny smiled and said,  
"Moine, what are you doing here?"  
Hermione answered,  
"I'm on duty, Ron had work and George really needed them and I had the day to myself. I'm going to make sure Harry ok while you go and collect some things."

Ginny had completely forgotten about her arrangement with Ron and annoyed even still Ron hadn't told her personally she be stopping at the store and speaking to him.  
Ginny changed the subject to the matter on her mind and asked Hermoine,  
"Have you told Ron yet?"  
Hermione shook her head her bushy hair going everywhere. She looked into Ginny brown eyes and told her,  
"I know what I'm doing Gin. I have to be careful when it comes to Ron. I'm planning to tell Harry today and this weekend I'm going to tell Ron."  
Ginny said her voice shaking now,  
"Hermione stop dragging this out! This is my brother's baby and has just as much right to know. You tell him or I will!"  
Hermione took a step backwards and said,  
"I know the best way to deal with this Ginny. I'm going to tell Harry right now while you go shopping. I will tell Ron this weekend. I will see you later."

Ginny left forgetting about leaving the bedroom unlocked after the argument on her mind.

Harry had found the wand Draco was asking for quite quickly evening picking up thing from the night make him feel sick to his stomach. He did things that night was far from proud of. He shoved everything back in the trunk shaking slightly. I need a drink he thought to himself.

He looked out the bedroom window he stepped into the balcony. He saw a way down that would be without Ginny Permission. He rubbed his stomach slightly the pain still not completely gone even after his morning potion Ginny had left on the side for him. If anything they seemed to of made his stomach worse maybe the dosage was wrong, he would speak to her about it later maybe she could contact the healer. He knew his hand wasn't completely back to normal which would make climbing difficult but he was going to finished his conversation with Draco one way or another he didn't care where it was he make it up to Ginny later. he climbed over the balcony and down the plant growing up the side of the house. 2 metres from the grown he jumped to the floor remembering to land his knees bent.

He walked along the house noticing the park and smiled to himself. He wished he had chance to live with Sirius growing up he sure they would have played there; Life would have been so differently epically summer. He of loved his holidays instead of dreading them. Sirius liked him had always not agreed with Dumbledore plans but he always been there for him.

He walked through the park and across the road and round the corner he knew Shelly's café was round the corner from here.

Draco appeared with a crack behind some shops. He knew the café Shelly's was just around the corner he gone there a few times as a child with his mother after doing to check on the house. It wasn't a house Draco had ever liked visits it was quite vile with the beheading of house elf and the troll stand. Not to mention the panting the doorway that always said her was took much like Lucius for her liking.

He strode around the corner wondering why on earth he made an excuse to see Harry. He didn't need at wand and would that wand even remember him after all this time he felt so stupid. He should just turn around but could get his feet to do that he had no idea why. it was like a magnet was drawing him towards the café.

Harry wasn't sure Draco would turn up at all. Was it from h media was he going to sit here like an idiot. It was dark inside and only one other person in the café. The door opened with a ringing sound. Harry looked up at the person would entered and his heart skipped a beat. A man very tall and very skinny was standing in the door way. His skin pale as ever and his grey eye and pointed face making him a good looking as ever. Harry thought to himself as he approached how skinny Draco actually was. He noticed this at the hospital bit more than ever now as he walked towards Harry.

He opened the door gave the shop quick scan and noticed a man with raven hair and bright green eye with those horrid glasses. Hr wanted to punch him and kiss those lips both at the same time. He calmed his breath down and moved forward taking the seat opposite Harry.

Harry smiled that perfect smile as Draco sat down.  
"Hey, you found the place okay?"  
Draco drawled,  
"As I recall Potter it was me or told you the place and time. Did you bring it?"  
"Pass it under the table"  
"when we wished out conversation I will."  
"Heaven's sake Potter! Fine say what you need to say."  
"Can you at least call me Harry. I get getting flashback of our relationship when was at school and when I first woke up I'm sure you were touching my hair. How many time had you been to see me and tell me full story?"

Draco sigh and said,  
"I told you what happened the other week. We had a relationship you found out Voldemort had marked my arm and given me a task before you get me explain you started flying spells at me so I lost my temper and did the same. You know how it ended. I also bled to death. The other time I was in diagon alley being given the same looks I get when out shopping as no one wants to serve a death eaters son. I saw you stagger totally drunk back into muggle London. I mean why were you so drunk in the afternoon? You said you were going to drive I tried to stop you but you pushed me out the way so got in the other seat tried to stop you but you broke my wand when I tried to stop you. You lost control and smashed. I tried to wake you but people were approaching so I took your wand and disaparated. I think me being in your car not something we need wizarding world know. I put a charm on you to sleep to help you heal your injury. I only been a few times to see if it true I only touch u because something landed on you."  
Harry was looking at Draco,  
"Did you say you cast a charm on me to make me sleep? Did I hurt you in the crash?"  
Draco couldn't believe he told Harry that. Why couldn't be keep his mouth shut?  
"To help you sleep and heal any injury you got I probably saved your life Potter you should be grateful! Not really my arm and neck hurt bit all healed now."  
Harry said quickly,  
"I am, just I was asleep for 6 months. Did you come back few times because you cared?"  
Draco stood up was wasn't being accused of liking someone who broke his heart. He kept him alive bit wouldn't just be letting his deepest and darkest secrets out to him to tell all his friends.  
"The charm would have worn off way before then I'm not that powerful. I don't have time for stupidiness I'm leaving. It my wand means that much keep my wand!"

Draco stood up and walked off and out the back of shop. Harry hurried after him trying to ignore the pain still which was hurting more now the painless potion had worn off.

He grabbed Draco arm before he could disappear.  
Draco moved and Harry end up on the floor as he ended up on his knees. He coughed up blood to the side of wear Draco was standing.

Draco said,  
"Right I'm taking you to st mungo's. your not well"

Harry shook his head and begged,  
"Please not st mungos Draco."  
Harry grabbed hold of Draco jacket pulling him into a bending position. Draco heard the way Harry had said the name and whole truth was he did still care about Harry and that why he lied to Voldemort many years ago and got tortured for it. The way Harry had just said Draco had pulled on his heart strings. He grabbed Harry and with a crack they both disappeared.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please leave a review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys**

 **Sorry about the space between chapters have to write when I'm free as I work and trying to look for about job and have family commitments to think about.**

 **I hope you enjoy this please forgive me for how short it is I promise the next part will be more exciting and a lot longer just thought just you this little part from now**

 **Please remember this will in the end by male/male you have been warned**

 **If you do not like do not read and I do not own Harry potter in anyway or form.**

 **Now I have got all the boring information I stupidly have to write let get on with this chapter please remember to review I'm happy to hear what you have to say.**

 **Chapter 12**

Draco and Harry appeared in a living room in a flat near Birmingham. Draco was brought this flat with muggle money when he was attending university. He dropped out half way thought to his mother disappointment but he was starting to wonder why he not sold this place he rarely ever used it but for this moment he was so happy he had not sold it.

Taking Harry to Malfoy manor would of caused way too many questions from his mother he told her he was going to see Pansy for a couple of hours.

Draco lay Harry on the sofa checking he was breathing but his breathing was shallow and his eye were in the back of his head the sight of him coughing up blood Draco couldn't get that out of his head.

He tried to wake him but he was unsuccessful with everything he tried. He didn't have any kind of medical training only things he knew were from books at the manor about different medical spells or what Snape had learnt him growing up. Having Snape as a god father could be very boring and dull trying new potions and learning to brew them correctly did kill time.

Draco decided that it was no good he would have to contact someone as Harry was unresponsive. Draco fire called Astoria to come over immediately it was an emergency.

Astoria appeared in the room looking a little confused till she was a slumped figure on the sofa as she approached she let out a gasp and asked,  
"Is that Harry Potter?"  
Draco looked up and her and nodded.  
Astoria asked,  
"What Happened?"

Draco moved out the way so Astoria could as least examine him she had more medical training than he did.  
He answered,  
"I saw him in a muggle café in London he recognised me and followed me into the back before I could disappear he grabbed me said wanted to speak. Next minuet was clutching his stomach then on the floor coughing up blood. I couldn't leave him."  
Astoria examines Harry body Draco could help but look at his still very toned body. From many years of playing quidditch Draco thought. Astoria talking took straight out of his day dream about him and Harry was years ago when things were each easier.  
Astoria said,  
"Your description and way he is laying here he possibly been poisoned. That just a quick examine we should take him St. Mungo's."  
Draco cut her off there Draco had told Harry he wouldn't take him there,  
"He begged me to not take him there that why I brought him here and called you over. So can you find out what potions he on so can find out what he been poisoned by?"  
Astoria shook her head,  
"I can't get his file Draco it Harry freaking Potter were talking about not only would the pair of us be arrested for possibly trying Harry potter but messing with his file too. I think should take him St Mungo's."  
Draco declared,  
"Look Greengrass he not going there. I'm not going to disobey his last wish before he became unresponsive. Are you going to help me find what poisoned him?"  
Astoria said,  
"I would if I could Draco. I can't promise I can get into the files and if I'm caught looking Harry Potters file I'll lose my job; I am not meant look in which find files out I'm still in my first year of qualified healer I'm only training to be a medi witch. If I could help I would."

Draco felt like screaming. How could she be so selfish? He never asked if wasn't important.  
Draco asked,  
"So you think poisoned by some potion that was incorrectly brewed?"  
Astoria answered,  
"I think so. The symptoms seem that way from experience on that department before got moved to Long term ward."

Draco thanked her for coming to see Harry she did much more then he could but just got to find out what had actually poisoned Harry to the point of this. All Draco could do was look through all the cures of potions he got from books Snape had left for Draco knowing Draco enjoyed potions.

Hermione was looking after Harry while Ginny was out. She hadn't ever spent any time in this house without Ron before and she wouldn't like to do it again. She was only doing this for Harry and Ron. She guessed that Harry was still asleep and Ron was working. She finished reading the books on chosen laws about house elf she was still carrying on her study for S.P.E.W. she heard before loud bang upstairs. She knew it wasn't on next floor it sounded like the top floor.

She reached the floor wand in her hand just incise she encountered so nasty beasts in her time and this was an old wizarding house. The black family weren't known to be warm and friendly pets.

She pushed the door open to relieve a potion which had exploded over from and spilt all over the floor. She picked up the potion book which was on lust potion. Why on earth would Ginny or Harry need to be brewing lust potion? She tried not to jump to any conclusions at all. Maybe Ginny was brewing it for someone. She had a good feeling Harry hadn't brewed it after being in potions which him for 6 years.

She did examine the liquid in the other was a purple colour which was strange unless the last ingredient had been added to the potion already Hermione thought to herself reading the instructions carefully to should be a blue colour.

Hermione knew there was on way to test her theory she headed down to the room where Ginny kept her hairbrush and beauty problem and took a hair out her hair brush she rush back upstairs and place a hair in the tiny bit of potion left on the caldron. it did indeed turn purple.

Hermione knew Ginny was thinking about using lust potion one someone who of Harry why? By look of it she made 6 bottles full of the stuff what she had heard was one large bottle exploding. She needed to seriously talk to Ginny and get some answer and hope there was a rational explanation to all of this. When she got back she wasn't leaving without answer but firstly she had to go find Harry he can't have gotten far she thought to herself.

Draco tried to get Harry more comfortable he was just giving him a drink thankfully he was swallowing when he notice to very dark brown glossy hair of harry jumper which he removed he knew it wasn't Harry or his and only other person Harry been close enough to that was Astoria that day that when it dawned on him.

He could sneak in and find out what potions he been given which was more likely to poison him and make a cure. Using Astoria was the last thing he wanted to do. she had become a close friend but right now he had no idea how else he could find out and he wasn't going to be held responsible for Harry Potter dying and without some kind of cure his body would finally give up. It was the only thing he could do at he just need to get some Polyjuice potion.

He fire called his mother to tell her that Pansy had enough to drink and he was staying at his Flat in Birmingham with her he be in touch tomorrow.

He got to work on the polyjuce potion. This made him more Gryffindor than he like to admit bit he had to do something before it was too late!

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**

 **I know it was short but needed to be read to understand next chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Draco had spent next few days at the apartment nonstop. He still didn't know what was wrong with Harry and was no closer to finding out. Astoria had told him time and time again she could get in to see his notes it was worth more than her job.

He managed to given Harry and bezoar. it didn't help much. It had taken Harry into a sleep like state which wasn't much helpful for Draco either but at least he was still breathing, only thing was it wasn't going to save Harry it was just helping with his breathing once poison reached his heart his breathing could stop or if it tried to reach his brain he would end up brain dead. He wanted nothing more than to take him to St. Mungo's and leave and think that great end of it but he promised he wouldn't how could he go back on a dyeing man's wish? Not to mention there was a good chance he be arrested for trying to kill Harry Potter. Who would stand in his corner no one knew they had been talking he hadn't told his mother only person that knew was there was Astoria. He was more than shocked it hadn't turned up in the paper **Harry Potter, the one who Defatted the dark lord Missing?**

He knew Harry would fade away to nothing if he just sat there doing nothing. Every option he thought of turned out to be a lot of explaining when he thought through it in his head. He tried to think everything Snape ever taught him and after flipping through every potion book he owned including old ones his family had passed down through generations and the ones Snape given on he was no closer to brewing or buying a cure to save Harry life. Mast antidotes required to know what had been used. He had no choice but to go to st Mungo's and find out himself. It was something didn't want to do but seemed no other way.

Draco was standing in male toilet stall breathing deeply. What in merlin's names was he doing he was going to break another law and possibly endanger one of his best friend's jobs. He breathed deeply a few more times with his eyes close. Every time he closed his eyes he saw images of the horror he had encountered outside the café. He couldn't stand here all day he thought to himself he needed to just drop in do it then leave how hard could it be? He pours the potion into his mouth swallowing as fast as he could he had encountered polyjuice potion before and knew the taste was enough to make him gag.

After checking himself in the mirror that he actually looked like Astoria and having stolen some healer robes before heading into h toilet he went up to the long term ward where most if the offices were he just had to find Harry file couldn't be took hard.

He has to stop few times pretending to be messing about with bed sheets to keep on low profile. But eventually he made it to the office after waiting around half an hour the medi witch inside got called away to visit someone house which she looked quite unhappy with doing and after quite a bit of huffing she disappeared. He knew he had to work as fast as he could. If he was caught, he here it was Astoria job on the line and that was the last person he wanted to hurt but right now harry sodding potter was lying on his sofa I a coma like state from some sort of suspected potion poisoning.

He locked door after himself with his wand knowing he wasn't meant to be in the room he just had to pray he had enough time to find Harry file. He had name idea how many potter there were in there quite a few by the looked of it he wondered if all of them actually belonged to Harry's family. He found it Harry James potter.

He skimmed thought coming to the potion that would been given to him: Pepper up potions medium strength up to 8 times a day, Painless potions 5 times a day, Dreamless potions taken one before bed, Anti Muscle swell 2 times a day, Anti sickness potion once a day and potion to help his liver 3 times a day with meals. He heard someone shout Green grass? I saw you go in there. He began to panic and quickly push file back and he heard tapping of a wand on door outside he pulled out his with a cracking sound he vanished and appeared back in the safety of his living room.

Hermione waiting for the sound of Ginny to appear and turned around the face her she lined up all potion she found that had been brewed on that room by Ginny and put them on the table.

As Ginny walked onto the room Hermione saw her face drop and new to her horror she knew she was right.

Hermione asked,  
"Care to explain yourself Ginny?"  
Ginny who faced showed every answered,  
"Hermione this is my house I don't have to explain everything why have u been snooping through my house while I went shopping. I knew you were not to be trusted!"  
Hermione was angry now how dare Ginny accuse her of such things. She hadn't been snooping she seen door left ajar and looked inside like she would if she was at anyone else's.

Hermione said,  
"I saw door ajar I did nothing wrong I looking see of Harry was inside. Why is u giving Harry love potion you meant to be in a relationship? This his Harry house too Ginny."

Ginny was annoyed by this but responded as cold as she could without her voice shaking,  
"It not what it looks like was a little lust potion to spice it up in the bedroom. Nothing serious and Harry don't go in the room where is he?"

Hermione said,  
"You got lot more in there than for a few nights worth. I hope you know what your doing is on the edge of actually being illegal"

Ginny said,  
"It not what you think. Where is he have you told him?"

Hermione answered,  
"By your response I know he has no idea about your plans and no I don't know where he gone might popped out some point.

Ginny eye went wide as dinner plates and said,  
"Hermione he not been out by himself since coming home. He not well we have to find him."  
Hermione realised thing here were a lot worse than she first feared and Ginny had just confirmed her worst fear she been so caught up on her own joy she forgotten what it must have been doing to Harry and Ginny.

Hermione aid,  
"I'm going to grab Ron and we can go looking stay here till I get back or I will tell Ron everything see what he thinks."

She disappeared leaving Ginny behind in tears.

Draco was in his kitchen making dinner when he heard the sound of someone appeared in the living room. He saw a woman with long dark hair and blue eye looking frustrated. She looked over to the door way where Draco was stand and said angrily,  
"Who do you think you are Draco Malfoy? Don't deny it I know what you did. I hope you are proud of yourself I have been given a warning at work. "  
Draco looked at the floor before answered her,  
"I'm sorry but I was getting desperate!"  
Astoria answered,  
"I told you to drop off at St. Mungs if you want I can do it. I know you scared if you do what they say I can say I found him in the street."  
Draco said,  
"I very much considering but I promised I wouldn't. I didn't find anything in his file that would mix give him potion poisoning. I looked all the potions up and can't find anything in the potion books I got."

There was a loud burping sound come from where Harry body lay. Draco and Astoria both looked over and Draco walked over to Harry trying to readjust his head on the pillow when Astoria appeared around him and asked,  
"Can you smell that?"  
Draco muttered,  
"Is that possible?"  
Astoria looked at him a few moments before he answered,

"That is smell of badly brewed love potion"  
Dra answered,  
"He the boy who lived at end of the day I believe that is smell pf badly brewed love potion."


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it been so long since updated this story bit been so busy now ended my relationship with boyfriend and contracting on me again.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this**

 **Let me know what you think guys**

Chapter 14

Astoria looks questioningly at Draco and repeated,  
"Love Potion?"  
Draco nodded and explained,  
"Deadly when mixed with certain potions such as incorrect lust doses it can become poisonous."  
Astoria answered,  
"Where on earth would he get love and lust potion from Draco? I think you maybe be over reacting I'm sure there a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of this."  
Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing Was the boy who lived laying on his sofa in coma like state and he was being accused of over reacting. He thought he might explode he burst out after a moment,  
"Overacting! Astoria I have the chosen one Harry fucking Potter laying half dead on my sofa and you believe there a reasonable explanation for any of this. What part of this is normal in your eyes? Of you. done what I actually did today your idea of normal would never be the same again."

Astoria took a step back she seemed taken back why Draco outburst over the situation. He thought to himself she is the last person who should be judging his life. She looked at Harry's lifeless body on the sofa to Draco tired and worn out face,  
"What if we make him worse Draco? We need to get professional help before we make him worse."  
Draco dragged his hands through his hair the thought was going through his mind at the same time about. Draco said,  
"We need to make an antidote to lust potion."

Astoria hung her head and said,  
"Draco I can't be part of this at the moment. I want to help but if he dies I will lose my job and most likely go to jail for helping you."  
Draco wasn't even looking at her anymore he answered,  
"Well go then. I don't need your help I was taught by one the greatest potion masters of our time. I was mixing potion by age six."  
This shocked Astoria who answered,  
"Your no potion master Draco. "  
Draco argued back,  
"My god fathers was Snape I use stay some weekends and it was very boring at his so he use help me mix potions. I use to go home with Purple hair or my voice funny my dad found it funny my mother didn't approve."  
Astoria answered,  
"But Draco then he was there with antidotes if anything went wrong he studied for years we didn't even pass our N.E. ."  
Draco told her,  
"Astoria I know what I'm doing I spent hours practising and got O in my OWL. We have little options and I think I know what I'm doing stay and help or leave me to brew in peace."  
Astoria knew he wasn't going to be moved in this and still there was something making her stay stood where she was while Draco searched for the correct book Snape had left him.  
She opened her mouth and asked,  
"Where are we going to brew?"  
"Bathroom."  
Acoria asked,  
"Right what do I need to fetch?"  
Draco called back,  
"I'll make you a list."

Ginny had hardly slept all night knowing Harry wasn't next to her she begged Hermione not to tell what she found out. Hermione always been closest thing to a sister she had when being surrounded by all these brothers and Harry. She loved how Hermione was always ready to fight for what she wanted and make sure her option was put forward but right now she needed her to stay quiet why she sorted out this mess. Ron was going to be far from happy to discover his best friend had gone missing but hadn't been on her watch it had been on what should have been his. Maybe he blames his wife for her mistake instead of giving Ginny soul responsibility.

She woke up to the smell of cooking coming from the kitchen. She smells made her dash out of bed inti the bathroom her hand over her mouth. She usually had a strong stomach and no idea what had brought that on. A she got out the shower she had a look in the mirror she looks dreadful her eye were bright red rom all the crying she had done. The dark circles under her eye were showing from the lack of sleep, her red hair was wet and limp and her stomach was starting to show from back of excise on and off her a broom stick.

She couldn't move the feeling that Harry was in danger but how could she tell anyone the ministry would have a field day not to mention the papers. There would be so many rumours and one thing to couldn't handle at the moment. She just needed to find harry and make sure he was safe if the hospital ever found out she had no idea what they would do.

As she finished getting dressed and drying her hair she heard the doorbell ring. She knew exactly who it was as she told Ginny she would come back with Ron. She sighed and look in full length mirror and glamour herself quickly. The mirror commented that natural beauty better then fake. She told the mirror to do one and she left the room to go to the visitors that krecher had let into the door even after Harry and Ginny had told him not to answer the door time and time ago he just use to mutter about mudbloods and blood traitors and that Harry wasn't his true master.

Ginny appeared in the kitchen where she could hear voices coming from she knew the voices so well and she didn't want them in her house right now but then again she didn't know where to start looking herself. She walked into the kitchen to find Ron with a huge plate of sausage, egg and bacon that kreacher had been making for break. Next to him was Hermione holding a piece of toast but hardly eating any of it. Ginny took the seat by the other plate which also had bacon, sausage and egg on it but portions were a lot smaller than Ron's plate. Ginny took a bite and could barely taste it due to being upset. After a few moments Ron asked,  
"Where Harry?"  
Ginny looked straight toward Hermione who was always looking at Ginny danger flashing in her eyes.  
Hermione answered,  
"Yeah, where is Harry?"  
Ginny carried on looking forward at Hermione,  
"Why don't you ask Hermione where he is."  
Hermione answered,  
"Not my place his girlfriend."

Ron looked confusingly from one girl to the other just wanting to know what on earth was going on. Ron asked again,  
"Where is Harry?"  
Ginny answered,  
"While Ronald while your girlfriend was making sure he was ok while I was getting my hair dine and shopping she let him out he not come back. It was meant to be you here not her."  
Ron answered,  
"What he not here?"  
Hermione was quick to answered before Ginny had time to respond,  
"Your sister ask you to look after Harry fir a few hours and George needed your help in the shop was my day off work so decided not call you and drop in myself. Last time I looked Harry wasn't a child to be locked up he allowed to go out if he wishes to. Maybe he never came back something to go what I found brewing in Mrs Black old room."

Ginny argued back,  
"You said you wouldn't say a word!"  
Hermione answered,  
"I told you I would keep my mouth shut if you came clean bit you had no intention trying to pass the blame onto me and Ron you're the one who need making love and lust potion mixing them with the potion harry was given from the hospital. Do you know dangerous those potions Are Ginny? He could be lying in the gutter somewhere from those potions for all we know."

Ginny could hold the tears back in her eyes anymore. She started to cry like she had most the night.  
Ron spoke up at this,  
"right instead of playing the blame game and sitting her pretending to have a lovely chat lets go and find him before it's too late and let's hope it one of us that finds him."

Draco had finished brew the potion when he heard anther band in the living room he quickly got up with his wand raised walked quickly into the living room to find Astoria one the floor. She must have used floo network. She was wearing green robes she used of come straight from work to see how the potion was going and is Harry health was any worse then was before. Draco relaxing his arms when he realised who was standing in the room. What was he thinking no body new about this apartment apart from his mother and Astoria none of his other wizarding friends new he was here and none of his old university classmates would turn up uninvited when they knew he rarely used his place and didn't know anything about the manor.

Astoria smiled at Draco and went straight over to Harry checking his plus and airways and making sure he was comfortable. Astoria then turned toward Draco realising how worn out he actually looked has he slept at all that night after she left. She told him to go and lay down but looked like he not bothered to listen to her warning.

Astoria knew from her training Draco was dangerously close to collapsing if he didn't rest soon. Astoria asked,  
"Draco did you sleep last night."  
Draco shook his head before staggering into the kitchen using the future for support she followed him afraid that he wouldn't make it back.  
Astoria asked,  
"Draco have you eaten yet?"  
Draco answered quietly,  
"Not got time been brewing trying get this correct so far no mistakes can be made had stay up and watch it all night just incise got to be just right. Two more hours and can add the final ingredient."  
Acoria made Draco sit down for a moment and told him,  
"Draco you need to rest you carry on like this and the potion will go wrong through a tired mistake. Go get some rest and I will wake you up when it's time."

Draco wasn't impressed with being told what to do but after little bit of resurring he fell asleep in bed. Astoria set his alarms for 2 hours' time and looked around the flat to find no food left in the place and everything need cleaning. Astoria waved her wand a few time to clean the place she felt awful that she left Draco to brew by himself all day and night.

She left to go and get changed ad returned quickly only to find pansy in her house when got bad with an unamused look in her face. The moment Astoria walked through the door Daphine and Pansy turn toward the door. Daphine answered,  
"Where have you been to this house?"  
Astoria smiled and said,  
"I've been at work all day."  
Pansy said accusingly,  
"You little lair you been fucking Draco Malfoy!"  
Astoria eyes shot wide at this not expecting pansy to be in her house and then be accused of sleeping with someone who she saw now as a good friend.  
She answered,  
"I am not!"  
Daphine said demandingly,  
"Well you explain where you are to this hour. We came to meet you from work and was going to go for food with you to be told you went home early saying you felt ill. So where has you been for two hours are you sleeping with Malfoy."  
Astoria couldn't believe her own sister would believe pansy over her. Astoria looked at Daphine and said,  
"Daphine, I have never slept with Draco Malfoy"  
Pansy said angrily,  
"Come on Astoria we all know you like each other why not admit it and you both been hiding out as not been back to manor for a few days and you late back."  
Astoria was getting totally annoy with their attitude who did pansy think she was walking in her house demanding she admit she slept with Draco Malfoy even if she did it would been none of their business.  
Astoria said sharply,  
"Right I'll say this one more time. I have never slept with Draco. I miss him as a friend and my friend only! I finished work a little early and thought I'd grab some food I bumped into Draco and I went back to his ate food then came back I'm now jumping in the shower and going out."  
Daphine answered,  
"Fine go for a shower and then we will carry this conversation on. This isn't over I know you been up to something."  
Astoria stormed off you stairs wish she could disappear but she couodnt while she was in the walls of the protection charms in the house and grounds. She had no idea how she was going to get back to Draco without admitting the truth to Pansy and Dauphine.

Draco woke to the sound of the alarm wondering what on earth was going in till he remember the last few days. After he attending to the potion he checked on harry before falling asleep on the sofa with him.

Draco was awakened by the sound from his fire place. Astoria was standing there again. Draco thought she had a nerve showing up after leaving the potion unattended.  
Astoria told him,  
"Draco I wanted to come back after my shower but Pansy was watching me so thought best to stay away keep you both safe from pansy. I take it she doesn't know about this place."  
Draco nodded and thanked Astoria was thinking about his and Harry's safety first, He accepting the breakfast wrap she gave him and ate quickly not realised how hungry he was from not eating last 2 days.

Astoria asked,  
"Is the Potion ready to give Harry yet?"  
Draco nodded and went to potion a flask and turned back to the sofa. Draco woke harry up enough t swallow the potion (Draco had woken him up every so often for water bit wouldn't get him to take food). Harry swallowed a free mouthful with Draco supporting his head and telling him to drink slowly. Astoria was waiting to see if Harry was going throw potion up but after a few moments he seemed go back to sleep.  
Astoria asked,  
"How long till we will know?"  
Draco said,  
"Could be 4 to 12 hours just got to wait."  
Astoria ordered,  
"Right I the mean time Draco you need go shopping for food as no food here I will be back to check after work."

With that she left Draco alone. He has two option fall back to sleep or do as she said he knew better than to ignore her she would be back and would drag him to shop by his balls if she had to.

2 hours later in arrived back to his flat with half a dozen bags hoping Harry would awaken soon and he got it right. He didn't want lead him but need to make food when Harry awakened.

He dropped his bags in the kitchen and started to turn to walk into the living room when he felt someone hands cover his mouth and a knife pressed to his throat. He heard a cold voice say,  
"Try to scream or make any sudden movement you will die."

 **Please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys sorry about the chapter being so far apart had a lot going on lately**

 **I am grateful for your patience and please remember to review what you think.**

 **If you have any questions, please just ask**

 **Sorry it's short but I wanted to update as soon as possible.**

 **I do not own Harry potter in anyway**

 **Please remember to review**

 **Enjoy!**

Awake 15

Draco wasn't sure what he should do he been told he may been kidnapped at some point or another in his life but that was the magical world not many knew about this apartment, only Astoria and Blaise and Goyle none would never tell a soul.

The voice ordered,  
"Give me your wand you freak make any move to run I'll kill you! We don't want to wake your boyfriend up on sofa now do we?"

Draco had no idea who he was talking about for a second then he remembered Harry was still laying in sofa with no idea of checking on him. Draco slowly lowered his hand and pulled his wand out. He slowly gave it over to the man that was holding him. He spoke once more,  
"I can't believe you actually are carrying a piece of wood. You are some new kind of freak you been be locked up and throw away key."

Draco recognise the voice it was Michael the guy he met out clubbing in London. The guy he slept with in the toilet in total panic. He followed him found out where he lived because he had rejected all his calls.

Mike spoke again more to himself than Draco,  
"This is so fucked up! I'm still going to have my way before I put you in mad house would be a waste not to not like anyone would believe you over me I'll tell you were begging for it."

He pushed Draco onto the floor forcefully cause his legs and arms to hit the floor at considerable force caused Draco the moan he pain.  
Draco said,  
"Look I'm sorry I never called you back it was for the best. Whatever you need help with I can still help you not too late."  
He kicked Draco painfully in the ribs three times knocking the air out of Draco laying on the floor in a heap.  
He started to unbutton the trousers and answered,  
"I don't need help from some werido who carries around a wooden stick and is stupid enough in the head think can do magic tricks I not the one needs helps it's you but firstly I'm going to have some fun."  
He pulled Draco up into a kneeling position by his hair which made Draco yelp at. Mike laughed at little and said,  
"You told me you liked it rough when we first met. I told you to shut the fuck up and do as your told or I'll kill you."

Mike slapped him with enough force to make him fall flat again and he felt the ring on mike hand against his face.  
Draco put his hands on the floor to steady himself from the force of the slap not wanting to end up in a heap on floor again. He could feel blood slowly trickling down his face. He knew this could happen one day but we excepted when he was a child not at the age of 20.

All of a sudden there was another voice in the room that shouted  
"Expelluarus!"

Mike went flying across the room and landed against the wall that was the other side if the kitchen followed by the man shouted a fully body binding spell.

Draco knew was a male's voice but who would of come in that moment Blaise had been so busy with Pansy lately there neve got the speak alone. Pansy wouldn't have stayed that quietly she be hearing her screams at the top of her lungs by now. He knew couldn't be goyle he would of not in fist first and made a mess on the floor plus he not heard off him in 4 months. God forbid it was his father he never been able to look at him in the face again. Draco manage to roll over the look at the person who just helped him escape being raped by the skin of his teeth.

Harry potter was standing there his hair was standing up the just fucked look wild as ever, the clothes Draco had dressed in last night looking much more stylish than his normal ones (Draco had always had a problem with Harry dress sense if he did actually have one) and his body standing strong (not like he been laying in Draco's sofa out of it for days). His right arm out stretched clutching tightly his wand a look In his eyes Draco had not seen since there school days. Draco wasn't sure if was the after effect of what had just happened or seeing Harry standing there ready to fight that made his heart almost beat of his chest his breathing had barely got back to normal all could do was stare back at him words failed him at that very moment something that didn't happen very often. He thought of something that moment It couldn't be anyone else to walk in, it would take a saint like potter to come in save the day that very moment. He groaned after that thought not sure it from pain or embarrassment.

Ginny sat at the table in the kitchen at 12 Grimald place half a bottle of butterbeer in her hand gripping tighter than it should have been. She had tears in her eyes threatening to fall that very moment. She was waiting for Ron and Hermione to re-join her Hermione had claimed she needed to speak to Ron about a private matter Ginny hoped Hermione was referring to her pregnancy she was still concealing from her brother and not so she could talk about Ginny while she wasn't in earshot.

Why did she feel like everyone had it in for her lately. She only did what she thought was right. Maybe putting extra potion into Harry already strong potion wasn't the greatest achievement in her life but she just needed to give Harry a push in the right direction. She would have stopped soon as thing felt normal again but trying to recover from her boyfriend's being in a coma for 6 months had been difficult for the pair of them.

The last 6 weeks of Harry bring a home had been very difficult she just wanted to make thing right and now he was missing she had fire called all there friends and family asking if they seen Harry and got same response each time. Hermione and Ron had gone out looking in possible place local and little further afield places in magical world harry liked to visit in case he gone out for a few hours. It had been over 12 hours now and no sign or message from harry she couldn't just sit her.

All sudden she stood up and put her almost empty bottle of butter beer on the table and thought to herself 6 weeks? How could she have given him the potion for 6 weeks she must of the date wrong she could checked the calendar which told her it was correct to the date. There not a possibly is there?

She raced up to the top floor of the house where she been brewing in Sirius mother old room and found the potion she been looking for in the book. She always hated potion but didn't mean she didn't know what she was doing slughorn had always told her she was quite a talented witch and should consider her career choice on future she do well something that involved potions but her quidditch was her passion and chosen career path she work hard to get there. She set to work she didn't have much time before Ron and Hermione would come looking for her.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Sorry about the length had a few things going on lately**

 **I am looking for a beta if anyone interested…**

 **I had another story called Draco hidden secrets if you be interested in reading**

 **Please remember to review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys**

 **Sorry about the wait I been really busy**

 **Thank you for any reviews**

 **I know lot of talking in this chapter but was needed**

 **Hope you happy with what I've done**

 **Looking for Beta if you interested please let me know.**

 **I do not own Harry potter**

 **Warning – bad language and male/male in later chapter you have been warned.**

Awake 16

Harry looked at the scene in front of him. A pale, skinny blonde with a pointed face that could only be Draco Malfoy he recognise him no matter what. And an older man with dark hair and skinny body but definitely more muscle than the blonde he had no idea who this man was but that harry had quickly as he could cast a full body binding curse on him.

Harry head turned back to Draco who was breathing deeply in the floor. He grabbed the table and pulled himself up his breathing coming more steadily now try to straight his usually emasculate clothing.  
Harry asked worriedly,  
"Are you okay?"  
Draco gulped a few more mouthful of air before opening his mouth to speak. His voice sounded more horse and less of a drawl then normal,  
"Why yes potter this day couldn't get any better, I'm having best day of my life."  
Harry decided to not press the sarcastic note in Draco answer but asked,  
"What going on here? Who is that?"  
Draco answered this time sounding more like himself,  
"What does it look like?"  
harry glanced at mike one more time and back to Draco before answering,  
"Well it looks like some kinky shit I would not like to repeat or see ever again."  
Draco smirked and replied,  
"Well potter your one made it kinky adding ropes to him. Take not onto kinky sex and in case didn't notice my part on this wasn't voluntary."

Harry didn't want to look at the sight in front him anymore was vile just look at.  
He asked,  
"who that man"  
Draco answered,  
"some prick who thinking it fun to play rough and follow people home. He finds it fun to make his victims shake with fear bit he won't be doing that tonight wait until my father hear you won't have a cock left to terrorise anyone with!"  
Draco was lying but wanted to see flicker fear in mikes eyes.

By now Draco had reached for his wand he standing up with it to face harry who had his wand pointing directly at Draco. He said,  
"Why are pointing your wand at me potter. I'm the victim here."  
Harry green eye didn't leave Draco's face he said,  
"Give me your wand."  
Draco looked shocked what was potters problem. He answered coldly,  
"I think I'll keep it thanks."  
Harry answered,  
"Malfoy you just made a very serious threat towards a muggle that is unharmed. You are upset and not thinking straight but You know that is against our laws give me you wand or I'll take it by force."  
Draco was starting to wish Harry was still asleep on his sofa right now. He knew been a while since he had his own wand in his hand and didn't like the thought of Harry claiming his property of his wand again he hesitated before lowering it and putting it on the table.  
Draco answered,  
"Happy now potter?"  
Harry nodded and said,  
"I can't have you cursing muggles cocks off as you put it Draco it's against our law if I let you we would both be in prison. how did I get here?"  
Draco drawled,  
"We can have nice cosy catch up later potter first of all I need to remove his memory of me so I can send him on his way."  
Harry was starting to get annoyed with Draco's answers he asked who this person was no real answer except from some guy Draco had met in muggle world and he still had no clue to how he got there how long he been there where on earth did Ginny and Ron think he was his mind was all fuzzy still.  
"I want answers Draco."  
Draco snapped,  
"I'm busy potter I need get rid of mike and then I'll answer your question."

Harry knew unless he cursed Malfoy he wasn't going to let it go but he knew they needed to get rid this guy he now knew he was called mike and had make sure his memory got removed of the situation he had study a lot about them through his training for such occasions but still very blurry he may even have to trust Malfoy on this occasion and hope he didn't live to regret it.

Harry answered,  
"Fine, let's get him out of here"  
Harry turned toward mike and levitated him off the floor and thought the kitchen into the living room.

Draco starting to cast the spell on him while harry took the ropes off him that would be hard to explain why they had tied him up.

Ten minutes later mike came round with no memory of Draco and harry before harry had agreed to do the talking not that he except Draco to keep to it.  
they heard mike come round asking where he was.  
Harry crouched so he was near him and asked,  
"Hey we found you collapsed outside moments ago we were about to get an ambulance when you came round do you remember what happened?"  
They urge to kick the living shit out him was very tempting after what he saw him doing to Draco it made his blood boil.  
"my names mike but I don't remember anything happening."  
Draco relaxed slightly in relief the charm had worked great he told harry not call ministry for help he understand why when he explained.

Twenty minutes later mike had left the apartment remembering where he lived harry so happy Draco good at memory charms and hadn't taken away his full memory. They had made it look like a robbery that had gone wring he got knocked out and they were the heroes they had saved him harry was shocked at how well it had gone maybe he was a better actor than he thought he knew Draco could act after way he caused such a fuss in their third year from being scratched by a hippogriff.

Draco drawled after he left they put the kitchen back in order,  
"You always love playing the hero don't you potter."  
Harry looked at Draco not sure how on earth he got into this situation. he hated the way how the sun was catching Draco platinum blonde hair and making it shine against his incredibly pale skin. It made the air get caught in his chest. How could someone look that good and still be a dick? was this from the hit to his head everyone kept mentioning. His pale skin and skinny figure look so good in his muggle clothes harry finding it hard to keep in control at the moment he needed answers.  
Harry spoke,  
"Okay I don't like being hero I'd rather be out of the spot light but I need answers from you what is this place what going here how did I get here why was I asleep on your sofa?"  
Draco tried to act casual as possible getting into a comfortable position while hiding his hard on he got once he looked at harry body and had no idea why so hard to look away (still pretty toned from years as a seeker). He opened his mouth not sure if to leave anything else he started with the comment.  
"You asked for my help I helped you out".  
Harry raised his eyebrows Draco had saved him from what exactly why couldn't he remember he thought feeling frustrated.  
Harry said,  
"Explain"  
Draco didn't know how much Harry would believe before he cursed him and accused him of making it up or of being the one who poisoned him guess have to see,  
"we met at a small cafe not far from your house in London. You wanted to talk about what happened in your accident. You followed me and collapsed I tried to take you to st mungo's you begged me not to so I brought us here it my bachelor pad you might call it in Birmingham I used it at lot while I was studying after the war. I couldn't stand the manor after the war he gave me nightmare of what Voldemort did to me and my family. The way spoke to me and touched me it made me want to kill myself. I stopped eating and looking after myself and ended up in hospital with my body ready to shut down so I know how it felt to be stuck in hospital that why I didn't take you there. Plus, everyone would talk. I lay on sofa checking your pulse it was beat but just you did burp and I smelt something I only ever read about in my god fathers potion books you been poisoned. "  
harry was shocked to hear this out of Malfoy could really lie about that? Had he collapsed and if wasn't for Draco he would most likely be dead?

Draco looked into harry green eyes he never thought he wanted to see them more than anything 24 hours ago now they were fixed into his head like lasers while harry processed the information Draco let out why had be not just told he found his collapsed found out he was poisoned and found antidote he wouldn't been lying no he had to mention Voldemort into the conversation and depression and eating disorder he was so stupid.

Harry asked,  
"You didn't curse me? And now could if got poisoned only taken the potions that st mungo's gave the Ginny been giving them to me at regular times."

Draco sighed and said,  
"Snape taught me potion and unlike you I took the information in and known that the smell that came out your mouth was from bad love potion mixed with other things. She been poisoning you for weeks unless you got it another way."  
Harry shook his head Ginny wouldn't poison him up.

Draco looking into harry face and said,  
"Harry I have no reason to lie whoever giving you them potion knowingly or not they have poisoned you and you would of died".

Harry looked back at Draco not understand how on earth this had all happened when the fire place roared with green flames and a tall slim woman with dark hair and pale eyes landed on the floor looking around. She was in green healer robes and harry stomach sunk Draco had called st mungo's after all in pure panic and he was going back there.

Draco turned around to looked just as shocked of fire just must have recognized the woman as he said stiffly,  
"Astoria."  
She looked around the room eyes wide looking frim Draco to harry speech less for a moment before whispering,  
"He's awake!"

Harry couldn't believe Draco had called st mungos here, hadn't he just said how he knew what was like stuck in hospital for months at a time? He should have known better than to trust a snake he thought to himself. The woman face looked familiar maybe she went to Hogwarts around same time as Harry and Draco.

The woman's eye went very wide at the sight of Harry but then again, he was Harry potter who survived the war and finally got rid of the dark lord as everyone said but everyone seemed to forget about how much help Harry did receive off the rest of the wizarding world even the Malfoys come to think of it even Draco himself.

Draco looked in the witch and answered,  
"Yes Astoria, I told you to have faith in me."  
Astoria looked at Draco then to Harry and then back to Draco.  
She covered her mouth with both hands as she dropped them she answered,  
"I do believe in you Dray it was just very dangerous, you could have killed Harry and got yourself thrown on prison."

Astoria was started to remind him of certain someone, that someone Hermione would have said after him and Ron had come up with a dangerous plan. Harry was starting to feel quite uncomfortable the way Draco and Astoria were talking like he was invisible.

Harry decided it was probably time to step in and stop this he still had little idea how he came to this place somehow he collapsed Draco had found him and now accused his girlfriend Ginny Weasley of poisoning him with thing such as love potion.  
Harry butted in that moment,  
"I'm sorry but can someone give me a full detailed explanation of how I ended up here. You told me you had not called st mungos?"  
Draco and Astoria both looked at Harry in astonishment for a moment Draco was first to recover,  
"I told you potter. You begged to meet me I accepted stupidly. " I brought you back here not knowing where you came from I could knocks doors looking. I called Astoria Greengrass here as she trainee healer."  
Harry asked,  
"Why didn't you overrule my idea and take me to the hospital ?"  
Astoria said,  
"I wanted to Draco said if this didn't work we would."  
Draco was slowly losing his temper with the situation he had saved Harry from having to sit was merlin know how many more weeks in the hospital and this was the thanks he was getting.  
Draco bursted out,  
"Well I thought maybe I'd try and respect you wish why doing what you asked of me. Astoria smelt what I did from that smell I could left you outside that café to die but no brought you here gave up cure to badly brew love potion. Maybe you should be start rubbing your two brains cells together and asking yourself who poisoned you before I saved your ass once again potter even after what you put every through 6 months ago, with your drinking and putting drugs inside you I still put that aside even though you almost killed me in that car. I don't know why I bothered not even a thank you. You are a very self-centred prick!"

Draco had made it across the floor in 5 strides and slammed bedroom behind quite hard. He locked it and used a silencing charm before him he fell on the bed in floods of tears hoping they both leave after everything he done and been thought that day and this how he been thanked.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Hope your enjoyed**

 **Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AWAKE 17**

 **Hey guys sorry for slow reply been very busy I hope you enjoying this sorry then again you wouldn't be ready chapter 17 if you was hating I'm sorry it taken so long to get to this stage but I promise you the relationship will be starting very soon.**

 **Thank you for reviews much appreciated**

 **Warning: male/ male**

 **I do not own harry potter in anyway**

 **Please review**

 **Awake 17**

Hermione was a little scared by Ron reaction when she told him she was pregnant. His face first looked worried to concerned to amazed within minutes.

Hermione said,  
"I've not agreed to give up my job Ron, I'm still going to be working and be working from home."  
Ron looked confused at Hermione,  
"But moine, your pregnant you going to need rest."  
Hermione answered,  
"Yes I've read all about pregnancy and I should be ok for at least 5 months. I want to try and apply for assistant manager job opening in my department if I can get my foot in I can carry on after baby is born. If I feel tired I will slow down but right now we have bigger thing on out hands. "  
Ron asked,  
"Like what?"  
Hermione looked at Ron had he completely lost his mind could not remember what happened the last day Hermione stood up and turned towards Ron,  
"Ginny was keeping him here a prisoner in his own home. What she did was wrong Ron how could we not realise no wonder he snuck out do you remember how miserable being in this place made Sirius well she was doing the same to Harry. I know I complained that it was dangerous Sirius joined us to station to see Harry off but keeping anyone in all the time not a good things never wish on anyone."  
Ron argued,  
"Moine, He was in a coma he needs time to recover that why he been inside."  
Hermione wasn't taking that as an answer this time she told him,  
"He been out of hospital 6 weeks Ron he should be recovering but locking him up here not helping we need take him to see family taken him diagon alley and even to see Hagrid. Ginny fed him love and lust potion Ron."  
Ron sighed and answered,  
"I'm sure Ginny wasn't harming Harry she was stressed and wanted things feel better. she loves Harry."  
Hermione said,  
"I never suggested she didn't but did you learn nothing from Slughorn you were poisoned yourself!"  
Ron argued,  
"By wine not potions that blood Malfoy was responsible."  
Hermione ignored his comment and answered,  
"A mix of love and lust potion can be very dangerous and it mixed incorrectly can be deadly! It maybe that Ginny was stressed out looking after harry is getting to her. She broke the law and I want to protect her but have make sure never happens to Harry again."

Ron was just watching Hermione pace as she spoke he wasn't sure where she was going with this conversation nor was he sure he wanted to find out he said angrily,  
"Hermione what are you suggesting that we throw Ginny to the wolves she just made a mistake if Harry is ok should be left."  
Hermione answered,  
"NO! I want to help Ginny and it's against the law what she did. We be in so much trouble if anyone ever found out but for Ginny I'm willing to cover it up and help her out as much as possible but we need work together for this to work she and harry love each other very much she stressed and needs our help."

She stopped pacing and stood still looking into Ron eyes and said,  
"My work not important my family is more important and this baby as much as my family as harry and Ginny. I want half on Ginny cares duties so we have a third each I should done this from the start."

888

Harry stood where he was standing for a minuet not expecting an outburst like that of Draco what on earth was going on had he fallen into a different world.

He sat opposite Astoria how had just made them both tea and sighed loudly. Astoria was first to speak she said,  
"Harry, Malfoy really put himself on the line this week. I do think you owe him an apology he's done a lot of things that no wizard would ever of done for me you might think may a horrible person but he actually very sweet and decent wizard no matter what his sexuality is."  
Harry was surprised to hear this what the hell could Draco of done he wasn't playing anymore mind games with anyone he been told he been poisoned and kept as a prisoner at one house to another now he was being told by some witch he green robes he owed Draco Malfoy an apology.

Harry asked,  
"Okay, what is it that Draco has actually done because I'm really confused."  
Astoria answered,  
"Dray probably not told you the world story. I take it you know you collapsed and Draco brought you here he called for my help I suggested hospital he refused even though I offered on few occasions he broke into st mungos put my job at risk as he used ployjuice potion to turn into me. if he been caught looking through those notes he would have lost me my job and when he changed back and realised who's notes he was looking at he would have been thrown in jail no questions asked. He stayed with you night and day to make sure you didn't get worse the day I came to confront him about using me to get what he wanted when you let put this burp sound I bent over the checkout nothing had got worse and we both smelt it he recognised it and told me he going to make an antidote I told him not to till I read up about them but he did anyway as your sitting here but he gone 2 days without food and 2 days without sleep I told him he had go buy food now come to see how thing are going."  
Harry finally said after thinking for moment,  
"That why there was shopping bags everywhere when I woke up to that man attacking him."  
Astoria looked shocked and said,  
"What!"  
Harry then remembered that Astoria had not been there when woke up and carried on the story from where he could remember which left Astoria with her hands clasped against the mouth in horror.  
She asked dreading the answer,  
"He did get to him do you think I should check him over he really having bad week at the moment."  
Harry looked over the bedroom door that had been locked with magic and used silence charm on it by sound of things.  
Harry said,  
"I don't think he let you right now maybe try again later."

Astoria sighed and said  
yeah, your right I can't see him wanting to be touched right now but Harry he really did his very best to help you out. It really was lust and love potion mixed in wrongly or the antidote would not of worked. You somehow got that into your system."  
Harry looked at Astoria she looked dead serous on the situation a similar look Hermione would give him when she was dead certain of something and he or Ron was being stupid that made him realise it had been poisoned by how by who and why?  
He told her,  
"Ginny loves me or she would not have waited 6 months for me. No one else had touched my medication except me and not done it to myself."  
Astoria said,  
"Well you can accidently poison someone not always on purpose who saying she realised what she was doing I have every belief she loves you but has she been acting differently later maybe more stressed or making sure she in control? Have you felt more strongly in love?"

Harry thought for a moment Ginny had been acting a little different making sure she gave him the correct potions at correct time and she stayed where she could see him.  
He answered,  
"Yeah but I believe it was just stress"

Astoria gave him a smile and said,  
"It not my business you don't have to make up excuses to me only to yourself to believe. I think you really should make up to Draco he did a lot for you I'm going to go and get a shower I came straight here from work to see if you two were okay. If you need me, you know you can fire call me."

A moment later Astoria had gene leaving him alone in the living room. He tried Draco door but it was locked by magic like he thought it would be had Draco really gone that much help him. Did Draco still care about him he knew Astoria was right he owed Draco an apology but how he going make it up to him he didn't know and he needed and long chat with Ginny.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **Please review**

 **Next chapter the relationship will start**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys,**

 **Hope you enjoying so far,**

 **This chapter will be male/male the moment you been waiting for**

 **I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter,**

 **Also, had few hate comments so fuck the haters too.**

 **Anyway, don't forget to review happy to hear suggestions too on with new chapter….**

 **Chapter 18**

Hermione took Ron hand they walked out of the living room their hands and fingers closely linking showing their bond was unbroken and they were as strong as ever. Ginny had just come thundering down the stairs a strange look on her face a smile lay under her expression even with the current circumstances.

Ginny shouted breathless and worried at same time even if her face didn't show it her shaky voice,  
"I thought you to had gone out looking for Harry again, it is urgent we find him now. I have some news that may shock you but I promise I'm not making it up!"  
Ron said,  
"We do to Gin. Us first"

Ginny was sure she knew what Ron was about to say with Hermione confiding with secret of pregnancy with her first before telling her own Husband to be.  
Hermione interrupted before Ron had a chance to blurt it out in the hallway.  
Hermione said,  
"We will talk about it in the kitchen."

Seated around the long wooden table and Hermione locking the door as she closed it behind took a seat next to her husband and Ron opened his mouth straight away.  
Ron burst out not being able to contain himself any longer,  
"Me and Hermione are having out first baby!"  
Ginny put a small smile on her face and managed to get the words out,

"Congratulations guys!"  
Ginny was little confused why on earth they were sitting at this old wooden table when they could have said this as they were walking out of the door.  
Hermione was next to speak her hand in Ron once again,  
"We are not sitting here to just talk about my pregnancy, we are also here to talk about the crime that has happened in this very house."

Ginny stomach fell little further Hermione had slipped in her lawyer role of Ron would call in behind her back he wouldn't dare to her face.  
Hermione carried on and announced ,  
"Harry was given love and lust potions he drank them unknowingly they were slipped into his medication that st mungos gave him and if the ministry came swooping in right now from a source all three of us would be arrested."  
Ginny couldn't believe they were going to give her up to the ministry she needed to defend herself and answered,  
"Hermione I told you thing were bit hard to start with I use it couple of time only. I have not use stuff in weeks bit he still missing."  
Hermione answered,  
"But Ginny it still happened and I understand why. It matter is just as serious you gave Harry potion that had not been checked by law department. It was illegal to give him them and it more than few weeks of detention if is real life we could be thrown in jail for your crimes against one of our kind."  
Ginny gasped and answered,  
"Hermione I'm part your Family. Ron, you can't let her do this have a back bone against her for once in your life."  
Ron took deep breath looking for his sister to his girlfriend not sure what to say they agreed to talk to Ginny but Ron still wasn't sure about whole thing he asked,  
"How do we know it not from St mungos maybe they screwed up right? Can't we blame them?"  
Hermione let go of Ron hand was he really doing this trying to protect her after what she done.  
Hermione answered angrily,  
"Do you really want ministry snooping because when they mind nothing wrong with potions at st mungos they come looking here."  
Ginny quickly snapped,  
"NO!"  
Hermione said,  
"I was going to say as family is more important than my work and on this occasion I would willing look the other way on the agreement that you give over half your care duties."  
Ginny's jaw dropped at this suggestion Granger wanted half of her care responsibilities. Harry was probably lying dead in the road and Hermione was more interested in using it to her advantages to gain more power.

Ginny screamed,  
"You can't do that, how could u do that after everything I been doing you to wrapped up in work to do anything else."  
Ron answered,  
"Ginny please calm down."  
Hermione tried on more time shouting over Ginny,  
"we understand how stressed you been last few weeks with Harry care duties we should be doing more for you. Harry care is a lot of work so we will have same percentage each."  
Ginny we still almost shouting when she replied,  
"What this I refuse you. I don't know who you think you are anymore Hermione you are meant to be my best friend I'm meant to be your maid of honour."  
Hermione snapped,  
"What you did Ginny was a horrible thing and I am taking a percentage of Harry care. I can tell them one of two things I can tell them you are felt stressed and that why I'm going part time to help one another out of I can tell them you have been slowly poisoning him I found out and want take your full care duties away on look in that room and you will be sent down I don't want to do that."

Ginny breathing was shallow now and tear where forming in her eye once again.  
Hermione spoke more softly this time,  
"also I don't believe he is missing I believe he ran away as you wouldn't let her leave and I think he very easily to find him. Firstly do you agree to the paperwork tomorrow? Me and Ron he in the house but not in yours and harry personal time or space I promise."  
Ron and Ginny both gapped at her what had she worked out?  
Ginny slowly nodded her head trying to keep her tears at bay if Hermione was right she could get see Harry shortly maybe he talks some sense into her that he wanted Ginny to be his full-time carer.

Hermione responded,  
"Great we will get it sorted by tomorrow night. Ron go and fetch our owl and quill, ink and parchment."  
Hermione pulled her wand out and a coin and started muttering some spells at the coin.  
Ron and Ginny watched her for a moment,  
"There enchantments, I'm turning it into a tracker."  
Ron got up to leave the room and Ginny suddenly blurted out,  
"It urgent we find Harry."  
Ron put his hand on the door handle and Ginny spoke again,  
"I'm pregnant."

888

Draco woke up with a start. He had not realised how tired he was from 2 days of no sleep. All his energy and time had gone into this. Th3 feeling came back why he felt so low he hoped that they had both left by now he be able to feel shit in peace.

He sat up and could smell something that didn't smell very nice he sniffed again and realised what it was it smelt like burning even with the fact he not turned his cooker on in 3days.

He snatched his wand off his bedside table and darted out the bedroom forgetting to out his glamour charm back on and rush toward to kitchen to see a man with dark hair bent over taking something out of the oven. The feeling of dread was slowly returning and he could always go and lock himself on the bathroom or back in bedroom but if Harry refused to leave the conversation was coming at some point hiding away was just prolonging it.

Harry put the now slightly burn chicken on the counter and sighed before turned around to find Draco behind him with his wand pointed directly at Harry ever curse he ever heard of running through his head he settled for shouted to start with,  
"What in merlin's name do you think you're doing Potter? Trying to burn me alive!"  
Harry winced at his word and responded calmly,  
"I was just trying to do something for you I released them potion must have got on my system somehow, I can't keep denying it forever and I not even thanked you for all your help. Astoria told me everything you did even breaking into st mungos secret information."  
Draco was excepting this response he slowly lowered him wand bit didn't speak Harry spoke once again,  
"Are you okay Draco? You look very pale."

Draco swung around to look into the mirror that was in his hallway. How could he of been so stupid to forget about her clamour charm. In the mirror, he looked very pale, his lips dry, his cheek bones showing more than should be his platinum blonde hair was looking very limp on his head looking quite fragile with his jeans hanging off his hips.

Draco managed to find his voice and turned back to Harry who was still staring at him with a quite worried look on his face. Draco answered shakily,  
"The chicken will be fine take the skin off it."

Harry grinned at Draco which made Draco heart melt a lot if had been so long since anyone gave him a smile that was because they were happy and it was Harry's his smile always made his heart melt.

Half an hour later Harry and Draco sat down. Draco was impressed Harry had over cooked chicken but rest of the dinner was cooked quite well (Draco rarely bothered with full cooked meal). Draco ate few mouthfuls but couldn't deal with silence anymore the tension could have been cut with a knife. He had to ask why?

Draco looked at harry who were watching him he asked,  
"why are u still here with me eating dinner?"  
Harry looked up from his own plate and answered,  
"To thank you for all your help. "  
Draco said,  
"So why didn't you believe me but you did Astoria."  
Harry answered quickly,  
"It was a shock at first but Astoria explained everything to me in detail."  
Draco answer4ed,  
"Well after this you can go home to weaslette I'm sure she is missing you."  
Harry wasn't having Draco push him away again not while he had questions to ask.  
He asked,  
"You brought me here for a reason didn't you?"  
Draco responded,  
"You were on your knees I couldn't leave you there."  
Harry exclaimed,  
"No, there more to it isn't there. You told me at the café you were in the car when it crashed you turned up at the hospital because you care. You came to the café because you care. You didn't take me to the hospital because you still care."  
Draco swallowed hard and answered,  
"I did what you asked I'm not carrying on this conversation."

Harry was not satisfied with this answer he wasn't letting it go that easy and Draco wasn't escaping this time either. Draco stood up and took a few steps out of the kitchen and into the hallway. Harry grabbed his arms and turned into towards him.  
harry commanded,  
"don't lie tome Draco!"

Draco tried pushed him away with himfree hand but harry taught that wrist now. Harry push his body weight against Draco pressing him against the wall.  
harry spoke again in quieter voice considering Draco eyes.  
he spoke into Draco ear,  
"You did it because you still care Draco Malfoy. You still remember what happened don't you that night in our sixth year. You wanted it that night as much as you still do."

Harry, saw it working in Draco mind he saw spark behind his eye he not seen in such a long time he could feel his heart beating out his cheat so fast he was not sure why he wasn't having a heart attack. Harry lips touched Draco's soft lip once and the moment ye touch he felt an electrical charm flow from his mouth down his body to end of his fingers and toes.

Harry broke away slight to get some air in his longs he looked back into Draco's grey eyes full of passions. This was the first-time Harry had realised he let go of Draco's Arm they now settled at the back of Harry's neck. He felt the hands on the back of his head push him towards Draco's lips again. That was all he needed to go in again. His lips were again Draco now bruised list and he slowly directed Draco toward the bedroom their lips still locked in passion. The collapsed on the bed together their dinner left forgotten.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Hope you liked it**

 **Please review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Awake 19**

Hey guys sorry been a while been busy with work and family things I had very sad news my cat passed away 3rd February so been pretty down not really in the mood to write but I think I made you wait more than enough time for next instalment.

Thank you for all the review so please keep them coming and I want to give me beta read I very big thank you for sticking up for me against a certain hater that wasn't brave enough to leave there name did it as a guest each time. Also, a big thank to her work she not done this one yet give her chance.

Any thing you don't understand or unsure of please ask

Hope you enjoying it so far and you will realise why ive done that in all good time.

Warning of string language and sexual content and male/male paring

I do not own harry potter in any way or form.

 **Chapter 19**

Harry open his eye slowly looking around at the rooms walls. He was not use to these surroundings and didn't remember anyway bit it hit him that moment wondering if was a dream he had he might find out hi was on crazy dream well actually a nightmare and he was back in his warm bed at his or he as he didn't recognise the wallpaper he was in Ron and Hermione spare room at new place and his beautiful red head girlfriend would be sleeping peacefully next to him.

He slowly moved his head to his side and there was the confirmation that his memory was clear as crystal. A very skinny blonde with pointed face and very place skin was next to him in the bed and just like Harry was naked and fast asleep like Harry had been just a few moments ago, He looked so sweet and peaceful lying there. To his own horror looking at the skinny naked blonde was making his rock hard. He lay back in his pillow remembering or passionate the night before had been how he pushed Draco in the bed kissing him refusing to stop for breath when he broken away him and Draco had slowly taken each other clothes off kissing every inch of each other's body sucking, licking and kissing as much as they could.

Wasn't long before Draco climbed onto of harry his eyes full as lust it makes his eyes sexier than ever. After kissing harry and giving him a love bite on his neck which harry could feel was still every and would be very much visible. Draco crawled between Harry's legs taking his fully hard cock in one hand and rubbing his balls with the other making him moan out his pleasure he not felt for a while.

Draco took this as a sign to lower his head toward harry dick after rubbing it few times and could just the head in his mouth swirling his tongue round just the head making harry grab his pillow in fist fulls from the pleasure. Draco must of been enjoying doing this to harry because he didn't stop there he starting moving his tongue up and down the shaft so he could get a sense of his thick and long harry actually was.

Draco took it one step father and started moving his head up and down as he took harry cock into his mouth and slightly down his throat. Harry hand through t9t he back of Draco head grabbing fist full of Draco's hair and pulling slightly. Every couple of time he got to the head he licked it before carrying on what he was doing till he could taste Harry's precum.

He kissed harry mouth passionately again. This was now harry turn and he wasn't about to stop. Draco hand him the bottle of lube which was in the draw. Draco got on all fours push his ass toward harry willingly as Draco rubbed the also ready warmed up lube around Draco hole he let out a little hiss harry giggled he probably should have warmed it a little more.

After massaging Draco hole with one finger then managing very slowly up to three. Harry could see how must Draco was now wanting it and he wasn't about to complain. He got on his knees and entered Draco ass very slowly not wanting to hurt Draco. He let Draco head up the head of his cock firstly when Draco started pushing into back onto Harry cock he gladly push father in hears and very loud and lustful moan from his partner. He slowly started to move in an out, the moans from Draco he did like someone who made some one sound it was always one of his turns on. He couldn't help moaning out to from time to time Draco was so tight.

He began to push faster back and forth which also mad Draco moan a lot more and lot louder as harry got into it. he knew he would last much longer as he gripped into Draco tiny waist to try and prolong himself but wasn't no use and needed it shooting his load into Draco willing and hot ass.

Draco collapsed onto harry seconds later kissing passionately again both them needed to caught their breath not being able to stop their grins showing on their faces. That wasn't only time they slept together that night they slept together 2nd, 3rd and 4th times that night before both collapsing for finally time onto the pillows and falling asleep straight away.

Harry was shocked to find himself rock hard this morning even after how much fucking he done last night.

Harry slowly got up and starting to find all his clothes which was in odd places all over Draco's apartment. This was mad he thought to himself trying to forget how hard he was by the thought of Draco Malfoy naked and horny were still playing on his mind.

He walked into the kitchen to find last night's meal barely touched and he was now starting to feel hungry. He looked in the fridge to fine bacon and eggs he guessed Draco like both as he decided to make bacon and scrambled egg.

A few minutes later Draco appeared in door way looking a little better than night before which harry was thankful for=the dark circle under his eyes were not as bad and he had a shower but his skin was still quite pale and he was very pale.

Draco didn't speak he just stood in the doorway watched Harry cook breakfast. Harry turned to the table with2 plates in his hand and placed them on the table. Harry explained,  
"I realised that we never eat last night and thought I'd show you I can cook without almost burning the kitchen down."  
A very weak smiled showed on Draco's face was a slip second but Harry was sure he saw it. Draco took the seat oversite Harry flinching slightly has he sat down. Harry had to bite his tongue so he didn't comment Draco would throw plate at him or something if he did he thought to himself after way Draco had acted yesterday morning.

They ate in almost silence fir 10 minutes before Harry started smirking. Draco looked up confused he managed to get out,  
"What are you smirking like that for."  
Harry looked down at his food before looking up and Draco and answered,  
"We lived with each other 6 years eating in same room 3 times a day and this is closest we ever ate together and also longest we been able be in same room without fighting or throwing an insult."  
Draco thought about this for a moment and replied,  
"I suppose so but a lot happened since those years."  
Harry asked  
"Like last night?"  
Draco did have a small smirk on his face he muttered,  
"that question does not need an answer potter"

Draco handed Harry some close and said,  
"These are too big for me bit should fit you."  
Harry quickly had a shower and got changed into these closes they were not something Harry would of picked in himself he looked a lot more like Malfoy n these clothes and lot tighter than anything he of pick.  
He walked into the living room where Draco was reading a letter from Blaise when Harry walked in his hair still wet form shower and still as crazier than ever. Draco knew he picked out perfect outfit for Harry and by look on Harry face he knew he never picked it by himself it made Harry's green eye shine more and showed off his arms and there tight on his ass like clothes were meant to be.  
Draco said,  
"Best ever seen you dress Harry."  
Harry answered,  
"Yeah tighter than anything I's of picked."  
Draco rolled his eyes and answered,  
"Well if you wore clothes how they were meant to be wore that would be to show your body off instead of wearing clothes 3 times too big for you then people would see you have a great figure."  
Draco went a little red at these words had he really let them words come out of his mouth. Harry said,  
"Well growing up I always ended up his Dudley's hand me downs. He was always 4 sizes bigger than me so just life time habit now."  
Draco looked dup he always thought Harry Aunt and Uncle were rich and always wondered why Harry's clothes were a state.  
"What? I thought your aunt and uncle were quite well off and never understood why you wanted to stay with the Weasley when they hardly had enough money to feed their own."  
Harry then realise Draco had no idea about his childhood then again he was thankful most people did not.  
"Yeah, my Aunt and uncle had enough money to buy me news clothes but they never did. It was one more way of making Dudley feel special and me unimportant. Dudley got all the news clothes, games and anything he wanted I were lucky if I got £10 spent on me birthday and Christmas included. If they could leave me out of something they would. First clothes I had that fit me right was my Hogwarts robes."

Draco was surprised by this piece of information. He had heard that his muggle relatives were not nicest muggles but he expected that was because they just didn't understand the magical world and for that reason didn't understand potter that well. Harry would never tell him about hi childhood even when they were meeting up in secret in there 6th year was this Harry finally ready to tell him everything?

Ron face looked like he been knocked off his broom and fell 50 feet. Had Ginn y just told them that she was carrying a baby/ had she really admitted that? He knew Harry and Ginny had been a couple for over a year and idea of being a couple was to find love marry and have children just like he and Hermione were doing but the idea of Ginny being pregnant made him feel sick. He liked Harry and thought he was the best match for Ginny there was and trusted Harry with her (He wouldn't of trusted many lads to date his sister) so why on earth was this news effecting him so badly it was obvious it wasn't forced.

Ron opened his mouth then closed it unsure what so say or how to word it. Then opened it again and managed on word,  
"Pregnant?"

Hermione and Ginny looked at Ron quite worriedly.  
Ron spoke again his voice did not sound like himself,  
"You are pregnant with Harry's Baby?"

The words Ron had just spoke didn't sound like himself even to his own ears. Ginny opened her mouth words seemed to have failed her to Hermione thought to herself nit often these the Weasley's stuck for words. Ginny managed a nod and put her hand on her still flat stomach it wouldn't be for long she thought to herself not sure if she was happy by this or sad with fact she wouldn't be able to ply quidditch a long time to come.

At this Hermione stood up gathering 3cups but magic and began to boils the water to make tea. Ron looked at her asked her,  
"And what do you think you are doing?"  
Hermione looked at Ron was he really standing there demanding what she was doing wasn't it clear to see she was making a drink she calm everyone down (Mostly Ron) and she was very pleased with the ton he was taking with her.

She gave Ron a look before turning back it the pot and said,  
"I thought it was clear what I was doing, I am making tea why haven't you gone to get the owl and writing equipment."  
Ron raised his voice and argued back,  
"Your Pregnant as well Hermione!"  
She turned around this time why was Ron getting angry at her now.  
She answered,  
"Ron I'm perfectly capable of making a few cups of tea and performing simple magic for the first 7 months if my pregnancy and I'm capable of working up to first 7 months of pregnancy too. Did your mother stop doing anything the moment she found out she was pregnant I don't think she did?"

Ron seemed to not have an answer for this comment maybe he was being very stupid about this. He disappeared up to the higher floors of the house to fetch what Hermione had asked not wanted to anger her furthering her condition hoping this wasn't going to be his life for next 8 months or so.

Hermione took the quill as she sat down after placing the cups of tea on the table. Ginny objected to Hermione writing the letter to harry. Hermione answered,  
"Yes but Ginny if he sees your writing and has worked out what has happened he may not even read and run further I think maybe Ron or myself should. Ron, would you like to do the honours."  
Ron looked at Hermione before answered,  
"I would like to but your best at putting the right words."

They both fell silent while Hermione began to write. She stopped every so often to let the ink dry and think what to say never she wanted to give him basic information bit not demand information back bit wanted to make it sound causal like she was just speaking to her friend normally.

Once she finished writing she put a sticking charm on back of coin and stuck a stackable charm on the back of the coin and stuck it to the letter before sealing it with magic she explained to Ron and Ginny,  
"I've put a stackable charm on the back so can't be unstuck by anything. When Harry opens this letter, it will give you the exact where about of Harry and we can find him."  
Ron exclaimed,  
"that is brilliant idea."  
Ginny answered,  
"like the D.A coins!"

Hermione smiled and answered,  
"Yes I may if just altered the D.A coins into a tracker when I was bored. You never know when these things will become handy."

Ron attached the letter to the owl leg watching it fly off into the distance.

8 8 8

Astoria came out the fore with green flames. Draco didn't move being use to Astoria appearing like this bit Harry turned around in shock hurting his neck.

Astoria smiled kindly at them both and said,  
"Draco you looking better than the other day."  
Draco answered,  
"Thank you and so are you look less tired."  
Astoria answered,  
"Thank you but I'm here on business once again. I heard Harry potter house visit is coming up in next 2 weeks but Harry Potter isn't at his house."

Harry swallowed hard and said stupidly,  
"They going to check up on me."  
Astoria explained,  
"Yeah, they do everyone few months after coming out of hospital see how you're getting on with medication and how the carers are getting on."  
Harry asked,  
"Cant I change it."  
Astoria replied,  
"You can changed your carer with either a benofical reason but if Ginny did poison you telling st mungo's that would land her prison you have to confront her and get her to accept."  
Draco drawled,  
"Sending her to prison is a bad thing why?" 

Astoria and Harry just looked at Draco words were not needed. Draco smirked and said,  
"Just a suggestion she did wrong at the end of the day."  
Astoria ignored Draco suggestion and said,  
"Well if you can get hold of Ginny and Draco you will need to sign to show Harry has permission to stay here."

Draco looked from Astoria to Harry and said,  
"That wont be necessary Astoria I have no intention of becoming Harry Potter care giver!"

 **Please review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Awake 20**

 **Hey sorry about the wait between chapters my life bit made now but slowly getting there next few chapters will be explaining a lot sorry if it long winded.**

Chapter 20

Harry and Astoria looked at Draco with disbelief did Draco just tell Harry he was going to chuck him out had he got what he wanted out of Harry and now wanted him gone or did Draco regret the night before lust had taken over or he had some else was he dating Astoria or maybe even that guy from the night before?

Harry demanded angrily,  
"So you going to chuck me out now when I have nowhere To go?"  
Draco didn't answer for a moment but when he answered it was that usual drawl he used,  
"No Potter I will not chuck you out but you will leave of your own accord "  
Harry argued back,  
"But I have nowhere to go!"  
Draco responded,  
"You will leave me just like you did last time!" 

Astoria grabbed Draco arm pulling him off the sofa and pulling him into the kitchen. Draco looked at her waiting for her explanation why she dragged him from one room to the other.  
he sighs and she spoke warningly,  
"Draco making Harry leave is madness he has nowhere to go and his goes back to that woman. Look what she did. "  
Draco was quite annoyed why had she pulled him in here she could have said that where they were standing.  
Draco answered,  
"It his choice where he goes but I refuse to play nurse."

Draco strode back into his living room and sat back on the sofa he had been laying on only few moments ago, before Astoria made him move. Harry was still watching Draco trying to work it out did he want Harry gone did he care where as long as he was gone or was it because he didn't want Harry around before certain somewhere maybe Draco did really have another life.  
Harry knew by watching Draco face he wasn't going to get answered he said,  
"Is it because of what happens do you want me gone before your boyfriend or girlfriend get back is it that man from night before?"  
Draco gave harry a look of discuss was he asking if he had been unfaithful of a partner now as well as everything else he finely answered,  
"No Potter for your information I am single. Pansy may believe that Astoria and me have been on a few dates but that as much as anyone thinks I am 100% certain that I am gay."  
Harry wasn't sure why his heart leapt the moment Draco admitted he was single and gay he still wanted him to leave. He tried again,  
"Dray I got nowhere to go and st Mungo's won't let me live alone just yet I saved your life in the battle of Hogwarts. -"  
Draco wasn't about to let Harry pull this one and cut across him,  
"You have many more friends than me Potter. It's your choice where you go. It up to you to get in touch with weaslette. I believe I helped you out at the manor I only put up enough of a fight to make look like I tried in front my Aunt and sure last few days have cover the life debt I owe."  
Astoria mouth was slight hanging open. This was a side of Draco he never really shown before she knew he put on a front on but why on earth was he being so cold toward them.

Draco stood up to leave the room not wanting to carry this argument on any further and decided best thing for him was to walk away but Harry who was now closer to the door way stood in the way, he was far from done.  
Draco told him calmly,  
"Out of the way potter!"  
Harry said quietly,  
"No."  
"Get out of my way!"  
Harry said more loudly,  
"I said no!"  
Draco was no playing games with Harry anymore he wanted him gone he done what he asked he not taken him to St Mungo's he broke inti the place and almost lost Astoria her job this was thanks Harry was showing him.  
Draco said coldly,  
"Don't make me jinx you Potter!"

Harry grabbed Draco and forced him to look him in the eyes and asked,  
"What is your problem Draco? Why do you want me gone so badly!"  
Malfoy said in dangerous voice,  
"Because you are addicted to drugs and drink!"  
Harry eye were wide with shock drug addict? He not touched drugs since he had left St Mungos and his mind was still a little hazed between his sixth years and waking up in St Mungos. He only remembered part still.  
Harry stammered,  
"i-I 'm clean ha e b-been since left S-St. Mungo's."  
Draco wanted to scream why would that not leave him alone and take the hint he preferred being alone.  
Dracosaid once again,  
"Get out of my way!"  
Potter pushed draco backslightlyand burstout shouting,  
"What in Draco world you say over it left I don't think Draco. I have been clean for weeks! Stop acting like a spoilt brat!"  
He snapped,  
"Once a druggie always Potter!"  
"I'm not planning to drink anything or take any drugs I promise.  
Harry calmed down before speaking again,  
"Draco tell me what's wrong. Why do you think I will again."  
Draco anger had reached breaking point he was ready to snap and shouted,  
"ALRIGHT I'LL BLOODY TELL YOU!"  
He walked toward the fire place not wanting to look either of them in the place he wanted to run for it bit as Astoria was near the window and harry hear the door the last way to travel was the poor way of floo powder one he did not like. He sighed and began to speak,  
"I've watched my mother for years now since my father came out of prison break her heart. He always been a hard man to please and never backed down to anyone no matter what the cost. my father started drinking when he came out and said help him cope with the fact the dark lord was using out home as headquarters. I don't blame him drinking then I did myself but even when he finally gone and trails was over he carried on drinking telling my mother this is his last bottle and she lets him everytime. He says every time this is last one darling I promise I love you she tried to reason and understand and tried fighting him nothing works. but always ends the same way. Weaslette might be ok with you destroying yourself in front her but you won't in front of me!"

Harry was in shock he have guessed Lucius Malfoy had always been a hard man to please and meant living up to high standards but he never thought he lie and hart his wife and son such he knew he was nothing like Lucius Malfoy and was willing to prove this to Draco.  
Harry said,  
"I'm not like that and will never touch drugs or drink again!"  
Draco sighed and answered,  
"Potter I've heard it all again in a minuet I will be asking you to leave if you keep on."  
Harry never thought he use this But Ginny had really done that to him and he scared never feel same that he felt like last night if he left.  
"Draco I would willing make the unbreakable vow to prove to how serious I am. "  
Draco looked at Harry into his face seeing how serious he was. Draco refused to end up like his mother begging the love of his life to give up drugs and drink but the truth was he wanted Harry gone so Harry couldn't hurt him again but losing harry again even now would hurt. He thought to himself some seriously had it in for him up there and Harry Potter was becoming a curse for him,  
He said,  
"I'm going to regret this I think but ok under the conditions you explain to Weaslette get her to sign and that not keeping you hear against your will."

Harry heart leapt Draco had agreed to letting Harry stay for the time being while he healed and Harry wasn't planning to let Draco down as an owl flew through window dropped his letter next to harry before taking off.

Harry picked letter up and saw the handwriting in his stomach dropped. It was Hermione's he had snuck out while she was watching him and Ginny would have been mad at her and he would have worried the 3 of them. He hadn't meant to but he would have to face them at some point. Astoria was explaining how long it would take go through the system and needed to be done straight away but Harry was no longer listening he was ripped the letter open not sure if Hermione would have sent him a curse or a letter of concern (he knew in her current hormonal state not good idea to piss her off).

 _Dear Harry,  
How are you feeling I not sure if you have worked out bit found something out bad Ginny has been mixing love and lust potions. I think she slipped them to you when you came out of St. Mungo's I spoken to her and she admitted the truth and really regrets her actions. If you are injured in anyway, please let us know. Ginny doesn't know I sent this letter and I must admit you must be furious because I am too.  
I have told Ron everything who is always furious with the situation we not told anyone else for time being were waiting on your response. Ron and me are both over the moon with my pregnancy now it out in the open I wanted to ask you a question. Would u ever consider being the God father to out child you are both our first choice if you do not feel up to it I will completely understand.  
Please contact me as soon as you can  
Hermione xx _

Harry read the letter thought twice and saw Hermione had not asked where he was just felt he was feeling she knew he left willing and for some reason not come back what did Hermione know and what had she told Ron his brain was swimming again he couldn't remember his past let alone being someone god father at this moment in time. He looked at Draco who was watching him questioningly.  
He said quietly,  
"It's Hermione asking how I am and asking me to be god father to her baby."  
Draco raised his eyebrows and said,  
"Who would have got Granger pregnant?"  
Before Harry could open his mouth Draco spoke again,  
"Oh of course Weasley."

Astoria spoke before anyone ekes could,  
"We need to go and find Ginny Weasley."

That moment Draco's front door came flying off and 3 figures ran into the living room stopping dead in their traces coming face to face with Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and Astoria Greengrass.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**


	21. Chapter 21

Hey Guys, I would like I few more reviews if you would like me to carry in this story as I not getting much response now which is a bit worrying. Please let me know if you would like this to carry on.

This is still male/male and in some chapters, will involve sexual scene some between male/ female and male/male.

A big thank you to my beta reader who does an amazing job on my job couldn't do it without her.

On with the story hope you are enjoying

 **Chapter 21 –**

Harry acted upon instinct he pulled out his wand holding out in front of him. Draco and Astoria seemed to have the same idea as harry. The three intruders stopped dead in the traces seeing Harry, Draco an Astoria. He wasn't sure if he was shocked to them or partly reviled to see at least 2 of them. Ron was standing there his blue eyes wide with shock from scene in front of them, Hermione hair was a little bushier than usual and Ginny was standing on front a maddening look in het usual soft brown eyes, they were all panting slightly they must have ran most the way.

There were three wands pointing their direction and 3 in the other all with their correct owners. The tensions could have been cut with a knife no one seems to breath for a few moments. Ron slowly turned towards Ginny and Hermione and muttered,  
"We should have knocked first."  
Harry was between wanting to smile and chuckle slightly at his best friend commented then he was too concerned to now these three had just broken their way in. how on earth did they find him?

Hermione was the first to drop her wand to her side and dash toward Harry as fast as she almost jumping on him harry managed to keep his balance and Hermione hugged tight pushing remaining breath out of him.

After a long moment, Hermione realised she had him in a bone crushing hug and started talking fast,  
"Oh Harry I'm so sorry I didn't realise faster about what was going on I was so fixed on my life with the baby and the wedding and my job I wasn't paying attention to you when you needed me I'm so sorry Harry. I've been so worried and I'm so sorry that it has come to this! I should have realised a lot sooner!"

Harry took a moment to take in what Hermione was saying she was talking so fast he was surprised he caught half of what she was saying. Why was she sorry she had not harmed in anyway had she? She probably been the one to find him she was just as brightest when they were in school.

Harry answered a little bitterly for just seeing his best friends after a week he answered,  
"You have nothing to be sorry for Moine. Someone else in this room does but not you. You have done nothing to have you except maybe helped find out were I've been last few days."

Hermione turn around to she was facing Ginny and Ron who bother still have their wands pointing in their direction ready to see if a fight was going to break out. She snapped,  
"Lowers your wands harry is safe."

Ron didn't move his eyes but spoke,  
"Hermione we are far from safe have you not noticed who is in the room?"

Hermione for the first time turned her directions towards the other people that was in the room. She had not paid much attention before their mission had been to find Harry everyone else did not matter if Harry was safe and healthy.

Draco was first to speak this time,  
"I think you will find you have broken into a place I own Weasley last time I looked breaking an entry without good reason is illegal in wizarding and muggle community both I have every choice to defend myself if I am to be attacked!"  
Harry was seeing how quickly this was becoming very serious he had to do something he instructed,  
"Draco lower your wand you to Ginny and you Ron."  
Ron wand lowers but Ginny didn't. Her arm shook a little as she began to speak her eye still having mad look in them and sparks would have been shooting from her Harry feared. She spat out her voice higher than normal I little unsteady,  
"Breaking an entry for no reason! Is it not obvious for all of us to see you Malfoy "

Harry was very uncomfortable with the way Ginny was acting the look in her eyes it wasn't anything he ever noticed before where was fun Ginny he knew back at Hogwarts and holidays at the burrow. She now acting was strange and scary.

Harry wasn't sure at what she was getting as he opened his mouth again she screamed,  
"you have kidnapped my boyfriend!"  
Harry eyes went wide with shock. Kidnapped? Did she think he was a little kid there against her will? He needed to make her listen. He spoke firmly as he could manage at that moment,  
"Ginny I have not been kidnapped, if it wasn't for Draco I would be dead."

Ginny didn't scream back this time she simple muttered more to herself than the others,  
"What?"  
Draco wasn't about to fight his own comer they had broken into his apartment after all he wasn't about to let them accuse him when he was the innocent one here. He answered angrily,  
"You seriously want to get your facts right weaslette. You were poisoning Harry if u had not found him he would be lying dead in the street. You should be arrested!"

Ginny was now going red in the face very much like her brother's ears did when he was angry or embarrassed. Hermione was the first to speak after Draco outburst at Harry,  
"Please let's not fight and raised our stress levels let's all sit and talk like the adults we are."  
Ron looked seriously at Hermione with a worried look on his face and said,  
"Yeah it not good for the baby."

Draco put a smirk on his face they were all very similar with and drawled,  
"Ah, yes the baby Harry was telling me about before you all burst into here. I believe a congratulation is in order, I mean let's face it you to were a match made in heaven if you put the bloods together."  
Harry snapped warningly,  
"Draco!"

Ron and Draco had their wands raised again bit Ron was expecting Hermione quick reaction of wordless magic that sent Ron hair shooting into the air which mad him scream for a moment at Draco before noticing the wand didn't fly into Draco hand bit towards his girlfriends.  
Hermione told hum firmly,  
"We have already broken an entry which now shows no life-threatening issues to our friend we will not make this situation worse by duelling! I'd like to keep my job at the ministry, I like working in law department if you don't like being an Auror quit instead of getting fired it will look better when you apply for future jobs!"  
Ron seemed to be stunned into complete silence by this statement made by Hermione. Harry turned to face Draco while everyone was quiet and said,  
"Draco while u is in my presences you will not insult my friends in any shape or form. If you do insult them I will have no problem in taking your wand."  
Draco looked at harry coldly for a moment Harry thought Draco may told Harry I've changed my mind the lot you get out bit instead he smirks again and answered,  
"Okay saint potter whatever you say you sooner this is over the better!"

Harry could telling Draco and Ginny were both becoming very angry very quickly. Harry suggested,  
"Let's all sit down."  
Hermione used her magic to bring 2 more chairs forwards as Harry sat next to Draco in case he anger got the better of him he could most him more quickly.

Ron who had been glaring at Draco finally started watching Harry and asked,  
"Well I'm a bit confused mate and so are the other in the room why are you here."  
Harry spoke and answered feeling very tired of this,  
"I went for a walk, I started getting stomach pain and collapsed Draco saw me and recognised me he brought her and with help of Astoria. This action wouldn't have been needed if the people who were looking after me did what they were meant to."  
He looked directly at Ginny she looked unset bit thank on crying something he always admired about Ginny she was a girl who burst into tear every 10 mins like some girls but right now he wanted her to be upset for what she had done maybe a tear or2 to show how upset she was.

Ginny didn't cry instead she said,  
"Harry we need to go home we need to have a chat about this you have no idea how sorry I am. What I did got totally out of hand I understand you are as angry and have every right to be."  
Harry considered her brown eye he could see she had upset him she still didn't seems to understand she could have killed him or she could be heart broken. He answered coldly,  
"Ginny you almost killed me! I have no intention of returning to Grimald Place. Anything you must say you might as well say here get it all over and done with."  
Ginny glared at Harry for along moment before saying fine through gritted teeth and took a deep breath and answered,  
"I'm Pregnant. Therefore, we had to do what took to find you and like I just said I wrong to do what I did I'm so sorry. A baby could be the thing we need to change"  
Harry felt like his inside had just fell out a baby? She wanted to be a baby inti this right now he couldn't trust her to pass him a spoon let alone give birth to their baby.

Next to him he heard Draco mutter,  
"Jeremy Kyle show here we come."  
Harry shot a look at Draco who was right next to him and he could look at Ginny he answered,  
"Ginny bringing a baby into this situation not the answer right now feel like I can't trust you in anyway. You poisoned me! "

Ginny face was crest fallen. The last thig Harry wanted was to hurt her and be a prick about everything bit how on earth was he meant to go back to the where they were.  
He spoke more softly this time,  
"Ginny, I will always care for you but forgiving you for what has been done isn't something I can do. I will make sure our children are raised well and have everything they need. We will keep our friendship for our children I will not ever turn them against you in anyway."

Astoria spoke which shocked Harry and Ron they seemed to have both forgotten she was there. He told them,  
"We need to talk about Harry's care. St. Mungo will visit where you were living "

Harry had completing forgotten about that little problem was the reason he knew had to speak to Ginny. Draco looked sharply at Harry, Grey eye met bright green and there no questioning in it. Draco was waiting for Harry to make the first move.

Hermione spoke before Harry could say a word,  
"I have spoken to Ginny about this and we have decried that she can't cope with the stress and that one reason that led her to do this in the first point."

Harry wasn't sure he could believe it they were doing it again talking as if he was t there. This was driving him made how many time were they going to do this one thing he liked about Draco he didn't treat him like he was made of glass.

Harry answered angrily,  
"Will you lot stop planning my life story like I'm not around. I am not a child and can do things for myself."  
Hermione now had tears in her eye last thing he wanted was to upset the other pregnant woman great he thought I'm really burning all my bridges here. He took a deep breath and told them,  
"In the short time I've been away I've realised at lot. Draco has helped with my memory with nursing me back to health and I would like him to join in with my care plan."

The shock on all 3 of his friend's faces was unmissable he was shocked he wasn't hexed on the spot by either Ginny or Hermione (has Ron wand was still in Hermione's possession). Ron's face was now bright red in anger of the words Harry just spoken. He answered angrily,  
"So not only have you fucked my sister got her pregnant and won't do honourable thing you rather live with that scumbag that come home with us. What he got over you for that."

Harry was excepting out burst from Ron. End of the Ginny was Ron sister and he had got her pregnant not on purpose and now he had refused Gove their relationship another go bit he couldn't trust her after what she had done to him he answered,  
"Ron, she almost killed me!"  
Ron snarled back,  
"You knew she didn't mean it."  
Harry angrily snapped back,  
"Well no one forced her hand to mix those deadly potion or forced her to drop her knickers and join me in bed."

Ron dived to attack Harry but Harry finally had enough of pretending why they were reacting was ok he was not a child. Ginny should not have thought she could get away with what she done and Hermione shouldn't be trying to tell him how his life was going to be led and Ron was too busy defending his sister to think about what really had happened and how serious it was. Harry lifted his wand and shouted  
"IMPEDIMENTIA!"  
Seconds before Ron would of reached him he was thrown backwards into the air in slow motion. He never wanted to cast spells at his friends just needed them to listen.

Harry answered angrier than he felt in a long time his voice shook,  
"Ginny poisoned me and Draco healed me. I will never stop caring for you Ginny but I can't come home and start playing happy families. Draco has done same any of you would do for me so now I would class him as my friend. Please try and understand it's not an easy like hearted decision from me."

Ginny had stopped crying now and it wasn't upset on her face it was anger flashing in her eyes bit she didn't raise her wand and strike back no one did.

Ginny said in a choked voice,  
"what if I refuse to sign you can't go anywhere! You are still under my care I can refuse to sign to Malfoy and Hermione."

Hermione looked at Ginny and pleaded,  
"Please Ginny don't be like this."

Draco who had been sitting next harry seemed to have had enough of the whole thing wanted it done with.

"Weasley don't get trying to tell us what we're going to do and beg to your needs if it wasn't for potter I'd have had you thrown in jail. Do you know how much suffering your putting him through already? If was left up to me the moment you had that child it would be taken off you. If was my child you were pregnant with I'd make sure I had full custody. I'd tell whole wizarding world what you have done you are lucky you have Harry but if you carry on acting like a selfish little bitch I will let the whole of the wizarding world know which will result in Harry and Hermione both losing their jobs do you want be responsible for that too weaslette?"

Harry said warily,  
"Draco!"  
Draco faced toward Harry and answered,  
"No potter, you can't handle this so I'm taking over."  
Draco turned back toward Ginny,  
"Choose wisely sign the realise forms or get ready to go to jail the day your child's born along with your sister in law and brother and ex-boyfriend lose their jobs."

Ginny had a fearful look on his face after Draco comments. She turned and ran from the apartment without looking back harry was sure she be crying. Ron didn't look at Harry, Draco or Astoria bit turned and walked away moments after his sister. Hermione stood up and said,  
"I wish had not been that bad and she was more willing to be helpful. I do hope this can all settle down. I am so happy to see you alive and healthy I will be back with some of your stuff."

She pulled Harry into another tight hug and followed her soon to be husband and sister in-law out of the apartment leaving Harry, Draco and Astoria to deal with what had just happened.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey Guy, thank you for the revie3w on the last chapter I do have a beta reader please Gove her chance she is getting around to them and her a life saver,**

 **Hope you are enjoying so far what I've done please let me know what you think**

 **I got asked if Draco and harry are together they are working on things.**

 **Anyway, bac to the story at hand**

 **Warning string language and sexual content**

 **Male/male**

 **If you do not like do not read**

Chapter 22

The next few weeks Harry realise how different it was living with Malfoy to how it was living with Ginny and the other Weasley's. Draco preferred to keep the apart clean and as there was no house elf here if was up to Harry and Draco to do that. If you use a plate, dish, cup or glass you were responsible for cleaning it and putting it back in correct place. If you cooked for both people in the house then the other responsibility was to clean the dishes after. None of this bothered Harry as he had grown up with the Durseley's and always had been made to clear up after himself from as young as he could remember.

Cleaning up afterward made him feel more useful then he had felt for last several weeks at Grimmauld Place. He felt like he could make decision and put it across and it wasn't just put to the side like it was with Ginny. He felt like he was being treated like an adult again after Ginny and Hermione had made him feel like they were dealing with a child with special needs. Draco thankfully didn't wait on him hand and foot of he wanted to go out for some exercise Draco would tell him don't come back without any milk and he was excepted to everything he could and Draco would every couple of days test him memory he had just remember fighting Voldemort's snake in godric hollow. Hermione and Ginny would have smiled and told him well done but Draco would press him for every detail he could and realised it helped him lot more than being praised every 5 minutes.

After being at Draco place for five days they had a letter sent to them by owl. Harry recognised it as the Weasley's new owl. It was a letter from Mrs Weasley telling him that Charlie had surprised them by coming home early he wasn't due back till December she was doing a family dinner and he was more than welcome to come. Harry thought there was a good chance this was to try and get him and Ginny back together or at least on speaking terms. He did miss seeing Mrs Weasley only seeing her 3 times since he had come around but right now seeing Ginny and Ron would possibly end in fight or at least conversations that led to argument. He decided to send a letter back to Mrs Weasley:

Dear Mrs, Weasley,  
I'm happy to hear that Charlie has arrived home safely as I missed him last time he was here due to being in that coma. I will like to join you for a welcome home dinner but I cannot I will have to miss this one. since I have been out of hospital I have not spent any time with anyone I need to see Teddy that night. I do hope I get to see you all soon.

Harry x

It was not a complete lie he did need to decided to see Teddy soon last thing he ever wanted was to loose contact with andromeda and teddy and let him think he was not bothered. He was robbed of 12 years of seeing him godfather. Thanks to the ministry outing the wrong man away he was robbed of time. He knew Sirius would have loved to have just few hours a week to see harry growing up and it would have made Harrys childhood just a little more bearable.

After 10 days of settling into a routine at Draco's Hermione turned up with a bagful of chis belongings with one her amazing expansion charms. It had half of his clothes, books involving quidditch, educational books (He wouldn't red these but thanked Hermione anyway), his photo album, invisibility cloak, his course work for his Auror training and a few letters.

Harry looked up at Hermione with all the surrounding floor in piles of his belonging. He stared back the letter hoping the longer he stared at the letter the more he would recognise it bit it was no-good.

Hermione was the first to break the silence and said,  
"The letter from Dudley your cousin. Do you remember he contact you?"  
Harry wished he could remember these details he wanted to do more than to remember every detail of time with these people.  
Hermione pleaded,  
"Please try and remember."  
Harry thought was she being serous and burst out,  
"What the hell do you think I been trying to be from the moment I woke up in that hospital bed."  
Hermione took a step back quite alarmed at the outburst that had just gone. He sighed and took a deep breath before looking back at his best friend of the last 9 years and spoke quietly,  
"I'm sorry for bursting out like that. I shouldn't have you only trying to help me. thank you for bringing all of this. How is Ron anyway is he still mad at me?"  
Hermione didn't answer at first not wanting to admit it she bit her lip before looking up at harry and answered,  
"He still not ready to talk to me about it, I tried to last night and he wouldn't talk about it. He knows Ginny did wrong but it's his little sister and fact you to were dating made him happy, give him time."  
Harry asked already knowing the answer,  
"Has he signed the new forms from St. mungos?"  
Hermione sighed and answered,  
"No, I will try get to tonight you know what Ron is like he will calm down. He just being silly."  
Harry wasn't sure if wanted slap some sense into Ron or let him get on with one of his sulks.  
Harry answered,  
"Leave him to it Hermione, I haven't done anything I just have put the fact I could have died in front of his happiness right now."

Hermione didn't press the matter she was the first to point Ron faults out to him just she hated her best friend and soon to be husband fighting they were two most important men of her life and she would need to be able to leave her child with someone she trusted while she was trying to re connect with her parents and the person she trusted most but Ron was Harry.

She didn't push the matter which harry was happy about, Ron must realise what Ginny did wasn't normal thing to do to someone you love if Hermione had done that to him he would have never spoke ever again and harry would have understood completely. Using magic like that was just wrong it was what Voldemort mother had done to tom riddle. Hermione change the subject instead she said,  
"I want you to come with me at some point next week to see Hagrid I been meaning to do this since you came out of hospital I told Ginny she told me you wasn't ready but if you feel ready I think we should it been so long and I think he really missed you while you been on hospital the med witches had a problem with him coming to see you so often and with his size mainly."

The idea of seeing Hagrid was great idea and lifted his sprits. Not enough to forget the horrible upset feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach from what Ginny did and Ron refusing to speak to him after the fight at Draco's flat.  
Harry nodded and answered,  
"Yeah, that will be great Hermione just let me know when and where I'll be there. Just please don't except to eat his cooking I've chipped a few teeth on his cooking in the past I remember that much."  
Hermione and Harry burst into fits of laughing thinking about their school days.

Hermione got up to leave after the great conversation they had harry thanks her for the belonging she looked at him from the doorway and ran back across the room and flings her arms around him for the second time that day (she had done the exact same thing when she had arrived at the flat). She backed off after a moment and said,  
"I'm sorry, I just missed you a lot then Ginny was trying to keep everyone away from you and been so long since we been able to do anything together as friends. I'll send the papers in next few day I hope that Draco is serous at signing them and doesn't change his mind or we may have problem."  
Hurry smiled he had missed seeing as much time with Ron and Hermione they both meant the world to him he thought about how dull and hard the wizarding world would have been without him he was sure he not made it this far without the pair of their help as well as other people.  
Harry repiled,  
"He seemed serious about it when we spoke about it."  
she nodded like she was trying to reassure herself, Hermione didn't trust Draco that was a understatement of the century but she trusted harry choice to live with Draco at the present time no matter how hard that was. She would never personally trust harry but while harry was there she had to try her best to forget the past the trust issues between Draco, Hermione and the Weasley were the reason why he would never relevel the relationship between him and Draco when they were in their sixth year it had been his dirty little secret and was a first time for both the first time they had sex not long after the Christmas break.

Hermione left harry turned the TV in happy to channel surf ten minutes. Draco owned a TV incase he and any muggle neighbours decide to visit it looked homely and normal but Draco never used it.

The next few day were quiet but on third day and pack of owls arrived first was barn owl that Draco recognised as his mothers, also a letter from Blaise (pansy was driving him mad still match making for Draco being only one of them left single) and an owl that kept pecking Draco because he wasn't reading its owners letter first. Harry recognised it as Hermione's hand writing but didn't recognise the owl then again there was quite a few things he didn't remember just another one to add to the list. He tried to remove the letter so it could fly home but would not let harry near it due to the fact it wasn't his name on the letter, like owner like owl he thought this owl was just like Hermione making sure the job wasn't half done the complete opposite to pig.

Draco swore quite anew at the owl that kept peck he finally took the letters attached to its legend told it to fuck off one last time it hooted in agreement he would rather leave and flew off out the open window.

Draco informed Harry that his mother was throwing a formal party and he needed to attend with his father ill-health and had no idea why she not seen him in over 2 weeks. If he didn't attend she would have no choice but to give pansy the correct address as she was giving him crazy popping in daily to see him and she was running out of excuses to tell her.

The other letter from Blaise stated how much pansy was keeping on about getting Draco a partner as all her other friends were now in a relationship and Draco needed help to think a suitable le witch to marry and produce a pureblood Malfoy hier with. Draco said more to himself than harry  
"Pansy is sounding more and more like my parents everyday then my best friend. Why can't she leave me alone I will find someone in my own time!"  
Harry let out a nervous laugh not sure what Draco meant. He had been sleeping in Draco bed more time then on the sofa since he had arrived. There were a few things had happened in the bedroom since but next morning they did not talk about them when the morning arrived and got on with their new day to day life.

Harry agreed Draco had to go to not cause suspicion and that he would be fine he and Hermione would be going for a drink Friday night it sees an old friend. Draco face at the word drink he like thunder harry quickly changed the word to meeting a friend he would not be drinking anything stringer then pumpkin juice it was mainly see an old friend or two. Draco nodded before retreating to the bathroom he had been feeling sick last few days. Harry retreated to the bed he knew he had to stay off the drink for any chance of having Draco a part of his life he just hopes he was strong enough to resist when the time came. There was no way he could afford to lose Draco again it almost killed him the first time.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Hope you enjoyed**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys thanks you so much for reviews happy to hear what you think and if anything, that is not clear please let me know**

 **I know my spelling not great please bear with me**

 **It is male. Male do not like then do not red you have been warned**

 **Possible swearing and sexual content do not like then do not read**

 **Please review let me know what you think**

 **Chapter 23**

Draco woke up a feeling of dread hit his stomach within moments, he had to leave Harry and go and see his mother and alcoholic father. Why was he feeling so bad about leaving Harry even for a few hours. He looked to his side and saw the brunette laying there asleep. He got so use to sleeping next him the last week. What would everyone think if the truth came out?

He knew laying there thinking about it would make him feel worse he got up and went to take a shower trying to wake up properly. He was not feeling great after throwing up last night and his horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He walked back into the bedroom to find the bed empty. He thought to himself he must have been in the kitchen he then smelt it, burnt toast! The smell made him heave once again. What the hell was wrong with him smell of any kind of food made him feel sick like never wanted to eat ever again.

In the kitchen Harry smiled at Draco handing Draco a plate with 2 pieces of toast on the plate lightly buttered just like Draco liked. Draco smiled at Draco and muttered,  
"Thanks."  
Last thing he could think about was food but he took a very small bite and asked harry,  
"Look about later do you want to come with me end of the day you are a half blood and you could be my plus one. I'm sure there will be people there you know from Hogwarts we could be partnership to show rest of wizarding world it time to put the past behind us."

Harry smiled back him said,  
"Dray think we both know the world are not ready for that just yet and nor am I just yet. You must go and see your mother and show your face don't forget if your missing questions will be asked anyway me and Hermione have made plans. I'm going to jump in the shower."

Harry walked off toward the bathroom and Draco decided that moment to dump the toast n the bin. He couldn't stomach any food at the now a fag on other hand was just what he was about to smoke and enjoy it very much.

He had bad night sleep dreams that involved that snake like creature that had made him life hell from age of 14 till 17. He was reliving the night that he had failed his mission and now his family were about to be tortured till they begged for death when he turn on Draco saying he deserved it but he should know better than to trust a boy. He then muttered to himself he did like the look of Draco he was nice to look at maybe he could make another arrangement with him once he tortured all his family.

Draco heard the water of the shower turn off and it snapped out of him thinking about his nightmare he had regular right now he like to be like Harry no memory of the war to forget about what happened what he give to not be able to remember what Voldemort did to him when felt like it and what that monster put him and his family through.

Harry reappeared at the doorway in just a towel what was this boy trying to do to him. He was standing there his seeker build body still as sexy as the day he seen it when he was 16. His hair wet from the shower and as mad as ever also known as the just fucked look. his emerald green eye looking brighter than ever before with him not having his glasses on due to just getting out of the shower. He grabbed his glassed he left on the desk in the living room and turned to face Draco would must right now be showing what he been thinking about on his face shit he thought. One of the first rule he learnt from being an Malfoy was to not show him emotion to anyone keep the mask in place no matter what but with Harry he never been able to manage that not when they had first met and how crestfallen he had been when Harry had declined his offer of friendship, when they had been on forbidden forest he had let Harry see how scared he was again at duelling club but he showed his feeling this time it was shock, again in there third year when the hippogriff attacked it him had shown weakness ,in 6th year it had been harry to find Draco crying in the toilets at breaking point , again at Malfoy manor when he wanted nothing more than lock lips with him and stay like that for rest of his life and again now.

Harry dropped the smile off his face looking and Draco and asked,  
"What wrong?"  
Crap Draco thought Harry Potter was the only one he could think suffered more torture from Voldemort than he did himself even if he couldn't remember all of it.  
Draco forced a smile on his face and answered,  
"Oh it's nothing just thinking about the past it's not important to discuss. What time is Granger arriving anyway?"  
Harry answered,  
"Around 3 she got a doctor's appointment before."

Draco nodded remembering the pregnancy and thought out loud,  
"Why on merlin's name did she decide to have a baby. I mean she so brainy and she got herself into ministry and now going to lose everything she work for since leaving Hogwarts."  
Harry called from the bedroom (he was now getting dressed)  
"I don't think the having a baby thing was planned for Ron and Hermione just happened. I don't think she will give up work for good though if I know Hermione the way I think I know."

3pm came all too quick for Draco he didn't want to leave for these pointless parties but if he didn't turn up it would question so many thing and hurt his mother's feeling he couldn't bring himself to do that.

He appeared at the Malfoy gates and started walking up the gates the peacocks looked at his he told the bird,  
"Out of my way you stupid thing."  
the moment he opened the door to the manor his mother pounced on him with a big hug squeezing all the breath out of him and complained he been staying at that apartment way to long and he not been eating well enough and he needed to come back to the manor Draco manged to say,  
"No mother I'm perfectly fine and healthy and I prefer being independent how are you and father."

Narcissa sighed and answered,  
"Same as usual your father no better or worse but you know what the healer said."

Draco nodded and didn't press the matter further the healers had told his father that his driking problems were not going to help his health improve and until they were planning to tackle his drink addiction they weren't about to give him medication that mixed with alcohol could put his very high-risk zone. Narcissa sad,  
"Draco darling we have 3 hours to make this place look great decoration need putting up, food need cooking to amazing standard and the cleaning not even finish. We won't be ready in time."  
Draco answered,  
"I'll take over the decorations go and rest."

Draco had completely an hour and half later. Why his mother went to so much trouble he would never understand. Lucius Malfoy came staggering into the room his drink in hand. Draco hesitated before turning around to greet his father.  
He said stiffly,  
"Good to see you father.  
Lucius answered,  
"You too Draco. why are you doing house elf work?"  
Draco answered,  
"Because mother was close to an break down so I started this and there just not enough house elves to complete all the work needed for this party."  
Lucius sneered,  
"Didn't realise I'd raised a servant."  
Draco turned back to his father and answered,  
"Only takes half an hour to do each room."  
Lucius said mockingly,  
"Want to do all the cleaning once you finished?"  
Draco sighed and knew that his father had enough to drink and could see where this night was heading for a total disaster.  
Draco answered,  
"Father I think you had enough to drink."  
Lucius argued back,  
"No I don't think I've had enough to drink!"  
Draco knew that trying to argue with his father while he was already drunk was pointless making him see sense was like talking to a sold brick wall. He sighed and answered,  
"Ok you not had enough to drink but I suggest you go and rest before this party, I need to go and check on the house elves."

Narcissa came down stairs wearing an ice blue (to match her eyes) dress robes the sleeves were short and just off the shoulder and that fitted silk material to her waist and flared out slightly as it reached towards the floor. Her blonde hair was in curls to just past her shoulder to make her look beautiful and fashionable. Narcissa had always been quite beautiful and always put on good show in front of friends and family and as she always pointed out the show has to start with a perfect outfit.

Draco smiled he was wearing black dress robes with pale blue shirt that almost matched the colour mothers dress. The jacket and trouser did feel little looser on Draco but no time for alterations they would have to do.

The people starting to arrive there was pansy in a green dress robes with Blaise next to her to accompany her his face revealed that pansy was making him come but at least he have someone to talk to. He was wearing a pair of black dress robes and white shirt. Pansy hugged him tightly demanding they talk later in the night wanting to know where he had been and if he didn't like Astoria she keep her eyes opened for another witch for him. Draco smiled and at this comment he excused himself telling pansy I was other guests to greet I'll see you later.

He decided to mingle with others while giving pansy time to find a different subject as his love life was something that pansy could not understand even after this many amounts of years you think she been smart enough to catch on.

He greeted Theodore Nott and his new wife, Daphne Greengrass and of course her date (most li8keloy paid for his company with a face like that Draco thought to himself). Astoria turned up moments later in baby pink dress robes and hair curled he smiled thinking finally someone else he can pretend to be interested in. a few of pansy old school friends appeared with their partners. To Draco's shock was there were more than just old school friends from Slytherin. Draco caught sight of Hannah Abbott (a huffupuff girl) accompanied by the likes of Neville Longbottom and another girl that could only be her younger sister charlotte Abbott.

He deicide needed to find his mother why on earth was she inviting the likes of Longbottom after what his aunt had done to his mother and father, he found his mother talking to Theodore Nott's mother . his mother pulled him to stand next to her and said,  
"Draco I'm sure you remember Theodore Nott from Hogwarts and his wife Jade Nott and this is his younger sister Marcella Nott she only left Hogwarts last year and just got herself an partnership into the ministry of magic."  
Draco smiled his famous Malfoy smile and answered,  
"Yes I remember attending Theo and Jade wedding."  
he turned his attention to the young witch In front of him she was still very young and girly in his baby blue dress robes she held out his hand to her which she took shyly and Draco told her,  
"Pleasure to meet you miss Nott I hope you enjoy your evening at Malfoy manor."  
without waiting for an answer he turned toward his mother and Mrs Nott and declared,  
"Sorry to interpret your conversation but there something I need to bring to my mother's attention on this very moment."

Mrs Nott gave a sicking smile toward Draco and Narcissa before disappearing into the crowd then narcissa turned toward draco eye like dangers and answered angrily,  
"That Was very rude Draco I do hope you have a perfectly good explanation for your rude towards Mrs Nott and their daughter you didn't give her a second look!"  
Draco turned to his mother and said trying to keep his voice low,  
"Mother first if all Marcella Nott is 17years of age what would I want with a girl so young she barely out of school plus if she anything like her older brother I would rather marry an house elf. I'm not one need to explain you on the other hand you need to. You invited Longbottom!"  
Narcissa answered in a husked voice,  
"Draco darling, Hannah Abbott is a pure blood witch, she engaged to Neville Longbottom I couldn't invite one and not the other that wouldn't do."  
none this made sense to Draco why now would his mother invite people who had nothing to do with the Malfoy family and never would the people she invited were the ones who whispered about them in the streets.

Draco grabbed the invitation only list off the table his eyes getting wider with shock each line he read till he finally spat out,  
"Cho Chnag, Terry boot, Cormac and Marietta McLagan! Seamus Finnigan and Alicia Spinet!"  
Narcissa crossed her arms in annoyed something she always told Draco off about doing.  
Narcissa said,  
"Draco the wizarding world is getting smaller every year we can't keep fighting among ourselves. We need to move on and all start to get along. If some other wizarding families visit they will talk about a great tome they had at Malfoy manor and maybe they won't think were such bad people."  
Draco shook his head wondered if maybe he had a hit to head after all. He answered,  
"Mother you couldn't be more wrong if you tried. If they find the party good they moan about your outfit if they don't they say food was dreadful there going to be some sort of complaints."  
Narcissa answered,  
"Why are you looking on the bad side of thing we have to look at the positive things. You have lots of friend that have turned up you were speaking to pansy and blaise earlier and I'm sure I saw you speaking to Daphine that sister of hers Astoria. There plenty of people here you know and others may just surprise you."

Draco sighed started to get frustrated with his mother's plans. She was being silly the Malfoy name was dirt no matter how much money they given to the ministry and other wizarding places.

Narcissa took his hand and started walking thought the crowd. Narcisa made Draco speak to Gogle and his new wife (his first engagment was called off just after the war) they annoced they were excepting their first child, next she made him speak to Millicent Bullstrode (still look part troll squeezed in to a black satin dress at least 2 sizes too small) and his soon to be husband an old Slytherin quidditch player by the name of Graham Montague. He then notice that they were standing with Marcus flint (he had been quidditch captain the year Draco was picked to play) the woman next to must been his wife but he didn't recognise her.

Narcissa next came to a stop in front of Horace Slughorn who was standing with a group of people as ever quite tipsy. Cho Change and her boyfriend terry boot. The other witch was Marietta he would recognise her either way she no longer wore glasses and her pimples that wrote sneak had faded to small scaring. He was also speaking to Jack prewet (His great grandfather had made some sort of potion Draco wasn't listening with much detail) the women he had his arm round was introduced to everyone as his girlfriend Oliva Selwyn and woman next to his could been her twin rose Selwyn, Draco recognised the old wizarding name.

They moved away after greeting everyone hoping they enjoy their time at Malfoy manor and Draco almost collided with a girl. He held out his arm so she could steady herself.  
"Draco answered"  
"Sorry about that."  
Narcissa smiled her sweetest smile and answered,  
"Draco this lovely young witch is Clara Fawley and his sister Bella Fawley. I went to school with there father. He was prefect when I was in my seveth year."  
Draco smiled back answered,  
"Lovely to meet you two and hope you have a great time at Malfoy manor. "  
at that moment, a man who must been there father rushed forward and said,  
"Clara watch were you're going sorry Mr Malfoy."  
he smiled and held out his hand to Draco that Draco shook straight away he spoke now to Narcissa Malfoy and answered,  
"It was great for you to extend the invitation to Clara too mistress Malfoy with Clara being only 15. i had write to head of her year at Hogwarts and that old bag McGonagall. She sent me a letter advising me not to take my own daughter out of school for the night because of her owl coming up I'm sure one night not going to harm her chances of marrying into a decent warding family and getting decent grades."  
Narcissa smiled and giggled at him and told him stay for another drink. Draco pulled his mother to the side once again and asked,  
"Mother no more lies what on earth going in here you inviting 15 year old girls I've never heard of before to this party. What is this?"  
narcissa answered,  
"Draco I already told you the wizarding world is getting smaller year by year we need to stop fighting among ourselves and if you not going to accept someone like Astoria Greengrass then we need to introduce to some other witches. "  
Draco mouthy fell open this was his mother interfering just as much as pansy! He answered forgetting keep his voice low,  
"15 years old ones! What do I want with a 15-year-old witch mother!"  
Narcisa warned him,  
"Draco for heaven's sake lower your voice. You told me you're not ready to marry yet so when I went the invitation to the Fawley family I extended it his daughter Clara. She 15 and in 2 years' time when she finally graduates from Hogwarts you can marry that plenty time to get yourself ready. It will be at least 3 years in the future if you both agree maybe more time."

Draco couldn't belive his mother would think he ever get engaged to a 15 years old so they could marry the moment she turned 17. His mother was getting worse by the moment his was ready to explode why couldn't these witches leave him to it!  
he answered angrily,  
"Mother, I am not getting engaged to any 15 year old witch who has no experience of the wizarding world other than a few years at Hogwarts. She still practically a child! I know you were engaged to my dad by 16 and look how well that worked out for you. I will find love when the time is right not when you pressure me onto marrying the first witch I see."

Draco turned and strode out the door to the ball room letting the doors swing behind him shaking with anger and heading toward his favourite spot in the garden and little away from the manor and all these people right now he couldn't be around them.

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Please review**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys**

 **Thank you for all the reviews love to hear what you think**

 **Warning strong language, violence and sexual content**

 **Male/male**

 **You have been warned now on with the story please review and enjoy**

Chapter 24

Draco walked to his favoured part of the Malfoy grounds, just out of view of the manor was a patch of land that was circular shape and shadowed by large trees all the way round bit in the middle was enough space for a king-sized bed.

Draco climbed into the middle of this land and slid down one the tree trunk what on earth was his mother thinking that he agrees to marry some little girl just because he wasn't interested in Astoria. Why had it never crossed his mother mind that maybe he wasn't interested in girls but been telling her truth wouldn't stop him Draco thought to himself she would insist he married to create an heir at the very least.

Draco heard a voice outside his hiding place causing him to almost drop the cigarette we just lit and choke on the smoke he just inhaled. Blaise tanned face appeared around the side of the tree and he climbed into beside Draco so he wasn't giving his hiding place away (Draco had shown Blaise his hiding places a few years ago while they were still at Hogwarts one the days he stayed over in the summer).  
"Still not stopped that dirty habit Dray?"  
Draco who had just jumped a mile answered sounding a little hoarse from his coughing fit,  
"after the evening I've had enough you might want one."  
Blaise smirked and sat down opposite Draco and asked,  
"Why has you cock fell off or something?"  
Draco rolled his eye at Blaise's comment. He took a moment and decided to stick to the truth,  
"Mother set this party up to find me a wife."  
Blaise snorted and answered,  
"That hardly new information is it Draco She and Pansy has been trying to set you up with lots of different witches for the last 2 years at least now."  
Draco carried on,  
"If you were watching me and my mother's movements the young girl I was speaking to I found out was only 15 year-old mother had invited her older sister and father who asked if he could bring his younger daughter Clara, he dragged her out of school in the middle of her O. just for the possibility of arranging to marry me when she leaves school."  
Blaise asked,  
"By your attitude I'm going to take it you didn't take a fancy to her. I know you didn't flint's sister hardly surprising with a face like that maybe Astoria looking more appealing each day even with her muggle liking ways."  
Draco answer,  
"I'd rather not marry any of them not today or any day in the future."  
Blaise dropped his voice slightly before he answered again,  
"Draco you are gay you are going to find her most attractive women in the world not right for you, this witch could be a supermodel and you fancy her brother more than her. One day you are going must marry to have an heir why not pick this 15-year-old once deed is done you can stay married but live separate lives only spending time together to discuss the child future and public engagements. Rest of the time you two can fuck whoever else you like."

That very moment Draco imagined it in his head the fact of marry this 15-year-old in few year time to create a child and then not having much more to do with her and getting Harry in the side. For one he doesn't know if he could do that and Harry would never accept it he was sure of it. He shook his head and answered,  
"I can't marry her and ruin her chance if finding her happiness just for me to have a baby to please my mother and father. I have to give her chance to make a man happy she only 15 and deserves the chance of happiness. She can't possibly make me happy and I know couldn't make her happy either."  
Blaise answered,  
"of course she can't make you happy you like cock to much"  
Draco stood up and said,  
"If was are going to have this conversation I better do a silencing charm around us I do not want this conversation to be overheard by anyone."

Blaise asked,  
"How much longer to you think he can live this lie Draco. Open you eyes people are realising something up and why are doing this? At some point you are going to have to be honest with them."  
Draco knew this was going to end in a heated argument if he didn't end the conversation soon.  
"Yes, I'm gay Blaise I don't know if I could ever have a full-on relationship with a girl I must tell her truth from the start to make her understand how it would have to be."  
Blaise walked toward Draco till he was pressing against him and answered,  
"Well I know what turned you on Draco press against you like this rubbed against you and kiss your neck. Last time you moaned like a bitch begging for me."

Blaise began to kiss Draco neck Draco pushed Blaise with all the strength he had knowing Blaise had a lot more muscle than Draco and answered,  
"Fuck off zabini, I let you fuck me twice and that was a long time ago."  
anger was now showing in Blaise's dark eyes he hissed,  
"Never known you to turn down cock Draco I saw you. You always liked it a little rough haven't you any cock will do. Bit of sweet talking and rough play and you drop your boxers!"

Draco heart stopped for a moment and his blood ran cold how on earth could Blaise know Harry Potter was at his. He had not told anyone the only visitors he had other than granger, weasel and weaslette was Astoria. Why would she tell Blaise a thing she was a decent witch he so he thought? His heart had restarted a double pace.

Blaise launched himself a Draco again who wasn't excepting the force to be so strong he didn't realise how much strength he had he pinned his legs down and put his hands round throat he spat out,  
"I was sick of Pansy constant moaning that you needed to find a decent witch and settle down. She was chatting to some her friend's downstairs when I received that letter from you talking about what she was doing. That moment I realised no matter what witch pansy set you up on a date you never be ready. So, I saw you in that muggle gay night club all it took was drink and some sweet talking and you let him fuck up in the toilet. I caught you by luck and this is what I found I thought more of you Draco but you just as much as a slag as the others! So that night I followed that guy home and put him under the impierus curse. I just had to put my plan in order. pansy arrived home huffing one night that you never at the manor these days and I realised you were staying at that apartment just outside of Birmingham and it would be now or never. I told him to go to your apartment and show you a good time he loves it the rougher you get."

Draco heart almost stopped form hearing these words. Blaise had been one responsible for mike's actions. Why would Blaise want to do this to him someone he known since age of 11? Draco fought for breath with great effort plucking Blaise fingers away from his throat. Blaise pinned both of Draco arms instead if strangling life out of him. Draco croaked out  
"But why?"  
Blaise spat out,  
"He was to scare you enough into decide a female partner would be so much easier and live with and settle down with enough to turn you off men so you could produce an heir and live a normal life. You live alone I told him to take you wand how did you manage to fight him off no way your strong with him your anorexic cunt! How did you do it?"

Draco lied very quickly,  
"I don't know I managed."  
Blaise shouted  
"Bullshit! Tell me now you managed!"  
Draco screamed back,  
"Fuck you! I had friends in high places!"  
Blaise screamed back,  
"You stuck up bastard, tell me who helped you!"

Draco let out an almighty scream from the bottom of his lung hoping that someone was in the ground of Malfoy manor just let someone here he begged to himself as there was no way he have the strength to fight Blaise off fully he could not even move his arms or legs Blaise was like a dead weight.

Blaise said back just as loud,  
"Scream and shout for me Draco because I'm going to enjoy this. Did you forget you put an silencing charm on this place."  
Draco smirked at Blaise it might be last one he ever made bit he was still planning to do and manage say,  
"Did I really out the silencing charm on because i don't remember saying the words do you?"

Draco drew as much air as he could in his lug and screamed at top of his voice,  
"HELP ME!"

Blaise drew his fist back to punch Draco in the face that was enough weight shift for Draco to get his arm free and push Blaise's face upward pushed all his weight in any way he could to move Blaise from onto of him. That moment was a rush from the side of him and 5 people arrived in the clearing pulled Blaise off Draco and pinning him to the tree the off pulling Draco to him feet. Draco was sure his legs would not support him and he was right him crumbled his knees breathing very deeply. He could hear cries from Blaise. Draco finally looked up at the people who had saved him find Astoria at his side whispering kind words that it was okay he was safe. Pansy standing there with her hands clasped on his face in pure terror of the sight in front of her. Neville had his wand pointing at Blaise and Ernie McMillan pinning Blaise to the tree. Draco turned his head and saw that Hannah, her sister charlotte and Susan bones all standing behind him all their wands pointing at Draco and Blaise.

He heard a shouted from Neville,  
"Struggle all you want but you will just make it worse for yourself!"

Astoria demanded,  
"For heaves sake don't all stand there like statues one of you help me get Draco up I need to get him to st mungos he could be injured!"

Hannah moved forward helping Astoria to heave Draco back to his feet thankfully he legs wobbled but held his weight. He saw Neville make a Patronus saying the Auror needs assistant needed at Malfoy manor before Charlotte, Hannah and Astoria pulled his out of the clearing and across the ground slowly to the manor house.

His mother and father were standing at the doorway wandering where that scream had come from and where half their guest had disappeared to. Narcissa caught sight of Draco behind half carried by these 3 witches and screamed.  
Astoria strode up to Mr and Mrs Malfoy and ordered,  
"Mrs Malfoy I need you and your husband to take the enchantments down over the manor I need to escort Draco to st mungos he needs checking over. Meet up at st mungos I will fill you in then."

Lucius released the enchantments. Draco could hear orders firmly his mother and father that everyone must leave immediately. Astoria put an arm around Draco waist turned quickly and with a loud crack they disappeared from Malfoy manor.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **Please review**


	25. Chapter 25

**They guys**

 **Thank you for the reviews happy to hear what you have to say.**

 **Hope you are all liking where I'm going with this please be patience I will update when I can I like way a huge thank you to everyone that stuck with it since the start**

 **Warning of male/make content and strong language.**

 **Chapter 25**

Harry opened the front door to Draco's apartment to find Hermione standing there a little pink on the face which was slightly strange with the late June weather getting warmer by the day. Harry moved aside so Hermione could enter. Harry noticed she was slightly out of breath, they both sat on the sofa giving Hermione chance to catch her breath.

After a moment Hermione answered,  
"Sorry I'm late Harry, Ron and I were at a doctor's appointment. You would not believe the amount the tests they wanted to perform. Ron just gone back to work it was so amazing."

Harry smiled fondly at Hermione. She had a glow about her bit it didn't explain why her hair was swept away and her blouse was not tucked in neatly like the Hermione he knew and the pink flushed checks. Harry knew he shouldn't jump to a conclusion but it didn't take a genius to work out why she was really so late getting here.  
Harry decided to say,  
"There's a mirror in the hallway."  
Hermione who had just jumped out of the arm chair alarmed and shouted,  
"WHAT!"

She strode into the hallway looking very alarmed and the pink in her checks had gone from pale pink to almost red. She turned back looking at Harry she bit her lip trying to suppress a smile. With a flick of her wand her hair wasn't neat but back to its usual bushy self and her clothes were once again more presentable. Harry smiled words not needed the whole story was told by her eyes.

Moments later were opening the doors to the Hog's Head which was full of buzz wet deadly quiet. They took a few steps inside when they heard a call from the far corner called,  
"Hey Harry over here!"  
They could make out the enormous outline of Hagrid. They approached the large table to see Hagrid Wasn't sitting alone he was sitting with their old school friends Dean Thomas , Seamus Finnigan and Luna Lovegood who was sitting next to a man that Harry did not know the name of.

Harry and Hermione took two of the empty seats and Hagrid told them,  
"Just seen Charlie he back from Romania. He told me Norbert's got eggs now they are convinced they have some baby dragon off her this time. He said he sent me the good news in a letter but has he was coming to see his family as a surprise he decided to drop in."

Norbert the dragon Hagrid had brought when Harry, Ron and Hermione where in there first year they had to smuggle up to the most north tower due to Malfoy's big mouth. At Bill and Fleur's wedding shortly before Harry, Ron and Hermione had to go on the run because of Voldemort Charlie had announced that Norbert was in fact a girl and now she was old enough they were planning to enter her to the breeding programme with Dragons being so close to extinction.

Harry grinned thankful that Hagrid was still as insane as ever when it came to dragons.  
Harry said happy has he could make it,  
"That great new Hagrid, I'm glad to hear it. How's fang Hermione said he wasn't well."  
Hagrid face fell as didn't at this question which answered Harry's question.  
Hagrid replied,  
"Fang is very sick I'm afraid he won't make it but I think it's his age just like Aragog."

Harry heart clenched at these words hearing the sadness in his old friends voice and peice of the puzzle clicked in his mind when Hagrid reminded him of the giant spider dying. He could remember it all curled like spider did and that was the night Horace Slughorn had given him the memory to when he had told Tom Riddle how to split his soul into 7 pieces.

He sat up and little straight in his chair at the thought earned look from everyone around the table.  
Hermione turned and asked,  
"What is it?"  
Harry shook his head answered,  
"It's nothing just I remember something I'd forgotten."  
Hermione smiled and answered,  
"Oh Harry that's wonderful news!"  
Luna said in her dreamy voice,  
"Harry I'd like to meet Rolf Scamander."  
Luna indicated to the man who Harry did not recognised. Hermione smiled and clasped her hands to her face in excitement becoming a little excited to Harry, Dean and Seamus's amusement.  
Hermione acknowledged,  
"Your newt Scamander's Grandson. The writer of fantastic Beasts and where to find them!"  
Rolf looked a little embarrassed by this outburst from this witch sitting at same table.  
Rolf smiled all the same and answered,  
"Yes my grandfather was Newt Scamander. Mr Hagrid was very fond of my grandfather's books I heard. When Miss Lovegood mentioned it when interviewing me for her magazine I thought I could introduce myself. Mr Hagrid and Mr Weasley were telling the story of how you managed to smuggle the baby dragon through Hogwarts in the dead of night my grandfather will find that story very interesting"  
Harry smiled and answered,  
"Great to meet you Mr Scamander."

Harry held out a hand that Rolf took eagerly and spoke once more,  
"It's a real pleasure to meet you Mr Potter, I'm a huge fan and of course you story is legendary. It also great to meet you miss erm…"  
Hermione smiled a little pink in her cheeks and mumble,  
"Granger."

Luna told him,  
"She says Granger but it will soon be Weasley won't it Hermione? Show Rolf your ring."

Hermione blushed showing him her left hand with the white pixie silver.  
Dean answered,  
"Is that white pixie gold?"  
Hermione muttered,  
"Yes, it is."  
Dean exclaimed,  
"That must have cost Ron a fortune it's very rare now."

Hermione looked down at their statement Harry knew why. The truth was George had borrowed him hundreds of gallons just to get hold of this ring for Hermione. She told him it was too much but because she had taken such a shine to it he gone and done it anyway now was very slowly paying George back by taking extra hours with no pay.

He nodded and sat back down next to Luna and Aberforth appeared with to Butterbeers and offered,  
"The usual Mr Potter and Miss Granger?"  
Hermione shook her head and asked,  
"Just pumpkin juice for me please Mr Dumbledore."  
Harry thought of the promise he had made to Draco he couldn't let him down by starting to drink again and answered,  
"I'll have the same please."  
He huffed a little before removing the butter beers and with a flick of his wand replacing them with 2 glasses and a big jug of pumpkin juice.

Hagrid turned to Harry and Hermione in confusion and asked,  
"Why are you too not drinking. We should be celebrating you out of hospital."  
Harry lied,  
"I'm on a lot of potions from the hospital still I don't want to mix them. Hermione has some really interesting news why she not drinking."  
Hagrid didn't press the matter of Harry answer and looked expectantly at Hermione who was still slightly pink looked accusingly at Harry and answered,  
"Oh I wasn't going to say anything yet but I'm Pregnant."

There was a booming applause all around the table making the rest of pub stop and stare mid conversation.  
Dean finished congarting Hermoine and answered,  
"Hermione not the only one excepting is she Harry? I saw Ginny Weasley yesterday and she gave me the new that you two are having a baby."  
Hagrid voice boomed,  
"Bloody hell Harry you kept that quiet!"

Harry couldn't believe Ginny had told Dean already that she was pregnant. The atmosphere in the room was still deadly quiet if it wasn't in the daily prophet by tomorrow morning Harry would be very shocked.

After half an hour of watching Luna and Rolf Harry had worked out they were very attracted to each other. Luna was very beautiful and talented witch who earned her place in Ravinclaw and deserved to find someone to make her happy. She said goodbye I her dreamy voice and Rolf had to shake Harry hand once more before leaving.  
Seamus mentioned about meeting someone and Dean muttered he had to leave shortly after leaving Hagrid, Harry and Hermione alone.  
Hagrid answered,  
"too bad Ron had to work could all met like good old times why didn't you two tell me good news I shouldn't have to hear it from another!"  
Hermione answered,  
"were really sorry Hagrid thing have just been such a mess since Harry woke up."  
Hermione fell silent had tears in her eyes. Hagrid black eye looked from Harry to Hermione a confused look on his face and he demanded,  
"What's really been going on?"  
Harry sighed and moved his seat closer to Hagrid and answered,  
"Hagrid it's hard to explain. You need to understand I didn't make these decisions lightly there was quite a few factors to consider but me and Ginny are no longer together."  
Hagrid burst out,  
WHAT! You can't do that Harry you got think of the child!"  
Hermione pleaded,  
"Hagrid please keep your voice down you don't understand."  
Harry waited for everyone turn away lowered his voice more and carried on,  
"I didn't get Ginny pregnant and run for the hills no matter what everyone thinking of factors in the situation made me do this. It made it impossible for me to stay, I'll always care for her and the child but I can't live with her and that the reason Ron isn't here."  
Hagrid asked,  
"What did she do. She always such a good sweet person can't believe she do anything so terrible."  
Harry muttered,  
"People change, stress and hard thing does terrible things to people. I can't tell you what she did, I don't like what she did but I still have to protect her."  
Harry had never heard Hagrid voice so low and serious before as this moment he asked,  
"She did something illegal and endangered someone?"

Harry nodded fearful to let anyone information slip. Hagrid was a good friend to Harry and always would be till the day he died. Hagrid had suffered enough in his life burdening him with another secret seemed more unessacary heartache.  
Hermione who was more delicate with matters such as these tried to make the situation sound better,  
"Ginny did something that was awful but she didn't realise how serious her actions were until it was almost too late. Thankfully we have true friends who stopped it before it was too late and because the Weasley's were so good to Harry and myself we have willing to over luck the situation just this once. We are willing to forgive but we can't forget."

Hagrid face was still confused he didn't know the seriousness of the situation bit Harry wasn't willing to realise whole story he knew the facts had that was all he needed.

Harry and Hermione left Hagrid drinking quietly with Slughorn who had appeared just as they were leaving. They visited Weasley wizard wheezes second shop they had opened in Hogsmeade that lee Jordan had been running but with the poor sales report George had taken over running between 2 shop which made him have to get Ron to work full time to Hermione's objection telling him he needed concentrate on his training.

Harry felt strange about turning up at their shop after ending his relationship with Ginny but Hermione promised they not all as narrow minded as Ron was when he wanted to be an idiot.

They entered the shop to see a lot of school age students ii must have been a Hogsmeade visit day. They manage to look around even if it was a little tight to get around with the moment of student in the stop.

Harry heard a voice he wasn't excepting to here  
"Harry!"  
He felt every pair of eye shift toward him in the store. He looked up at the direction to see who had shouted him excepting to see George except for it wasn't George's voice and the figure standing here was a lot broader then George or any of his other brothers and few inches taller. In front of the shop stood Charlie Weasley.

As they approached sooner they noticed he was slightly limping and a blackeye.  
Hermione questioned,  
"What Happened."  
He grinned and shrugged very much like Ron would have done and answered,  
"A very short temper dragon and I didn't get out the way in time but that's the fun of the job."  
Harry saw him wince as he put more pressure on the injured foot. Harry asked,  
"Where George?"  
Charlie asked,  
"Have you not heard the news we sent messaged to both of your houses."

They both shook their heads Charlie said,  
"Angelina gone into labour a week early."

Hermoine squeled with delight and Harry eye opened wide in shock. He couldn't really imagine her as a mum he played quidditch with her and she was a tough chaser but maybe she blossomed more over the past few years but he stupidly couldn't remember another thing to add to list he thought bitterly wishing he could just remember wanting to scream in frustration he rubbed his forehead which made Hermione look at his question.

He demanded angrily,  
"What?"  
Hermione was taken aback with how he spoke and Harry knew he shouldn't have Hermione's emotions were all over the place right now he should be a more supportive friend then he is being.  
Hermione answered timidly,  
"Just not seen you do that since our school years is all since the war."  
Harry sighed this was so frustrating and answered more kindly,  
"I'm sorry for sounding angry bit I am angry not with you but just not being able to remember the battle of Hogwarts and the war. Thing are coming back but it clips that are not on order trust me but Draco been helping me a lot bit so much still."  
Hermione eye softened at theses word and she said,  
"I wish I could help you but I can't, you just have to keep trying and I know you can Harry your one of the strongest and bravest person I ever met."  
Charlie interrupted,  
"When you say Draco you mean as in Draco Malfoy?"  
Hermione turned and answered,  
"The one and only Charlie."  
Charlie demanded,  
"Since when the hell have any of us bothered with Malfoy."  
Hermione stated,  
"The wizarding families are dying out and wizarding community is getting smaller by the years we shouldn't keep bringing up the past and build the bridges back up I've been saying for years it not good and evil it's the side you act upon."  
Charlie answered,  
"Thank for the speech Hermione but i don't believe it for a moment horrible nasty brat last time I looked."

The last statement Charlie had made did make Harry blood boil. They all had history and like Hermione had said they needed to build new bridges and Harry thought more of the Weasley's then this. What Hermione had said was honourable and he loved her for it bit he was going to come clean in this situation,  
"I've been living with Draco for the last month or so. He changed he's helped me in a difficult tome and now one my best friends."  
Charlie was showing all the signs Ron did when in total shock he spluttered.  
"What? Why?"  
Harry answered,  
"It's a very long and confusing story and too many ears around right now. I will tell you soon."

After a short goodbye, they both left the shop quickly and Hermione asked,  
"Shall I take you home?"  
Harry decided that moment he wasn't letting this situation go any further than it already had he was sick of all the shit Draco got because he was born a Malfoy. Yes, he was a Malfoy and had acted like a giant prick at school as a teenager but then who didn't?  
He answered,  
"No i want to go to St Mungo's."  
Hermione said loudly in shock,  
"Why?"  
Harry answered,  
"Because the Weasley will be arriving soon enough there and this with Ron has gone far enough. I don't care if he likes it or not I'm the father to Ginny's baby and he going to be an uncle of my child he going have to get use to the fact me and Ginny have gone as far as we can and he got to get over the fact I'm now living with Draco."  
Hermione spoke quietly,  
"I need to know what it going on between you and Draco? Are you with Draco or just living together."  
Harry muttered,  
"In all honestly Hermione I don't know. Let just got st mungos and sort out on problem at a time."

They appeared in the entrance of St Mungos. The same bored witch sat on the reception desk as the time she had come with Ron. She was not interested in their request and decided they find another healer to ask. Harry had taken 2 steps when he heard with voice for the second time that day which was a shock to see.

Astoria came running towards them and skidding stopping inches away from Harry and Hermione trying to catch her breath. She was wearing and Pink grown and looked a little over dressed to be standing in the middle of a hospital she was not there for work related reasons. She took a few deep breaths and blurted out,  
"I was just about to fire call you. Draco been brought into the hospital."

 **Thank you for reading hoped you enjoyed please review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey Guys**

 **Thanks for the reviews**

 **Happy to hear what you think so far please make sure you leave a review after reading if there is anything you do not understand please let me know I will sort it out the best I can.**

 **Hope you enjoy and eager to find out what's wrong with Draco and his secrets are going to come out.**

 **Warning for strong language and adult content which can include: male/male**

Chapter 26

Harry heart was in his mouth at the words Astoria had just spoken. Draco had been brought to st mungo's what could have possibly happened at Malfoy manor to have put him in hospital?

Harry followed very close to Astoria side (Hermione had to run to keep up with Harry) feeling very sick at the thought of Draco laying in a hospital bed. Had there need an accident or had someone attacked him?

Harry demanded,  
"What happened?"  
Astoria carried on walking and answered,  
"Not sure heard a scream so went to investigate along with Pansy, Charlotte, Hannah and Neville."  
Hermione asked breathlessly,  
"Why was Neville there?"  
Astoria told them,  
""Oh Abbot is very old wizarding name and Charlotte Abbot is still single I think Neville Longbottom only got an invitation from Narcissa because he's dating Hannah and Charlotte because she single and Narcissa and Lucius except Draco to marry if not a pure blood then a half blood at the very least."  
Harry was very a very hard time accessing this information. Harry stopped dead in his tracks for a moment and questioned Astoria's comments,  
"WHAT?"  
Hermione who had finally caught up to Harry side breathing heavier than normal managed to say panting a little and Asked,  
"OH Harry don't you see?"

Harry looked from Hermione and Astoria faces with same look of knowing on their face. Two Hermione's was more than he needed right now he just needed to know what had happened to Draco and that he would be ok.  
Hermione spoke again,  
"That party was being held to find Draco a wife."  
Harry spat out,  
"But he doesn't want a wife he's gay!"  
Hermione sighed and whispered,  
"Harry I love you an admire how brave you can be but you can be really thick sometimes. Being gay isn't like it is in the muggle community. It accepted but gay or not Draco still has to Marry a pure blood witch to produce a pure heir. What he does next is something him and his wife would decide. If they live separate so can have relationships or stay living together has friends and have their other relationships on the side and just be seen in public again is there choice."  
Harry asked,  
"So Draco has to marry a Pureblood or half-blood witch."  
Hermione nodded with unhappy look shown mostly in her big brown eyes knowing how her best friend was feeling. Astoria replied,  
"Well yes the general idea is that he marries a witch of some sort of blood status. There are potions if a pure blood wizard magic if strong enough fixed with certain potions can enable male pregnancies but early stages there so many complications before they get it right. Look we need to get to Draco."

They all took off at top speed towards Draco and Barged into a room one from the end of the narrow corridor. Harry felt the air get stuck in his chest looking at very small blonde in the bed.

Harry heart leapt at see him but sunk lower once it settled down again. Harry took a few steps forward and Draco croaked out,  
"No! you have to leave."  
Harry stopped taken aback. Draco spoke again,  
"You can't be here potter you and Granger need to leave me alone."  
Harry reasoned back,  
"Draco what happened to you?"  
Draco answered,  
"I want you to leave you can't see me like this."  
Harry took another few steps forwards and Draco said more forcefully,  
"Potter stay where you are!"  
Harry argued back,  
"No, I'm not going anywhere."  
Draco snapped back,  
"For once in your life potter don't try and be the hero my parents are on their way."  
Harry argued back,  
"I'm an Auror Malfoy it's my job to find out what happened."

Draco moaned in pain. Harry approached Draco bed and was at this sides within seconds. Harry noticed who dreadful Draco looked. There were large dark circles under each grey eye, his cheek bones were sticking out, his usual amazing hair that didn't have a piece hair out of place was messed up and was extremely pale even for Draco.

Draco muttered,  
"Harry, I need to tell you something its something not said which I should have a while ago."  
Harry replied,  
"Draco you need to rest until a medi witch gets here.  
Draco voice was shaky as he was,  
"Blaise tried to rape me it was he who set mike on me, he wanted to sleep with me again but I pushed him away idea of someone else touching me made me feel sick other than…."  
The door open and a medi wizard in his green robes walked into the room see Harry and Draco talk.

He enquired,  
"Mr Malfoy?  
Harry acted quickly and stood u reading the healer name badge quickly and answered,  
"Hello Healer Johnson, I'm here on Auror duties. I was asked to interview Mr Malfoy on the attack that has just taken place."  
Healer Johnson nodded his head and told them,  
"Sorry Mr Potter but Mr Malfoy is a patient and health comes before interview can I ask you to leave while I examine to see how serious the injures are you can talk to Mr Malfoy later."

Astoria steeped forward and asked,  
"Is there anyway o can assistant you sir?"  
he shook his head ad answered,  
"No thank you Miss Greengrass why don't you lead Mr Potter and his Companion to a waiting room."  
Harry turned to Draco looking onto his eyes one last time Harry could see worry in draco malfoy's eyes not something he seen a lot of.  
Harry tried to sound professional with a healer standing closely and said,  
"I will leave you in good hands of the Healer and see if you can remember anymore later."

The idea of leaving Draco Malfoy in that room after what had just happened had terrified Harry but without giving away too much information he could not stay too close to Draco is that why he wanted Harry to go it would give their secret away. What was Draco about to say to Harry. Was he going to finish that sentence because of Harry or because of another reason.

Astoria have led them into a room that was a waiting room it was quiet and warm in there with 5 blue arms chairs. Harry sat down for a moment before getting back up and starting to pace.

A while later the very seemed wizard appeared with a woman in black robes instead of Black robes who step forward and asked,  
"Who here is responsible for Mr Malfoy."  
Astoria answered,  
"I was the one who found him."  
She nodded her head and shuffled her notes and answered,  
"My colleague has examined Mr Malfoy in detail and we have discovered a few serious problems that need to be addressed."

Healer Johnson spoke and answered,  
"I did a few tests and it's clear that Draco Malfoy is suffering effects of what I believe could have been eating disorder that does not mean he does not eat bit it does mean he does not keep a lot of food in his body and it is a problem if goes untreated can become even more life worrying. There is no magical treatment for this and he will have to do it muggle way I'm afraid which includes eating regular balanced meals making sure he is not sick after wards and going to therapy to talk thought his problems and get to the bottom mental issues. He also discovered he lost a lot of colour in his skin pigments this could be due to eating issue and thankfully we can do something for that with potions. There is also an injures I believe from the attack of Mr Malfoy earlier toward he has 2 broken ribs, bad bruising to his throat where we think he was strangled and an internal bleed from the attack."

Harry felt sick being told al this how could all this be happening? Why on earth had he not seen the signs of the first two thing they mentioned and he should have gone with Draco today and stop this from happening!

The first one who spoke speaking again,  
"On his arm we found some scaring which we believe is the sign of the dark mark and I am afraid we do not except death eaters in this building. If the test come back that is the dark mark we will have to ask Mr Malfoy to leave and from his family reputation I think we can safety say it is."

Harry burst out,  
"How can you stand there and say you going to throw a man who needs help out the street. He needs your help I don't care how much it cost I will pay."  
She argued back,  
"I am head of this department and I will not see my staff put at risk by the hands of a possible death eaters. We will have to ask Mr Malfoy to leave and get help0 from a different medical centre that will accept him."

Hermione stood up and stepped forward and answered,  
"I'm sorry but I'm Hormone Granger, I work in the department of law at the ministry of magic and I am a trainee lawyer. I saw Mr Malfoy trial and he was proved incident and cleared of his charges. He did indeed take the dark mark upon his arms so that his mother was not killed. He took a low position within the death eater ranks and kept his lead low. He wasn't there by choice lord Voldemort was using his him as base he had nowhere to escape to. In Harry Potter hour of need when he was captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. He out up enough of alight to make it look like he was trying bit infect he gave Draco wands to escape with. He was first a deatheater bit at the end of the war he changed side and helped out Harry and was cleared of all charges when it came to court."

The woman listened to the story bit argued back straight away,  
"I'm sorry what I have been told is do not operate on anyone that carries the dark mark I cannot out my job at skin I will ask you to collection Mr Malfoy within the hour and take him to a different medical centre."

Harry angrily answered,  
"He's an injured man he has broken ribs and an internal bleed. He might not make it to another medical centre. You need to help us he is an innocent man and proved that at the trial."

She answered,  
"I'm sorry I have put my staff welfare first good day"

She turned to leave when Hermione spoke again,  
"You are outing an innocent man's life at great. You took this job on the knowledge that you would have to help certain people you did not like bit you would. I can get n touch with the law enforcement office and get hold of the documents."  
She turned back to face hormone and gave her a fake smile and answered,  
"If you can get me the documents I will personally help Mr Malfoy."

Astoria demanded,  
"No we need to start straight away while Hermione goes to the law enforcement office. If we wait and the bleed is serious we can lose him."

The woman turned towards Astoria and answered,  
"I will not act without paper work."

Harry stomach was sinking further and further was they really going to let Draco die over peice of paper he was Harry Potter he hating having to think to use his celebrity status bit right now he was getting desperate Hermione could go to the ministry but by the time to have found the correct information and got back would it be too late to save Draco?

Hermione took another step forward and Hermione spoke,  
"If you do not start the procedure and Draco Malfoy dies while I am traveling to or from the ministry and I return with the proof you can be given laws suit to saw you let an innocent man die after the new the correct information. If Mr potter or miss Astoria would push charges you will be confront with a full criminal trial."

Harry felt a rush of affection towards Hermione now. Ron had always moan so much about Hermione taking so much space up on the bookcase in the house with her laws books bit right now he could kiss her. He knew since there third and fourth years Hermione would never forgive him for what happened and what he did to her and called her bit right now she was doing something to save him life once more for Harry.

Hermione asked,  
"So Mr Potter before I leave for the ministry of magic to collection the proof of this trial do you wish to press charges against these to healers?"  
Harry answer just as professional as Hermione,  
"Yes I do Miss Granger I believe they are not acting not action on job safety but personal matters and not doing their job to help all people or are injured or sick."

The women mouth fell open at these words she stammered,  
"That won't be necessary we shall start now but before Mr Malfoy leave the hospital you will have to show us proof he was cleared of these charges and no longer is named as a deatheater."

The exited the room both very quickly before Harry, Hermione or Astoria could stop them but Harry couldn't help but smiled towards Hermione she may have just save the life of and he starting to fall in love with. Had he just admitted that he was falling for Draco Malfoy?

He didn't get much to contemplate with thought moment later the door was being thrown open and a man was standing there as he walk out of three shows into the light of the room Harry realise it was Ron Weasley. He looked like he turned up straight from work. He hair was looking a little wild like he pulled her hands thought it while being stressed about something. He looked tired and worn out bit the emotion in his eyes as soon as he saw Hermione was nought it ell her loved her. When she was in the room in could be full of naked vela and Ron would no longer look anywhere but at Hermione's face.

Hermione rushed towards her husband to be and pulled him onto a big hug and he answered,  
"OH, there you are I've been looking all over. Why are you here?"

Harry knew he had been the one to tell Hermione to bring him here Ron would turn up sooner or later to see his Nephew or niece but that was before he knew Draco would be here. He could not take on Ron with Draco needing him so strong now he wants nothing more than to be anywhere but that room at the very moment knowing Ron would look up at any second and see Harry was in the room. He sat one of the soft squashy blue chairs in the room and put his head in his hand wanting anything more than not to cry at that second.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys,**

 **On my last update leave reviews thank you for getting involved happy to know there people out there still enjoying every chapter.**

 **To the guest who is leaving rude reviews so happy to see you can't leave it under you own account so we can't sort the differences out but I told you if you do not like do not read no need to rude if you want help leave helpful reviews.**

 **Warning male/male content**

 **Sexual content**

 **Strong language**

 **If you do not like then do not read you have been warned!**

 **If do not understand please message me I will try and explain it as clear I can.**

Chapter 27

Ron let Hermione go from the embrace and noticed Harry and Astoria were in the room. Hermione answered,  
"We were in Hogsmeade and saw Charlie he mentioned he was covering for George now that Angelina had gone into early labour. We arrived at St. Mungos to find Astoria in the entrance who told us Draco had been brought into hospital."  
Ron didn't meet Harry's eyes in looked in the floor and muttered,  
"Oh I didn't realise."  
Hermione asked,  
"How is Angelina doing?"  
Ron who had looked sulky from the mention of Draco brightened up and said,  
"Yeah, she's doing well she had a daughter Roxanne Weasley they are going to call it. Mum and Dad and Ginny are arriving soon."

Harry tried to take the first move,  
"Coagulations to your family Ron."  
Ron muttered,  
"Erm… thanks."

Hermione looked between pair them for a moment hoping one them would start talking when they didn't she sighed loudly and answered,  
"The pair of you need to grow up and get over your differences. Harry you're my best friend and Ron I'm having your child I can't have you two at each other throats. You need speak to each other I thought you would have both learnt that by now and I need my friends not fighting. Nether of you are leaving this room until you sort and if that mean you will die of old age so be it!"

Hermione grabs Astoria's arm dragging her out the room with her, she shut the door behind her and muttered a spell. She turned to Astoria and ordered,  
"No one leaves or enters this room. They are not to leave until they have made up. I need to go to the ministry and sort this mess out I'll be back as quick as I can."  
Astoria nodded and Hermione left to go the ministry to find the correct documents for Draco proof he was an innocent man.

Harry watch Ron sit down in on the Blue comfortable chairs he arms folded and sulky look had appeared back on his face this was not the way he was expecting to speak to Ron. He wanted Ron back as his best friend desperately but if Ron could not come to terms with what was happening that was not Harry fault he could not put his life and happiness on hold just so Ron could feel better about everything.

Harry was the first to speak he said,  
"Ron your last person I wanted to upset, you or anyone in your family. The bottom line is your sister did feed me Love and lust potions, I was unaware of what she was doing. she poisoned me if wasn't for Draco I'd be dead no doubt about that."  
Ron answered,  
"Harry you been like one of my brothers. I live with you for 7 years. Ginny knows she did wrong and she is heartbroken over what happened."  
Harry asked,  
"What would you do in my shoes Ron? Remember our sixth year Ron when you ate those chocolates from Romindla Vane? You couldn't make eye contact with her and barley stay in same room as her afterwards."  
Ron answered,  
"The chocolates were for you and I didn't like her before are you saying she been feeding you love potions for years? she wasn't pregnant with my baby!"

Harry responded,  
"Ron I didn't mean for this to happen. I do care for Ginny I really do and always will. It just after the war you and Hermione were spending time together so I was spending time with Ginny. It just sorted of happened."  
Ron jumped up from the chair like it was on fire and anger flashed in his eye he spat out,  
"Don't blame us for your mistake."

Harry answered loudly,  
"I'm not blaming you Ron, I'm just explaining how me and Ginny got so close. I thought it was love I felt for your sister I was sure it was until last few weeks."

Ron asked Angrily,  
"What made up change your mind then?"  
Harry replied,  
"I only went along with her moving in because too late say nonce she told your mum and dad she was moving in. I thought this is what was excepted of me I had to. When I found out she was feeding me lust and love potions I knew it couldn't be right. I only recently worked it out. "  
Ron spat out,  
"Worked out what exactly that your biggest dick even to roam the world!"  
Harry knew Ron wasn't going take any of this well. He answered,  
"Call me as many names as you like. I only just worked out I'm bisexual."

Ron didn't say anything he just stared right back at Harry, his blue eyes glaring straight at Harry face. Harry wanted to turn away feeling intimidated but he didn't dare wanting him to see Harry was deadly serious.  
After a moment of both not speak Ron managed to find his voice he asked,  
"As in you like men and women?"  
Harry answered quietly,  
"Yes."  
Ron asked again,  
"As in you slept with a man recently."  
Harry almost whispered,  
"I slept with Draco Malfoy."

Ron face was white like he Was in shock. Ron stated,  
"So you decided you shack up with that stuck up bastard instead of being at home to help look after my sister who is pregnant with your baby?"

Harry blood was reaching boiling point for the second time that way with what same family had said about something. What was wrong with him why was he feeling so protective towards Draco?

Harry snarled,  
"You of all people was the last person I thought would have a problem with my sexuality! You would prefer to keep the company of muggle burns and muggles alike not bothered if you are called a blood traitor by other wizarding families and you have a problem that I'm bisexual!"

Ron shot back,  
"I don't have a problem with you being bisexual Harry, we think Charlie might be gay! My problem is you left my sister again. she stay at Grimmauld place all these months while you were in coma! Now you left her again just this time for a man's bed!"

Harry Retorted,  
"That house elf had a name Ron, If Hermione were here she would stand for-"  
Ron shouted,  
"Hermione's not here!"  
Harry stopped for a moment knowing that screaming in each other's face was not the way to make Ron understand this situation. Harry took a step away from have sitting down and said,  
"Ron, look when I was with Ginny before I had to drink. I was doing everything to make everyone happy but myself and the drinking and drugs was my way out of forgetting everything that felt was wrong for me. I got out of hand I ended up crashing and putting myself in a coma. I'd been back home less than 3 weeks and I was considering drinking again. I was out and I collapsed, Draco saw me and took me back to his apartment. He stayed up for 2 days straight to nurse me back to health including breaking the law by breaking into this place. Once he did he gave me the choice to go back to Grimmauld place carry on drinking and destroy myself of stay there clean. Since I've been in Birmingham I've not even wanted to drink that not because of what Draco said. I feel happy there and at home there."

Ron repeated,  
"You feel happier there than when you live with Ginny?"  
Harry answered,  
"Yes I do Ron. All I want is to be happy. I'm not with Ginny bit I'll always be there for my child. Draco is not the teenage prick we knew at school he changed so much."

Ron said,  
"That does not explain why you slept with him. We all changed since Hogwarts but not jumping in and out bed with every wizard and witch who changed slightly."  
Harry sighed and answered,  
"That something I can't explain. I guess animal instinct. It wasn't love or lust potions and I'm sure there no spell to make you want to sleep with someone."

Ron answered,  
"That still leave and pregnant women that you impregnated on her own in a house. I want you happy you my best mate but she's my sister what am I supposed to do."  
Harry knew Ron was in a difficult position between Harry and Ginny wanting them bath in his life and Harry didn't want Ron to have to make the difficult decision bit he wouldn't leave Draco and go back how he felt before after experiencing how good it felt.

Harry relied,  
"I'll move back into Grimmauld Place."

Ron looked shocked by look on new and stammer3d,  
"B-but what About you and Malfoy and feeling happier there."

Harry realised Ron had misunderstood what Harry had meant and answered,  
"I will speak to Draco about us both moving into Grimmauld 0lace so I am there for my baby."

Hermione had a nightmare of the time calling in a bunch of favours from people she met once just get her hand on the documents then after she did she had to smuggle the documents out knowing they were never meant to leave the ministry. She came skidding to a halt in front of Astoria who was looking tired as Hermione felt in late hours of the night and asked,  
"How's it going?"  
Astoria and smoked and answered,  
"Have a look for yourself."  
Hermione peered through the little glass window and saw two men who meant the most to her sitting next to each other both Grinning from ear to ear about something. Hermione smiled not being able to hide her joy. All she wanted since this mess started was her friends back together.

Hermione unlocked the door and opened it slowly and they both looked dup seeing Hermione face. And Ron turned to harry and said,  
"Mate I think our prison sentence is over."  
Hermione retorted smiling herself,  
"Oh Shut up."

Shortly after Harry stomach clenched about feeling happy after the fact Draco was lay in a hospital bed with broken bones and internal bleed and dangerously too thin.

Astoria, Hermione and Ron had all reassured him that the healer knew what was going on and they knew what they were doing.

The very same healer reappeared with the head of the section and seemed a lot more cheery and helpful then they did time before when they were telling them to leave with Draco Malfoy.

The head the section had smiley face on her face and told them,  
"We have some great news, Draco Malfoy operation was a complete success and his ribs are now healed. He will be sore and won't be able to move very well for a few days though. His mother and fathers are with him but I'm sure they would will leave while you asked some questions."

Hermione followed the witch in black robes towards an office as Harry followed the healers in green robes to outside the room that Draco was sin recovering. The healer entered the room first quickly followed by Harry and Astoria.

Narcissa was leaning over Draco while Lucius was standing to the side stiffly like he didn't want to be there but didn't have a choice. All 3 turned to face Harry and the healers as they entered. Harry noticed how thin Narcissa was too not as thin as her son but still very thin and lines on her face seemed to of aged 10 years in last 2 years since Harry had not seen her. Harry turned his face towards Lucius Malfoy who also looked like he aged some eye his eye looked more sunken that before and not half the kindness in them that Harry could see in his sons who were the spite of his fathers. He was clearly leaning his he cane more than before he long blonde hair hanging limp around his face.

Harry felt all 3 pair if eyes on him, he felt his heart start to beat faster knowing how dangerous it was for him to be standing so close to the man he loved with his parents so close. How was Draco going to react when he looked up into his face was it going to show so easily.

The healer announced,  
"Mr and Mrs Malfoy Auror Potter is here to ask Draco some questions"

Lucius repeats,  
"Potter?"  
Harry step forward and announced,  
"Hello I'm Auror Potter, I been sent to question your son about an incident that happened today at your home?"  
Lucius quested,  
"Why isn't Longbottom doing the interview?"  
Harry stemmed,  
"L-Longbottom, why would Neville?"  
Narcissa explained,  
"He was the one who saved Dray."  
At the word Dray Harry could hear the love in her voice for her only son. One more look towards him before looking back at Harry. Harry showed realising he was losing his cool and answered,  
"I had a call from the Auror odd to come down and get some details from Draco so we can get investigation started as soon as possible."  
He would be down the Auror office first thing on Monday morning he thought to himself demanding they gave Blaise Zabini the dementors kiss!

He heard Lucius mutter quietly,  
"Why potter of all the wizard it had to be Potter"  
Narcissa hissed,  
"Lucius!"

He did not answer or make a comment but limped forward leaning heavily on his cane as he did.  
Astoria who was standing at the door smiled at them and answered,  
"Follow me Mr and Mrs Malfoy there a waiting room just around the comer here you can wait I'm sure Mr Potter won't be long questioning Draco."

As soon as they were round the comer Harry turned to face Draco who eye where showing something he didn't recognise and Draco lowered his eye and answered,  
"I told you to go home Harry."  
Harry answered,  
"I couldn't without knowing you were okay."  
Draco answered,  
"I'm fine now leave"  
Harry answered,  
"I'm not going anywhere. I have been waiting hours to see if you're okay. I not going anywhere till I get answers. When were you going to tell me, you were going to Malfoy manor and pick a wife?"  
Draco whispered,  
"I didn't realise, I know mother wants to marry and produce an heir but I can't bring myself to ruin a young witch chance in finding love before I'm in capable of loving her."

Harry heart skipped a beat at hearing the world Draco could not marry he decided to press the matter. Harry asked,  
"When I was in here before your operation you said you couldn't sleep with Blaise before of something what was going to say?" 

Draco told harry,  
"If you get caught pretending to integrate me being an Auror you get in so much trouble"  
Harry retorted,

"so, would you for pretending to be a healer."

At those words Draco's grey eyes look straight in emeralds ones piercing through to something no one else could see. Harry ordered,  
"Don't avoid my question Draco!"

Harry moved h8mself closer to Draco so they were inches apart he whispered,  
"What was you going to say Draco?"

Draco moved even closer to Harry their eye never leaving each other and their lips grazed each other sending tingling feeling. Draco put his hands around the back of Harry's neck and deepening the kiss both closing their eye enjoying the moment.

They broke away breathing heavily and Draco answered considering Harry eye still,  
"I couldn't let him do it again because I think I'm in love with you Harry Potter!"  
Harry couldn't help but let a grin hearing those words like it was sweetest thing he ever head. He answered back,  
"I love you too Draco Malfoy!"

The doors burst open once again. Draco a Harry heads both turned quickly to see Narcissa Malfoy standing in the door way with Blue eyes wide open and her hair tied up that started fall out in a silver/blue grown.

Harry stepped back quickly in shock. Narcissa voiced sound higher she looked straight at Draco and announced,  
"Is there something you need to tell me Draco Lucius Malfoy?"

 **Thank you for reading please review**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey Guys,**

 **I hope you enjoyed the last chapter I know was a little on the long side but I think it needed it harry need Ron had in his life and how on earth is Draco going to talk his way out this one they were caught red handed.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews I do like haring you and happy to hear what you think**

 **Warning of male/male**

 **Sexual content and strong language if you do not like then do not read you have been warned!**

Chapter 28

Harry Stood there rooted to the spot Narcissa had just caught him kissing her son there was no way they could lie there way out of this one. There was no way this could end good.

Narcissa blue eye were fixed on her son face who seemed to be rufusing to make eye contact with his mother or Harry. She stepped forward and asked again,  
"Do I have to repeat myself! Is there something you need to tell me?"  
Draco took a breath to calm himself and look up directly and answered,  
"Mother, so now you taken to eavesdropping."  
His mother usual calm and collected mask to kept on her face at all times like Draco had been trained to had been forgotten. Her eyes were narrowed along with her eyebrows. Red was showing on her checks because of the heated discussion she was having. Her breathing was heavy as she steps closer to her son answered,  
"Don't give me bullshit like that Draco Malfoy. I saw the pair of you, what has been going on here?"

Malfoy drawled,  
"if you saw I don't be to describe what happened."

Harry took a few steps backwards away from the bed not sure if to make a quick exit or wait this through this was between Draco and his mother but had he been the reason why? Of course, he had Draco had told him to go before his parents got back they could discuss thing later but Harry being the saint he was he couldn't wait he had to keep pushing to get an answer now he caused a family argument.

Narcissa who had not as much as looked at him in the time she come back into the room her eye were still on her son when she said coldly,  
"Not so fast Potter!"  
Potter closed his eye and thought to himself crap! He turned to face Narcissa who turned toward him he open his eyes not sure if to expect her to send a spell at his face or an actual slap across the face or both she looked capable of right now.  
She answered her voice shaking more with anger at every word,  
"You had some nerve showing up here Potter sticking your tongue in my son's mouth in front of our faces! And if that not bad you used this accident to get close to Draco you pretended to be an Auror, I wouldn't be surprised if your behind the attack."  
Harry retorted,  
"Mrs Malfoy I am an Auror just not on duty."  
Narcissa answered back angrily,  
"Do you have idea how much serious trouble you're in for interfering this the investigation. I will make sure you lose your job Mr Potter, Mark my words!"

Draco rose his voice and answered,  
"Hey don't start on Harry if you have a problem mother I'm over here! Harry has only helped not made it worse."  
Narcissa snapped,  
"Why have you been lying to me?"  
Draco ordered,  
"Harry leave while I speak to mother please."

Harry asked,  
"Are you sure you want me to leave?"  
Draco smiled and answered,  
"I will speak to you later."  
Harry nodded and heading toward the door. He glances back for one last look back at Draco before leave the room to let Draco and Narcissa speak for a while.

Harry caught up with Hermione who smiled and hugged him.  
She asked,  
"How's Draco?"  
Harry muttered,  
"Draco and me where talking about everything and his mother walked in on us kissing."

Hermione open dropped open, she quickly recovered and asked,  
"Oh my god, what did she say?"  
Harry said quietly,  
"His mum was far from happy. One thing sort it's self out and something else rockets our world I don't understand what I ever did so wrong for my life to be so complicated!"

Harry looked at Hermione and thought why could he not just have it easy and be attracted to Hermione or just be attracted to Ginny he even take Astoria right now if he was attracted to her life would be so much easier.

Hermione led him up the staircase and through another corridor where he came face to face with a bunch of the Weasley's. Ron, Charlie, Bill and Mr Weasley were all sitting outside along with Ginny. When they approached Ron, Mr Weasley both jumped up. Ron hugged Hermione and Mr Weasley had to shake Harry hand followed by Bill. Everyone looked tired. Mr Weasley eye were following Harry with Ginny not bothering to greet him.

Harry thought to himself he dealt with Ron why not make a night of it and go in for the kill with Ginny again, why not upset all the Weasleys in one go.

Harry asked quietly,  
"Hi, how are you feeling?"  
Ginny looked up at Harry face. She looked angry with him still. She muttered quietly,  
"Fine now the sickness has stopped."  
Harry asked,  
"Have you told them?"  
She answered,  
"not yet but mum and dad are getting spurious so I'll have to soon."  
Harry nodded and asked,  
"What about your first scan?"  
Ginny answered,  
"Next week"  
Harry answered annoyed,  
"And you didn't think to tell me?"  
Ginny hissed,  
"Not so loud, and thought you were busy at Malfoy's."  
Harry closed his eye and took a deep breath if he wasn't considering moving in before he was now to keep an eye on Ginny.  
Harry told her,  
"I'm moving back in."  
Ginny snorted and replied,  
"Didn't work out between you and goldy locks. Don't think we're getting off were you left it now you finally come to your senses."  
Harry answered,  
"Yes, I have come to my senses Ginny, that is my house that was left to me by Sirius. If you were referring to Draco were fine. As soon as he out of here pair of us are coming to Grimmauld place I'm coming to be there for my child."  
Ginny asked,  
"Draco in here?"  
Harry answered,  
"Yes when he well enough I will be asking him to move in too he now he my carer, as I can't take the baby out your stomach I will be coming where ever you are." 

Ginny pushed Harry backward with as much energy as she could. Bill, Charlie, Ron, Hermione and Mr Weasley all looked at the pair of them.  
Ginny shouted,  
"How dare you!"  
Harry answered more calmly,  
"Well if I can't trust you tell me so you made my decision more final."  
Ginny spat out,  
"Why don't you fuck off back to Malfoy!"  
Hermione said,  
"Ginny not here."  
Mr Weasley asked with an astonished look on his face,  
"What's going on."  
Ginny answered loud enough for anyone in the ward to answered,  
"Oh sorry forgot you guys didn't know. Harry decided he would prefer to share a bed with a man rather than me."  
Harry told her,  
"That enough Ginny."  
Ginny snapped back,  
"Oh that enough is it Harry it fine don't worry that I'm carrying your baby just get in bed with Draco Malfoy and you don't even deny it!"  
Ginny blinked tears away she refused to cry in front of Harry again she couldn't let herself break down right now.  
Harry shouted back,  
"Why are you being such a bitch! I couldn't give you any more help than I am if we were together. I can't just turn my feeling on and off when I feel like it. You poisoned me any guilt felt on leaving that house vanished when you admitted it was you."  
Ginny announced,  
"I'll go back to the burrow."  
Harry answered,  
"You can do it I will be at that scan I will be part of my child's life I will not allow you to take that away. Yes, I don't feel same as did before about us but I will always care for you and love my child. I will be moving back into my house and Draco Malfoy will be moving with me."

Draco stared at his mother waiting for the explosion to carry on but it didn't instead to sat down on a chair and asked,  
"How long have you known?"  
Draco sighed and answered,  
"Since I was 16."  
How long as still been going on?"  
Draco answered,  
"Harry been living with me 6 weeks. It not like I lied on purpose it just grew more overtime, I would have told you eventually."  
Narcissa answered,  
"I don't think you would have Draco don't think you admitted it you would have kept me guessing for the rest of my life why you would not accept any of these girls I picked." 

Draco looked into his mother's face and answered,  
"Mother, I love him. I can't help it."  
Narcissa looked back and answered,  
"I know you do. I could tell by look in your eyes the passion in your voice and anger when I spoke to him harshly."  
Draco asked,  
"Do you really hate the fact me being happy?"  
Narcissa answered,  
"No darling, I want you happy but don't you see what I see. He a famous wizard you picture will be in the paper. Whatever happened if will be plastered everywhere plus how are you going produce an heir to Malfoy manor?"  
Draco answered,  
"There so many more options and ways these days mother I don't have marry just make her realise it not for love but for a child."  
Narcissa asked,  
"Draco promise me you won't take marriage to a witch completely off the cards just yet. Let us talk to you about it when you get out of hospital."  
Draco answered,  
"I do love him mother more than ever have loved anyone before. I never felt so strongly about anything in my life."  
Narcissa answered,  
"I want you happy darling more than anything but I think you really need to think about the future. I am here for you no matter what. I should get hold of Clara father I suppose tell them the arrangements off?"

The door creaked opened and Lucius limped in and stopped at the door and said,  
"Cissa, what happened to coming to get when potter boy was gone."  
Draco answered,  
"Father come in and close the door I need to tell you something."

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey Guys,**

 **Hope you are enjoying the story so far thank you to all the reading that have been with me since the start and review.**

 **Happy to hear what you have to say and if there is anything you do not understand ill try and make it has clear as I can.**

 **Warning of strong language, sexual content and male/male relationship**

 **Chapter 29**

Harry lay in the spare bedroom at Ron and Hermione's. The room was different patterns of wild flowers in the wall. He had not slept well the past few weeks being so use to sleeping next to Draco.

Three weeks had passed since Draco had been admitted to hospital and had to tell his parents the truth that he was dating Harry potter. Thankfully Harry had not come face to face with Lucius Malfoy since this meeting. He had seen Narcissa come to visit Draco a dozen times .He had tried to stay civil even with the ice cold stare she gave him each time they had come face to face.

Draco was now thankfully eating 3 meals a day and with potions helping he had been told he could go home today. His improvement in his health had worsen his tempter instead of improving it. Harry had told Draco that he was planning to move back to Grimmauld place which resulted with Draco misunderstanding he wanted Draco to move with him and he spent the next two hours telling him to fuck off back to weaslette he never wanted to see his face and refusing to face Harry for 2 hours to let him explain he wanted Draco to come with him. With a little bit of coaxing he agreed he would come around with Harry's visit next weekend and the they still had not got around to changing the address.

Harry finally dragged himself out of bed after laying there wide awake for the last half an hour. He went down stairs to find Hermione crying in the kitchen. He approached slowly wondering what in earth could of made Hermione so upset. He said quietly from the doorway,  
"Hermione are you okay?"

At hearing his voice she quickly wiped away her tears and smiled answered slightly choked,  
"Everything find would you like any breakfast?"  
Harry never known Hermione so emotional he thought trying think back was making his head hurt he rubbed his scar feeling frustrated he replied,  
"I'm fine thank you. What's wrong?"  
Hermione who was now facing the sink asked,  
"I didn't hear you come in last night where were you?"  
Harry responded,  
"I was at Grimmauld Place making sure the master bedroom was ready for tonight as Draco will be out of hospital."  
Hermione asked sniffing slightly,  
"How was Ginny not heard off her since the argument at the hospital when you called her a bitch. She shouted at us when you left saying thank for sticking up for her and walked off, she not spoken to any of us since. When the Weasley's found out I was letting you stay here after the argument. They not said it to my face but i can tell they not happy thanks to fleur's big mouth."  
Hermione was referring to the drop in visit she did uninvited when Harry had been there a week. Harry who was watching Hermione with quite a lot of detail answered,  
"Well that the last time she spoke to me too. We went to the scan together but she never spoke a word to me and when I go in the house to either leaves for few hours or goes and locks herself in the bedroom or the nursery."

He stood next to Hermione who was wipes tears off her face again. Harry grabs her arm and lead her over the chair he just stood up from. She kept her eyes facing down towards her lap. Harry asked,  
"Should I go and get Ron? Where is he?"  
Hermione shock her head and answered,  
"No, I'm just being silly don't go and wake him up he got enough to deal with. I'm just being silly close the kitchen door please."

Harry closed the door and sat down in the chair next to Hermione. She flicked her wand locking the door and putting silencing charm on the room. Harry faced Hermione who eye was now staring at the table. Her spoke after few minutes and said,  
"Honestly Harry it's nothing serious, I'm being silly. I got up and was getting ready for work and the outfit I brought few weeks ago didn't fit I have to find a bigger expansion charm than I was using. I just feeling massive now and thinking I'm going to have to considering finishing work to look after this baby. I just never considered being only a year out of Hogwarts and being pregnant I thought I'd have a few years of work and money and possibly married before we had a child. Now I find myself 4 and half months pregnant."  
Harry answered,  
"It's ok to feel scared."  
Hermione answered,  
"I'm not scared of the Pregnancy Harry I love Ron and it would happen sooner or later and I love Ron just thought it would turn out differently."  
Harry muttered,  
"You're not the only one."  
Hermione looked up at Harry knowing what he meant his and Ginny wedding was going to be booked a month from now how so much had changed over the last 3 months was unbelievable.  
Hermione said quietly,  
"It's just I thought I'd get pregnant when I'd been a the ministry a few years you see Ron amazing working and training at the same time but it's not enough to cover this place. I have to give up 6 months of work and I don't know how we are going to find the money. I should not be putting my worries on you."  
Harry would willing give Hermione and Ron half of the gold on his bank if he thought they would except it but they would not. Harry had an idea and answered,  
"Come to Grimmauld Place. Stay with me and Ginny and Draco just for a while you out work and less bills to pay."  
Hermione asked,  
"It's very kind of you Harry but I'm sure Draco and you would like sometime alone."  
Harry answered,  
"No I'm serious Mione, Trying to make conversation between Draco and Ginny you will be able to cut the tension with Knife in a way you will be helping me out too."  
Hermione smiled at Harry gratefully and answered,  
"I will speak to Ron later and hopefully we can come round for a bit later?"  
Harry answered,  
"Yeah come around after work and can make Draco welcome he not as bad as the boy we went school with."  
Hermione nodded and answered,  
"I believe you Harry you will have a hard time convincing Ron. He forgiven you but being best friends with Draco is I think a step too far."

Harry nodded knowing that Ron was never going to become a close friend with Draco but if he could make Ron and other friends see he wasn't so bad.  
Hermione stood you picking up her bag and answered,  
"See you later better get to work."

She hugged Harry before picking up floo powder throwing it into the fireplace steeping in and saying never clearly the ministry of magic. Apparition was not allowed in later months of pregnancy due to chance of splinching.

Harry approached Draco after tracking him down in the gardens of St. Mungo's hospital to him holding lit cigarette. Harry approached he always not been a fan of Draco's smoking habits but not brought it up with him being an addict to things himself knew better than to keep on about it. Harry just watched Draco putting the cigarette to his mouth. Draco said,  
"Don't lo ok at me like that, I'm going to need something to keep me sane with that bitch of an ex of yours I'm being made to live with much rather go back to my apartment but no you want to go live where she in earshot."  
Harry explained,  
"Draco it's my house and I shouldn't be made to give it up unless that my decision. Plus, I need to be near my child when it born if I'm there now she had no chance of trying to keep them from me."

Draco didn't aruge anymore bit instead commenting on the clothing he was wearing,  
"You can tell you been staying with Weasley."  
Harry asked,  
"What's that meant to mean."  
Draco smirked and drawled,  
"Your clothes. I think I preferred it when I dressed you myself."  
Harry retorted defenceily,  
"There nothing wrong with these clothes there just slightly older. They are from when I stay at Ron and Hermione a while ago."  
Draco teased,  
"There nothing right with them either, we will have to make a stop at my apartment first to collect my clothes if rest of your wardrobe is like that."

Harry rolled his eye at Draco comment about his clothing it was true was wasn't very fashionable even now he got to pick his own clothes instead of everything that was 3 sizes too big. Lifelong habits grew old and he still preferred lose clothing over tight clothing. Some tight clothing he still preferred just not when it was on his body like when Draco was bending over for instance he could get a great view of his arse.

At that quite rude through Harry bite his lip trying to stop his smile but he was unsuccessful same as stopping his face from going red he could feel his checks burning. Draco answered,  
"What making you turn so bright red Mr potter."  
Harry smirked and answered,  
"I was just recalling how nice someone body looked, well certain part anyway."

Before Draco could react to his words he moved closer to Draco and smacked his ass. Draco gasped at the sudden impact not excepting it from Harry and responded with,  
"Knew you had been looking. Come on let see if I can leave this hell hole."

As they got back to the ward Draco had been on Astoria was standing there in her green robes not looking amused and told them,  
"Draco where have you been I've been waiting ages to talk to you before you leave!"  
Harry answered,  
"Found him outside smoking!"

Astoria look annoyed was nothing to now, she looked very pissed off. She hissed at him,  
"Draco, you know fully well you can't smoke in this building or within the grounds."  
Draco wasn't about to back down and retorted,  
"Leave it out Greengrass, if you would discharge me there would not be a problem and spit it out already what do you want?"  
Astoria answered,  
"Firstly Pansy stopped by last night wanting to give me a letter for you."  
Draco muttered,  
"If it to say she wants me and Blaise to sort the friendship out I'm not even going to read the letter."  
Astoria answered,  
"I don't think it is Draco, she not wearing her engagement ring anymore, she said it was to do with your birthday which I believe od 2 days from now. Also, I don't know if either of you are aware of what been said in the newspaper last few weeks."

Harry answered,  
"No I can't say I read it after the amount of shit it's given me over the years. I've been staying at Ron and Hermione and they prefer not buy it"  
Draco groaned muttered,  
"I'm not planning to celebrate my birthday this year."  
Astoria answered,  
"I'll let you tell pansy the bad news."  
Astoria handed them a copy of newspaper:

 _ **Misunderstanding escalate at Malfoy Manor.  
**_ _Malfoy Manor held its party of year at it usual date and time like it has for so many year in the past invites to witches and wizards and their families from all over the country even some as far as America as far as we believe.  
The Party of year started out of a night of innocent fun but part way through the night they was words between Mrs Malfoy and her Son Draco Malfoy, heir to Malfoy Manor and lands. He left the party shortly after to not been seen for hours. Later on into the night They hear a terrifying scream. Aurors that were invited to the party where on the scene within seconds to find Draco Malfoy being on the reviving end of very viscous attack from Blaise Zabini, heir to __Basilio D'Ambrosio fortune and business and only son of Cassandra Zabini._ _A wizard by the name of Marcus flint told us we saw Mrs Malfoy and her son Draco Malfoy having words I'd recognise him anywhere we were seeker when I was captain of the quidditch Slytherin team. He was seen speaking to the Fawley Family who were there with their father then shortly after he walked out the room while the meal was being served and did not return for hours being supported by two people.  
We reached the Fawley family to be told only thing they were was Mr Malfoy offered to dance with his daughter Clara Fawley before he left the room to reappear staging and being held up by two witches. _

Draco put the paper down knowing what he was reading from there on was alot of shit. He never promised to dance and speak to Clara ever again in any way or form she was a 15 year old girl!

Astoria watched Draco reaction he answered angrily,  
"It's a load of shit and not going sit here and be judged about Blaise Zabini. None you know what he done in his past!"  
Harry who mind had been wondering thinking about how hot it had been in here. How on earth Draco had managed to survive for 3 weeks in this place with a bandage up his arm hiding the ugly dark mark that was on his arm. Draco's voice raising made Harry look around in his alarm.  
Draco carried on angrily,  
"Blaise Zabini mother has been married 7 times. The man she married after Blaise Zabini father was an old man who was looking for someone to give him an heir. They had a daughter Elaine but she turned out to be a squib. Soon after the Relation he died some say of shock. Blaide's 3rd step dad was a horrible person and had a thing about young girls he sexually abused her. When Blaise found out he lost his temper. They both fell from a third floor window. His step father was dead with a broken neck and most of the other bones in his body Blaise only had a few broken bones. I very foolishly let out the secret that she was a squib by accident and my aunt Bellatrix killed her she was only 16 years old."

Harry and Astoria didn't speak a word after this speech. They were both unsure of what to say to one another. Draco looked on the floor and said,  
"You think you know someone but truthfully you never know what a person like underneath. Can we leave yet?"

Astoria handed Draco if forms and medication looking rather pale at what Draco had told her. Draco grabbed his stuff along with Harry and they made their way to the exit.

Harry and Draco walked up the steps. He muttered,  
"I still can't believe I agreed to coming to live here."  
Harry asked,  
"But you are half Black aren't you?"  
Draco answered,  
"Yeah."  
Harry answered,  
"Just think of it as a family tree discovery, there is so many documents about the blacks in this place it has a room jam packed."  
Draco ordered,  
"Just open the door Harry."

They both walked into the hallway. Harry noticed the troll leg umbrella stand was knocked over . Harry used his wand to put the object up he really did mean to throw it out at some point this place was for from being brought into this century.  
Draco commented sarcastically,  
"Oh such a delightful room."  
Harry answered,  
"I know it not ready yet but I'm sure we can sort it."

Draco walked toward the living room and stopped dead in his tracks in the room day and answered,  
"I think it's beyond repair."

Harry walked towards him to see what he was talking about. The arms were hanging off the one sofa, the other was almost in 2 peice. The mirror that was hanging at angle on the wall was smashed. The glass cabinet was smashed in the comer where all the awards the black family had won stood on display with the awards Harry and Ginny had both won just after the war stood on top of the rumble. What on earth has gone on here Harry thought. Has someone broken in and trashed the place. Why on earth would someone want to do this?

Harry raced upstairs to the room that had Sirius name still wrote on it. He pushed it open and was shocked. There was not a peice of furniture in the room was not broken. Harry rubbed his head getting memory flashing back he sure he seen the room in this state before. He ran back down the stairs and called at the top of his voice,  
"Kreacher!"

There was a crack and the aged house elf appeared and croak out,  
"Master Harry?"  
He asked,  
"What going on here?"  
He stepped back slowly his bat like ear flapping very much like Dobby's use to when distressed or asked a question he did not like to answer.  
Kreacher answered,  
"it was mistress Weasley. She went into master Harry bedroom and did this..-"  
Kreacher seemed a little choked talking about someone smashing up a house he love and adored for so many years.  
Harry asked,  
"Where is she "  
He answered,  
"Kreacher doesn't know. She took her processions and master Harry broom stick."

Harry couldn't understand why Ginny would have done this to him. She been watching him come back for weeks and now she decided to destroy the place.

Draco said,  
"That bitch has gone way to far."  
Dracon turned to Kreacher and answered,  
"Kreacher go and find her and bring her back here no matter what it takes."

With a low bow, there a crack and Kreacher vanished leaving the two of them alone.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys,**

 **Hope you enjoyed last chapter didn't get many reviews so quite unsure.**

 **Please comment will message back when I can.**

 **Warning: sexual content/ strong language and male/male content**

 **Chapter 30**

Harry Stood in the hallway next to Draco and where Kreacher had just disappeared with a cracking noise. Harry turned to face Draco and asked,  
"How come Kreacher obeys your orders but would never obey you cousin Tonks when she was here?"  
Draco turned to face Harry and explained,  
"Back in our fifth year Christmas day that very house elf came to visit us telling us his master at the time had told him to get out. After a short conversation between my mother, my father and my aunt they told him to return under our orders. From that day onwards he visited my mother with information. I'm not sure the details being at Hogwarts myself but I think we can work it out for ourselves."

Harry swallowed hard looking away from Draco. This was old new that Harry had already heard but it brought back hurtful memories of those moments that Bellatrix had murder her own cousin. Harry heart still ached to lost Sirius they only parent he had left. He had already lost so much time due to him being locked up for something he had not done to only had been killed by Draco's Aunt.  
Harry said slowly,  
"I'm Glad she's dead Draco."  
Draco asked,  
"What?"  
Harry turned to face Draco once more,  
"Bellatrix. She killed Sirius. I know she your Aunt and your mother's sister but she is still a evil twisted bitch and I'm happy to say she's dead."  
Draco nodding understand what Harry meant this time and answered,  
"I don't blame you for being happy she's dead she wasn't always like this. When I was a young child she would baby sit me from time to time before she got locked up for her crimes. She came back a hell of a lot worse than when she left. She used to disappear for weeks at a time wouldn't tell us why or where she went. She usually bragged of how important she was to the dark lord for trusting her with this mission but this time she Just say that the dark lord understood before walking off like she owned the place. There was once my mother thought she might be pregnant but father told her don't be stupid."  
Harry asked,  
"You don't hate me for being thankful one of your family member's is dead?"  
Draco answered,  
"Well she might be my mother's family but I didn't know her she over 10 years of my life, even when she turned up my mother was scared of her. I 'm happy to dead too."

With those word Harry wasn't sure what to say back. Harry knew Draco had he really had hard time as bad has he did having to live with evil bitch like her without even bringing up Voldemort himself.

This reminded Harry of something. He asked uncomfortably,  
"Before you left for the manor I think you were having some sort of nightmare. Your where moaning in your sleep. You woke up in a cold sweat with a terrified look on you face. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to put you on the spot but then again when I came out the shower you had the same look on your face. I asked you and you avoided the question. You just had the face look on your face when you spoke about you Aunt living with you around the time of the war. What is it that happened at Malfoy manor that makes you run from your family home? What could happen to make it your darkest and deepest secret to make you moan in you sleep and wake up in cold sweats shaking. I've noticed Dray, I know how it feel having same thing happen to from the age of 14 to 18."

Draco closed his eye turning about from Harry, he had learnt by now it was this was Draco way of shutting him out. Whenever they reached a hard subject for Draco he would close his eye and turn a away pretending the conversation was not happening. Harry knew Draco wanted nothing more than to forget this situation but did no not think Harry the boy who lived who finally defeated the dark lord had not suffered!

Harry placed his arms on Draco's and said softly,  
"Draco what are you not telling me. Look at me please."  
Draco lifted his head making eye contact with Harry. Harry noticed tears in his eye he wanted to hug away the pain stop anything from hurting him ever again .Draco took a deep breath and answered,  
"Lord Voldemort came to our house that summer he came back. He had come to visit my father and my aunt. They were talking about the ministry and mission. I walked into the room unknowingly that they were there. They all looked at me my father hiss for me to get out but the dark lord said it was ok. He asked some very inappropriate questions such as did I have a girlfriend, then did I have a boyfriend, then if I was a virgin he touched my face with his horrible white finger he said I was a pretty boy and make good heir and husband one day my father should be so proud."

Harry loosen the grip slightly on Draco arm not liking where this story was going. He wanted to cover his ears and start walking on other direction but he couldn't now he'd pestered Draco into talking. Draco took another breath and continued,  
"Thankfully I didn't see him again until next year after my father was arrested. He was furious with my father failing when he entrusted him to carrying it out. He was at the manor when I returned for the summer. I was tariffed but my aunt marched in one day ordering me to his room. I went in dreading my fate. He made me stand in front of him he told me over and over my father was a unless prick and he hoped for my sake I wasn't such a disappointment. I muttered over and over I'm sorry my lord and I would not fail any mission he intrusted to me. he put the curico on me shouted at me to not make promises I cannot keep. That minuets seems to last for a years it was so painful. He walked over to me asked me same questions as the year before. He also said I was pretty boy he told me to turn around. I didn't know what he was doing but I now know he was preparing himself. He used the imperious curse on me to make me bend over he wiped my clothes off and muttered a spell I never heard of before I realise now it was a spell to lube me up. Next minute he entered me I screamed at the top of my voice just he seemed to agree more, after a while I realised it turned him on more so I fell silent hoping each thrust we the last and it would end."

Draco face had dropped back to the floor and Harry was having to stand inches from Draco to hear him now. Harry swallowed hard only just realising his hands had curled into fits at his side turning white he was holding them that tight. Draco who was crying sniffed and carried on,  
"Soon after I was branded a death eater he used me few time this year i guess to show my father what his failure meant. I was given the tasks to kill Albus Dumbledore. My heart sank at the mission there was no way I would be able to do this was a tasks he failed himself how could I complete it. We both know I couldn't do it when came to it and that night I'll remember for the rest of my life. When we got there Voldemort was happy until Snape explained the full story his face turned like stone. He pulled me into his torture room and used curico on me for what felt like hours listening to me scream and of course the screams turned him on he fucked me and commented once he was done the only reason I was not dead course he found a job for me that even I couldn't fuck up being his bitch."

The last few words choked out through sobs. Harry embraced Draco into a tight hug whispering it was all ok and it was over now. Harry wanted to scream, cry and break something gall at the same time to think he touched Draco countless times. He lifted Draco chin up to meet his eyes. Draco eyes were still swimming his tear and red and puffy from amount of crying he was doing from the story Draco just told Harry. Harry answered,  
"You do know none of this was your fault Draco you did what you needed."  
Harry didn't wait for a reply he kissed Draco pale pink soft lips. Draco responded by parting his lips and letting Harry tongue slip in his mouth. Draco arms slipped around Harry neck his eye closing enjoying the moment. Harry pulled him closer still Draco could feel Harry hard on having Draco Malfoy body so close to him

There was a crash on the floor below causing Draco and Harry to break free and both their checks turning slightly pink. Harry thought to himself Kreacher can't be back yet surely. He walked off down the stairs to the kitchen wand out stretched in front of him. Draco wiped the tears off him face and pulled his wand out following after Harry.

Harry arrived in the kitchen and something flew out the fire in his direction. Harry stood as the large figure stood the to make the lanky red headed man with freckles stood up dusting away the scoot off him. Looking around at the room in shock. He said to the other figure,  
"It didn't look like this last time we were here."  
The figure on the floor that Hermione voice came from said,  
"Yes, we have to find Harry find out what happened."  
Harry answered,  
"Ginny happened."

Hermione was now standing next to Ron both having very shocked looks on their faces. Ron asked,  
"What do you mean?"  
Harry explained,  
"Me and Draco arrived here to find this house in this state. Kreacher told Ginny did it packed her bags and left not to mention stole my broom stick too."  
Hermione answered,  
"But none of this makes sense."  
Draco drawled,  
"No it's makes perfect sense Granger. She a fucking nut case!"  
Harry hiss warningly,  
"Draco!"  
Draco shot a look and Harry and answered,  
"Potter your complete idiot! Granger look terrified and Weasley most shocked person here. Ginny Weasley need professional help!"

Every was deadly silent at that comment all knowing that there was something seriousily wrong with Ginny. Harry answered,  
"Let's get this place what to normal.

Hours later Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco sat around the table at Grimmauld place at restoring the house to a normal living state, as normal at it got for this house anyway. When the fire lit up green again. Ron turned to Harry and asked,  
"More guests mate?"  
Harry answered,  
"Not invited by me."

Astoria came flying out of fire cleaning herself off as she stood up, the noise in the floor had fell silent and all eyes on Astoria.

She blushed not sure what she walked in on. Draco was the first to speak he asked,  
"Astoria what are you doing here?"  
Ron said,  
"You know her."  
Hermione whispered to him,  
"Ron, That Astoria Greengrass she was there when we went to find Harry and at the hospital."  
Ron looked down at the table and muttered,  
"Oh didn't recognise her."

Astoria walked over to Draco and gave him a parcel. He looked at her blankly. She sighed and explained,  
"It's for your birthday tomorrow. I also been asked by your mother and where you having your party."  
Draco declared,  
"Tell them not having one."  
Astoria asked,  
"Why?"  
Draco answered,  
"I don't want one."  
Harry offered,  
"Have one here."  
Draco answered,  
"Sounds like the dumbest idea I ever heard."  
Harry asked,  
"What are you so angry about. We're offering to throw you a birthday party here!"  
Draco answer angrily,  
"My mother will turn up and nag me i need to marry to create an heir, it's conversation I want to put off till i feel up to it. I saw my mother face when I said I loved Harry she was ready to scream and I don't think I've seen my father so disappointed in my life. I'm sure neither will forgive till I agree to marry and I just don't want to."

Astoria said in a small voice,  
"I'll marry you."  
Draco turned his head back to her and asked,  
"What."  
Astoria answered,  
"I've been thinking about this for a few weeks. Your gay can't bring yourself to break a witch's heart. I know your gay and don't except a full-on relationship with you just an agreement. I'll marry you and give an heir and we can both have private lives that are that private."

No one spoke for a moment. Draco muttered,  
"It could work but fooling everyone could be tricky."  
Astoria answered,  
"We can announce it tomorrow."  
Draco answered,  
"That way too soon!"  
Astoria answered,  
"No it's not it's going to happen sooner or later. Your mother and father will be fine and you and Harry will be safe from talk."  
Astoria looked at Draco looking rather excited that Draco had agreed. Draco still looked shocked by the idea.  
Harry stood you and told them,  
"Well I think a congratulations is in order for you two. I'm so happy this shit is all working out fir someone."  
Draco who was sitting next to Draco stood up and him his hand on Harry's shoulder he shrugged it off and shouted,  
"No don't fucking touch me."

He fled from the room anger getting the better of him. He got to the bedroom he been sorting for hours making it special from Draco. He added a snake toy and lion left them on the bed. He also added some of charming thing about Draco bedroom to make him more at home and for special treat he put rose petal on the bed in a heart shape. he locked the door magically and put a silencing charm on the room. He screamed loudly and threw the toys off the bed and vanished the rose petals from the bed before collapsing on the bed. He could not stop thinking about the electric flow he felt since his and Draco lips locked earlier and how he got hard the moment Draco body had grazed against him. He thought of it through dinner and couldn't wait to return to their bedroom and finish what they started earlier. He felt like his heart had been ripped out at the thought of him sleeping with Astoria. He couldn't hold it any longer and started crying loudly feeling like his heart was breaking into two peices.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please leave a review.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey Guys,**

 **Hope you are enjoying this so far please make sure that you review and let me know what you thinking, If any question please do not hesitate to ask me I am planning to do answer at the end of if this book to any unanswered questions that have been asked.**

 **Warning of male content, sexual content and strong language. If you do not like then do not read you have been warned.**

 **Chapter 31**

Harry woke up in a very strange position, he realised he was fully clothing laying the bed. He been laying there a few moments when the dread feeling appeared back in his heart and stomach.

He could not stand by and put a happy and smiley face one while he watched Draco and Astoria hold hands kiss and making love in the bedroom like they had.

His stomach spun at these thoughts he had to run into the bathroom. He felt dizzy and have sick. Next minute he was spewing up last night meal down the toilet.

He stopped breathing heavily. He finally came out of bathroom and went back into him room. He couldnt bare dealing with talking to anyone what if Hermione or Ron saw him in this state or even worse Draco or Astoria. He finally found the letter from Dudley with their new address. There was only once he felt like he didn't fit in here once before in his fifth year when he belived he been the one who bit Mr Weasley.

He checked the clocked and noticed it was only 7.30am and thankfully no one else was up but he knew he could face seeing them they would try and change his mind. The visit to Dudley may be a wasted journey but he couldn't stand there cheering on Draco fake engaged he was too scared his jealousy would get the better of him and he would shout something letting cat out the bag.

He open the front door and took a step outside. he took one last look inside the door he wanted to march up those stairs and jump into Draco bed show him why he couldn't marry Astoria and how much he loved him but he couldn't he had be strong and let him be with Astoria.

He shut the door behind him feeling sick to his stomach again and his heart broke a little bit more if that way possible. He wiped the tears away off his face took a deep breath and started to walk away from the house he thought he would call home for the rest of his life.

Harry arrived at Dudley's two hours later. He drove all the way there, he not been in a car this the accident and didn't know if his fear was going to get in the way but if he didn't get behind the wheel he ever know.

The knocked the door of the address he been given. A woman with dark brown wavy hair to her shoulder, grey eyes (no way as beautiful as Draco's) and pointed nose opened the door. Harry noticed straight away how snobby she looked (Dudley type in thought in his head) and was heavily pregnant.

He smiled and said,  
"Hello, I'm Harry Potter, I'm looking for my cousin Dudley Dursley."  
She looked Harry up and down a moment like he wasn't something nasty before she flicked her hair over her shoulder and called,  
"Dudley it's for you darling."

She walked off back inside her house without a backward glance at the man at her door. Dudley appeared at the door looking very similar to the way he was when Harry had last seen him.

His face was still fat and pink so much for aunt petunia's complaint of it was puppy fat and his blonde hair that usually stuck flat to his head was wet and sticking up he not long had a shower Harry thought to himself. Blonde stubble was started to appear on his face from not shaving yet. Aunt petunia and uncle Vernon would have kittens if they saw that Harry thought to himself. Apart from he'd grown a good couple of inches around the waste he looked very similar to the last time Harry had seen him.

Dudley asked,  
"Harry what are you doing here?"  
Harry knew he wasn't welcome to come inside by the attitude of both of his cousin and his wife. He could hear a child screaming in the back ground. Harry answered weakly,  
"I came to see you. I thought we could talk."  
Dudley eyes narrowed trying to process that information Harry stood where he was standing knowing it took Dudley time to do this. Dudley answered,  
"Right, erm… there a pub that does excellent breakfast around the corner name Hales Oak, go there I'll come to as quickly as I can."

Harry nodded in agreement. He took his seat in the pub not getting anything to eat his stomach still in knots wondering if Draco was even aware he was missing yet. He hopped Dudley would not leave him waiting for hours.

Draco was more than aware of Harry leaving early that morning. Harry has stormed off upstairs at hearing the words of Draco's engagement. He told Astoria to leave he would see her tomorrow. Quickly after her leave he got up to go upstairs to speak to Harry he could not allow Harry to be upset because of him.

Hermione had grabbed his arms as he left the table and insisted that Harry was left to cool off there would be all the time to talk to him in the morning and clear up any misunderstandings. Draco turn his head from Hermione to Ron who had spent almost 8 years sharing the same sleeping space as Harry who nodded in agreement to his girlfriend's advice to the situation at hand.

Draco had lay in bed for hours that night wanted to curl up into a ball and cry his heart out. Why had Harry acted so angrily to Astoria's proposal? They both knew it had to happen with one witch or another Astoria was ten times better then Theodore Nott's sister or that Clara girl his mother had picked out. She had the brains and the looks not something that was popular in pure blooded family these days.

Draco tried Harry door handle at 4am with no luck at sleeping. The door handle would not open no matter what spells he used. He knocked the door calling Harry name gently when he got no response he knocked harder and called Harry a little louder bit still no response. He must have put a silencing charm on the room too Draco thought to himself his heart sinking even further.

He returned to the spare room he been using that night and decided to write a letter to Astoria explaining that maybe right now was not right time to do this and that they should wait. Harry needed to understand and couldn't go through with it and loose the one person he loved. He would have to smooth things over with Harry before he considering agreeing. He watched the owl fly off into the morning light. He lay in bed and fell into a very uneasy sleep. He awoke a few hours later to find Harry room empty and no way of knowing where Harry had gone. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. He went to find Ron and Hermione to come up with a plan.

Dudley sat opposite harry. He ordered breakfast and Harry declined. Dudley asked,  
"So what brings you here to see Harry, I'm sure last I heard you lived in London."  
Harry nodded in agreement not sure how to even answer that question he blurted out,  
"I think I need to leave the wizarding world. I don't have anything left for me there."

Dudley chocked on his water his eye bulging with the statement Harry had just made.  
Dudley gasps for breath his face doing from pink to purple. He asked,  
"What do you mean? Is that even allowed to pick which side to live on?"  
Harry explained,  
"It must be, if magical couples can produce squibs non magic children and two muggles can a child with magical ability I can leave the magical world."  
Dudley asked shocked,  
"Why on earth would you consider leaving the only place you ever seemed happy at? I saw you come through that barrier at kings cross with a massive grin on your face I've never seen you smile at private drive."  
Harry answered,  
"I thought back then was place for me I had a chance of a life but now I've realised I don't."

Dudley asked again,  
"Harry you can't live has a muggle you have no muggle qualifications how on earth are you going to get by and what happens if you have a baby with a muggle and things start flying about the room you will have to tell her the truth!"  
Harry voice raised,  
"Since living in the wizarding world I have been forced to do this and then that. I've been made to defeat a dark wizard, I was forced into a relationship didn't want. i then awoke from a coma to have no memory of getting together or defeat this person. It turns out my girlfriend was poisoning me with lust and love potions, if was not for my school rival I would be dead he nursed me back to health and I've started to fall in love with him and he loves me too but, now for his family he has to go ahead and marry and pure blood witch to keep family line going. I have no job, no lover and no life in wizarding world."

People were leaving their breakfasts and looking directly that them. Harry didn't realise how long he been speaking. The horror of everyone starting was on Dudley face he leaned in and whispered,  
"For heaven's sake Harry, lower your voice if you going to speak of such things and I think you better start at the beginning and explain to me."

Harry did just that he started from awaking from the coma all the way up to last night we he flung himself on the bed and cried himself to sleep. Not even leaving out the detail sex he and Draco had passionately shared.

Dudley face was more pale by the time he finished his story. He took a while to process the information. He finally said,  
"So you sure you love him and he loves you back and you are gay?"  
Harry answered,  
"I'm deadly positive."  
Dudley asked,  
"And you won't give Ginny a second chance."  
Harry shook his head and said,  
"I couldn't trust her and still don't feel that way for her. Draco only person I can remember loving this much he perfect to me in everyway I can think."

Dudley answered,  
"The reason my mother never stayed in contact with her sister was because she was jealous she never got a Hogwarts letter than is no secret. she also never spoke to her again because she knew she was living a polar opposite she could never be part of and instead trying to accept that she blocked it out. you say have nothing left I never took you for being thick. You have everything left to fight for. You want to be part of your child life and Draco's right?"  
Harry mumbled,  
"Yes of course I do!"  
Dudley grinned and answered,  
"Well why you sitting here. Go and fight for the right to see your child and fight for the man you love and dont take no for an answer like the old Harry potter wouldn't not have!"

Thank you for reading

Please review ㈴2 .


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey Guys,**

 **Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and happy for the reviews I got I will try and improve chapter by chapter.**

 **If you have any question please do not hesitate to ask and I hope my story is coming thought surprising. There will be dark scene in the future.**

 **Warning strong language and sexual scenes and male/male**

 **This you do not like then do not read**

 **I do not own harry potter in any way or form**

Chapter 32

Draco paced back and forth. Why the fuck what harry gone off like that. Where had he gone. Hermione and Ron where just as clueless as he.

He dragged his hand thought his hair in frustration. Was this Harry way of telling him he was leaving. Ron and Hermione had both gone to see if they could kind Harry and Draco was stay behind in case he came back. Draco knew it was pointless before they left but he didn't have a better plan to give them.

He needed Harry back here and explain was wasn't a real marriage it was fake within six months the pair of them would never have to look at Astoria again.

There was a crashing sound down below. Harry darted down the stairs in the kitchen to find Ginny standing there with Kreacher tied up in ropes.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks his wand in front of him. Ginny who stomach had grown considerably since there last met face to face. She was bigger than Hermione which was surprising considering that Hermione was further into the pregnancy.

Ginny commanded,  
"Where Harry?"  
Draco was thankful for one moment that Harry was not here and might not be coming back at least he could save him from his bitch of an ex.  
Draco answered,  
"Not here Weasley."  
Ginny spat out,  
"I could tell that much for myself Malfoy. Where is he?"  
Draco answered,  
"I don't know he didn't say where he was going."  
Ginny screamed,  
"Lying Bastard"  
"Cruico!"

Draco fell on the floor screaming and rolling in pain. His wand went rolling toward Ginny by the time she stopped the spell.  
She screamed,  
"You could not leave Harry alone. You should have sent him back to me no you tricked him into bed instead!"  
Draco who was panting for breath manage to get out,  
"I told him to leave it was him who didn't want you anymore."

Seconds later Draco was screaming in agony again.  
Ginny told him,  
"Leave and don't come back. I can make Harry happy if you leave. I'm pregnant with his twins. You need to leave, the country if it helps. I don't want to have to kill you."

Draco who was now on his hands and knees knew he needed to find a way to keep her busy and try and get rid of her. Draco smirked and hissed,  
"You wouldn't have the guts Weasley!"

She screamed and cast cruico one last time. This time when the spell stop he was unable to move.  
Ginny told him,  
"Why can't you leave and marry someone show Harry you have moved on. It all you have to do."

Draco didn't move you able to move all his bones and muscles seem to have given up. She bent over to see if he dead. He knew he needed to act he kicked her hand making her drop her wand followed by kicking her face. He managed to get onto his hand and knees and tried to reach for his wand bit Ginny recovered faster than he thought she would. She grabbed his hair pulled his head backwards and just something cold to him neck. He realised it was a knife.

Who knew this is how it would end Draco thought to himself wanting to cry but there was no way he would give Ginny Weasley the satisfaction. If she killed him he would die with his pride intacted. He stayed true to him word and had no intention of giving up Harry no matter how much everyone he know told him to.

Ginny asked,  
"Any last words Malfoy."  
Draco managed to get out,  
"Yeah I do, I told Harry and his friends including your brother I told them you were a nut case that needing professional help and they all agreed I've now realised you totally lost it you fucked up bitch and beyond help. I hope once these babies are born you meeting a horrible sticky end."  
Ginny snarled,  
"Lovely story Malfoy but once I explain that I was defending myself in only way I could and I will have the marks to prove my story where you kicked me in the face." 

The door crashed off his hinges to find Hermione, Ron and Harry standing there. Draco wanting to cry in relief but she still had the knife to his throat.  
Ginny seemed to be as still at Draco being caught in the act of trying to kill Draco.

Harry was the first to move he took a few steps forward. Ginny voice seemed to be higher now she answered,  
"Harry stay back I'm trying to save your life."  
Harry answered,  
"No you're not Gin. I'm over here I'm safe."  
Ginny explained,  
"He kicked me and I'm pregnant I have to use self-defence this knife was first thing I found."  
Draco snapped,  
"Fucking lier! And last time I looked your face wasn't pregnant!"  
Harry answered,  
"Ginny come here. Leave him he not worth going to prison for."

Harry took a few more steps forward and Ginny ha now realised the knife and let it fall to the floor with a clatter. Harry gripped Ginny wrist together stopping her being a danger to herself or anyone else.  
Harry commanded,  
"Draco I want you to leave the room." 

Draco seemed to be frozen on the spot unable to move. He stammered,  
"I-It wasn't self-defence."  
Harry nodded and answered,  
"Draco for once in your life do what your told and leave the room."

Draco didn't move again and Harry turned to Hermione and told her,  
"Hermione, can you please remove Draco from the room and Kreacher. Do not come back in I don't want you three to wittiness this."

Hermione lifted the elf out of the room with a few moments of her wand without words. She heaved Draco to his feet who legs were liked jelly. They managed to hold him to walk up the stairs and into the hallway. Hermione closed and locked the door to the kitchen as Draco fell into his knees in the hallway and Cried loudly and openly curling into a ball.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey Guys**

 **Hope you are enjoying this story has I had no reviews on my last chapter I'm still willing to answer questions if there are any left.**

 **I am sorry about spelling and grammar mistakes I will get help with from my beta read missie Malfoy she is amazing and I'd be lost without her.**

 **Warning: male/male pairing, strong language and sexual content**

 **If you do not like then do not read you have been warned!**

Chapter 33

Draco eye fluttered open he didn't remember shutting them. He turned his head from side to side not sure where he was. He very quickly realised he was in a bedroom but not one he recognised. Was this the room he was meant to share with Harry the night before?

Harry face appeared looking over him. His emerald green eyes were piercing into him laced with worry. Harry let out a sigh of relief he breathed,  
"Thank Merlin your awake."

Draco tried to sit up straight away with no memory of how he got into the bed in the first place. He was still wearing his underwear so thankfully nothing had happened he couldn't see why someone who bother to redress him if they had sex with him. A sharp pain stabbed in his chest. Harry put a hand on his shoulder and murmured,  
"Easy, you passed out."  
Draco closed his eye he didn't remember what had happened.

He remembered curling into a ball with his knees pulled up to his chest trying to deal with the shock that he thought he lost the one man he always loved to almost been killed by the same man's crazy ex-girlfriend and then been saved by that very same man.

He wasn't sure how long he sat curled into a ball, he just kept his face hidden trying to block out what was going on. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He remembered his eyes start to feel really heavy due to lack of sleep past couple of nights Draco thought he could hear his name being called in the distance but he couldn't open his eyes who move a muscle he had no energy to fight and do that. After a few moments of trying to fight he remembered everything going back.

Draco asked sounding quite hoarse,  
"Where's Weasley?"  
Harry explained,  
"Not here, she never going to hurt you again I promise you."  
Draco demanded,  
"Where is she Potter?"  
Harry answered,  
"She at St. Mungos having her head checked out so she can get the medication she needs, she is sick and you were right she needs professional help. She no longer a danger to anyone including herself."

Draco breathed deeply Harry had finally listened to what he had to say but it didn't explain where he had been for a least 6 hours.

Draco grabbed his head feeling pain shooting thought too much information in one go. Is this how Harry had been feeling when trying to remember his past?

Draco sat up this time he told Harry,  
"I don't think I can do this Harry. I can't deal with almost being killed time and time again. I know you like making a pattern of saving my ass but this isn't right."  
Harry asked,  
"What do you mean Draco?"  
Draco couldn't look Harry in the face because he was sure he burst in to tear and Harry would hold him close he would smell Harry smell and he wouldn't be able to leave, he go weak at knees like he always did.

Draco answered,  
"I'm not right for you Potter I never was and never will be!"  
Harry sucked in breath of air and look a long moment that felt like an hour had passed before he answered. Harry murmured,  
"Don't say that your everything I want and need in my life."  
Draco answered,  
"No you don't understand. Since you been on my life you make me feel like no one else ever has. Just I can't be what you need. I can be deal with being threatened I had been having death threats sent to me for many years but I can't deal with your exs trying to kill me and I can't stand people thinking you have to save me coz I'm weak and pathetic and that you must save. That not what I want."  
Harry breathed,  
"Dray, none my exs will harm you in any way again as I don't have any other exs."  
Draco questioned,  
"Did you forget Cho Chang and that girl you took to the yule ball?"  
Harry answered,  
"I'm sure they both have boyfriends and no interest with me."

Draco swallowed and answered,  
"I'm use to safer world where I'm safe and protected in the walls of Malfoy manor hate mail can contact me but not people threatening me with a knife. I can't except you to fight my battles if save me each time that not what I want from our relationship! Plus, you disappear for hours and hours and come back save the day it not right I'm not some common weak person who wants to be saved! I can't deal with this."

Harry stood you and paced slightly and began to explain,  
"Last night hearing you plan a wedding was more than I can take Draco. You were planning to marry a witch I've become good friends towards and is one of the kindest witches I could have met but still the idea of her touching you, kissing you and making love with you turns my stomach in knots."  
Draco told him,  
"It would only be holding hands in public a few kisses and sex in bedroom to make and heir, then our relationship would no longer matter that as far as it would go if you stayed and listen to the full story! Also, that doesn't explain why you fucked off for hours and hours no explanation! Was it to get me back?"

Harry was looking anywhere but Draco face he muttered,  
"Last night I cried myself to sleep at the thought of losing you. I convinced myself if you married no one in the wizarding world need me and maybe I should give up and go and live as a muggle so I went to visit only muggle relative I have, Dudley."

Draco couldn't believe his ears the anger got the better of him. He shouted  
"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU CONSIDER LEAVING ME! I WOULD HAVE DIED BECAUSE OF YOUR EX AND FOR NOTHING. YOU SELF CENTERED PRICK! YOU WOULD HAVE SERIOUSLY LEFT ME ALONE IN THIS WORLD!"  
Harry explained calmly,  
"Draco I was going to leave because you had Astoria and didn't need me. Ginny didn't need me I was no longer needed. Dudley made me understand I was born with magical powers because my fate was in the magical world, one of the reasons my aunt and mother never spoke since the day they left home. My mother place was in the wizarding world and her sisters was in the muggle world. She kept away not because she didn't love my mother but because if she started hearing about my mother life she would envy her life even more than she already would. I'm happy I came back if not I would never have been able to forgive myself!"  
Draco tried to get out of bed but Harry had strode across the bedroom in 3 large strides. He was inches away from Draco he answered,  
"I'm totally in love with you Draco Malfoy and I don't think I could ever stay away from you. All I thought about was you whole time I was visiting my cousin and don't deny it Draco no matter what you say it what you want too. You would have not shouted if wasn't what you wanted and you didn't care, there wouldn't be hurt in your eyes if not what you needed."

Harry moved him and kissed Draco perfect pink lips who could only respond by returning the kiss.  
Harry broke away and whispered,  
"You tell me it not what you want and need but your attitude and body language and your cock tell me the complete opposite."  
Draco breathed heavily and ordered,  
"Harry shut the fuck me and fuck me hard!"

Harry who knew his relationship was at stake wasn't about to leave anything out of this. He kissed Draco passionately depending the kiss. Draco accepted the kiss opening his mouth willingly giving Harry access to explore with his tongue. 

**Start of sexual scene – you have been warned!**

Draco felt like his body was on fire and the electrical charge from both bodies as their lips locked together. Harry slowly kissed Draco neck kissing, biting and sucking every part of Draco velvet skin and it smelt as good as it tasted. He moved towards his chest his tongue and lips not leave Draco's body once. It reached his left nipple. He covered it with his mouth flicked it with tongue, he began to suck and lightly biting until he got a moan of pressure from Draco and continued to do the same with his right.

Harry slowly kissed and licked and lightly run his teeth over Draco's sensitive skin making his way between Draco's tights. Harry grabbed the base of Draco cock that was already hard growing and become harder. He placed his tongue on the head swirling tongue around making Draco moan once again. The sound was like music to his ears Harry thought happily almost of beautiful as the sound as a phoenix song. Harry worked taking all of Draco cock listen him to moan until he came into Harry warm willing mouth.

Draco decided to take charge. He made Harry lay on the bed and he began leave love bites making his way to his cock. He took Harry's cock into his mouth while rubbing his balls with his hand waiting for Harry loud and lustful moan. He continued sucking Harry cock bobbing it in and out his mouth letting it touch back of his throat bring Harry to the edge of orgasm.

Harry flipped his hips ending up back on top charming the bottle lube before him. He slowly inserted a finger and anther when Draco could accept it. Draco was whimpering with pleasure begging Harry to fuck him. Harry adding another finger, fingering Draco with 3 fingers bring Draco almost over the edge before slamming his cock into Draco ass hearing Draco shout out which no doubt whole house could hear. Harry bit Draco ass leaving a love bite.

Harry thrust as hard as he could slamming back into Draco the moment he slid out barley given Draco time to recover from the last one. Just one last and forceful thrust Draco and Harry both came at the same time collapsing next to each other their arms and legs wrapped around one another, breathing heavily and their eye closed resting and thinking about what an amazing moment that was.

End of sexual scene

Draco and Harry were half asleep in the bed after such and amazing moment they had shared together. They bedroom door creaked open making Harry and Draco eye open wide in shock. How the fuck had they forgotten to the lock the door.

Hermione face had appeared at the door and gasped of shock to see them both laying in bed naked with nothing but the covers over them looking both rather peaceful in each other's arms. She turned her back on them but Harry could still see how pink her checks had gone from seeing them together,  
She stammered,  
"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry I didn't realise, I thought maybe I should check you were okay and let you know Astoria's arrived with guest list of people she invited they will be arriving within the next hour. I'm just leaving to collect my dress robes from Mrs Weasley she had she had a charm to let them stretch over my bump. "  
Harry answered,  
"Erm, thanks Hermione."

She little dare look back into the room she closed the door tightly shut making sure what was hidden inside from the rest of the house. Harry and Draco sat up and dreading feeling was filling both their hearts and stomach. Harry turned to his boyfriend face who had a smirk he kept for whenever they fucked still in his face, his silvery-grey eye still shinning and his hair sticking up very like how Harry did the just fucked look that suited him. Harry wouldn't dare ever let those words slip out of his mouth knowing what Draco thought of his appearance and his liked were his balls was didn't want them cursed off.

Harry looked more seriously at Draco and asked,  
"Please Draco, don't marry Astoria?"  
Draco and sighed and pointed out,  
"Harry she already invited people here and are on their way what can I say and do about it?"  
Harry told him,  
"Draco I saw Ginny with a knife to your throat today and it scared there living day lights out of me and made me realise that your only person I want to spend my life with. You drive me fucking crazy but I can't go without you in my life. I want to walk away and let you do this but my heart won't allow me to. I want to never spend another day without you. I want to be the one to marry you."

Draco took Harry hand and answered,  
"Harry, you are most amazing man I ever met and would love nothing better than to be your husband to be. If I wasn't a Malfoy I'd marry you tomorrow but I am and for that reason I have to marry Astoria for a short time. I spoke to my mother a few times in hospital she won't let it go until she has a grandchild and an heir out of me. It can be in six weeks' time or six years' time I have marry for an heir before I can marry who I like and love who I want. Six months at the most to create an heir then I'm all yours again it will be just two of us again I'll divorce her and cause a scandal for you. If you can put up with this for me I'll do anything for you including putting up with the Weasleys for the rest of my life."

Harry bowed his head and closed his eye still gripping onto Draco's hand he knew deep down Draco was making sense and he had his chance to walk away today already and had come back he just didn't know how long he could play along for.

Harry answered honestly,  
"I'll try my best to but I'm only human and it going to tear me apart to watch you but I can't walk away from the one thing I've always wanted."

It was a pure grin that appeared onto Draco face his time. Wow Harry though that he was even more attractive with a smile on his face. He kissed Harry lips passionately and told Harry,  
"I'll do everything in my power to make it up to you I promise. But please for the sake of my sanity don't try and save me again."

Harry nodded and told Draco he was going for a shower before the announcement he not had shower since yesterday being too distraught that morning to do anything. In the shower, he felt saying it for Draco he was willing to put up with him. He cried silently the idea of this he still hated with every fibre in his body but knew Ginny had put Draco thought hell that day and he was willing to breathe deeply and forgive her family he had to show the same amount of strength.

 **Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed**

 **Please review** **  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys thank you for the reviews happy to hear what you think.**

 **Dean being father to Ginny's babies was mentioned that won't be happening as I have already done a baby triangle between Harry, Dean and Ginny in my first story Draco's hidden secrets**

 **Warning male/male content, strong language and sexual content. If you do not like then do not read you have been warned**

 **I do not own Harry Potter in anyway or form**

 **Chapter 24**

Harry stood in front of the mirror wearing a black shirt with black dress robes. He sighed his eyes still look red but glamour charms wasn't anything he could do well like Draco he wore his basically every day. There was only twice he seen Draco without his glamour charm. He still wasn't happy with any of this but what could he do he made a promise to Draco. Why did he have to be so loyal and brave?

Draco was wearing a silvery-grey shirt which he always like it showed off in the right places along with black dress robes. The robes decently felt tighter than last time he wore them. The thought putting weight on was something Draco didn't like to think about it made he want to stick his fingers down his throat and make himself sick but he couldn't do that with so many of people in the house plus he had not ate that day so there was very little chance he could from up right now.

He finally shopped looking in the mirror from any angle to check if he looked fat and the mirror told him,  
"You look fine. Positively blooming"  
Draco argued back,  
"I'll make that decision for myself thank you."

Was he seriously arguing with the mirror he needed to get a grip he thought to himself when there was a knock at the door. Draco pulled the door open to fine Harry standing at the door dressed in all black. He taken his glasses off and his green eye were more piercing than ever with his hair sticking up like the just fucked look. Draco hated it just as much as he loved it. Harry was the first to speak,  
"Wow, you look amazing."

Draco smiled at the compliment and answered,  
"You don't have your glasses on."  
Harry nodded and replied,  
"Yeah I'm wearing my contact lenses but I only wear them on special occasions after a while they start irate me and have to take them out."

Draco couldn't take his eyes off Harry's they were amazing he very looked at his eye with so much detail before. Draco breathed,  
"You ready?"  
Harry answered,  
"I don't think I'll ever be ready to watch you in someone else arms."

Draco grabbed both of Harry's hands looking deeply into those eyes and answered,  
"I promise it only for a short time. You are everything I want and this will be over soon."

The smell of Harry's body wash hit his nostrils making his brain stop working. The smell alone made him feel happy and safe. He moved closer to Harry bruised lips not being about to think straight. Harry closed hid eye Draco pushed Harry further towards the wall locking his arms against the wall giving Draco full control. Draco closed his eye enjoying the moment when they heard someone making a coughing sound.

Draco and Harry broke away straight away breathing deeply.  
Ron was standing at the top of the stairs he didn't meet eye contact with either of the men in the doorway of Sirius old room (the room Draco and Harry had shared earlier).  
Ron cleared his throat and announced,  
"Mrs Malfoy has arrived asking for Draco."

Harry nodded not able to talk still breathing heavy, Draco answered,  
"Right, tell mother I'll be down in a moment."

Ron turned and walked back down the stairs without a second look at them.  
Draco turned back to Harry and answered,  
"six months."  
Harry nodded trying to reassure himself more than Draco,  
he whispered,  
"Six months."  
Of torture Harry thought to himself. Draco smiled and answered,  
"Let's go and meet our guests."

Draco arrived into the living room to come face to face with his mother in a red full length off the shoulder dress robes that matched her red lipstick. She looked as glamorous and young for her age as always Draco thought his mother never missed a chance to dress to impress.  
Narcissa called,  
"Draco Darling"  
Draco give his best smile remembering they are in a room full of guest and answering,  
"Hello mother, you look very beautiful. Where is father?"  
She didn't meet his eye this time he told him and anyone else that bothering to listen,  
"he wasn't feeling up to the travel sweetheart with his condition."  
Draco smiled faded and thought to himself more like too drunk to leave the house but if that was the case he was more than happy he not turned up. Narcissa asked,  
"So you have a big announcement to make?"

It was a question but Draco already knew that Narcissa knew the answered Astoria had already given her enough information to put the dots together Draco answered,  
"Yes we do but you will have to wait to find out with everyone else. Please excuse me while I welcome my other guests."

Narcissa grabs a glass of wine off one of the floated tray coming past and smiled and walked away with her amazing smile on her face.

Draco next had Pansy throw herself into Draco arms ad pulled him into a tight hug. She started speaking hundred miles per hour,  
"Oh my god Draco, I can't believe what happened at the manor. Are you okay? I can't believe Blaise would do that to you I mean we have known each other for so long why would Blaise turn on you like that? I've contacted my lawyer and given him my ring to give back to Blaise's family. I cannot marry a man who loses him temper and attacks people like that."

Draco pulled away from her hearing all of this and answered,  
"Pansy, please clam down. I think I just hit a raw nerve and things were blown out of proportion please don't blame yourself in anyway. Do what you need to do I'll always be here for you."

Draco did not see the point in causing more heart ache for her. None of this was her fault she just had a bad taste in men like him for instance.

Pansy flushed at these words of kindness from one of her best friends. She was wearing satin dark green figure hugging dress robes. Her hair was wavy and just past her shoulders. She looked as beautiful as ever and answered,  
"Well, I'm just so happy you are okay and I'm now a newly single witch and plan to find myself a decent husband."

Draco laughed at Pansy's idea and whispered,  
"This may not be the correct dinner party to be looking for Mr right at."

Pansy look from one end of the room looking at Charlie Weasley to Neville Longbottom and answered back,  
"Well maybe your right."

He giggled pulling Pansy into another hug before moving on. He looked around his for Harry but could not find him anywhere maybe he was in the next room. Draco made his way towards the door wanting to make sure Harry was okay he knew he wasn't 100% about this arrangement.

He was feet away from the doorway when two people came across his path. He recognised the red hair and lanky body this must have been one of Ron's older brothers. He had long hair in a ponytail, an earring and nasty looking scar across his face. He held out a hand to Draco who took him straight away wanting to make a good impression. He remembered the promise he had made to Harry he would deal with the Weasleys for Harry's sake for the rest of his days to come any way of making this less uncomfortable for himself the easier it would be. The man introduced himself,  
"Bill Weasley, pleasure to meet you Mr Malfoy. This is my wife Fleur Weasley you may remember her from your school days. we wanted to thank you for your invite."  
Draco shook Bill hand he liked this brother of Ron's. why could Ron not be like him he thought.

Fleur was the next to held out her hand and smiled her amazing smile he had recognised her immediately and she answered her French accent very noticeable,  
"Yes I remember you from school. I was the champion for my school. After I decided to stay here it was the best idea of my life I now have an amazing husband and two beautiful daughters."

She glanced over to Ron who had hold of her eldest Victoire and George who was holding Dominque. George and Angelia daughter Roxanne was being passed around like pass the parcel and had gotten as far as Hannah abbot, Neville Longbottom girlfriend she been another one at the manor when it happened. Draco swallowed hard and replied,  
"Happy to have you both here and of course your children too. Please have a great time."

Bill put his arm around his wife's waist. This was the first time Draco realised that the cream dress robes fleur wore to her knee was the exact same colour of the shirt Bill wore under his blue dress robes. That moment Hannah approached Fleur, Dom had just been sick all over her.

Draco backed away a sick baby was not something he could deal with without feeling a little sick himself.

Harry stood in the tapestry room staring the black family tree. He had tried to deal with the party. He had headed straight to the bar and knocked back fire whiskey straight away feeling the regular burn down his throat. Draco couldn't moan at few drinks at a party could he. He quick downed another fire whiskey watched Narcissa hug draco followed by Pansy hanging to him for dear life. There was no sign of Draco's father he thanks his lucky stars.

This was going to be harder than he thought. He grabbed a butterbeer off a floating tray and headed towards the doorway. Being caught by Luna Lovegood. Her long silvery blondr hair was straight on this occasion she wore a pale pink dress robe just above the knee. The bottom half had lot of ruffles it along with her famous radish earnings. This was quite normal for Luna Harry thought to himself. He hugged her and exclaimed,  
"So good to see you again Harry but why are you at Draco Malfoy birthday celebrations."  
Harry explained,  
"This was my god fathers house he left it to me in his will."  
Luna answered,  
"I heard that they're going to be a big announcement later in this evening so Rolf is accompanying me, he holding the camera."

Camera? Harry wasn't sure he could take this information in. He smiled and answered,  
"That great news Luna, please excuse me I need to use the bathroom."  
Luna answered,  
"I noticed how the look at Draco Malfoy earlier you care for him don't you?"  
Harry was stunned by this information from Luna. If she noticed who else had?

Harry opened his mouth but had no words to explain. He closed his mouth again feeling rather dumb and going red in the face. She smiled and said,  
"Don't worry Harry Potter. your secret is safe with me I'm a friend first and reporter second. I like Draco Malfoy he tended to me when I got tortured by the death eaters and fed me even when he wasn't given permission too."

Harry was aware people had to do a lot in the ware he rubbed his scar remember what Malfoy manor cellar looked like and seeing Luna down there she had no cuts and bruises on her when he saw her he never realised that was thanks to Draco.  
He answered,  
"Sorry Luna, I totally forgot the amount of people like you spent their time there thought the war."  
Luna answered,  
"Don't worry it was an experience. Of course, you wanted to use the bathroom I will let you go I need to go and find Rolf."

She walked off her day dream look still on her face. Before anyone else could stop him, he disappeared into the room opposite to find he was completely alone. He looked at the black family tree finding the burn mark while wrote Sirius Black underneath it. He smiled hir heart clenching wishing he had more time.

He traced the name back to find the name that read Narcissa Black Malfoy and down to Draco Malfoy. Next to Draco a faint line was starting to appear. It had started Harry thought his heart sinking but it wasn't that line that confused Harry so much but the short line that was heading downwards one from Draco name. There was no way Astoria could be pregnant yet she hadn't made the announcement of her fake engagement yet.

Harry didn't have time to dwell on these thoughts with door opening and Hermione coming through the doorway and closing it behind her. He answered,  
"Hermione, are you okay?"

She jumped around in shock her hand on her chest which had grown more since she last wore those dress robes Harry had just notice how much. She wore black satin dress robes. The three-quarter arms were lace and was to her knees. Her baby bump making the material stretch to the limit. Hermione answered,  
"Oh Harry I didn't except anyone in here I've just escaped the baby names conversation with Mrs Weasley. These dress robes are so tight I can't breathe. I have no idea what I'm going to wear in a month time at your birthday and Draco wedding."  
Harry muttered,  
"You can wear muggle clothing at my birthday for all I care."

Hermione smiled fondly at him and asked,  
"You are finding this difficult?"  
he admitted,  
"Just a little."

She hugged him tightly as the door opened again and revealed Narcissa Malfoy standing there. She smiled sweetly and asked in aa friendly voice,  
"Ah Mr Potter there you are."

She turned her face to Hermione and asked,  
"Could I speak to but Mr Potter alone please."  
Hermione nodded and said,  
"Yes, I'll catch up with you later Harry."  
With one last glance towards Harry who told her with his eye he would be fine. she left the room to return to the party.

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Please review**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys,**

 **Sorry about the delay in updates please remember to review and let me know what you think I am open to any advice and any question you would like me to answer.**

 **Warning: Male/male, sexual content and strong language if you do not like then do not read you have been warned.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter in anyway or form.**

Chapter 35

Harry stood his body facing away from the Black family tree, looking directly at Narcissa. He made sure kept his eyes focused on her face he was not going to let this witch intimidate him in anyway even if it was Draco's mother. Harry ask trying to not sound nervous,  
"so how can I help you Mrs Malfoy?"  
Narcissa who attention had been drawn to the family tree behind Harry looked directly at Harry. This was the first time Harry had looked directly into Narcissa Malfoy's face. Her skin was still looking youthful and full of beauty, Her eyes were a shade of ice blue (her son did not inherited these but he did the shape of her eyes and her lips are same shape too.)  
She answered,  
"I want to know why you are here Mr Potter?  
Harry answered,  
"This house now belongs me it was left me by my god father Sirius black. I allowed Draco to use to host this dinner party."  
Narcissa whole glanced from the family tree back to Harry and answered,  
"You know what not what I meant and the black family has not existed from a long time full of corruption and heartbreak. The black hasn't been a real family since I was about 12."  
Harry answered again,  
"I'm here because I'm celebrating Draco's birthday and engagement to Astoria Greengrass but I'm already sure you knew that."  
She answered,  
"We both know that this is not an engagement announcement this is a sham marriage so Draco can produce an heir. We both know it's you he wants, it's clear to see even tonight in a room full of people."

Narcissa drew her wand and pointed it at Harry fury in her eyes. Harry was taken aback at this quick change. Harry didn't go to draw his wand in case if made her start to fire, his Auror training was kicking in. he needed to find out what was going on with her. She carried on explaining,  
"Mr Potter, you are the chosen one the one that defeated the dark lord. if I recall rightly without my help you would never have succeeded. I was the one who lied in front of hundreds of death eaters and Voldemort himself. I'm calling my life debt up that you will not interfere with this engagement. you will allow Draco and Astoria to marry and have a child."  
Harry answered,  
"Are you threatening me Mrs Malfoy? Did you know threatening an Auror that is an offence!"  
"No I am simply making you see the importance of this working out. Give me your word that you will help make sure Draco follow this through what happened between you two will stay behind closed doors!"  
Harry asked angrily,  
"Why are you so demanding that he is to marry someone and have a child? Someone he not happy with why is a child so important to you, isn't your son happiness more important."  
Narcissa snapped,  
"My son happiness means the world to me but I know what's best for him. The black house no longer exists thanks to my cousin never bothering to marry and have children because he had you. You're not a black you never will be. Draco is more a black than you could ever be. I refuse to let the same happen to my son's house while I live. Draco must produce a male heir. The Malfoy's cannot end like the Black did there is too many wizarding family dying out!"

Harry finally understood what was going on here. Narcissa was worried about another wizarding family falling off the radar, therefore she made it her mission to get Draco a wife and produce children with.

Harry pulled out a photograph of a woman holding a child. The woman hair was dark brown with lose curls, her eyes were hazel in this picture but the warmth still shone through. There was also a warm smile on her face that showed her eyes, she looked happy and peaceful. The child on her lap was a cheerful toddler. In the picture, his hair was his favourite blue colour and his eye were save deep blue that his fathers were. They looked so amazing to think the woman own sister was standing in the room. How different these two women was to say they were raised together.  
Narcissa asked sharply,  
"What is that."  
Harry whispered,  
"Your wrong."  
She asked,  
"What was that?"  
Harry wasn't sure where it came from. He looked up into her face and answered,  
"You are wrong Mrs Malfoy. The black still live on inside of you and inside of Draco. They also live inside of your sister Andromeda and her grandson Teddy Lupin. Yes, not the name but Voldemort was a half blood and carried name riddle and not Gaunt, did that stop his from being a very powerful wizard? You and andromeda are still the black sisters. She not corrupted she chose love same as you did to Lucius and she paid for with her husband life, her only daughters life and her son in law life because the people you call family followed the most evil man that ever roamed this earth. Not to mention how Draco suffered he told me. I'll take the life debt help get Draco marry Astoria but if he wants to join my bed I won't stop in under the condition you contact your sister."  
Narcissa stammered,  
"I can't do that!"  
Harry answered,  
"Yes you can you told me you not been a family since you were 12. You have a chance to change it if you have any love for your sister you will."

He gave her the picture showing her sister and great nephew. Before Narcissa could answer the door opened to reveal Draco. He looked cheerful enough and answered,  
"There you two are Dinner is about to be served, what going on in here?"

Harry felt outnumbered for the first time in a long time but Narcissa was not looking at Draco or Harry or any longer pointing the finger. Her fingers were now trembling as she held the photograph of her sister and great nephew. She said fondly,  
"I remember when she was teenager, she would use her powers to change her hair as blonde as mine. Me and Bella questioned her we thought she was dating someone but she wouldn't tell us. I longed to have her magical gifts."

At the mention of Bellatrix her voice broke slightly croaking the last few words. The care for her sisters was clear in her voice and her body language. She had lost one most important people to her in the battle and wasn't sure if she could bare it with her other sister when the time would come. She sniffed slightly knowing what her heart wanted.

Draco asked alarmed seeing his mother like this,  
"Mother wat is going on who are you talking about?"

Narcissa sat down on the old wooden chair that had not been thrown out (so far). She was shaking way too much to stay standing.

Draco looked to them both with a rather annoyed look on his face about being ignored. Harry crouched she his face was same height Narcissa and told her,  
"You are a strong witch Mrs Malfoy. You showed that the day in the forbidden forest. You can be strong don't let the remaining of the Black family die both wanting the same thing but too scared to make first move. Your niece went to battle leaving her new born son at home. She feared leaving her son an orphan and must have been scared moments before her death. She knew was right thing to do be brave like she was, you were at the battle of Hogwarts and you be again."

Narcissa nodded her head a few times sniffing still. Harry drew himself up to his full height. He was not sure what had come over him or why he wanted to her to talk to her sister so much but he did. He looked back at the family tree maybe it was his god father's sprit taking over his body. Whatever it was he was happy he had got through to her. Draco was now crouched at his mother's side exactly were Harry had been moments before.  
Draco said softly,  
"Mother?"

Narcissa looked towards her son wiping away a few tears and smiled at him. She whispered,  
"I'm fine Draco only just noticed only many Black features you carry. I've never noticed before being so ashamed of my family how easily we fell apart. Please excuse me I must use the bathroom; this house and room bring had so many memories including when my sister ran away from home and Lucius proposed to me in this very room."

Draco held out his hand for her mother to help her stand. She was a bit more pulled together now Harry saw. She was stronger than people thought. She hugged Draco tightly and told them,  
"Both carry on everyone will be wondering where you are ill be join you in a few moments."

She left the room without another glance at ether of the men in the room. Draco turned his attention to Harry. He did not look please at all. he spat out angrily,  
"What the fuck was all that about. Did you set out to do this on purpose? What's wrong with mother?"  
Harry had not thought about Draco feelings when he did this. He should have realised anyone seeing their mother like this would be a shock he explained,  
"I saw her looking at the family tree. She was saying there was nothing left of the black I explained there was and there was still time to sort this. i never meant to upset her. She should contact her older sister. Her roots are important to her."

Harry saw Draco's facial expression changed from anger to confusion and rested on surprise. Draco asked carefully,  
"So are you telling me that I leave you alone for 10 minutes to find out your trying to save the wizarding world still?"  
Harry couldn't help just smile. If Draco was making a joke about this he was wasn't still as mad as he was five minutes ago. Harry answered,  
"You could say that. If I can't save you I need to find someone else to save. Don't know why it's just me which made me come to a decision. I'm going back to finish my Auror training and going to qualify."

Draco looked at Harry his eye eyes widened further still and asked,  
"Harry are you sure you are ready? I mean you suffered a terrible accident you not cleared of it yet! If you go back to early it will cause more damage on your health than good I could lose you."

Harry could hear the emotion in Draco voice. Harry spoke as he stepped forward,  
"I have what I hope is my final visit to see the healers next week I am hoping i will be well enough to go back sitting at home all day does my heading. I need to be out there saving the wizarding world and not driving you crazy day and night too much time on my hands."

Draco put his arms around Harry neck as soon as he was close enough t reached.  
Draco asked,  
"What will I do with my days?"  
Harry thought then answered,  
"Get you degree in potion making you are skills to before a master."  
Draco said,  
"I'll think about it and you promise you will think about your safety and won't act irrational?"  
Harry tried to look innocent and asked,  
"Me irrational?"  
Draco moaned,  
"Yes you. Promise me!"  
Harry leant close to Draco and whispered,  
"I promise Mr Malfoy."

He wrapped his arms around Draco small waist and Kissed Draco lips. He had to stop this he thought to himself just as always, he felt like he lost power over his lips along with other body functioning including control over his cock.

After a moment of perfect kissing Draco broke away Harry taking a step backwards. He eyes narrowed and his face turned into a frown he asked,  
"Have you been drinking?"

Harry closed his eye he been wrong about Draco understand this was hard for him and he needed to try and reason with him he admitted,  
"Yes I had whiskey and almost a bottle of butter beer."

Draco screamed in annoyance before turned to look at harry again and sank onto the floor. He shouted,  
"Fuck Potter you gave me your word. YOUR FUCKING WORD!"

Harry retorted,  
"Yes I did and so did you Malfoy, you gave me your word you would eat, can you honestly tell me you did today?"  
Draco shook his head and closed his eyes trying to hide from the situation and the way the conversation was turning to something he did not like.

Harry acted quickly sinking to Draco's side and answered,  
"Draco I've been stone cold sober for 3 months. I thought you wouldn't mind me have 1 bottle at your dinner party."  
Draco yelled,  
"Potter you're an alcoholic! What was I thinking I told you I refuse to go thought what my mother did! I love you but I won't go thought what she is!"

Harry waited for Draco to stop yelled and answered,  
"Draco I am not your father in anyway. I am not going to let it control me like I did last time. I am going to prove to you I am the one in control."

Draco opened his eyes. The upset was clear to see to anyone that new Draco well enough to read his expression he told harry,  
"For your sake Potter I hope to god you are right because if you make a complete fool of yourself I will leave you and wont look bad you have tonight only to prove to me you know what your doing! Maybe this was a bad idea and should call this off."

Harry remembered his part of the deal and told Draco,  
"No Dray you have to or your mother never forgive us and never be off your back like we said 6 months."

Draco nodded standing up when the door banged open again to see Astoria standing there he a silver silky figure hugging dress robes with no back that was midcalf length with silver heels to match. It showed off all her curves. Her hair was falling in waves and looking amazing which made Harry heart sunk just a little.  
She asked,  
"Is everything okay? Everyone getting restless waiting."  
Draco answered,  
"Sorry, me and Harry just having a quick chat about something."  
Astoria looked at one of them to the other and asked,  
"Well is it sorted because I'm just as hungry as everyone else and would like to get this over a done with."  
Draco took hold of Harry hand and squeezed which Harry responded with a squeeze back and answered,  
"Yeah it's fine."

Astoria left the room without another word to them. Harry followed Draco and Astoria down the stairs into the basement her heart feeling more heavy with every step.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **Please review**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey Guys,**

 **Hope you enjoying this story and where I'm heading and hoping you're enjoying the hints I've been giving.**

 **Sorry this one short but I needed to finish off the party.**

 **Only one person left a review on my last chapter so please if you read leave a review.**

 **Warnings: male/male, sexual content and strong language if you do not like them do not read you have been warned!**

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way of form.**

 **Chapter 36**

Harry took his seat between Hermione and Neville. Harry watched Draco walked to his seat between Astoria and Narcissa. Draco didn't sit down there he addressed the crowd around him,  
"I just wanted to thank you for turning up to celebrate my birthday. I just wanted to thank you for most of you here giving me a second chance but It not only my birthday we are celebrating tonight."  
Astoria stood up standing next to Draco. She gave them her best smile (Harry thought feeling irritated she looked like she was born to be a Malfoy and to have her picture taken). She began to speak,  
"Yes has Draco said thank you for all you response to my invites. On the invites you will remember I mention it wasn't just Draco's birthday but also a big announcement would be revealed."

Harry looked down at the other end of the table he stopped listening to Astoria's speech. He noticed who had turned up. Astoria followed by her sister and other two must be her parents, Theodore Nott and his wife, Charlotte and Anna Abbott followed by Neville who sat next to Harry who sat next to Hemione then Ron. On Ron's other side was the Weasley's clan Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill and Fleur with there two daughters Victoire and Dominique, George and Angelina with Roxanne, Charlie, who was sitting next to Rolf Scamander, Luna Lovegood, andromeda, Teddy and Narcissa sitting right next to Draco.

Harry took down and Hermione grabbed his hand squeezing it gently showing her silent support.

An enormous around of applause erupted into cheers, Astoria must have just announced their fake engagement. Harry cheered along trying to not look singled out. No one looked more shocked then Pansy. He quickly looked Draco and who looking in his direction as he took his seat and the Dinner appeared. He looked away quickly remembering Narcissa words of how much it was recognisable. He quickly began shoving his face full of food until Neville started an interesting Conversation about how Auror training was going.

As soon as the desert was finished and everyone returned to the upstairs room Harry stayed behind with Teddy (who had changed his appearance the moment Harry took him in his arms. His bright blue hair was now as black as Harry's and his blue eye turning same shade as Harry's emerald ones looking like a little version of Harry without glasses). Victoire also stay behind enjoying Teddy's company.

Harry began to tell the funny stories about Teddy mum and dad and Stories leading up to the war which victories was very interested in. any mention of the war she made sure people knew she was born on the anniversary of the war. Most the stories were fiction more than fact bit it kept them most laughing and very entertained and maybe a chocolate frog too many not that he was going to let Fleur or Andromeda know that. Uncle Harry had to stay the cool uncle they wanted to hang out with.

Soon after Fleur and Bill left with both daughters and Andromeda quickly with Teddy. He wondered if Narcissa had spoken to her and if had gone horribly wrong.

Harry had no choice but to join the main party to see most people had left except for Draco, Hermione, Ron, George, Charlie, Astoria and Narcissa.

Harry did not look at Draco remembering the words said before. Harry got caught in conversation with Charlie, George, Ron About quidditch and how the Weasley's joke shop was going now having 2 shops and that Harry was welcome to do a few hours work for them if he got bored.

Luna Came towards him she must been in another room and asked,  
"Harry I there any chance I can come round this week and do an interview on you and Draco friendship. About putting past behind us,"  
Harry answered,  
"Yeah sure".

She hugged him goodbye and skipped happily towards the fireplace to floo home.

Hours later Hermione spoke to the lads sitting at the table her face did not look pleased.  
she told them,  
"I'm sure your wives are excepting you home I'm going to bed as it's 2:30am."

She stormed off not a backwards glance at any. Harry leaned closer to Ron and whispered,  
"We should probably go to bed Hermione is looking far from happy about something."

Draco walked past them without looking at either of them not looking very annoyed himself. Harry swallowed hard had they really been talking for that long he lost track of time. George and Charlie left with regretful goodbyes.

Harry headed up to bed and slipped into bed next to Draco to find him already asleep looking very worn out and tired. He lay next to him the whole night going thought his head unanswered question too. Even with how late the time was it took Harry hours to fall into an uneasy sleep.

Many hours later Harry woke up to the sound of throwing up across the hall. Harry yawned tiredly thinking about how happy he was now those days were over for him. Not staggering in at 6am throwing his guts up before falling into bed to at least early afternoon.

Harry reached over sleepily for Draco to not find anybody. He opened his eye wide sitting straight up in bed suddenly wide away.

 **Thank you for reading please review**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey Guys,**

 **Thank you for all the reviews I'm getting and answer to one the question I'm planning to do about 40 chapters and maybe a epilogue of even a sequel comments and get me know which you would prefer.**

 **Warning: male/male content, Strong language and sexual content. If you do not like them do not read you have been warned**

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way or form,**

 **Chapter 37**

Draco was crouched over the toilet. He had to jump put the bed as sickness hit him. This time it was not because he made himself sick. There was banging at the bathroom door. Fuck Draco thought as there was another bang at the door he called in a slightly chocked voice,  
"I'll be out shortly."

Draco opened the door moments later to become face to face with Harry. Worry and upset.  
Harry asked,  
"Are you ok?"  
Draco looked at him could he be serious? He answered sarcastically,  
"Oh yes Potter. Everything perfect didn't you realise I just stick my head down the toilet throwing up it's one of hobbies."  
Harry asked timidly,  
"Why are you using my last name. and you didn't make yourself sick?"

Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance and answered,  
"Well when you asking stupid questions do not except to be called Harry. Of course, I didn't I had to run out of bed hardly surprised you even notice I could have broken my neck last night and you would not have realised!"

Harry suddenly realised why Draco was so annoyed with him. Harry had completely ignored him and refused to look at him since the meal.  
Harry explained,  
"When I speaking to your mother she told it was so obvious the way we looked each other I needed to leave you alone I agreed as long as she spoke to her sister, she accepted the offer so I needed to keep my side of the bargain."

Draco closed his eye in annoyance. His mother really was too much what was she thinking! He would write to her that night and tell her to back off. She got what she wanted he was engaged to be and she was still interfering. He would have to make her stop Harry was putting up with so much for him already.

He suddenly went green again, he turned back towards the door and flew into the bathroom locking the door behind him.

Draco arrived down stairs to the kitchen along with Harry, Ron and Hermione. All 3 were eating their way through cereal and a mountain of toast.

Draco sat down next to Harry his stomach turning at the thought of food. He put his head in his hands and moaned quickly until Ron asked,  
"What up with you Malfoy?"  
Draco didn't removed his hands from his face bit muttered,  
"That elf has tried to poison me I swear."  
Ron said thought a mouthful of food,  
"Me and Mione are both fine."  
Hermione scolds,  
"Ron don't speak with your mouth full!"  
Ron argued back,  
"Yeah but we are fine it's just him."  
Harry told them,  
"Luna will be over later this evening. She asked if I would give an interview on me and Draco new friend found friendship and that it's a great insperation to the wizarding world healing,"  
Draco snapped,  
"NO! she a reporter!"  
Harry answered,  
"Draco was a close friend to me. she been a good friend to me since I was 15. She would never do anything to hurt us and she never betrayed me thought out the war I can't see her changing now!"  
Draco huffed last thing he wanted to do was sit and spend his evening being questioned by the likes of loony Lovegood why was the world trying to finish him off?

Hermione added a few drops of something to his cup and push it back towards Draco. He looked at it disapprovingly. Ron asked,  
"What was that?"  
Hermione explained,  
"I got it from a haler when I first started getting bad morning sickness it worked really well. Hopefully it will help with Draco sickness too. Anyway, the two of you will have the place to yourself today I have an appointment with an healer and then we going to do some baby shopping."

Ron did not aruge with Hermione idea of shopping like he normally did. He must still be quite hangover and if the cold response Harry and Ron were getting from her meant the not completely forgiven them yet. Ron had a lot of sucking up to do.

Draco made his way into the living room. Harry was curled up on the now fixed sofa. He look deep in thought. He stopped in front of Harry and said,  
"I've been thinking about this interview I can understand she your friend but we can't let her know everything because she will guess and if that the case I might as well call the engagement off now because everyone know it's fake by this time tomorrow,"

Draco got to response just Harry starting into space in front of them, Draco called loudly,  
"Earth to Harry! Have you listening to a word I've said to you?"  
Harry stood his head and answering,  
"Sorry Draco I didn't sleep well."

Draco huffed repeating himself again. Harry told him,  
"I trust Luna 100% she a loyal and trustworthy friend, she wouldn't tell a soul."  
Draco answered,  
"Either way I still think she shouldn't hear everything some things are better left private."

Harry nodded not really paying attention. Draco asked,  
"So I met you to get my wand back and how we going to explain you ended up at mine without bringing Ginny poisoning you into it?"

Draco again received no response Draco shouted,  
"POTTER! What is with you today why are so out of it you had 3 butterbeers last night not 30!"  
Harry mentally shook himself and answered,  
"I'm sorry just had things in my mind."

Draco sat next to harry putting him arm around the raven-haired boy and asked quietly,  
"What wrong?"

Harry sighed and answered,  
"I just feel bad. Hermione mentioned baby shopping today. And I was thinking I haven't taken my role of a father to be very seriously at all. I have two children on the way and i have not been to see Ginny since she was taken to st Mungos. I've not asked any of her family how she is getting on and I've not brought one baby items for either of them. I don't even have names picks out and for that matter I don't know if their boys or girls."

Draco nodded pulling Harry close. The idea of being a parent had hit him like a ton of bricks. Draco held him tightly letting Harry tears fall Draco said soothingly,  
"there still enough time to get everything sorted, you are going to be an amazing dad of their 2 babies or 20. They are going to have amazing dad, if you could defeat the dark lord time and time again he can easily look about 2 babies."  
Harry told him,  
"Like your mother pointed out she helped me out. I always had help."  
Draco answered,

"Harry needed help is nothing to be ashamed of. you are a strong and amazing wizard and I'll be here everything step of the way. No matter what we shall face it together."

Harry looked into Draco faced and said,  
"You are the amazing wizard but you need to think of your engagement."  
Draco shook his head and answered,  
"no I'm not thinking about that today is about this interview and you deserve me more than anyone else right now with what you put up with last night."  
Harry smiled and put his hand thought Draco face growing hair that was now at his collar when all slicked back.  
Harry questioned,  
"Maybe a haircut too?"

Draco smiled back. They both broke into laughter before ended the noise with a kiss. Draco and Harry finally drew breath. Draco said between heavy breaks,  
"Let work out what we're going to say before Lovegood gets here."

Harry and Draco lay a tangle of bodies both breathing heavily in bed. Working out what they were going to say was 0% worked out. They had gotten as far as talking about how Harry slammed Draco against the wall kissing him roughly and fucking him wildly before they both lost control of their bodies. 

**Start of sex scene**

Harry began kissing Draco up the wall again his hand started to unbutton the buttons in Draco shirt.  
Draco gasped and he kissed his neck. Draco whispering,  
"Harry we cant!"  
Harry answered,  
"Yes we can I'm going to make you remember why you couldn't say no back in your flat."  
Draco whispered,  
"I still remember I was still feel how rough you were with me yesterday afternoon."  
Harry whispered,  
"I promise I will be more gentle this time"  
Draco moaned,  
"Not here!"  
Harry sighed and asked,  
"What Why not?"  
Draco explained his arms up against the wall unable to escape,  
"We can't in the middle of the living room the floo is kept open in the kitchen for guests and what of Ron and Hermione come back we shall never live it down."

Harry nodded taking these facts into consideration and Harry knew Draco was right. Hermione would get over it with time bit Ron would rather wash him eyes with bleach before he rested if he was them to.

Harry pulled Draco along behind him take 2 step at the time till he reach their bedroom. He ripped the last couple of buttons on the shirt before starting on his own and Draco unbuttoned his jeans after spelling the door locked.

Harry threw Draco on the bed quickly pulled the top over his head and his jeans falling to the floor as he climbed on top of Draco kissing passionately. Harry murmured,  
"So beautiful. You know I can't resist you."

Draco giggling biting his lip trying to stop smiling but he couldn't. he moaned as Harry kissed down his body stop just before he erect cock. He stroked him a few times making Draco as hard as rock. He crawled towards Draco head. He slipped his mouth into Draco willing mouth until brought him to edge stopping just before.

Harry first took the head followed by taking full length down his throat with ease. Draco moaned bucking his hips toward to Draco and he came.

Draco got onto his knees as Harry slapped his ass a few times (Draco liked it when Harry spanked his ass and Harry wouldn't say he didn't like it). He used lube inserting one finger then 2 then 3 making Draco hiss. Harry asked,  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
Draco shook his head reassuring Harry to carry on.

Harry positioned himself behind Draco when he said forcefully,  
"No."  
Harry stopped at the sound of his lover's voice. Was he pushing him into this he thought he was being to forceful. He turned towards Draco hoping he not gone too far. Draco looked at Harry and answered,  
"I want to face you. Lay on the bed so I can have control."

Harry was more than happy to obey Draco's command. He lay back flat against the bed. Draco climbed on top positioning himself on top of Harry cock and slowly pushing down moaning as Harry entered him. Harry positioned his hand on each time of Draco's hips pushing him down faster bit Draco was planning to make the slow and torture for Harry was a short while until he couldn't wait much longer himself and started moving fast hearing himself and Harry cried out at the same time before collapsing into a heap on the bed.  
 **End of sexual sence**

Harry told him,  
"That was the best sex ever."

Draco nodded words failed him this very moment. Malfoy speechless Harry thought wasn't many times this happened. Harry smiled hearing the front door slam. A slam that would have made Mrs Black start screaming again if they had not managed to remove her picture.

Kreacher had been very upset about the removing of her photo after taking orders from it for 12 years. Harry had decided that Christmas he given Kreacher a present of a photo containing Mrs and Mr black and their two sons he also gave him permission to visit his form mistress and master's graves any weekend he decided. Kreacher had made Harry's favoured dessert for the next month.

The slam wasn't only thing they could hear but two raised voices. The voice of Ron and Hermione shouting like that were standing opposite ended of a football pitch. Ron voice shouted,  
"Mione why are you doing this,"  
She shouted back,  
"You need to be realist!"  
Ron moaned back,  
"I told you I'd take extra shifts."  
Hermione argued back,  
"You still not being relist Ronald! We need to think about cheaper options."  
Ron shouted back,  
"No! My child is going have the best!"  
Hermione asked,  
"How when we are struggling to keep a roof over our head to the point we moved in with Harry?"  
Ron shouted,  
"I was always given second hand things growing up I won't let my child grow up like that you have no idea how it feels!"  
That was the last they heard of either of them they must have moved into the basement to deal with the argument.  
Draco commented,  
"So I take it the shopping trip is cancelled."  
Harry answered,  
"I guess so. Anyway I need to shower Luna will be here soon enough."  
Draco suggested,  
"We could still cancel. We are nowhere near ready for this interview."  
Harry said,  
"Then we will just have to improvise."

Hr gave Draco and quick kiss on the lips before disappearing inti the bathroom.

Draco groaned out loud this was going to be a disaster in the making he thought to himself covering himself in the covers.

Dinner that night was just has bad. Hermione and Ron were refusing to look at each other let alone make conversation. They quickly excused themselves after dinner keeping as far away from each other as possible.

Draco noticed Hermine was sitting in the living Room reading. Draco had made this decision he needed to speak to her.

Hey Hermione"  
She looked up confused for a moment followed by a smiled and responded,  
"Het Draco how you feeling?"  
He shrugged he felt better since the potion. He said,  
"I wanted to talk to you about something. I'm so sorry for everything and I truly mean that Hermione. I been trying to follow my father and make him proud so many years and I don't care how many people I hurt. I called you unforgivable names and in the war, I wasn't brave enough to stand up to my aunt and father."

Hermione answered,  
"Dray it was war, no one blames you. You did what you needed to stay alive same as me and Harry. We were basically stumbling around from mid-September onwards not knowing which way to turn first. you were braver thank you. You could given is up but you didn't you kept us alive long enough to scape, it's something I'll never forget till the day I die. Ron and Harry will never forget it either."

She pulled a little bottle out of her robes and gave it to Draco. He looked for the bottle to her and she answered his unasked question,  
"The potion I brought you some I thought might need it."

Draco looked down at the bottle and smiled at Hermione very grateful after everything. He thanked her very quietly. He handed her something. It was a plastic card. She looked at him confused he explained,  
"I heard your arguments earlier I'm afraid. There up to ten thousand galleons on that card use it please it will take me feel better."

Hermione tried to hand him the card back telling him,  
"Thank you for the offer Draco but I cannot accept it. I mean you will need to use it yourself soon enough if my information is correct."  
His eyes went wide how on earth did she guess.  
she told him,  
"Don't worry your secret is safe with me bit dint wait too long to tell Harry."

He smiled bit still took a step backwards and told her,  
"Use it, it will make me feel better."  
She agreed,  
"I can't."  
Draco told her,  
"Think of it as a loan then. I'm not accepting it back until you have everything you need."

He turned and walked out of the room before Hermione could call him back.

Draco followed Harry gloomily into the kitchen. Luna was sitting there. Harry greeted her by a hug and took and seat opposite she greeted Draco with a smile which he did not return. He told her,  
"Ok this can't take long, I have thing to do I need t wrote my me wife to be and mother about wedding plans if you do not mind."  
she said in her dreamy voice,  
"Nice to see you too again Malfoy. Are you ready to start? "

They agree both happy to get this over and done with. With a flick of Luna's wand, the note pad licked open to the correct page and the quill wrote by itself

 _Interview between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter._

Draco swallowed hard, why was everything making this difficult. Luna asked,  
"So when was the first time you two met."  
Draco answered,  
"We were both being fitted for our Hogwarts robes in Diagon Alley at same time. I thought Potter very untalkative and didn't like me much."  
Harry explain,  
"Only because you were talking about Hogwarts and quidditch, I only been a wizard few hours I hardly knew anything I was like a muggle born going to Diagon Alley for the first time,"  
Draco considered Harry answered for a moment and muttered,  
"Yeah, I understand now you explained it."  
Luna smiled and carried on,  
"Did you ever think about friendship at school?"  
Draco responded,  
"I offered Potter and hand in friendship after our school journey he refused from that day onwards I decided Harry would pay for refusing me that what started our rivalry."  
Harry explained once again,  
"I refused your hang on friendship because you had insulted Ron the first friend I ever made."  
Draco nodded bit did not comment.  
Luna asked,  
"When did you change your mind."  
Harry answered,  
"Hard to say. I think the first time I felt bad in refusing Draco was when we got brought to Malfoy manor during Voldemort's rein. Draco was very brave and didn't give out my true identity and debt I will always remember."  
Draco didn't comment just looked at his shoes.  
Luna asked,  
"When did you decided to put the past behind you and become close friends?"  
Nether answer for a moment wondering how to put this in word. Draco lied,  
"My mother sent a get well letter to Mr Potter while he was in hospital he sent us a letter thanking us and admitting he had my old wand I was welcome to it back. I met him in a café he began to look ill so I took back to my flt a looked after him for a day or so learnt we have a lot in common."  
Luna asked,  
"Why didn't you bring him home."  
Draco answered,  
"I didn't know where he was living he was very drowsy."

Luna asked,  
"Why not take him to St Mungos?"  
Harryadmitted,  
"I asked him not to."

Luna sighed and told them,  
"I'm not trying ti talk this difficult bit this story does not add up in anyway. You tell me you took home and g0t know each other next moment you tell me you were drowsy not talkative. Then next breath you awake again refusing to go to st Mungos. Can you two please tell me whole truth and ill put what I can in my report without letting anything slip."

Harry looked at Draco and knew they had been busted. Draco stood up and hissed at Harry,  
"I told you was a bad idea!"  
Harry answered,  
"We moght as well come clean."  
Draco asked,  
"Can you trust her with these kind of scerts?"  
Harry answered honestly,  
"I trust with my life Draco please sit down and Luna please listen to the fukl story before you judge our action and some of this was beyond our control."

Draco sat next to Harry feeling defeated. Luna listening without questioning to what had happened last 6 months.

 **Thank for reading**

 **please review**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey Guys,**

 **Hope you enjoyed my last chapter and hope you will enjoy this one.**

 **Thank you for reviews and a few people have begun asking how many chapters am I planning to write and where I'm planning to leave Harry and Draco?  
Truthfully, I thought about 40 chapters maybe a few more have to see. I'm also contemplating either an epilogue or sequel so let me know in a message or on review which you would prefer. Also, if you have enjoyed this story look at my other stories Draco hidden secrets and the life that led by lies (I will be finishing life led by lies once I have finished this one).**

 **Some of you may not like the twist over the next two chapter bit please bear with me I have to do this and eventually you will understand why I did them.**

 **Warning: String language/sexual content and male/male if you do not like then do not read you have been warned….**

 **I do not own harry potter in anyway or form this is just a way of me experiencing writing on my journey to become an author.**

 **Chapter 38**

Draco joined the table for breakfast. He looked sickly and green due to the fact he spent the last 20 minutes the in bathroom with his head down the toilet. Draco pulled out small bottle of potion and put a few drops of the anti-sickness potion in his tea and began to drink trying to not burn himself at the same time. Draco had not slept very well after Luna had left. She had not believed Draco story for one moment and she made sure Harry and Draco knew that very bluntly.

Draco had begged Harry that this was the worst idea he had to date and looney Lovegood was the last person he wanted to tell. She was just some blonde witch that went to Hogwarts with them and her family were strange what more did he know about her and suddenly Harry was willing to spill one of his deepest and darkest secrets to her. Harry had insisted she was one of his most trusted friend and was a loyal member of Dumbledore army. Draco had huffed he did not agree but he could not change Harry mind on this he may live to regret ever trusting Harry Potter.

Harry explained the whole truth while Draco held his breath waiting for the amount of gasps he expected to hear from her but not one escaped her lips. She did not look any different from her usual self. He predicted at least an alarming look on Luna's face while she looked between the two men faces in front of her but not even that!  
She looked like her day dreaming self like she high on drugs. At one-point Draco considered shaking her and yelling one your old school friends has just told you he sleeping with a eaters eater son and you sit there like your day dreaming but he was sure Harry would not take kindly to him shaking his old school friend. She had simply stay there taking in Harry every word and until he had finished. She then asked let's work out what I can add to my report like it was just a small thing to overlook.

Draco was brought back to the world of reality had Ron began to speak.  
"I found this on the floor yesterday. I'm not sure if it was from one of our guests. There was a message written on it. The message wrote are you still free for sex!"

All four of them stared down at the item and three out of the four at the table knew what it was straight away.  
Hermione answered,  
"It's a mobile phone. You can ring up people and speak to them like you when you rung up Harry's uncle."

Ron went red at the mention of the shouting match Ron and Vernon had had so many summers before.

Harry grabbed hold of the phone in front of him looking at the message. Draco looked down not sure how to explain this it wasn't something he wanted to tell the three people in front of him. It was his past why wouldn't the skeletons stay in his closet. Harry had noticed Draco dropping his head and looked direction at him. He asked,  
"Draco do you know something about this?"  
It was Draco turn to turn pink. He admitted quietly,  
"It's mine."  
Harry wasn't sure what to say. Did he want to shout and scream or shut himself away and pretend he did not just hear that.  
Ron recovered first and spat out,  
"Care to explain Malfoy?"  
Draco retorted,  
"No I don't! but I'm sure you not going to let me leave this room without an explanation."  
Harry voice shook as he spoke,  
"Are you cheating on me?"  
Draco shook his head and told him,  
"I could never cheat on you! Plus where would I find the time. It's my old mobile phone. I was muggle esceort for gay men."

The room had fell silent everyone face looked like thunder. He carried on talking,  
"I can tell what you all thinking-."  
Ron answered angrily,  
"What that you such a whore Harry is not enough you had to open your legs contently to every passing man. Surprised you have not tried me yet!"  
Draco rolled his eye and answered,  
"Oh please Weasley you do think highly of yourself sometimes! I wouldn't touch you with a hundred-inch wand. As I was saying it was before Harry was even in my life."  
Hermione question,  
"But why would someone want to even consider selling their body!"  
Draco wished he just said he didn't know anything about this now. Why are they making such a big deal about the past! He told her,  
"We haven't all bad a perfect life Granger. My name is dirt, my father an alcoholic and druggie. My mother has no money of her own it all been used on my father addiction. I tried to get a job in magical world but everyone turned me away the moment they heard the name Malfoy so I had to change tactics. The money was so my mother can live without struggling and begging my father to stop so she can afford to go shopping for food. I give her so much each month she hides it from my father. I brought the apartment so that I had somewhere to work from. The rest of the money goes into my own bank account my family have no access. My mother doesn't ask where the money comes from which works out great for me because I would have to lie anyway. Are you happy now you have heard how fucked up this world is for me?"

There was a moment deadly silence, Harry was the first to speak his voice quiet and serious,  
"So you're not doing it anymore and wont again?"  
Draco answered,  
"Of course I won't Harry. I'd hit rock bottom but I am sorting myself out now, I applied yesterday to get a master's degree in potions. This was before I met you and I was doing what I needed to survive."

Draco summoned Kreacher who bowed so low his nose touched the floor. Draco ordered him,  
"Kreacher destroy this item."  
The elf croaked out,  
"Yes master Draco at once."

With a sound of a crack the elf disappeared once more. The argument seemed to had come to an end with everything out in the open. Draco nibbled on toast unable to stomach anything else on the table. If it wasn't for the potion he was sure he would have throw that up to.

An hour later Draco and Harry were getting ready for their trip to st Mungos. Harry was acting like the mobile phone conversation had never happened he hoped it was because Harry believe it was not a big deal. Draco snapped back into reality when there was a knock at thier bedroom door followed by Hermione face appearing.  
She asked,  
"Harry are you sure you don't want me to come with you to St. Mungos? they will understand if I was the morning off I'll say it was for me they will never know. I could just blame the baby."  
Harry shook his head and answered,  
"I'll be fine it just so they can say I'm well enough to get back to work. I can't wait to get back into the training field. All this sitting around is making me on edge. Draco has agreed to come."

That moment there was a screech and an owl soaring into the bedroom dropping a letter at Draco feet. The owl did not stop for more than a few second for water before flying back out of the open window. Draco picked up the letter recognising the handwriting immediately and opened it with shaking hands this couldn't be good news.

 _Draco,  
I'm very concerned with a letter you sent me yesterday morning. You mentioned I was rude towards Potter I was simply giving constructive criticism from someone who has experience how cruel and unforgiving people are if you make a mistake. Astoria arrived at the manor last night in search for you. I insist you come to the manor we had a lot to discuss. I except to see by the latest this afternoon I will be coming to Grimmauld Place to collect you personally myself if you have not arrived._

 _Your mother._

Draco sighed throwing the letter on the bed in annoyance. Harry reached for it his eyebrows narrowing into a frown with each line he read.  
He muttered,  
"Constructive criticism my arse!"

That made Draco smirk at least he and Harry was on same page. Harry looked towards Draco and told him,  
"You should go."  
Draco answered,  
"I will once we are back from st Mungos"  
Harry argued,  
"No, I'm sorry but I can't have your mother here again twice in matter of days is far too much go and sort out wedding plans it has to be done. I'll be here when you get back"  
Draco argued,  
"I want to know if you are well enough to return to work and support you."  
Harry answered,  
"No I want you to go to Malfoy manor and sort out what you have to I will wrote with news."  
Malfoy answered,  
"I may be gone for a week or so."  
Harry whispered,  
"I'll give you something to remember me by."

Draco smiled thinking about how gracefully he had to sit when to not wince after last few days bedroom activities and whispered back,  
"I will not forget you anytime soon Mr Potter. I will return as soon as I can."

Harry wrapped arms and Draco pulling him closer. Draco put him arms willing around Harry neck. Harry moved in kissing Draco lips passionately. They closed their eyes enjoyed the moment to hear and coughing sound in the doorway. They both opened their eyes with a start looking toward the doorway,

Ron answered,  
"Sorry, Hermione asked me to check you were ready for St. Mungos."  
Draco whispered,  
"I'll be back as soon as I can good luck my darling."

He kissed Harry softly on the lips one more time before tearing himself away from Harry and leaving the room.

Harry sat on the bed and sighed before looking up at Ron.  
Ron asked,  
"What do you think this news about Malfoy."  
Harry said in thought,  
"I think that the wizarding world has hit rock bottom. We need to act as one and build together no matter of what our family. Our community drove Draco to do that and now we're all going on the offensive of him. How many other witches and wizards are having to go to that level just to survive. It time for the wizarding world to heal. I believe Draco experience is in the past and we should make sure that applies to the rest of wizarding world. We need to bring everyone back together the war is over."

Ron answered,  
"I thought you be lot Angrier about this."  
Harry looked at Ron and answered,  
"Mate I love him and I'm sure anyone touched Hermione that way you be as angry as i am but the more of think about I'm angrier with wizarding world acting way against one of their own kind. We have been hunted for so many years hardly any of us left and this is how we treat out own kind."  
Ron told him,  
"Erm… Hermione might be able help you put that forward to in ministry better than me."  
Harry nodded thinking he would speak to her this evening about it.  
He said standing up off the bed,  
"See you later."  
Ron called after him,  
"Good Luck mate."

Draco shot ou of the main freplace at Malfoy manor. The sound must had alaerted the other in the house and Narcissadn Lucius appeared at the doorway. Lucius commented,  
"Traveling like poor people now Draco?"  
Draco answered,  
"It not dangerous and I have go outside the wards of Grimmauld Place and that includes disappearing in the street that Muggles walk down regularly."

Lucius did not answer but returned to the room to get his glass. Drinking before 12pm draco thought to himself biting his tounge to hold back the comment. Nacissa make sure all the soot was off him withna flick of her wand and higged him tightly. Within minuets she was pulling him into a small meeting room where Astria was sitting waiting for him.

Narcissa called on an house elf and ordered her to make than sat next to her son and declared,  
"Me and Astoria have decided that the manor would be a great setting for the wedding on short notice and I know you would agree. We are now onto picking out wedding outfits have a look see which ion you prefer Draco."

Draco sighed we really did not want another big event at the manor where he could get attacked again. He spent as much time away from this place as possible. Dress robes was last thing he cared about he was missing Harry's appointment for this. Draco thought to himself this could be one of his longest week of his life.

Harry was sitting in the waiting room to see the healer at the hospital over a hundred things running thought his mind. He hoped to god was wasn't going to find out anything worse about Draco bit then how could he define worse he had just found out his boyfriend not only leaving him for 6 months to take care of family issues a fake manage but he was also an ex male escort.

He gripped onto the arms of the chair trying to stop his hands from shaking sweat running down his back worried they were going to give him new that would put him spending more time in this hell hole again or even being admitted again.

A middle age woman in green robes came out of a door on the right and called out,  
"Mr Harry Potter."

As he stood up the normal murmur of whisper sounded and all eyes landed on him. This was nothing out of the ordinary and walked to the office door and was quickly ushered inside.

The heavy door slammed shut with a heavy sounding thud followed by a click of the lock in place. The wizard behind the office door looked up smiling at the man in front of him. He sounded cheerful as he spoke,  
"Ah, Mr Potter please take a seat and i shall have a look with you at your results."

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review and get me know what you think about a sequel** **?**


	39. Chapter 39

Hey Guys,

Hope you are enjoying this story it will be coming to the end shortly and still any ideas if I should do squeal let me know I now all waiting for the end so I'll try and get on with it. How will I spend my day once this is over?

Warning: sexual content, male/male and strong lanauge.

I do not own Harry Potter in anyway way or form

Chapter 39

Harry sat there the silence could have been broken by a quill dropping. Harry could feel his palm sweet and every second felt like an hour. The Healer had not said anything more to harry he was reading in detail his what Harry hoped was good test results.

Harry shifted slightly in the chair wondering why the healer was taken so long to tell him the result. At this slight movement for the person in front of him the healer looked up and told Harry,  
"Well Mr Potter I am unsure what to say?"  
Harry was sure his heart stopped beating for a second and his blood froze over. He managed to choke out after a moment,  
"Why? Is it that bad?"  
The Healer looked at Harry in astonishment and shook his head. He replied,  
"No the complete opposite. I do not think I have seen a wizard with such serious injuries heal so well before. I mean the amount of care given and how powerful the potions are do help but such improvement so quickly, I do not know what to say."

Relief showered over Harry face. He had not realised that Draco's potion and care had helped so much. He grinned the news could not have been better. Harry asked,  
"So does that mean I can return to work?"  
The healer looked at him with interest and replied,  
"Well what work were you thinking of?"  
Harry explained,  
"Well I did my first year of Auror training and wanted to go back and complete my course."

The healer frowned that this information and told Harry,  
"Mr Potter it may be a little soon to go to do something that require a lot of strength and magic ability. You may want to take some time doing something a little less energy consuming."  
Harry argued,  
"I'm sorry but it's only job for me and I feel ready. It wont be for almost 3 months."  
the healer looked at Harry and could see how serious he was about going back to work and answered,  
"Mr Potter I am here only to advise you about what I believe is on your best interests. I believe that you are recovered enough to take on some light work but Auror training is a very difficult career to for fill. I advise you to take on some light work and see how you feel heading towards September. If everything seems fine it maybe your visit here to my office as my patient."

Harry could have hugged the wizard in front of him with those words. He was so sick of being at home all day. He thanked the Healer for the permission to return to work. It may not have not been cleared for his Auror training but he was going to show him he was ready go back by September was here.

Harry floo home quickly feeling very excited. He called Draco name thinking he may appear to remember he was at Malfoy manor. He had grown so use to having him near and with him so much him not being there felt alien to him. He let out a sigh he was really alone and going back to work could not happen a moment sooner. Harry decided he would wrote a letter to Draco with the great news before meeting Ron and Hermione for lunch at the ministry.

Draco week was going from bad to worse. He was sick of picking out fabric and colours and themes. His decision was not needed and was not taken in for consideration. Astoria and Narcissa had made every decision about wedding no wonder his father drunk of much as he did he thought bitterly it was only way he made it through 10 days of this.

They were all sitting in dining room as the plates began to fill up. Draco had made the decision to return back to Grimmauld place for next 4 and half weeks. He declared,  
"I think tomorrow I shall return home."  
Narcisaa answer he voice slightly higher than normally,  
"You like is here Draco."  
Draco replied,  
"No Mother, this is not my home now. This is Malfoy manor yours and father's home. Maybe one day I will owe this manor but for the time being I live at Grimmauld Place. I have applied to become a potion master and all the document are being sent there."  
Lucius snorted and answered,  
"Potion master seriously."  
Draco asked angrily,  
"And what is wrong with that father?"  
Lucius turned toward his son's angry face. He told him,  
"Draco it's a low paid degrading job, it's not worth the time and effort. You better off putting your time in to a ministry job,"  
Draco retorted,  
"I want to be a potion master I do not want to sit behind a desk for 8 plus hour each day dying. And my choice of potion master is better than sitting at home drinking myself into an early grave!"

Lucius stood up so quickly he knocked his chair over which corrected by itself.  
Lucius said quietly bit deadly,  
"If you Have something to say Draco Malfoy I sure we would all love to hear it!" 

Narcissa grabbed her husband arms and hiss,  
"Lucius please! Sit down we don't need to fight."  
Lucius looked at his wife and seem to calm down after a moment he sighed before falling back into his chair and did not say another word or even as much as look at his son's direction.

No one as much as spoke until desert was served. Narcissa looked in a direction of his son and future daughter in law she asked,  
"Astoria what do you think of Malfoy Manor?"  
She smiled in delight and answered,  
"It's a beautiful manor and has beautiful grounds. Being mistress of all this could be an honour. I have become very attached to it lately."

Narcissa smiled at this answer and replied,  
"Well we have bene talking and decided for a wedding present we are giving you two the manor."

Draco exclaimed,  
"What!"  
Astoria murmured,  
"I am extremely grateful for this kind gift."  
Draco turned to Astoria and said in disbelief,  
"Kind gift! My mother has just tried to give you Malfoy manor one of the most expensive wizarding properties in England. What potions are you on?"  
Narcissa spoke before Astoria could answer,  
"Draco this is not up to debate, the ministry has confirmed our move to France and they will accompany us on our journey the day after the wedding you can visit as much as you like. The manor will Fall into ruin if you do not want to live here we can't let that happen. Grimmauld place has an owner and Malfoy manor needs to too. The paper work has already gone through the system."

Draco wasn't sure how to process the Information. why was his parents giving away their family home. Yes, he was the sole heir to everything the Malfoy's own but why would they give it him now? He could only think of one reason to keep him and Harry apart as much as possible. If they were living in different part of the country they might just not bother with each other was that the point?

Draco took and deep breath and asked,  
"So if the manor belong in my name now does that mean anyone I want can move in with me?"  
No one spoke for a moment. Narcissa was the first to speak she stammered,  
"Y-yes of course this is now your home."

Lucius gave Narcissa a cold look. Draco knew from that look what they had tried to do Draco had found a loop hole. Too bad he could not find one for his wedding. He stood up quickly and excused himself wondering off to his room.

He paced the room back and forth wandering what Harry was going to make of this he wrote:

Dear Harry,

…..

Draco screwed up the piece of paper and made it disappear with a wave of his wand. He sat there staring out of the window. He not heard a single word from Harry in his stay here and wanted nothing more than to write to him and find out why it was taking him as long bit he could not put this in a letter. He fell into an uneasy sleep that night hour after he made the excuse he was tired.

Harry returned home from working at George's shop here he had been working the past 8 days after 2 day in the house alone had driven him crazy. He had sent a letter to Draco hoping for a reply in a couple of day about how well the wedding was going and to let him know his documents for training to be a potion master had arrived. Each day he came home from work he hoped to find a letter or some sort from Draco bit after now 10 days of no news he wasn't excepting a response. Did Draco not care now he was back at Malfoy manor with his mother and father and his wife to be?

He had pressed his concern each dinner time for the first couple of day. Ron had shrugged his shoulder and suggested,  
"he just busy and his mother holding in to ransom till wedding planning sorted. That something mum would do and by look of her I'm sure his mother would do the same."  
Hermione suggested,  
"Maybe it got lost in transit."  
Ron snorted and asked,  
"When are you ever known an owl lose a letter it not like those muggle post muggles."  
Hermione retorted,  
"Post men Ronald!"

Harry got up and left. He hid himself in Sirius mum old bedroom as the top of the house (now used for potion making.) The next couple day Harry complained each day about not a scrap of news from Draco and that he would never leave Draco this long without news. On 8th day of these type of complain she snapped,  
"Harry he is going to spend time away I thought you knew what you signed up to."  
Harry snapped back,  
"So did I Hermione! I wish I could have a straight forward relationship but by looks of it I can't!"  
Hermione lowed her tone and suggested more gently,  
"Why don't you send another letter to be sure he may not received first one."  
the damaged was already done from her cold tone Harry thought bitterly and snapped back,  
"No! if he wanted to he would have wrote!"

He stomped upstairs to the top bedroom locking the door in a towering temper. He gave one glance at the potion book and the brewing potion and knew he had gone wrong somewhere. He vanished it and thought why does everything go wrong love life, personal life career life am meant to have nothing go right in life.

Gone midnight that night Draco gave flying out of the fire grate. He stood up quickly, he tought where is everyone?. Draco family had been so against him leave the manor h decided he could not stay there a moment longer. It was Hermione who hugged him the moment she came running into the room. She told him,  
"Thank god you're here. Why did you never respond to Harry letter?"  
Draco asked with confused look,  
"what letter you talking about Granger? Where's Harry?"  
Hermione told him,  
"He is avoiding everyone by hiding out in Mrs Black old bedroom it's the bedroom at the top of the house. I'm off to bed but I wish you luck at talking sense into Harry."

Thank you for reading

Hope you enjoyed please review ㈴2


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey Guys,**

 **I hope you are enjoying and thank you for all these reviews. I am very grateful anyone who takes time to let me know what you think. Just let you know this is the last few of chapters but way I leave it think you be wanting a sequel but I will let you decide and let me know what you prefer.**

 **Warning: sexual content/ male/male and strong language if you do not like then do not red you have been warned.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter in anyway or form**

 **Chapter 40**

Draco slowly opened the door slowly. The creaking sound did not disturb Harry form the potion in front of him. Draco didn't recognise the smell maybe Harry not added something correctly Draco thought but didn't dare speak this out loud.

Draco closed the door and cleared his throat. Harry locked up and stared at Draco coldly. Draco didn't move not knowing why Harry was giving him such a cold look. Harry said sounded awkward,  
"Oh, so you are back are you."  
Draco looked down at the floor and answered,  
"For now yeah."  
Harry answered coldly,  
"Don't let me hold you back if you need to go then go."  
Draco asked angrily,  
"Why are you being so cold with me?"  
Harry snapped,  
"Oh I don't know, maybe because I sent you two letters. I got no response for two weeks. You tell me regularly that you care about me and love me or that only when you have nothing better!"  
Draco was a little taken aback at this out burst. He had received no letters from Harry which he had found strange when he promised he would. Draco answered,  
"Harry babe, I never received any letter I thought you were just busy."  
Harry snapped back,  
"You didn't think to message me when you not heard."  
Draco answered,  
"I was going to but i thought maybe you didn't want to tell till you saw me in person something can't be said on a letter."  
Harry retorted,  
"Letter don't just disappear Draco! I've never known an owl fail before."  
Draco sighed and said angrily,  
"My parents. I've already agreed to do this and this how they treat my privacy!"  
Harry answered colour draining from his face,  
"Draco if you parents are going to be so against us how are we going even consider this relationship lasting."  
Draco insisted,  
"It will work Harry, my parents are moving out of Malfoy manor the day after the wedding something about they do not want to be surrounded by a newly married couple or something. They are going to be moving to the holiday home in France. The ministry have a agreed and for some reason my mother very eager to go."

Harry wasn't sure what he was more shocked about in that statement. Harry asked,  
"So you will own Malfoy manor? Will you be living at Malfoy manor?"  
Draco muttered,  
"Not just yet but when I do I want you to move in."  
Harry smirked and replied,  
"Draco do you really think I can bare lying in bed knowing what you are doing rooms away. No thank you I'll stay here."

Draco nodded and told Harry,  
"I know you thinking right now being at Malfoy manor might be a bad thing but please think about it."

Harry could not avoid Draco face any longer with how close he was. Harry looked onto those beautiful sliver/grey eyes. Why did he melt into them every time without fail. He wanted to scream but just looking onto them made him feel like everything would be just ok no matter what they had to face. Harry was across the room in a matter of a couple of steps. He brought draco into a strong in brace hugging each other tightly. Draco whispered into Harry ear,  
"I've missed you so much Harry, I thought about you every day."  
Harry whispered,  
"Your back now, let's go to bed it getting late and we have some making up to do."

Draco held his hand out to Harry who took it happily. He allowed Draco to lead him back to the bedroom they always shared since staying there.

The next 4 weeks passed with a blur of helping at Weasley wizard wheezes, spell practice with Ron, Hermione and Draco and potion practice with Draco. He was more than determined to get back into his Auror training. Draco was directing Harry on the amount of peppermint and why when Hermione barged in. she was slightly out of breath from climbing the stairs at 7 months pregnant asked,  
"Harry I been meaning to speak to you all week. It's your birthday next week what are we doing for it. Mrs Weasley asked me to ask you and of you said nothing to would organise something for you."  
Harry answered,  
"Oh I don't really want to celebrate."  
Hermione asked,  
"How about a party at the burrow?"  
Harry asked,  
"Do you really feel that is advisable? I mean I put their only daughter in st mungos with mental health problems and I not sure how willing they will not accept Draco."  
Hermione blinked and replied,  
"Harry I'm sure they are as eager as me and Ron are to move on. I'll message her and let her know."

Hermione watched Draco add a little more peppermint to the potion she snapped,  
"Draco you are meant to be advising Harry!"  
Draco rolled his eyes and answered,  
"Chill out Granger I only added little extra peppermint the colour didn't look green enough for my linking sorry for trying to give the potion perfection. It's no big deal."  
Hermione pursed her lips very much like Mrs Weasley would when she disapproved of the situation. She asked,  
"Draco can we speak for a moment outside."  
Draco got up off the floor and followed Hermione outside bit there silencing charm did not work very well.  
Hermione answered,  
"It's not wise you doing this."  
Draco retorted,  
"I did nothing wrong Granger you never liked my skills in potion. It's something can do better and you don't like it!"  
Hermione voice was a little more high pitched,  
"I have never had a problem with your skills Malfoy, in case you have forgotten I'm the only one in this house that has completed a N.E.W.T in potions. Only reason I'm not helping is because some potions may affect the health of a baby! You should be considering the health of your-"  
Draco snapped,  
"Granger I do not need a peice of paper to tell me if I am capable of mixing up and potion like I showed them at my practical interview for my master's degree. And my health has no concern to you!"

Harry was very confused what on earth Hermione and Draco were having a heated conversation about. Harry pulled the door open and asked,  
"What heath issues?"

Hermione had tears in her eyes which happened more and more lately being very emotional towards the end of her pregnancy. Thinking like that always made Harry hope and pray Ginny was getting better wishing he could be there for her.  
Hermione snapped,  
"Ask Draco about his sickness!"  
She stormed down the stairs without a look watch at either of them. Harry turned to Draco question. He answered,  
"Nothing important let get back to practicing or you will never be ready in time."  
Harry argued,  
"If there is a health risk to you I need to know Draco!"  
Draco sighed and lied,  
"There is no health issue Harry. I think Hermione has the wrong end of the wand. let get back to potions the rat's tail needs adding."

The next morning a breakfast the tension was a little strange. An owl flew in landed on the table with it leg in the air it beak poked to the roof. Draco muttered take the mail,  
"Mothers not hear now I'm not going to tell her how you acted so drop the act you usually bite my hand off trying to show off in front of new people."

Harry could have sworn the owl understood Draco's rude comment because next moment she bite Draco before soaring through the window without a backwards glance.  
Draco swore,  
"Fucking stupid stuck up bird!"

He tore his letter open his eye narrowed with each line. He looked a little sock by the time it was finished he stated,  
"Erm the wedding date has been changed to two days' time and these are you new invitation if you don't have an invitation on you then you cannot enter Astoria said."

He swallowed hard refusing to make eye contact with Harry they had expected at least another week together. He said looking at the floor,  
"Please excuse me."

He got into his and Harry's bedroom breathing heavily. Why has the fucking wedding been put forward? Why were his parents pushing this so much he had agreed to marry her and create an heir. The idea of having sex with a woman was still making his stomach turn like he didn't already feel sock enough each morning when he woke up. He assured Harry that the sickness had stopped so he didn't worry but Granger's private chat that didn't end up so private nearly let the cat out of the bag. He would tell Harry in his own god dam time. One problem at the time he thought.

Harry came in the room after him and asked,  
"Why have I been sent a invitation to your fucking wedding?"  
Draco drawled irrated,  
"Well I wouldn't know would I being here making sure you don't fail your Auror training."

Harry threw the screwed up invitation at Draco in anger. Harry demeaned,  
"Be serious with me Draco how much am I going to see you once you're married if I refuse to move to Malfoy manor?"  
Draco had been thinking about this exact question and believed he had a solution if Harry accepted. Draco found a set of keys out the draw passed it to Harry. Harry took it looking at Draco for an expiation daggers in his emerald green eyes.  
Draco explained,  
"The first key is to my apartment just outside of Birmingham I would like you to stay there. The second is to my provide quarters at Malfoy manor. I have a key and you have the other if you ever feel ready to join me there."

Harry blood boiled more at this suggestion he asked,  
"So now you don't want me to live with you and your wife but would prefer to treat me as your mistress in a secret flat were you can come and see me for a fuck when you feel don't think so Draco! If I refuse these offers like I am right now how often will I see you?"  
Draco admitted,  
"I don't know a few months till everything settled by I will write each week and let you know at soonest possible time I promise."  
Harry shook his head tears forming in his eyes he told Draco,  
"I thought I was strong enough to handle the distance and time but I'm not. I can't do this Draco. I can't come and live at Malfoy manor to much destruction happened there, Hermione was tortured and word mudblood is still noticeable scar on her arm and Dobby was killed there by your bat shit crazy aunt. I know she gone but that only start of death and destruction happened there. I also cannot be your bit on the side waiting in an apartment for possibility of you stopping by. I think we have come to an end you have go and marry Astoria."  
Draco shook his head and argued,  
"No Harry don't do this I'm on love with you. This is the last thing I'm doing for my family and I'm all yours."  
Harry answered,  
"I won't ask you to pick between me or your family but I need you to leave now! Draco argued,  
"Harry please-."  
Harry stepped toward Draco and told him tears running down his face,  
"I will always love you Draco Malfoy but this is goodbye."

Harry kissed Draco beautiful soft pink lips gently closing his eye. When he reopened his eyes he could see the tears also falling from Draco's eyes.  
He whispered,  
"Goodbye my love."

He pushed Draco out of the doorway closing and locking the door magically before falling to the floor heartbroken wishing the gods would take his right then.

Draco knocked the door coastally for the next 30 minutes with no look of talking any sense into Harry he knew what he had to do. He wiped his face on his sleeve and ran down into the basement/kitchen area. Hermione and Ron had already left for work thankfully. he threw floo power into the fire grate and stepped out saying "Malfoy Manor."

Within a minute he was at Malfoy manor. After a moment he stood up with a tap of his wand was clean. He raced up the stairs to the room Austria had been given until they were married. He marched into the living area she must still be in the bedroom Draco thought. He knocked the door gently and said clearly,  
"Astoria I'm sorry bother you but it's Draco and this is important. I don't think ican go through with this marriage. I am loosing Harry and he only person in my entire life that made me feel that special I can't lose him I'm sorry."

There was no response from the other side Draco knocked again shouted,  
"Astoria! Open the door!"

Again, no response. Draco was sure he heard a low grown from inside the room. Was Astoria in pain Draco thought but it sounded too low to be her voice. Was she in trouble is that why he not answered. He opened the door quick to be frozen in the doorway by the horror inside the bedroom. Draco couldn't speak afraid he would scream. Astoria was lying in bed on top of someone else. That someone else was no other than Draco's own father Lucius Malfoy.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey Guys,**

 **Sorry about it being a while since I updated I had wrote the next chapter I had almost finished it and my mum was rushed into hospital and spent 12 hours in A &E just waiting for the bed anyway when I arrived home about 16 hours later when I got home I had lost all my work I was gutted but I'm happy my mum is now back home and only down side of I have to rewrite this chapter. Some of my think this chapter is very dark bit this story is rated M for a reason.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews on my latest chapter I am happy to hear what you have to say and hope you are enjoying the twists I give you.**

 **Warning: male/male, strong language and sexual content. If you do not like then do not read you have been warned!**

 **I do not own Harry Potter in anyway or form.**

 **Chapter 41**

Draco stood rooted to the spot. His grey eyes with now as huge as saucers. Had he just walked into an alternative universe or was there some kind of reasonable explanation like this was a fetish for his mother and father and they were just using Polyjuice potion?

Astoria jumping off Lucius straight away. Her checks with bright red from being caught. There was surprise in the bluey-green eyes but not ashamed of had had been going on. He had notice the green in her eyes was nothing like Harry beautiful eyes. The thought of Harry just pulled more on his heart strings wanting nothing more than to not think about right now he needed to keep his cool and find out what was going on here.

After jumping off his father and covering her naked body using the bed covers Astoria gasped,  
"Oh Draco!"  
Draco couldn't believe this he demanded,  
"What the fuck is going on?"  
Lucius looked over to his son who looked so similar to him. Draco stared in his father's eyes that were the spitting image as his colour wise but there was no warmth in them but as cold as ice and looked and Draco and replied,  
"There an explanation."

Draco drew his wand and raised his eyebrow and commented,  
"Oh is there now father. I hope it's a good one for being in bed with my wife and for the cheating on my mother!"  
Astoria pleaded,  
"Please Draco, calm down and lower your wand."  
Draco answered loudly,  
"No! Not unlike I get some fucking answers!"  
Lucius said quietly,  
"I was doing this for you."  
Draco had no idea what his father could mean and snapped,  
"How could any of this benefit me?"  
Lucius answered,  
"I didn't realise i had brought up and complete retard. I'm doing this for our family! You're not a complete idiot!"  
Draco asked,  
"When did this start."  
Lucius replied,  
"The day of that dreadful party your mother was pushing for. I hide in the kitchen for most of it drinking when Astoria fell through the door lost. I offered her a drink which she accepted. We spoke and got on straight away we kissed and one thing led to another but look at this has a blessing in disguise."

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing and struggled find his voice again. He swallowed hard and asked,  
"For the family? Does mother know about this and does she really agree to this?"  
Lucius rolled his eyes and got out of bed covering himself in the robe left on the bottom of the bed. Draco really wanted to curse his father's balls off just to make him think for one moment but decided to not just this moment.

Lucius answered,  
"Of course your mother does not know. In her eyes you're her prefect little prince that can do nothing wrong but I know different boy. I know you are a stuck-up puff and you are not going to be able to perform in the bedroom to a woman."  
Draco mouth gaped open. Who did his father think he was he had made the decision for him without speaking to him first.  
Lucius stated,  
"I know what's right for this family and I'm doing my duty if I leave it to you it would turn out like everything else you tried by yourself before and it will be a disaster."

Draco thought this is insane he asked,  
"So the idea is you sleep with her get her pregnant pass it off as my child and I marry her knowing I can never make her or myself happy."  
Astoria announced,  
"I'm pregnant Draco the plan is already working all we have to do is say out vows. you don't have to even touch me."  
Draco muttered,  
"This is just insanity."  
Astoria said annoyed,  
"I thought you be happy Draco. You don't have to do any of the work but you are getting a child and he has Malfoy blood and the secret can stay between us three."  
Draco yelled,  
"This is insane Astoria. You think I want to look after another person baby. You are both sick!"

Lucius said dangerously,  
"I suggest you lower your voices."  
Astoria replied,  
"You act like you're the one getting a raw end of the deal. We didn't tell you plan from the start because it was easier if less people know. I had stay quiet while that bitch downstairs decided to split me and Lucius up. I'm losing the only man who as ever understood how it feels for me. I'm doing all this for us and your most ungrateful prick I have met! I'm still willing to do this."  
Draco snapped back,  
"Well Astoria you are stupidest witch I ever had the misfortune to meet. That man is married to a beautiful and clever witch you could never match even after 100 years of trying and that witch you called a bitch is also my mother while you around me you shall speak about her with respect. You will not step foot in this manor again."

Astoria looked at Lucius for support but did not get any.  
She argued,  
"You can't kick out of my own home Malfoy manor belong half to me!"

Draco shook his head a told her,  
"No Astoria, mother gave it to me and you not a Malfoy. That child inside of you may have my father's blood but I not marrying you for his mistake and you will not step foot inside this manor once they move out."

She replied,  
"After the wedding I will accompany your mother and father to France give you time to come to terms with the situation and give you and potter time to do whatever you want."

At the name of Potter Lucius pulled a face like he was in the pain. Draco angrily told them,  
"Father you would rather I marry someone who I cannot love and after this I will never marry you Astoria only place you are going is for an abortion that child is a bastard and I will drag you kicking and screaming."

Astoria cried,  
"Draco you can't be serious!"  
Draco answered,  
"I am deadly serious I was willing to give up the man I love for this family and this how I am repaid. I want you out of my manor."  
Lucius answered coldly,  
"It is not your manor! You need to remember know you are Draco we not just common people we are Malfoys. "  
Draco retorted,  
"Yes father and the name Weasley is more respected than Malfoy because of your actions over the years. I want her out my manor or at least will be by next week you sort it out or I will show mother myself."  
Lucius paled and answered,  
"Draco your mother would be heartbroken do you want to destroy this family think about what you're doing and stop acting like a selfish brat!."  
Draco took a step towards Astoria and spoke loudly and clearly,  
"do you two know what happen to lord Voldemort mother?"

They both shook their heads so Draco carried on,  
"Voldemort mother became pregnant with a muggle's baby while her father and brother were away in prison. She used love and lust potion until she was pregnant thinking he have no choice but marry her afterwards. He refused she sold everything she just to eat, on new years eve she arrived a child's home and gave birth but because she was so weak the birth killed her. You are making some of the exact mistake she did and if you carry on the same outcome carry on the way you're going you will meet the same sticky end Astoria Greengrass."

Lucius said angrily,  
"You still need an heir!"  
Draco turned towards his father replied,  
"Yes an heir to Malfoy manor is needed but I do not need help from you or your latest whore."

He touched his stomach lightly. neither of them missed this small gesture and Lucius went shade of green and muttered,  
"No, you cant!"  
Draco smirked and answered,  
"It too late, I am going to go ad sort out the mess I've left at Grimmauld Place and you are going to have gotten rid of her within an hour I will let you decide what to tell mother but one hour is your limit will be back if she has not gone I will speak to mother and tell her everything without fail."

He was sure Astoria called his name feebly but he had enough of her shit and his father has far as he concerned those two were not family or friendship with either. They had betrayed him, lied to him, stabbed him in the back and made him look like the biggest fool.

He was at bottom of stair case when he saw an house elf that squeaked and bowed to the floor when it saw him. He called the house forward and commanded,  
"I want you to go and help Miss Greengrass pack as is to leave in an hour. you make sure she packed and out of the manor in an hour."  
the female house squeaked in a high-pitched voice,  
"Yes master Draco."

The house elf bowed once more to the floor and with a cracking sound disappeared to another part of the manor house. Draco realised his mother must still be out which was good last person he wanted to explain himself to was his mother. He needed to do some damaged control.

After an hour of crying Harry released he's ran out of tears. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve. He had really done that? he had sent Draco away to marry Astoria and there was every chance he would never set eyes on those beautiful silvery- grey eyes. He never get to hug him again and smell his body wash smell and his shampoo and how amazing it smelt together.

He opened the door and decided to take a shower going over and over in his head what had been said to Draco. It was his fault he never see Draco and only his fault. He done this to himself and only had himself to balme. He held the razor blame in hand.

Your worthless and deserve this he thought as he dragged the blade over his wrist

 _Worthless!  
Idot!  
Retard!  
Stupid!  
Your fault!_

He dragged the blade over his skin each time. He had not cut himself for years and all of sudden he couldn't stop until there were half a dozen cut on each arm. He screamed loudly knowing he was a lone.

It was a while after when Harry went back to the bedroom he shared the night before with Draco and the sheet still smelled of Draco. He opened the drawer and picked up the bottle of sleeping oils once more. He felt like he fulfilled the purpose in this life. Maybe he was born just to defeat the dark lord.  
He picked up a quill, ink and paper and began to write his hand shaking from what he felt he wrote:

 _Dear Draco,  
I amortising to explain how much it hurt me to sent you away like that but I know deep down I am doing the right thing. Do not blame yourself for anything I did what I did because I was meant to.  
you are going to live a long life and be a great husband, father and many other things. Never forget how special you are I want to ask you to do something for me can u ensure my money is split between my children and Hermione's child as I would have lovde to be god father to her baby. I know this is the right thing so please do not be upset smile at my memory.  
I am ensuring the care of Grimmauld place into your hand until you cousin Teddy Lupin becomes of age with you two last remaining heirs.  
Goodbye Draco my love x_

He was unsure why he left instruction but he wanted to make sure his twins were well looked after as well of Ron and Hermione baby. He entrusted Draco would make sure of this and he wanted to make sure Draco never blamed himself.

He unscrewed the cap on the sleeping tablets and tipping 3 quarters into his mouth and began to swallow painfully with his mouth so dry. He just swallowed last one his head had already started to hurt when door swing open and with an alarmed looking Draco stood there shouted Harry. Harry head began to spin dangerously fast. He thought he may throw up Draco should not be here to witness this! Draco was standing right next to him but his name being called sounded very distance. The next moment the world went black.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey guys**

 **Hope you enjoyed my last chapter and how I left it. I've been writing and collecting ideas for my new book the life led by lies which is a sequel to Draco's hidden secrets. If you enjoyed this story why don't you check them out. Be sure to read Draco's hidden secrets before as the life led by lies is a squeal and you may not understand.**

 **Since last chapter I've been ill with a chest infection so that why it a slow chapter. I promise there is only a few chapters left let me know what you're thinking about a squeal to this story and please remember to review or PM me.**

 **Warning: this story may contain male/male, strong language and sexual content.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter in anyway.**

 **Chapter 42**

Draco Paced backwards and forwards in the relative room at st mungos. Ron asked for what was the third time that hour.  
"Are you sure that how it happened?"  
Draco snapped angrily,  
"Yes Weasley I'm very certain."  
Ron reasoned,  
"It just doesn't seem like Harry that all!"  
Draco asked angrily,  
"What part of Harry asked me to leave, I find my father in bed with my wife to be and pregnant with my father. I told her I would never marry her and she was get out of my manor as she we not my issue I'd never marry her and she was my father's responsibility. I come back to tell Harry I finished it to find him in the verge of collapse from overdose."

Draco took a breath it getting stuck in his chest while trying to keep his emotion under control the last thing he needed was to start crying because he was sure he never stop. He sat down feeling dizzy and sick last thing he wanted was to collapse.

Moments later the silence was broken by the door swinging open and Narcissa Malfoy stepped into the room. She did not appear as glamorous as before her traveling cloak was very far from in a good condition, her hair was all messy and blown away far from perfect as normal. What on earth had happened to her before she got here? Draco noted she did look rather pink in the face and annoyed.

Narcissa demanded,  
"Draco what is going on? I get back to the manor to find Astoria gone under your orders, your father passed out from alcohol and the house elf tells me you have been and left again."  
Draco knew he could not trust that god damn house elf. It was going to be left up to him to deliver the bad news. Draco looked at his mother before answered,  
"There is something you need to know mother please sit down."

Draco explained everything he witnessed. What his father and Astoria admitted doing and that they were not sorry. By the end of it Narcissa was shaking her head refusing to listen to what Draco was saying. Draco stopping seeing his mother response to what he was telling her.  
Draco said softly,  
"I know it difficult to hear mother but is it true."  
Narcissa turned to Draco and answered,  
"Draco she pregnant with a Malfoy baby you still have to marry her."  
Draco said angrily,  
"I will not marry my father's slut!"  
Narcissa asked,  
"Then who pray tell me as you turned down every other witch!"  
Draco shouted,  
"Because I am gay mother, I am into men! Father is making you look a fool and he has cheated on you and broken every vow he promised you! You are a fool if you stay!"

Narcissa slapped Draco around the face and yelled,  
"Do not speak me like that I am your mother you will show me respect!"  
Draco yelled back,  
"I will show respect to who deserves it!"

The place Narcissa had struck Draco was now a red mark. He drew his wand and so did the other 3.  
Draco ordered,  
"Get out of the door way!"  
Narcissa spat out,  
"No! not until you see sense and agree marry her tomorrow."  
Draco retorted,  
"I will never marry her mother she my father slut and deserves nothing better than the pavement."  
Narcissa shouted,  
"You are being a brat!"  
Draco answered,  
"No mother, for the first time I'm doing the decent thing for once in my life."  
Narcissa spat out,  
"Do the decent thing for your family!"  
Draco answered,  
"That is all I've done all my life and so far it gotten me tortured, raped, set impossible tasks and broken. I'm done and may have lost the man I love because of it. If I have my way I'm going to marry the man I love! You are a stupid bitch for sticking up for the alcoholic pathetic excuse for a human being you call your husband!"

Draco did not hear with mother speak or move her wand but red sparks shot out the end of his mother wand hitting him squarely in the stomach. The force made him fly backwards and leave him in a heap on the floor. He heard two women scream  
"NO!"

He felt the intense pain in his stomach triple by 100% as he screamed in agony. His mother face was full of horror. She cried out and called over his cries of pain,  
"Oh Draco, I didn't mean to lose my tempter I'm so sorry."

A young female healer with pale pink hair and little made up opened the door to the family waiting room but was frozen by the shock of the family feud going on inside. Hermione was the first to speak worry set all over her face. She ordered,  
"No lower your wands, He's pregnant."  
Ron and Narcissa burst out together,  
"What!"  
Hermione ordered once more,  
"Lower your wands!"  
Narcissa dropped her wand out of shock tears running down her face.  
Hermione summered,  
"Accio wand."

Narcissa's wand came flying across the room as the healer recovered she called a stretcher forward and lifted him with couple of flicks of her wand.

Ron asked,  
"How long have you known."  
Hermione told him,  
" Two or three weeks, I can't remember I will explain it all to the later."  
The healer rushed him forwards followed quickly by Hermione, leaving Ron to deal with the distraught Narcissa.

The healers moved forwards quickly sending all sorts of tests over Draco stomach.  
He heard one shout he's bleeding and very underweight another if we don't act fast he will lose the baby and another a male pregnancy who would have thought.

Within moments a healer was helping Draco swallow 3 big potions. Quickly after Draco stop screwing his face up in pain, his eyes came back into focus and his eyes landed on Hermione's  
he croaked,  
"What's happening?"  
Hermione said softly,  
"Try and relax think of the baby-"  
Draco asked quickly,  
"Is my baby okay?"  
This time a male healer stepped forward and told him sternly,  
"Your body is struggling to carry due to how underweight you are. You need to gain weight, rest plenty and take the potion given regally if you have any chance of carrying this baby to term, give birth and survive." 

Draco swallowed hard and nodded understand the risks he was putting on his body and his baby's life.  
The healer answered,  
"From my test you are about 8 weeks pregnant and have long way to go. Your baby is strong but small. With my advice I'm sure you can carry a baby to full and for it to healthy."

Draco turned to Hermione and asked,  
"How did you find out?"  
Hermione replied,  
"I researched that potion I gave you thinking it was for all sicknesses but when I looked it up it said morning sickness only. I thought that possibly can't be right so researched the ingredients but nothing stuck out to explain how it had helped you. I put the sign of you not drinking at the engagement party and amount of tea you been drinking lately that it could be a craving. I didn't think was possible so looked up male pregnancy and found a few real cases. I read the signs and dangers are very similar to when a normal witch Is pregnant. That is why I was against you making those potions so can have a bad effect on witches carrying babies."  
Draco nodded and replied,  
"Most of those dangers of old witch's tales they are just to scare you."  
Hermione raised her eyebrows and asked,  
"Like your smoking?"  
Draco nodded down at his stomach before looked back at Hermione and answered,  
"No, that is something proven to harm a baby and I will work on quitting. I've only realised last three weeks myself but how come the hospital noticed when I was brought in the first time?" 

The healer coughed to gain their attention and replied,  
"I believe that there was very strong chance that they would not have checked if you were with child and plus if it was over 4 weeks ago it would not have tested positive. I strongly advise you to tell the father of this child as he is not here. I will set up some appointments for you and a regular amount or potions and check-ups. I must tell you how rare male pregnancies are now but not impossible to carry and delver with little health risks." 

Tears starts to fall down Draco face with realisation of how serious this was and the risk he had on not only his life anymore but a child. He was not even sure how to process the information himself let alone explain to Harry. Draco stomach flipped how had he forgot about Harry for more than 5 minutes. He sat up quickly the rush of sickness returned. Draco threw up the remaining contense in his stomach thankfully into a paper bowl due to the healer's quick reflexes. Hermione rubbed it back soothingly. Draco gasped for breath and asked,  
"Harry! Is Harry okay?"

Ron appearing at the door made everyone turn to wards him. Draco asked again,  
"Where's Harry, is he okay."  
Ron answer trying to catch his breath,  
"He should be coming around shortly they said."

Draco jumped off the bed and Hermione narrowed her eyes and asked,  
"Where do you think you are going you been told to rest!"  
Draco snapped at her,  
"Granger I will rest and eat so much god man food I will be as big as a fucking house as soon as I know the father to my child is going to be okay."

Draco walked out the door following Ron quickly ignoring the slight pain still there. Hermione picked up the potions and answered,  
"Thanks for the potions Healer Anderson."

She slipped them into her bag and followed as quickly as she could for 7 months pregnant.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **please review**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey guys,**

 **Last couple of parts im so sad**

 **Pleas review**

 **Hope you enjoyed so far what do you think of a squeal?**

 **Warning sexual content/ male/male and strong language.**

 **I do not down Harry Potter in anyway or form**

 **Please look out for my new story Draco hidden secrets and life led by lies.**

 **Chapter 43**

Draco took a seat on the right side of Harry his stomach making him feel very sick again. He was carrying a part of this man he loved in front of him and he didn't know how Harry was going to react the moment he saw him let along when he told him he was carrying his baby.

Hermione sat on his other side along with Ron, she was holding his hand that tightly that her knuckles had turned white. Ron groaned at the pain and replied,  
"Hermione erm could you erm…"  
Draco smirked at the and commented,  
"Wait until you had her crushing your hand for hours in the birthing room you till think your hand will never recover."

Ron face and ears went bright red and Draco commented and Hermione looked accusingly at Ron and retorted,  
"Well Ronald you don't have to be in the room if you don't want for your daughter's birth?"  
Ron mouth fell open and mouthed  
"Daughter."  
Ron manage to find his voice and asked,  
"How do you know thought we were keeping it a surprise until birth."  
Hermione replied,  
"Well one of us just has to plan ahead Ron! We can't all be has laid back as you. We are having a daughter. I didn't tell you because you wanted a surprise."  
Ron argued,  
"Why did you just tell me you would rather know?"  
Hermione started crying and replied,  
"Because half the time I feel like I am the only adult in this relationship so I have to take action ."  
Draco took Harry hand in his and looked down at his knees not wanting to be involved in Hermione and Ron's argument.

Tears continued down Hermione voice and Ron wrapped his arms and his wife to be and whispered,  
"I'm sorry I made you feel like that I promise I will do more soon as the baby born. Have you considered any name for our daughter?"  
Hermione smirked a little and sniffed trying to stop the flow of tears and answered,  
"I was thinking Rosie, there something I never really spoken of but when I was 4 my mother miscarried a baby girl. She was going to call her rose. Since than the name has always felt special to me and no matter how many times I push it to the back of my mind it keeps coming back and I think I want to call her Rosie."  
Ron and Hermione passed looked for a moment. Draco would never expect Hermione's muggle family to have dealt with such heartache. Thinking it had always been so easy for her.  
Ron tried the name on his tongue,  
"Rosie – Rose Weasley."  
Hermione said timidly,  
"I was thinking Rose Granger- Weasley."  
Ron couldn't help bit beam and exclaimed,  
"I love it."

Hermione beamed back her soft brown eyes sparkled with happiness still sniffing slightly and jumped into his arms once again and kissed him passionately. She whispered,  
"I love you Ronald Weasley!"  
Ron said back softly looking into her eyes,  
"I love you too and can't wait to make you a Weasley."  
She told him,  
"Granger-Weasley."  
He nodded and replied,  
"I can live with that."

They both smiled lovingly at each other. Draco had not been able to block out their words to one another a smirk appearing in his face. Ron asked,  
"Hear something you like Malfoy?"  
Draco replied,  
"No, straight and pregnant porn aren't thing I'm into."  
Ron opened his mouth to retort bit Hermione got there first and asked,  
"Talking of pregnancy and babies have you considered names?"

Draco was stunned for a moment he had not got it around his head that he was carrying a baby let alone considered names. He thought for a couple moments before answering,  
"I not really gotten around to thinking I've been quite busy but If i found out I was having a daughter i think Harry would like his child to be called Lily. maybe Lily Narcissa Malfoy-Potter."  
Ron asked,  
"You do know you are the first full-blooded wizard to have a male pregnancy in centuries?"  
Draco nodded and replied,  
"Yes thank you for the history lesson Weasley. Us Malfoy do not follow we lead,"

Ron opened his mouth but Draco had stopped paying him attention he was sure he had felt the hand he was holding move very slightly against his skin. Draco moved forward out of his seat bending over the bed and called,  
"Harry?"  
Hermione asked,  
"What is it?"  
Draco said excitedly,  
"His hand moved I felt it"  
Hermione asked,  
"Are you sure you didn't just imagine it?"  
Draco noticed a whimper from Harry lips. He looked over at Hermione and asked,  
"Did I imagine that too Granger?"

She was now on her feet herself and Ron next to her with his arm around his very pregnant girlfriend but his eyes were focused on Harry.

Harry mouth parted slightly and gasped out,  
"D-D-Dra-co, Draco."  
Draco placed a kiss on Harry forehead on his scar and whispered,  
"I'm here baby, please open your eyes."  
Tears were now forming in Draco eyes. If he could trade places Draco he would in an instant. He wanted nothing more than swap places so he knew Harry was okay.  
Draco felt the hand move again and scared voice of Hermione squeak,  
"I-Is he awake?"  
Draco squeezed Harry hand and a light squeezed he received back. Draco heart sped up he whispered a little louder,  
"Harry, please open your eyes it's me it's Draco."  
Harry mumbled quietly,  
"Draco dra-"  
Draco smiled and answered,  
"I'm not going anywhere baby I promise, I love you. Please wake up I have news for you."

Harry's eyes flickered slightly at Draco voice. His hand near Draco's moved again and his eye slowly opened little bit little. Draco grey eyes meet Harry beautiful emerald green ones. Draco let out a sigh and relief before He was pushed back by Hermione lunging herself at Harry Bushy hair going wild. Her stomach getting in the way, Draco thought how strange this looked and wondered if his stomach would get that big. He put a hand to his stomach but the mild pain still there would not go away. Hermione started speaking as fasted to could holding onto Harry for dear life,  
"Oh Harry I'm so happy your awake. What happened? Ron came home from work to hear Draco shouted Help me please he couldn't carry you. He found the pills. He fire called me once he got you here and Draco explained your argument earlier. Oh Harry! Why did you do something to silly?"  
She was in full flow of tears now again. Ron pulled her gently off Harry to see his how shocked face he still not muttered a name of then Draco he a croaky voice as he woke up.

Ron passed Harry his glasses and asked,  
"Yeah mate were a little confused h=of how this happened."  
Harry replied quietly,  
"Thanks. I know you all have questions for me."

He turned to face Draco who still had a hand placed to his stomach, maybe the pain potion as wearing off great Draco thought tears started to shred from his grey eyes. Harry looked concerned Draco and asked,  
"Why are you clutching your stomach like that what's happened?"

Hermione, Ron and Draco all looked at each other. Ron replied with,  
"You and Draco have thing you need to speak to each other we will talk to you later. Me and Mione will wait in the relatives room."  
Hand in hand the two walked toward the door. Draco grabbed hold of Ron arm. Ron turned to Draco surprised and replied,  
"If you see my mother tell her I have nothing to say to her. We might as well go home I have no intention of speaking to her and I will never marry Astoria Greengrass if that means I lose the chance to own Malfoy Manor so be it and thank you."

Ron nodded and left through the door followed by Hermione. Draco turned his attention back to Harry who was showing concern and hurt on his face.

Draco stepped back towards Harry offering him a sip of water which Harry took gratefully. After place the glass of water back on the side Harry asked,  
"What's wrong with your stomach?"

Draco shook his head and replied,  
"Oh no you don't Potter. What do you think you're playing at?"  
Harry sighed and replied,  
"I deserve to know what's going on. What is wrong and why are you longer marrying her?"  
Draco was started to feel frustrated again why was Harry so stubborn and such hard work? He dragged his hands through his hair something that Harry caused him to do an lot. After taking a steady breath Draco answered,  
"I promise I will tell you everything but you are going to tell me everything firstly I think you owe me that much."

Harry looked into Draco face which he noticed was very angry. Harry moaned,  
"You know how much I hate this hospital!"  
Draco retorted back,  
"Oh I am sorry, next time you over dose I will leave u in the pool or your own vomit! What do you think you're doing!"  
Harry sighed and sat up a little straighter and answered,  
"It a long story."  
Draco raised an eyebrow and answered,  
"Yea, I do have the time that why I sat in a waiting room for serval hours and ended up having an argument with my mother and giving her a few home truth ended up with me being hit in the stomach with a spell leading me to be in agony."  
Harry explained,  
"WHAT!"  
Draco narrowed his eyes and answered,  
"So you talk first I will explain after." 

Harry head felt like it was splitting in two. He answered,  
"Well it all started after the battle of Hogwarts feeling this way. The drugs and drink helped block it out along with blocking how I felt for Ginny and you out. Then Astoria came wanting to get marriage and I went to see my cousin Dudley. I spoke to him about our problem in most simplest terms I could with him not understanding anything about the wizarding world. He suggested I take some sleeping tablets and get few good night sleep and try and win you back before you leave. I never took them not wanting to take sleeping tablets my aunt and uncle did in my late teenage years and an earthquake wouldn't have woken them. I know Dudley was referring to Love potions and spells I wanted to but I couldn't that would have made me no better than Ginny. You then left for 2 weeks and as everyday passed I grew more frustrated. Hermione made a comment saying thought you knew what you were signing up for. I realised that night I didn't. the day you came back I secretly prayed you have the strength to tell your parents no and refuse to marry her. Yesterday I saw in your eyes you couldn't and you made me feel used and dirty. i felt the little peice of my world I have left slip away when you told me you were still going I knew I'd lost. I know I must make you leave bit what did I have left to hope for custody battles against Ginny, watching Hermione and Ron have children while I fell into a deeper depression and watching you have a happy family at Malfoy manor. I couldn't watch that and decided I was done I'm so sorry. "

Harry was in tears now and Draco finally understood. Harry felt like there was nothing left for Harry once he left. He put Harry under so much stress outing him thought this he felt so guilty. He responded his voice full of emotion,  
"I know how you feel."  
Harry spat out,  
"No you dint how could you!"  
Draco answered,  
"Yes I do Harry, I didn't have an easy time through out the war. I know I was being hunted like you but one wrong move and I was punished until I begged for death. That monster used me for sexual pleasure, he forced me to drink a potion and fucked me. I became pregnant just I didn't carry till full term. The baby was never name bit he was buried at Malfoy manor. The dark lord told me it was only a punishment wasn't meant to live."  
Draco broke off trying to steady his voice,  
Harry whispered,  
"Oh Draco."  
Draco couldn't look Harry in the face,  
"after the war my depression increased seeing the grave each day. I couldn't eat or sleep and began drinking and cutting myself I was out of control. Mother took me to France and we stayed at the family villa. A counsellor came to see me 3 times a week to speak through my problems he told me of have PTSD, post-traumatic stress disorder. Slowly over time I was healing but mother was called home due to my father illness so we returned."  
Harry asked,  
"did it help?"  
Draco nodded and replied,  
"Yes it does a certain amount. There are days where you struggle to get out of bed but it does help if you are willing to try."  
Harry answered,  
"I would willing cut my arms and legs off to stop feeling like this thus what you needed to tell me Draco?"

Draco shook his head wishing more anything it was. Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed and told Draco,  
"I thought so as it does not explain why your mother attacked you or why you are not marry Astoria."

Draco knew he couldn't make eye contact while he said the next statement,  
"The potion the dark lord used on me I don't know how long it lasted but I'm pregnant and you're the father."  
Harry face was unreadable Draco thought seeing his emotions change so quickly. Draco had opened his mouth and now the information over last few weeks was flowing out like a tap. He told Harry he not wanted to entertain the idea marrying Astoria from the start he was lying to himself thinking he could go through with it and he should never asked Harry to share him he would have gone mental if Harry had asked him to. He been trying to tell his mother and Astoria for a month that he wasn't going to through with it but he couldn't find the words and time without Harry next to him. He explained how Harry actions that morning had made it clear it had gone on far too long and that he gone to Malfoy manor and what he had found out in Astoria bedroom . what Astoria and Lucius had told him. How he ran home to tell Harry was all over he was wrong to find him just passing out to the argument between his mother leading to being blasted in the stomach to be rushed into the emergency apartment due to bleeding being informed we was indeed 8 weeks pregnant.

Harry didn't interrupt Draco explanation just his facial expression changed until his was like stone. Draco finally finished looking at Harry for some sort out of reaction. When he got nothing Draco begged,  
"Do it hear me Harry. Please say something!"  
with no response Draco shouted,  
"HARRY!"  
Harry answered quietly,  
"I heard you Draco just trying to process the information. I believe you it's hard to get my head round. You are reading carrying my baby?"  
draco nodded and asked ,  
"can you ever forgive nt telling you everything?"  
Harry answered,  
"When I think I have heard the worst you show me it can get worst and for that I want to punch you followed by kissing you. Can you honestly promise this is everything I can deal with anymore surprises Draco."

Draco nodded knowing he not been completely truthful and answered honestly,  
This is everything I swear Harry."  
Harry considered Draco face he never seen him so upset before. Harry couldn't help but feel love for this man.  
Harry murmured,  
"I want to stay mad at you and tell you to go away bit my heart can't take it. I forgive up baby."  
Draco rushed into Harry arms wanting to never leave them again. Draco still had one more question and step backwards and answered,  
"There something I need to do I need you to make me complete and make an honest man out me and my fucked up excuse for a life, Harry James Potter will you Marry me?"

Harry heart started to beat twice as fast he was sure the spells monitoring his heart rate would be calling out warning sighs. He nodded his eyes filling up with tears of happiness. Harry replied,  
"yes I will Draco Malfoy."

Draco ran to Harry arms kissing him passionately he could not feel happier than he did todays for the rest of him life.

 **Thank for reading please review. Yes or No on squeal?**


	44. The Potter-Malfoy extended family

**Hey Guys,**

 **Hope you ended the ending of Awake. This is set a few months on from Awake. It is now October and Narcissa and Lucius have left for France.  
Harry and Draco have been home for a few weeks and are trying to get their life back on track with the excitement of baby on its way.**

 **How will a baby or 2 change their lives? How will their friends react to the new engagement?**

 **This is a small part of the chapter 1, a new story to come which I was decided to call the extended Malfoy - Potter family which will be leading on from awake. Let meknow what you think.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Draco sat at the kitchen table finished his breakfast (thankfully he was now managing to keep half of his food down) at Grimmauld place, A letter he had received from his mother a week ago lay open the table.**

 _ **Dear Draco,  
I want you to understand how sorry I truly am about what happened at the hospital last month. I hope you are now in good health. I was waiting to see you until one of those Weasleys turned up and ordered me to leave and that you were getting the treatment you needed if I did not leave quietly the Aurors would remove me.  
I must also speak to you about your pregnancy. I was very shocked to hear the words that you are carrying a child. It has been a very long time since anyone has heard of male pregnancy and I ask you to think about your next choice with extreme care but remember you are a Malfoy and we hold our heads up proud and no matter your choice we shall always stand together. I must warn you of all of the dangers entailed. Your own pregnancy was difficult and I insist you look after yourself if you are going to follow this through.  
There is also another pressing matter I wish you speak to you about. I have been informed that You still need to sign the papers for Malfoy manor. Astoria Greengrass as gone missing the last few days. She could claim that she is carrying the Malfoy heir and wants to claim Malfoy manor for her child if you not already signed the forms. Please do not let your father's mistakes cause any more problems for us I hope you will make the right decision Malfoy manor belong to you and you alone.  
I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for my actions if I had harmed you or your child I could never forgive myself and hopefully see you soon. Let me know if I can visit you in person I miss you.  
with love  
mother x **_

_**Draco rubbed his stomach the dull pain still there. He not answered his mother yet because he didn't know if he could forgive his mother for almost harming in his baby. He was now in his 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **month of pregnancy and there was a small bump appearing but the healers were still not happy with the progression insisting he gained more weight.**_

 _ **His mother was also insisting that he signed the papers to Malfoy manor. There were serval reasons why he did not want to step foot there again each as bad as the last and she had the stupidity to call it his father's mistake. It was very far from a silly mistake it had been happening for a while she was just too blind and proud to admit it, she almost lost her husband well maybe without Draco's protection she would find some sense and make a decent decision like leave him there to rot.**_

 _ **Draco was brought back to his senses by Harry who just walked into the kitchen wearing just a robe. He stopped to kiss Draco before making his way to the opposite side of the family table taking a peice of buttered toast from the stack on the plat on the table. Draco frowned at Harry just sitting there in that robe and told him,  
"You can't go around wearing just that?"  
Harry smirked and asked,  
"Why not? It's my house."  
Draco snapped,  
"In case someone walked in! what if I did?"  
Harry smirked and replied,  
"I wouldn't moan if you were I'd try and get sneak peek of you."  
Draco Rolled his eyes and muttered,  
"You are disgusting Potter!"  
Harry grinned and replied,  
"Why not have a little bit of freedom with Hermione on hospital giving birth to rose and Ron staying in your old apartment until they are released."**_

 _ **The mention of newest member of the Weasley clan changed Draco's reaction completely. He smiled at the memory when he got to meet the baby girl yesterday.**_

 _ **The first family meal Draco and Harry had been invited to as a couple had been cut rather short meal with a trip to the hospital due to Hermione's labour pains starting.  
Harry stated,  
"Didn't think I would see the day A Weasley could put a smile on Draco Malfoys face."  
Draco smirked and replied,  
"Same could be said about you Harry and this little girl is different."  
Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise and asked,  
How so?"  
Draco smirked and answered,  
"With her mother's brains, his fathers" (Draco screwed up his face trying to think of something for Ron). "Laid back attitude and sense of hummer. Her one god fathers great quidditch talent and my good looks, fashion and teaching her all the tricks she will be the best witch Hogwarts even seen even if she is a Gryffindor."**_

 _ **Harry could help but smile at Draco. He caught sight to the letter next to Draco and asked,  
"What that?"  
Draco pulled his face up and replied,  
"That letter that my mother sent."  
Harry nodded unsure what to make of it himself.  
Harry Muttered,  
"Can't belive she hot she could of killed you both."  
Draco nodded and replied quietly,  
"Yes she could have. She is a strong witch and if she wanted to hurt me she could have. I think her anger got the better of her is all, she didn't mean to cast I was the first to raise my wand."**_

 _ **Harry decided not to respond. He was far from close to forgiving Draco's mother from the lack of control. Draco and their baby was the most important thing to him and anyone hurt either they would answer to him.  
Draco replied,  
"We do have to make a decision on the manor and fast after using it as Ron and Hermione's ceremony for there wedding this Halloween."  
Harry nodded and answered,  
"Well let's get Rin and Hermione wedding finished and we can talk about what to do about this place and Malfoy manor."**_

 _ **Thanks you for reading**_

 _ **Coming soon…**_


End file.
